D'un enfant brisé à un homme aimé
by emma2cat
Summary: Harry est maltraité et exploité par les Dursleys. Un jour, une rencontre va lui permettre de changer de vie. Mais comment se reconstruire après avoir vécu le pire ? (viol sur mineur, violence, MPREG, Yaoi) HP/SS, HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : emma2cat

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Quelques personnages à moi feront une apparition.

Résumé : Harry est maltraité et abusé par les Dursley. Une rencontre changera sa vie.

Rating : M je répète M. Ce rating se justifie car viol détaillé sur mineur, tortures, relations homosexuelles entre hommes.

* * *

**Prologue**

30 août 1986

Âgé de 6 ans, Harry Potter était un enfant petit, maigre avec un visage d'ange.

Aujourd'hui, ce petit garçon était plus heureux que jamais. En effet, il savait que le lendemain, 1er septembre, il entrerait au CP et cela le réjouissait.

Certains penseront qu'il avait hâte de retrouver ses copains de classe pour jouer dans la cour de l'école, d'autres que c'était un enfant qui avait soif d'apprendre. Et bien, ils se tromperaient.

Si Harry avait tellement hâte d'entrer au CP, c'est parce qu'il savait qu'il irait à l'école toute la journée et non plus uniquement le matin. Vous me direz, cela n'empêche aucune des propositions ci-dessus, c'est vrai, mais, pourtant, elles sont bien loin de la vérité.

Vous souhaitez connaître la vérité ? Sa vérité ? Alors, la voici, livrée crue, sans omission, sans fioriture.

Voici l'histoire d'une enfance brisée, d'une enfance volée, mais, rassurez-vous, tout se paye un jour …


	2. Chapter 1 : La rencontre

**Chapitre 1**

1er septembre 1986

_BAM BAM BAM_

- Dépêche-toi ! Le petit déjeuner ne va pas se préparer tout seul !

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un coup dans son « lit ». Il savait que ce matin, il devait faire plaisir à son oncle et sa tante s'il voulait pouvoir aller à l'école sans problème.

Il se « leva » et sortit de sa « chambre » pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner de la famille Dursley.

En entrant dans la cuisine, il vit que son oncle lisait son journal et que sa tante ajustait des paquets cadeaux sur la table.

Il alla à la gazinière et mit le bacon et les œufs à cuire. Ensuite, il récupéra les assiettes, bols, etc pour dresser la table en faisant attention de ne pas toucher les paquets car il savait que c'était interdit.

Au moment où il retournait vérifier la cuisson des œufs, il entendit du bruit dans l'escalier. Voulant rester le plus longtemps possible tranquille, il se hâta de rejoindre la cuisine. C'est à ce moment qu'un garçon aussi haut que large apparu et fila vers la table, s'assit devant la pile de cadeaux et commença à râler pour pouvoir les ouvrir.

De la cuisine, Harry entendit son oncle lui crier de se dépêcher, ce qu'il fit. Il revint, moins de 5 minutes plus tard, portant une énorme poêle contenant des œufs dans une main et un plat plein de bacon grillé dans l'autre. Sa tante lui prit le plat des mains pendant qu'il s'approchait de son cousin pour lui servir les œufs. Il servit ensuite sa tante et finit par s'approcher de son oncle. Celui-ci lui prit la poêle des mains et se versa tout ce qui restait. Harry la ramena à la cuisine avant de soupirer. Il n'allait encore pas avoir de déjeuner.

Lorsqu'il revint, après avoir lavé la poêle, son cousin avait pratiquement fini son assiette et lorgnait sur les cadeaux.

Harry s'assit à sa place, à côté de son oncle, et regarda son assiette. Une tranche de pain sec et un morceau de bacon grillé y avaient été déposés. Il fut soulagé et se dépêcha d'entamer son repas avant que son cousin ne se plaigne d'avoir encore faim et de vouloir le bacon du petit garçon.

Le petit déjeuner terminé, Harry débarrassa la table et fila en cuisine faire la vaisselle. De là, il entendit son cousin ouvrir ses cadeaux et s'extasier sur certains. Harry, lui, n'avait pas de cadeaux de rentrée.

Après en avoir terminé dans la cuisine, il retourna dans sa « chambre » pour prendre ses vêtements et partit dans la salle de bain pour se laver.

Enfin prêt, il retourna dans l'entrée où son oncle attendait afin de les emmener, son cousin et lui à l'école.

Vous devez vous demander pourquoi certains mots sont entre parenthèse ? En fait,c'est parce que, bien qu'on les nomme ainsi dans la famille Dursley, ils étaient loin de leur sens habituel.

Tout d'abord, sa famille. Elle est composée de son oncle, Vernon Dursley, de sa tante, Pétunia Dursley et de son cousin, Dudley Dursley.

Son oncle est un homme grand et surtout gros. En fait, il est tellement gros que l'on ne voit plus son cou. Il a tendance à virer au rouge dès qu'il est énervé, ce qui fait peur au petit Harry car, en principe, c'est après lui que son oncle s'énerve.

Sa tante est grande et très mince, pour ne pas dire maigre. Elle ressemble à une girafe avec son long cou et sa tête toute en longueur.

Son cousin ressemble beaucoup à son oncle. Il a le même âge que Harry mais le dépasse de 2 têtes et il est au moins 3 fois plus gros que lui. Son jeu préféré est « la chasse au Harry ». Jeu qui consiste à poursuivre Harry et, lorsqu'il le rattrape, à le frapper en essayant de laisser le moins de trace possible. Son meilleur ami l'accompagne souvent dans cette chasse et s'en donne à cœur joie lorsqu'il s'agit de cogner le petit garçon.

Ensuite, le « lit » de Harry. Il est constitué d'un drap troué et d'un tapis de yoga qu'il a trouvé devant la poubelle d'un voisin. Sa tante lui a permis de le garder car il avait bien travaillé ce jour là. Harry est heureux de son « matelas » car c'est plus confortable que de dormir à même le sol, ce qu'il a fait jusqu'à ses 5 ans.

Pour finir, la « chambre » de Harry. Il s'agit, en réalité, d'un placard, sous l'escalier, dans lequel il doit entrer et sortir à 4 pattes, bien qu'il soit petit pour son âge. Dans ce placard, il n'y a que le lit de fortune de Harry, une pile de vêtements difformes posée à même le sol dans un coin et un dessin, cacher sous le matelas, représentant un homme, une femme et un enfant, sous ce dessin, une légende indique « papa, maman et moi ».

Les vêtements de Harry se compose uniquement de ceux que Dudley ne porte plus car ils sont trop usés et trop petits. Ils sont, pour la plupart, troués, râpés ou encore tachés si bien que Harry ressemble à un mendiant où à un SDF. Mais cela ne dérange personne dans la maison car l'essentiel, pour les Dursley, est que Harry ne leur coûte pas trop cher.

Voilà dans quoi Harry a grandi. C'est bien loin de ce que chacun d'entre nous appellerait une chambre, non ? Mais, pour Harry, c'est son refuge car, lorsqu'il est dans son placard, il sait que personne ne lui fera de mal.

Pourquoi avoir peur qu'on lui fasse du mal ? Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite.

Harry monta dans la voiture de son oncle, impatient d'arriver à l'école. Pour cette rentrée en CP, ils allaient dans une nouvelle école, son cousin et lui. Donc, c'était un nouveau départ avec des instituteurs qui ne le connaissaient pas, des enfants qui ne le connaissaient pas. Peut-être serait-il heureux désormais.

Arrivé devant l'école, son oncle se gara, embrassa Dudley qui se dépêcha de sortir de la voiture pour retrouver ses copains. Harry s'apprêtait à faire de même quand l'énorme main de son oncle le retint par le bras.

- Je te préviens, si quoi que ce soit de bizarre arrive, je dis bien quoi que ce soit, tu seras privé de repas jusqu'à ce que ton anormalité n'est plus la force de se manifester. Et si j'entends quoi que ce soit sur toi par un instituteur ou par un élève, tu vas le sentir passer. C'est clair ?!

- Oui, Monsieur, je vais être sage, je vous le promets. Répondit Harry en baissant les yeux au sol.

Il sortit ensuite de la voiture et entra dans l'école.

Une femme assez âgée et l'ai très sévère s'avança dans la cour lorsque la cloche se mit à sonner.

- Bonjour à tous, je suis Madame Bones, la directrice. Je vais vous demander de vous placer rapidement selon mes consignes. Les élèves de CP, placez-vous devant le piquet violet. Les CE1, devant le piquet bleu, les CE2 devant le piquet vert, les CM1 devant le piquet rouge et les CM2 devant le piquet jaune. Et dépêchez-vous !

Harry était au fond de la cour, il se rapprocha donc afin de voir les piquets, plantés dans la terre battue, devant la porte d'entrée du bâtiment. Il repéra le piquet violet et se dirigea dans cette direction lorsqu'il fut percuter sur le côté et atterri, les fesses par terre.

Il releva la tête et aperçu Dudley, qui riait avec son ami Max, en le montrant du doigt. Aucun doute, c'est lui qui l'avait poussé. Il allait se remettre debout lorsqu'une grande main apparue dans son champ de vision. Ses yeux cheminèrent le long de cette main jusqu'à voir le visage de la personne à qui elle appartenait. Il s'agissait d'une femme, assez jeune avec un gentil sourire.

- Bonjour toi, je suis Mademoiselle Lara, je suis l'une des institutrices de CP, prends ma main, je vais t'aider à te relever.

- Merci Mademoiselle Lara. Dit Harry en saisissant la main tendue. Je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter.

- Alors, Harry Potter, comment as-tu fait pour tomber, tu as trébuché sur quelque chose ?

- Oui, c'est ça, je suis maladroit. Dit Harry, heureux qu'elle lui ait fourni elle-même une excuse à sa chute car il n'avait jamais été bon pour mentir.

- Bien, dépêche-toi de rejoindre les autres, Madame Bones va vous répartir entre les 2 classes de CP.

- Oui Mademoiselle, merci.

Harry rejoignit ses nouveaux camarades au moment où Madame Bones commençait l'appel. Il ne comprenait pas comment les élèves étaient répartis mais il espérait secrètement ne pas être dans la même classe que Dudley. Pas que cela change grand chose car, de toute façon, il le verrait à chaque récréation. Mais, au moins, il serait tranquille en classe.

- Harry Potter, classe B

Harry se dirigea à droite de la directrice, la où les autres élèves de la classe B s'étaient regroupés. Malheureusement pour lui, Dudley était bien là, dans son groupe, dans sa classe. Tant pis, il ferait avec.

Une fois tous les élèves répartis entre les 2 classes, la directrice rangea la feuille d'appel.

- La classe A, vous aurez comme institutrice, Mademoiselle Lara Gate. La classe B, vous serez avec Madame Suzanne Corrigan. A présent, suivez votre institutrice et soyez sages.

Les enfants suivirent leurs institutrices et rejoignirent leurs classes.

L'institutrice de Harry avait l'air assez sévère. Contrairement à Mademoiselle Lara, elle ne souriait pas et avait les sourcils froncés.

En entrant dans la classe, tous les élèves s'installèrent et commencèrent à discuter entre eux. Harry s'approcha d'un petit groupe pour faire connaissance.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry et vous ?

- Bonjour Harry, moi, je suis Tanya et voici Luka et Mark. On se connaît depuis le jardin d'enfant tous les 3. Tu veux rester avec nous ?

Mais au moment ou Harry allait répondre, il fut poussé sur le côté par Dudley qui se mit face au groupe.

- Je vous déconseille d'être amis avec lui. Il n'est pas normal. Je le sais, c'est mon cousin et, si vous voulez pas avoir d'ennui, y compris avec moi, je vous conseille de jamais l'approcher.

Les 3 enfants, apeurés par ce garçon qui semblait très fort, firent demi-tour avec un sourire d'excuse à Harry. Dudley le regarda à son tour avec un air mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Papa m'a dit de faire attention que tu contamines personne. En plus, j'aime bien savoir que t'es tout seul et que je vais pouvoir t'embêter sans que personne intervienne.

Harry avait envie de pleurer. Ainsi, rien ne changerait. Il serait encore seul à l'école, seul contre tous. Mais, il se reprit. Au moins, il serait ici toute la journée, il n'aurait pas à passer tous ses après-midi à la maison.

27 octobre 1986

Harry était épuisé et il avait mal. Il savait que la journée d'école allait être difficile pour lui.

Depuis 1 mois et demi qu'il avait commencé le CP, tout avait été de pire en pire.

_Flash back_

Lors des premiers devoirs servant à vérifier s'ils avaient bien acquis les bases de la lecture et de l'écriture, il avait eu la meilleure note. Mademoiselle Gate, qui avait été chargée de la correction des devoirs, avait discuté avec Madame Corrigan et lui avait indiqué qu'elle pensait que Harry devrait passer des tests de Q.I.

Madame Corrigan avait été très vexée que sa jeune collègue se permette de lui donner des conseils et lui avait dit qu'elle se trompait et que Harry avait sûrement eu un coup de chance.

Mademoiselle Gate n'en avait pas démordu et avait alors appelé elle-même les Dursley afin qu'ils se présentent à l'école.

L'oncle de Harry se présenta seul, maudissant déjà le « monstre » d'avoir encore fait quelque chose d'anormal. Mais, lorsque l'institutrice lui expliqua que Harry était très intelligent et qu'il lui semblait qu'il avait une grande faculté d'apprentissage, Vernon se détendit. Détente qui ne dura pas longtemps. En effet, Madame Gate évoqua le fait que Harry était peut-être un enfant précoce et qu'il faudrait lui faire passer des tests pour s'en assurer et, éventuellement, le changer de classe.

Vernon promit à l'institutrice de faire le nécessaire si les résultats scolaires de Harry continuaient à être aussi bons. L'institutrice évoqua ensuite le cas de Dudley qui, selon elle, avait de grosses difficultés et risquait de redoubler son CP s'il ne s'y mettait pas sérieusement.

Vernon rentra chez lui avec les 2 garçons, sans prononcer un mot. Mais, arrivé à la maison, il les entraîna dans le salon, fit asseoir Dudley dans le canapé et jeta Harry par terre.

- Dudley, mon chéri, il paraît que tu t'amuses bien à l'école mais que tu ne travailles pas beaucoup, pourquoi ?

- C'est la faute de Harry, Madame Suzanne passe son temps à l'interroger et, du coup, ça ne me donne pas envie de travailler car je sais qu'il y en aura que pour lui.

- Je comprends mon chéri. Et bien, désormais, cela va changer, ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant, va dans ta chambre jouer.

Dudley partit en courant mais ce retourna une dernière fois en atteignant les escaliers et fit un sourire sadique à Harry. Il savait bien que sa réplique lui attirerait des ennuis. Et un mensonge n'était pas grave du moment que son cousin se faisait disputer. Car oui, il s'agissait bien d'un mensonge. En effet, Mademoiselle Gate n'avait jamais reparlé à Harry depuis le jour de la rentrée et Madame Corrigan était méchante avec lui car elle pensait que cet enfant était violent avec les autres. Et pour cause, Dudley et sa bande, constituée de 5 autres garçons et filles de la classe, passaient leur temps à aller voir la maîtresse en disant que Harry avait poussé l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux, qu'il s'amusait à les taper et à les insulter. Harry n'ayant jamais démenti de peur que son oncle le punisse pour avoir causé des problèmes à Dudley, elle avait donc 6 enfants se plaignant de lui. Elle était donc sûre d'être dans le vrai.

- Toi, le monstre, qu'as tu fait à ton institutrice pour qu'elle te trouve intelligent ? Tu t'es encore servi de ton anormalité ?! Dit-il en empoignant Harry par les cheveux et en le secouant.

- Non Monsieur, je vous promets que j'ai rien fait. J'ai juste écouté les leçons et je me suis appliqué, c'est tout, je le jure.

- Et bien, à partir de maintenant, tu t'assiéras à côté de Dudley. Si on te demande pourquoi tu as changé de place, tu diras que tu as envie de passer du temps avec lui. Et, à chaque devoir, tu donneras ton travail à Dudley et tu récupéreras le sien car il est hors de question que tu ais de meilleurs résultats que lui. C'est compris ?!

- Oui Monsieur, je ferais ce que vous voulez.

Sur ce, son oncle le lâcha et Harry partit faire ses corvées.

_Fin du Flash back_

C'est ainsi que, ce matin, Harry se dirigeait, comme d'habitude vers l'école. Son oncle continuait à accompagner Dudley mais il avait décidé que Harry devait marcher pour ne pas être vu avec eux car il leur faisait honte.

Mais, aujourd'hui, Harry avait si mal qu'il ne pensait pas réussir à marcher jusqu'à l'école. Il décida de faire une pause. De toute façon, maintenant, la maîtresse pensait qu'il avait eu un coup de chance au premier devoir et qu'il était, de tout évidence, stupide car tout ses devoirs étaient bourrés de fautes. Elle était devenue distante avec lui, pour ne pas dire méchante, ne manquant jamais une occasion de le traiter d'idiot devant toute la classe. Alors, après tout, même s'il était en retard, cela ne changerait pas grand chose.

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, il se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé hier, et les jours, les semaines, les mois, les années précédentes. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter cette vie. Il aurait tant aimé mourir avec ses parents, dans cet accident de voiture. Il ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir. Il se dit qu'il serait bien mieux tout seul, même s'il était conscient qu'à son âge, il aurait du mal à vivre sans adulte pour l'aider. Mais, après tout, y avait-il déjà eu un adulte pour l'aider ? Il toucha sa tête, au niveau de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. C'était tout ce qui lui restait de ses parents, une cicatrice qu'il avait eu dans l'accident qui avait bouleversé sa vie à jamais.

Il prit alors une décision. Dès ce jour, il récupérerait autant de nourriture qu'il pourrait aux repas et, dès la fin des cours, vendredi, il partirait. Il ne savait pas encore où, mais il partirait.

C'est donc le cœur léger qu'il se remit en route pour l'école.

Son plan se déroulait sans problème, il volait la nourriture dans le sac avant de le mettre dans la grande poubelle devant la maison. Pour une fois qu'une corvée lui était utile.

31 octobre 1986

Enfin vendredi, Harry partit à l'école avec un gros sac poubelle dans lequel il avait mis la nourriture, quelques vêtements, son tapis de yoga et son dessin. Il était prêt pour la grande aventure.

Arrivé près de l'école, il cacha son sac dans un buisson afin que personne ne l'interroge. Il entra ensuite dans sa classe et travailla comme d'habitude, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

A 16h30, la cloche sonna la fin des cours. Harry se précipita vers la sortie afin d'éviter son cousin et sa bande de brutes.

Mais, à peine avait-il franchi la grille de l'école qu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard porcin de son oncle.

- Ou est-ce que tu cours comme ça toi ?

- Je me dépêche de rentrer pour aider Madame.

- Et bien, changement de plan, j'ai un gros client, monte en voiture.

- Mais, et Dudley ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, nous allons le ramener à la maison avant.

Dudley arriva à ce moment là et, voyant Harry dans la voiture, il sourit en sachant que son cousin allait revenir à la maison en larmes. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais, chaque fois que son père faisait monter Harry dans la voiture et l'emmenait avec lui, il revenait en larmes ou blanc comme un linge, ce qui lui faisait très plaisir.

Vernon déposa donc Dudley à la maison puis repartit avec Harry. Celui-ci était pâle et tremblait un peu. Il savait bien où ils allaient et il aurait tout donner pour y échapper.

_« Mais bon sang, pourquoi j'ai voulu attendre la fin de la classe ? » _Pensa-t-il alors que son oncle se garait et lui tendait un foulard qu'il se dépêcha d'accrocher autour de sa tête pour masquer sa cicatrice.

Harry descendit de voiture et se dirigea directement vers une porte où était peint le chiffre 9. Il savait bien que c'est là qu'il allait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'attendre son oncle. Celui-ci le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

10 minutes plus tard, un autre véhicule arriva. 2 hommes en descendirent. L'un était petit et gros, il devait avoir dans les 50 ans. Le second était grand, dans les 25 ou 30 ans, il semblait très musclé. Il était habillé tout en noir et avait des lunettes de soleil sur le nez alors qu'en ce mois d'octobre, le ciel était très gris. Harry se prit à penser qu'il ressemblait à un garde du corps. Du moins, c'est l'image que Harry avait toujours eu de l'apparence d'un garde du corps.

Les hommes s'approchèrent et le plus gros détailla Harry. Il lui appuya sur le menton pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche. Il regarda ses dents puis lui fit faire demi tour pour le regarder de dos. Harry avait l'habitude de ces inspections et ne fit qu'obéir sagement. L'homme dû être satisfait car il donna une enveloppe à Vernon qui s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Il parut surpris et regarda l'homme.

- Je vous avais dit 150. Je ne comprends pas.

- Vous m'avez également donné tous les autres tarifs.

-Oh, d'accord. Alors, dites-moi quelles prestations vous avez choisies ?

- La totale. D'où les 5000.

- La totale, en une fois ?

- Oui, vous pouvez venir le récupérer demain vers 18h00.

- Très bien. Je vous laisse.

Sur ce, Vernon fit demi-tour et remonta en voiture. Lorsque celle-ci eu disparu au coin de la rue, le gros se tourna vers l'homme musclé.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, aucun problème. Il n'a même pas réagi au fait que tu sois avec moi. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir admirer tout ce que l'on peut faire et je suis sûr que tu voudras prendre rendez-vous toi aussi.

- Je ne sais pas Jack, tu me connais, tu sais bien que je ne faisais cela qu'à la demande du maître. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qui m'attire. Enfin bon, puisque nous sommes censés chercher ensemble un moyen de ramener le maître, je suis bien obligé de rester avec toi. Mais tu me revaudras ça car tu nous fais perdre toute une journée avec tes histoires.

- Allons, Severus, ne sois pas si sévère, tu vas voir, ça va être génial. En plus, il a disparu depuis 5 ans, on est plus à un jour près. Va chercher la sacoche dans le coffre pendant que j'ouvre le hangar et rejoins-nous.

- D'accord

L'homme gros, Jack, pris Harry par le bras et le fit entrer dans le hangar. Une fois que Severus les eut rejoint, Jack referma la porte.

- Bien, mon garçon, à nous, je suis sûr que l'on va bien s'entendre. Approche-toi.

- Oui Monsieur.

Dès que Harry fut à proximité, l'homme l'attrapa par le bras et le colla à lui. Il se pencha et embrassa le petit garçon. Celui-ci répondit au baiser comme on le lui avait appris. Il trouvait cela dégoûtant mais il se laissait faire.

- Humm, tu es toujours aussi craquant. Déshabille-moi.

- Oui Monsieur. Répondit Harry d'une voix monocorde.

Jack gifla Harry si fort que celui-ci s'écrasa au sol.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler maître. Cria-t-il

- Pardon maître. La voix de Harry ne tremblait pas, comme s'il avait l'habitude.

Il commença par enlever les chaussures de l'homme, puis ses chaussettes. Il se releva alors et entreprit de lui ôter sa veste puis son pull et sa chemise.

Une fois l'homme torse nu, Harry voulu lui enlever son pantalon mais l'homme l'arrêta.

- Non, mets-toi à genoux pour ça.

- Oui maître.

Harry s'agenouilla et dégrafa le pantalon et l'enleva avant de s'attaquer au boxer. Il le fit glisser le long des jambes de Jack puis le retira complètement. L'homme sourit.

- Tu vois Severus, comme il est gentil ?

- En effet. Répondit Severus.

Il avait envie de vomir rien qu'en imaginant ce que Jack allait faire à cet enfant mais que pouvait-il faire ? Alors, il resta là, à regarder cet enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 4 ans.

- Bien, maintenant, suce-moi mon garçon.

Harry connaissait Jack pour l'avoir déjà eu une fois comme client. Mais, la première fois, l'homme avait pris un forfait standard. Or, il semblait que, cette fois, il ait payer cher pour avoir 24 heures avec lui. Il se demandait ce que l'homme allait lui faire. Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait répondre aux ordres du « maître ».

Harry s'approcha donc de la hampe dressée devant lui. Il commença par passer sa langue sur toute la longueur, tirant un gémissement de Jack. Ensuite, il passa sa langue dans la petite fente qui, déjà, laissait échapper une goutte de sperme. Il prit ensuite le hampe en bouche.

Mais le sexe de Jack, long et volumineux, ne pouvait entrer que partiellement dans la bouche du petit garçon de 6 ans.

Jack saisit alors la tête de Harry et se mit à donner des coups de bassin afin de faire rentrer et sortir son sexe de la bouche de l'enfant autant qu'il le voulait. A plusieurs reprises, Harry se dit qu'il allait vomir car le sexe touchait régulièrement le fond de sa gorge.

Jack se mit à respirer de plus en plus fort. Il gémissait de plus en plus.

- Masse mes couilles, vite !

Harry obéit et prit une boule dans chaque main. Il se mis à les malaxer, il entendit Jack gémir encore plus fort. Il continua sa douce torture alors que Jack accélérait ses coups de rein dans la petite bouche. Soudain, Harry sentit Jack se tendre, il savait que la jouissance de l'homme était proche. Il voulu donc se reculer mais il fut retenu par la poigne de fer dans ses cheveux.

Jack éjacula donc dans sa bouche puis se recula. Harry voulu recracher mais l'homme lui mit une main devant la bouche.

- J'ai payé pour la totale. Donc, tu dois avaler ce que je te donne. Après-tout, c'est la seule nourriture que tu auras jusqu'à demain soir et je ne veux pas que tu sois faible. Avale, c'est plein de protéines. En plus, tu dois avoir l'habitude.

Harry était horrifié. Il détestait avaler le sperme. La plupart des hommes éjaculaient sur son dos, sa figure, ses fesses, … cela les excitait et lui en était ravi. Mais, sachant qu'il n'avait rien à dire, il avala et failli vomir.

Jack le redressa ensuite et le déshabilla, sans un mot de plus.

Severus regardait la scène, pétrifié. Il allait vraiment devoir assister à tout ? Ne pouvait-il pas trouver une excuse afin de partir ? Il savait que non car, il était sensé trouver cela excitant même si rien n'était plus faux. Il ne supportait pas que l'on s'en prenne aux enfants. Même lorsque son maître leur ordonnait de violer, il s'arrangeait pour s'occuper de la mère, du père mais il évitait à tout prix de toucher aux enfants. C'est la raison pour laquelle il était devenu un traître, un espion, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que « son maître » gagne la guerre et puisse transformer les enfants en esclaves sexuels, ce qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire.

Lorsqu'il se concentra de nouveau sur la scène devant lui, Severus se rendit compte que l'enfant était désormais nu. Mais il remarqua surtout les traces sur son corps. On aurait dit que la peau du garçon était striée. Mais, en observant mieux, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de cicatrices. Il en fut choqué mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il se dit qu'il penserait à cela plus tard.

Harry fut nu en moins de 3 minutes. Jack voulu lui enlever son foulard mais Harry l'arrêta.

- Pourquoi tu gardes toujours ce foulard ?

- Mon oncle ne veux pas que je l'enlève. Je dois le garder en toute circonstance. Vous savez bien que c'est l'une des premières règles du contrat ?

-Exact. Après tout, ce n'est pas grave. Mets-toi à 4 pattes sur le lit.

Harry s'exécuta en espérant que Jack le prépare ou, au moins, qu'il utilise un lubrifiant.

Mais, la chance n'ayant jamais été de son côté, Jack n'était pas comme ça.

Il s'approcha de l'enfant et passa sa main tout le long de son dos, de la nuque jusqu'aux fesses.

- Severus, donne-moi la sacoche.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? Dit Severus en s'approchant avec le sac de Jack.

- Assied-toi à côté du garçon, tu vas voir.

- Je ne préfère pas. Il s'éloigna un peu mais regarda quand même ce qui se passait.

- Tant pis pour toi.

Jack ouvrit sa sacoche et en sortit une gigantesque seringue sans aiguille ainsi qu'un seau. Il se leva et alla remplir sa seringue d'eau. Il revint et tira les hanches de Harry afin que ses fesses soient dans le vide et non sur le lit. Il plaça le seau juste en dessous.

- Il faut toujours être très propre pour son maître, n'est-ce pas petit ? Dit Jack en commençant à enfoncer la seringue dans l'anus de Harry.

- Oui maître. Répondit Harry en serrant les dents. Il n'avait pas mal, non, mais la sensation était extrêmement désagréable. Surtout qu'il connaissait cette humiliation de devoir laisser ressortir l'eau sale dans le seau, en sachant qu'une personne le regardait.

Jack inséra ainsi 8 seringues d'eau à la suite avant de donner l'autorisation à Harry de se soulager dans le seau. Celui-ci fit ce qui lui était demandé.

L'opération fut répétée 2 fois avant que Jack ne s'estime satisfait.

Il se redressa alors, se masturba afin que son sexe reprenne de la vigueur. Une fois fait, il s'approcha de Harry et le pénétra d'un coup de rein, sans même le prévenir. L'enfant failli hurler car il n'était pas prêt. L'homme ne l'avait pas préparé, ne lui avait pas donné la permission de le faire seul et n'avait pas utilisé de lubrifiant. Autant dire que la souffrance qu'il ressentit fut atroce.

Mais Jack n'en avait rien à faire, il commença immédiatement à donner des coups de boutoir de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite.

Harry avait du mal à se retenir de hurler. Il se sentait déchirer de l'intérieur et il savait que ce n'était que le début.

Lorsque Jack sentit qu'il allait jouir, il s'enfonça encore plus fort dans le corps de l'enfant, voulant le marquer de son empreinte. Il lui griffa le plus fort possible le dos, une autre manière de le marquer.

Il éjacula puis se retira. Harry était effondré sur le lit et ne pouvait plus bouger tellement la douleur était forte.

Jack se releva au bout de quelques minutes et tourna Harry pour qu'il soit face à lui.

-Maintenant, reste coucher sur le dos.

- Oui maître.

Severus se rendit compte que la voix de l'enfant était pleine de larmes contenues mais Jack ne l'entendait pas.

Jack retourna vers sa sacoche et en revint avec une petite pochette qu'il ouvrit sur le lit.

Dans la pochette brillaient des tiges en métal de différentes tailles. Severus voulu intervenir en la reconnaissant mais il savait que rien n'arrêterait Jack.

Celui-ci prit la plus petite tige. Il s'assit à côté du garçon que ne bougeait pas. Il lui montra la tige.

- Sais-tu ce que c'est ?

- Non maître.

- Bien, je vais te faire une démonstration. Je t'interdis de bouger, c'est clair ?

- Oui maître.

Jack sourit et prit dans sa main le sexe de Harry. Il commença à insérer la tige dans l'urètre, sans aucune douceur. Harry laissa échappé un cri de douleur puis les larmes montèrent toutes seules.

Lui qui n'avait plus montré aucune émotion avec un client depuis ses quatre ans, il ne pouvait se retenir tant la douleur était trop forte.

Malheureusement, ses pleurs excitaient Jack et, à chaque pleurs ou chaque cri de douleur, Jack récupérait une sonde plus grosse et l'introduisait dans le petit canal. Harry n'en pouvait plus et il commença à supplier.

Jack se sentait puissant et il avait envie de faire du mal à l'enfant, de l'entendre crier et le supplier encore et encore.

Severus ne tenait plus. Il s'approcha de son ami et le prit par le bras. Celui-ci leva enfin la tête.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Severus ?

- J'en ai marre de l'entendre brailler. En plus, si tu continues, il va falloir que tu expliques à son oncle pourquoi le gamin pisse du sang en hurlant de douleur pendant des mois.

-Tu as raison. Bon, je vais donc passer à un autre jeu.

Harry suivait l'échange entre les deux hommes et se dit que ce « Severus » l'avait aidé. Il ne savait pas s'il l'avait fait par pitié ou parce qu'il lui cassait vraiment les oreilles mais, dans tout les cas, il lui en était reconnaissant.

Jack se tourna de nouveau vers Harry, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et l'assit à califourchon sur lui. Une fois qu'il eu trouvé la position qu'il voulait, il saisit plus fortement les fesses de Harry et le força à s'empaler sur son sexe de nouveau tendu.

La soirée, la nuit puis la journée du lendemain se passèrent ainsi. Jack viola Harry une douzaine de fois. Il était de plus en plus déchaîné et de plus en plus violent.

Vers 17h00, Jack fini par s'endormir en demandant à Severus de garder un œil sur l'enfant car l'oncle ne supporterait pas de perdre son gagne pain.

Il se dirigea donc vers le mur ou Jack avait attaché le gamin et où il l'avait battu avec une cravache et violé à plusieurs reprises.

Il le détacha et l'enfant s'effondra dans ses bras.

Il le souleva sans peine et le déposa sur le lit, le plus loin possible de Jack. Il observa ensuite ses blessures et fut horrifié. Il regarda autour de lui mais il n'y avait plus aucun tissu propre afin de nettoyer les plaies … Sauf ce foulard, autour de la tête de l'enfant. Il le défit donc prudemment mais, au moment ou le foulard glissa, Severus cru s'évanouir. Cette cicatrice, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

- Harry Potter, ce n'est pas possible.

En entendant son nom, Harry ouvrit les yeux. L'homme, face à lui, avait l'air choqué. Il se demandait pourquoi ? Puis, il vit son foulard dans les mains de l'homme. Alors, il paniqua et, mettant ses deux mains sur sa cicatrice, il commença à reculer dans le lit. L'homme sembla revenir à lui en le voyant faire et le saisit par le bras.

- Pourquoi recules-tu ?

- Ne me frappez pas, s'il vous plaît, je n'ai pas voulu l'enlever, pitié, ne me frappez pas ! Pleura-t-il

- Je ne vais pas te frapper, pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- …

-Parle-moi Harry, je ne te ferais pas de mal, je te le jure.

- Mon … oncle, il a dit que si quelqu'un voyait ma cicatrice, il me frapperait pour me faire payer le fait que je suis un monstre et un assassin.

- Je ne vais pas te frapper. Et tu n'es pas un monstre, ni un assassin. Qui aurais-tu tué de toute façon ?

- ...

Harry ne pouvait pas y croire. Comment cet homme pouvait-il être gentil avec lui ?

- Harry, depuis combien de temps ton oncle t'emmène-t-il voir des hommes comme aujourd'hui ?

- Je … pardon maître, je n'ai pas le droit de répondre.

- Je ne suis pas ton maître. Appelle-moi Severus.

- Je n'ai pas le droit, vous êtes un maître et moi, une petite pute qui ne sert que de vide couille.

- Qui t'a dit ça ? Ton oncle ?

- Oui maître.

- Harry, tu n'as jamais voulu partir loin de ton oncle ? Tu sais qu'il n'a pas le droit de t'emmener voir des hommes comme ça ?

- Je lui appartiens, il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veux de moi.

- Non Harry, il n'a pas le droit. Tu es un être humain et tu n'aurais jamais dû subir tout ça. Alors, tu n'as jamais pensé à t'enfuir ?

Harry ne savais pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à cet homme. Mais, c'était peut-être sa chance, sa seule chance.

- En fait, j'avais décidé de m'enfuir hier soir, en sortant de l'école, j'avais même fait un sac avec des vêtements et de la nourriture. Mais mon oncle est venu me chercher à la sortie de l'école pour m'emmener ici. Je me suis dit, en arrivant ici, que j'essayerais de partir lundi, après l'école. Comme ça, personne ne me cherchera avant quelques heures et j'aurais peut-être le temps de rejoindre les bois et de me cacher.

_BAM_

La porte du hangar venait de s'ouvrir dans un grand bruit, preuve que la personne qui avait ouvert devait être très énervé.

- Qu'est-ce que j'entends ! Tu veux partir, après ce que j'ai fait pour toi ?! Mais il n'en ai pas question. Et maintenant que je sais ça, tu n'iras plus à l'école. Tu resteras à la maison et tu prendras beaucoup plus de client comme ça. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas t'envoyer à l'école, que nous aurions mieux fait de t'enfermer à la maison. Tu n'aurais rien connu d'autre que nous.

Harry, en voyant son oncle entrer s'était mis en boule, ses bras et ses jambes serrés contre lui et la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Il avait vite comprit que c'était la meilleure position pour souffrir le moins possible.

- Monsieur, cela suffit. Comment osez-vous lui parler ainsi ?

- Qui croyez-vous être pour me donner des ordres. Vous étiez bien content que je vous le laisse, votre ami et vous, et maintenant, vous venez me dire comment éduquer ce monstre ?

- Qui traitez-vous de monstre ? C'est vous le monstre. J'emmène cet enfant avec moi. Je vais lui donner une vraie vie.

- Je ne vous laisserais pas faire, je porterais plainte pour enlèvement. J'ai la garde légale et vous ne pouvez rien contre ça.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici par Merlin ! Jack avait été réveillé par les hurlements des deux hommes. Or, il était toujours de très mauvais poil en se réveillant.

- VOUS ! je croyais que vous étiez un client honnête et, maintenant, vous amenez un homme qui veux me voler mon gagne pain !

- Quoi ?! Severus, de quoi parle-t-il ?

Jack se tourna vers son ami pour comprendre. Le visage de celui-ci était déformé par la rage et Jack se dit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

- Je vais prendre cet enfant avec moi et l'élever, voilà ce qui se passe.

- Mais pourquoi, tu n'as jamais aimé les enfants. Et pourquoi celui-ci ?

- C'est un enfant sorcier. Il ne mérite pas d'être exploité par un moldu tel que celui-la !

- Un enfant sorcier ? Tu es sûr de toi ? Comment peux-tu le savoir d'abord ? Il ne doit pas avoir plus de quatre ans et les pouvoirs n'apparaissent pas avant les sept ans ? Jack était de plus en plus perdu.

- Ainsi vous lui avez enlevé son foulard n'est-ce pas ? Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, des monstres comme lui voudraient se payer son cul. C'est pour ça que je l'ai obligé à porter ce foulard. Je savais que vous reconnaîtriez tous cette foutu cicatrice.

Jack sursauta. Il se dit que son esprit délirait et qu'il n'avait pas dû bien comprendre.

Il se leva et contourna le lit jusqu'à l'enfant. Il lui releva la tête et hurla de rage en voyant la célèbre cicatrice.

- C'est bien lui. Par merlin Severus, nous devons le tuer. Quand le maître reviendra, il sera si fier de nous. Je m'en occupe pendant que tu t'occupes de l'oncle. AVAD...

- AVADA KEDAVRA

Jack n'avait pas eu le temps de finir son incantation quand Severus lui lança le sortilège de mort. Son corps tomba au sol, les yeux ouverts, dans une expression de surprise.

- OH MON DIEU ! Vous l'avez tué, vous êtes un assassin, rendez-moi le garçon ou j'appelle la police, c'est compris ?!

- Oubliettes. Fit Severus dans un murmure.

Dès le sort prononcé, Vernon pris un air hagard. Severus s'approcha de lui.

- Vous ne m'avez jamais vu, ni moi, ni mon ami. Vous avez amené Harry à l'un de vos clients habituels et êtes venu le récupérer aujourd'hui. Tout c'est bien passé. Vous allez rentrer chez vous et dire à votre femme qu'un autre client souhaite garder Harry jusqu'à dimanche.

Vernon hocha la tête, fit demi-tour, remonta en voiture et partit.

Pendant tout ce temps, Harry était resté prostré dans le lit. Il regardait le corps de Jack.

- Ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien se passer. Peux-tu me faire confiance ?

Harry sursauta puis tourna doucement son visage en direction de Severus. Il le regarda intensément pendant deux bonnes minutes, comme s'il essayait de lire dans l'esprit de l'homme.

- Vous ne m'avez pas pris de force, vous ne m'avez pas frappé, vous avez fait partir mon oncle, vous avez dit que vous vouliez m'élever, vous avez tué votre ami, même si je ne comprends pas comment. Je pense que je peux vous faire confiance. Mais vous allez être arrêté dès que la police trouvera le corps ? Vous n'auriez pas dû vous mettre en danger pour moi.

- Il n'y aura pas de corps Harry. Regarde.

Alors que Harry observait le corps de Jack, Severus pointa sa baguette sur lui et dit.

- Incendio

Aussitôt, le corps s'embrasa et ne fut plus que poussières en quelques secondes.

- Evanesco

Le tas de poussière disparu d'un seul coup.

- Alors Harry, veux-tu venir avec moi ?

- D'accord maître, merci.

Severus tiqua une fois encore au mot maître mais ne dit rien. Il savait qu'il faudrait du temps pour que Harry puisse commencer à vivre et à réfléchir normalement.

- Habilles-toi, tu ne peux pas sortir tout nu.

Il tendit à Harry les vêtements qui traînaient au sol. Celui-ci le remercia et commença à s'habiller. Afin de lui laisser un peu d'intimité (bien qu'il l'ai déjà vu entièrement nu pendant plus de vingt quatre heures), Severus se tourna et rassembla les vêtements et la sacoche de Jack. Une fois le tout regroupé, il prononça les mêmes formules que sur le corps de Jack et le paquet prit feu puis disparu.

Lorsqu'il revint vers Harry, celui-ci était habillé mais il était d'une pâleur cadavérique.

- Peux-tu te lever ?

Harry essaya de se redresser mais ses jambes le lâchèrent et il se serait écroulé au sol si Severus ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

- Je vais te porter, tu es d'accord ?

- Non, je … je vais me débrouiller, vous ne devez pas vous fatiguer pour moi ?

- Tu ne me fatigueras pas, tu ne pèses rien.

Et, sans plus attendre, Severus prit l'enfant dans ses bras afin de sortir du hangar mais, au moment ou il le souleva, il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus de drap sur le lit et que le matelas sur lequel était installé Harry était taché.

Il déplaça alors sa main du dos du garçon jusqu'à ses fesses.

Celui-ci se contracta, mais n'osa pas bouger car, après tout, il avait dit qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal mais il n'avait jamais dit qu'il ne le toucherait pas et, s'il était décidé à s'occuper de lui, il avait bien droit à une compensation.

Pendant ce temps, Severus mit sa main à l'intérieur du pantalon de Harry pour atteindre ses fesses. Il la ressorti immédiatement et la regarda. Comme il le craignait, sa main était désormais pleine de sang.

- Eh Merde !

Harry se crispa à ces mots, se disant que l'homme avait changé d'avis, que son cul ne lui plaisait pas après tout et qu'il allait le laisser tout seul.

Mais, au contraire, Severus resserra sa prise autour de l'enfant et se précipita dehors.

Là, il pointa sa baguette vers la voiture dans laquelle il était arrivé la veille. Il prononça une incantation et la voiture disparu.

Harry était bouche bée. Il ne comprenait rien. Severus et Jack avaient utilisé des expressions bizarres tel que moldu, merlin, sorcier. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire. Il l'avait touché mais ne l'avait pas pris de force. Il avait eu l'air dégoûté et, maintenant, il avait l'air paniqué.

L'enfant avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête dans du coton.

Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi cet homme voulait s'occuper de lui. Après tout, il n'était qu'un monstre, un anormal, une pute. Pourquoi quelqu'un se soucierait de lui ?

Mais ses réflexions se faisaient de plus en plus embrouillées jusqu'à ce que son corps et sa tête deviennent trop lourd. Il s'évanouit.

Severus se rendit compte du changement dans le corps de Harry car celui-ci devenait mou dans ses bras. Il se concentra et, d'un coup, ils disparurent.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est ma première fics alors, n'hésitez pas si vous avez des conseils


	3. Chapter 2 : Panser les blessures

Merci pour les review.

Effectivement, comme beaucoup me l'ont fait remarqué, le début est très dur. Le sujet n'est pas à conseiller à n'importe qui. D'où le rating M d'ailleurs. Cependant, il ne faut pas se voiler la face, ces choses là existent.

Mais, rassurez-vous, l'histoire n'est pas aussi sombre tout le long.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Panser les blessures.**

31 octobre 1986

Severus atterrit dans son salon.

Aussitôt, il monta les escaliers et déposa Harry dans son lit. Il le recouvrit d'une couverture épaisse et redescendit. Il se précipita vers la cheminée, jeta de la poudre dedans puis y entra et cria.

- Manoir Malfoy !

Quelques secondes après, il sortit d'une cheminée différente de la sienne et se retrouva au milieu d'un immense salon, décoré avec goût, dans les tons beige et gris.

- Narcissa ! Narcissa ! Viens vite, c'est urgent !

Un bruit de talon qui claque vint briser le silence qui avait suivi l'appel de Severus. Une magnifique femme blonde arriva.

- Severus ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Si tu me fais confiance, suis-moi.

La femme le regarda un instant. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait des émotions dans les yeux de son ami mais, des expressions comme celles-là, mêlées de peur, de panique et d'angoisse, elle aurait préféré ne jamais les voir.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête avant de lui tendre un pot, contenant de la poudre.

Ils arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard dans le salon de Severus.

Il se retourna pour regarder Narcissa dans les yeux.

- Narcissa, j'ai besoin que tu fasses un serment sorcier.

- Quoi ?! Mais que se passe-t-il Severus, tu m'inquiètes vraiment.

- Fais-moi confiance, je veux simplement que tu jures sur ta magie que tu ne communiqueras à personne ce que tu vas apprendre ici. Tu ne pourras en discuter qu'avec moi ou avec les personnes au courant. Et je tiens à te dire que, pour l'instant, nous sommes les seuls, toi et moi, à être au courant.

- Très bien, tu m'as aidée en de nombreuses reprises. Alors, c'est d'accord, je jure sur ma magie de ne jamais communiquer avec les personnes qui ne sont pas au courant ce que j'aurais appris ici.

A ce moment là, une lumière dorée, ressemblant à un fil sortit du corps de Narcissa et l'enveloppa avant de retourner en elle.

- Et maintenant, vas-tu m'expliquer ?

- Viens avec moi et tu comprendras.

Il se mit en marche et monta les escaliers, le bruit des talons de Narcissa le suivant.

Arrivé à l'étage, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et recula pour la laisser entrer.

- Oh non de Merlin, que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure mais, peux-tu le soigner ?

- Je vais faire ce que je peux mais je ne suis pas médicomage. Pourquoi ne pas appeler Pomfresh ?

- C'est Harry Potter.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Harry Potter a 6 ans, ce petit doit avoir 4 ans tout au plus.

Narcissa se rapprocha de l'enfant et souleva sa frange pour découvrir la fameuse cicatrice.

Elle se retourna vers Severus hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Elle aurait dû prendre un air dégoûté et menacer de le tuer. Mais lorsqu'elle vît le regard suppliant de Severus, elle n'hésita plus.

Elle sortit sa baguette et la passa au-dessus du corps de l'enfant. Elle prit ensuite le parchemin qui venait d'apparaître avec le bilan de son état de santé. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, elle pâlit jusqu'à ce qu'elle étouffe un cri d'horreur en arrivant au bas de la page.

- Je vais faire mon possible Severus, mais il est vraiment dans un sale état. Apporte-moi des potions de régénération sanguine, des potions pour les hémorragie interne, un baume pour les hémorragies externes, un baume atténuer les cicatrices, un baume pour les brûlures, un baume cicatrisant pour les plaies internes et externes et des potions de nutrition. Je pense que ce sera suffisant pour commencer. Enfin, j'espère.

Severus partit immédiatement dans son laboratoire pour récupérer tout ce que Narcissa avait demandé.

Pendant ce temps, cette dernière s'activait auprès de l'enfant, elle le déshabilla d'un sort afin de le bouger le moins possible.

_« Severus n'aurait jamais dû le faire transplaner dans cet état. Mais il connaît les risques, pauvre enfant, j'espère pouvoir t'aider à t'en sortir » _pensa-t-elle.

Elle commençait à lancer différents sorts sur l'enfant lorsque Severus revint avec les potions.

- Fais-lui boire deux potions de régénération sanguine pour commencer. Il a perdu énormément de sang et c'est ce qui risque de le tuer à l'heure actuelle. Ensuite, tu lui feras boire une potion contre les hémorragies interne.

Severus ne fit aucun commentaire et s'approcha de Harry avec les potions mentionnées. Il s'installa derrière l'enfant afin de le redresser et laissa tomber le contenu de la première fiole dans sa gorge. Il le massa ensuite au niveau de la pomme d'Adam afin de forcer la déglutition.

Il recommença le procédé avec les potions suivantes puis se releva.

- Bien, j'ai pu soigner certaines blessures mais, pour d'autres, nous allons devoir utiliser la méthode moldu.

Il faut le laver avant de commencer. Veux-tu que je m'en charge ?

- Non, je vais le faire.

Severus prit délicatement l'enfant dans ses bras. Celui-ci, bien qu'inconscient, se mit à trembler au contact et son visage se contracta dans une expression de souffrance.

L'homme essaya d'être le plus doux possible tandis qu'il transportait Harry jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Narcissa l'avait devancé et avait fait couler un bain tiède. Elle ne voulait pas mettre de l'eau trop chaude sur les plaies.

Severus lui tendit l'enfant et se déshabilla. Il garda juste son caleçon et entra dans le bain avant de tendre les bras pour récupérer le petit garçon, ne se souciant pas d'être quasiment nu devant son amie.

Celle-ci ne prononça pas un mot et lui tendit simplement l'enfant avant de retourner dans la chambre.

Severus frotta aussi doucement que possible le corps de Harry afin d'enlever le sang séché sans augmenter les blessures. Il lui lava également les cheveux. Une fois l'enfant propre, il se releva, sortit de la baignoire et lança un sort de séchage sur leurs deux corps.

Il revint dans la chambre et reposa Harry dans le lit.

Narcissa avait fait apparaître un nécessaire de médecine moldu. Elle se saisit d'un baume cicatrisant et commença à l'appliquer sur l'un des bras de Harry. Une fois fait, elle prit un bandage dans la sacoche moldu et l'enroula autour du bras

- Mais qui l'a brûlé et avec quoi ?

- C'est Jack, et avec un tisonnier chauffé par magie.

- Et les entailles ?

- Jack aussi, avec un couteau.

- Et toi ? Que faisais-tu pendant ce temps ?

- Je regardais. Tu sais très bien que je ne pouvais pas intervenir.

- Je le sais Severus, et je comprends. Mais je ne l'accepte pas pour autant.

- Moi non plus, Narcissa. Et, crois-moi, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie de ne pas avoir réagi avant. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point cela m'a fait mal de voir un enfant se faire frapper et blesser.

- Heureusement, je n'ai jamais eu à assister à ça. Je suis désolée de t'avoir jugé Severus.

- Non, tu n'as pas à être désolée, tu as raison. J'aurais dû être plus courageux.

Narcissa se tourna de nouveau vers l'enfant et entreprit de mettre du baume sur les autres blessures.

Elle avait beaucoup de travail car le corps devant elle ressemblait plus à une masse de chairs sanguinolentes qu'à un petit garçon.

Après de nombreuses heures de soins, elle reprit son parchemin pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié.

- Bon, alors : Fracture de la jambe droite : réduite et attelle en place

Bassin démit : remit en place

Os de la main droite tous cassés : réparés et attelle en place également

4 côtes cassées 3 côtes fracturées : réparées

Hémorragie interne au niveau du cerveau et du foie : potion pour stopper les hémorragie ingurgitée

Brûlures aux 2ème et 3ème degré sur le bras gauche, le flan droit, le ventre et le dos : baume passé et bandages en place

Mâchoire fracturée et déplacée : réparé

Poignets foulés et entaillés : baume cicatrisant appliqué et bandages en place

Perte de sang conséquente : potion ingurgitée

Malnutrition : potion ingurgitée

Je vais refaire un diagnostic pour voir où l'on en est.

Narcissa repassa sa baguette au-dessus de l'enfant et lu le parchemin avec angoisse.

- Ouf, on est pas passé loin mais les potions et les baumes agissent. Il devrait s'en sortir. Fais-lui boire les autres potions tout de suite. Par contre, il va falloir lui appliquer le baume de cicatrisation pour les plaies interne et, pour ça, nous devrons attendre qu'il se réveille.

3 heures après le début des soins, ils étaient épuisés mais satisfaits. D'un sort, Narcissa habilla Harry avec l'un des pyjamas de Severus.

Ils descendirent ensuite et Narcissa s'installa dans un canapé pendant que Severus servait le thé. Il les servit et s'assit dans le siège en face de son amie.

- Alors Severus, vas-tu m'expliquer maintenant ?

- J'ai tué Jack.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport. Commence par le début Severus, je t'en prie.

- Tu as raison. Bon, pour faire court, tu sais que Jack et moi étions en binôme pour chercher le maître en Angleterre ?

- Oui, et alors ?

- Et bien, Jack m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire, que cela prendrait au maximum une journée. Il m'a emmené dans le Londres moldu en voiture, je ne savais même pas qu'il savait conduire. Enfin bref, nous sommes arrivés dans un quartier plein de hangar à louer. Là un homme nous attendait, accompagné d'un enfant. Jack lui a donné de l'argent et l'homme est parti en nous laissant l'enfant et en nous indiquant qu'il passerait le reprendre aujourd'hui à 18h00. J'ai rapidement compris que l'homme prostituait le petit. Cela s'est confirmé quand Jack l'a obligé à ...

- Severus, tu n'es pas obligé de rentrer dans les détails, j'ai lu le rapport du sort de diagnostic.

- Oui, donc, cet après-midi, quand Jack a enfin arrêté de … il s'est effondré sur le lit, endormi. J'ai récupéré le petit qu'il avait laissé attaché au mur et je l'ai emmené sur le lit pour le soigner un minimum. N'ayant aucun tissu propre, j'ai défait le foulard qu'il avait autour de la tête et c'est là que j'ai vu qu'il s'agissait de Harry Potter.

Il s'est réveillé paniqué. Il a cru que j'allais le frapper à cause de sa cicatrice. J'ai eu du mal à le calmer mais, lorsque j'ai réussi, j'ai voulu le prendre avec moi.

- Mais ...

- Je sais, je suis un mangemort et mon seul désir devrait être de tuer cet enfant mais je ne peux pas Narcissa et tu sais parfaitement pourquoi.

Donc, j'ai réussi à le calmer et il m'a avoué qu'il était sur le point de s'enfuir quand son oncle l'a amené à nous.

- Son oncle, tu veux dire que c'est sa famille moldu qui s'est servi de lui comme ça ?!

- Oui. Mais, le problème n'est pas là. Alors qu'il m'avouait son désir de fuite, son oncle est arrivé et nous a menacé. Le ton est monté et cela a réveillé Jack. Il ne comprenait pas que je veuille emmener le petit alors, je lui ai dit que c'était un sorcier et l'oncle a fait une remarque selon laquelle c'est cette cicatrice qui m'avait permis de comprendre. Malheureusement, avec cette réplique, Jack a fait le rapprochement avec Potter. Il est allé vers l'enfant, a vérifié la cicatrice et m'a dit de tuer l'oncle pendant qu'il tuait le petit. Il s'apprêtait à lui jeter l'avada. Alors, je l'ai pris de cours et je l'ai tué. Ensuite, j'ai demandé à Harry de se rhabiller afin de le ramener ici mais quand je l'ai soulevé, j'ai vu tout ce sang et il s'est évanoui. J'ai donc paré au plus pressé en transplanant ici et en venant te chercher. Voilà, tu sais tout maintenant.

- J'ai encore une question Severus. Je te demande de me répondre honnêtement. De toute façon, avec le serment, tu sais que je ne répéterai rien.

- Pose te question, je t'écoute.

- Es-tu toujours un fidèle du lord noir ? Elle attendit la réponse avec angoisse

- Non, je me suis détourné de lui il y a longtemps. En fait, dès qu'il a déclaré qu'il allait tuer les Potter et les Longdubat. Je ne pouvais pas accepter cela. C'était trop pour moi, tu com...

Narcissa ne le laissa pas finir et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Severus, je suis tellement heureuse. Si tu savais comme j'avais peur que tu n'essayes de mener Draco dans le camp du lord.

- Draco ? Mais il n'aura pas besoin de moi, son père va s'en charger.

- En fait, Lucius et moi nous sommes détourné du lord à la naissance de Draco. Nous ne voulions pas qu'il devienne un esclave, comme Lucius. Nous voulions qu'il devienne maître de sa vie mais nous ne pouvions rien dire devant toi. Nous avions peur que tu nous trahisses afin de te rapprocher du maître. Je jure sur ma magie que tout ce que je viens de dire est la vérité. Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance.

- Tu as voulu protéger ta famille et c'est normal. Mais, si Lucius et toi êtes contre le Lord, peut-être allez-vous pouvoir m'aider pour Harry. Il y a tellement de choses à mettre en place. Et, notamment, le fait de cacher qui il est mais avec cette cicatrice … je suis perdu Narcissa

- Ne bouges pas, je vais chercher Lucius et Draco et nous revenons tout de suite.

Narcissa se leva et fila vers la cheminée. Quinze minutes plus tard, elle revint accompagnée d'un homme blond, grand et très élégant ainsi que d'un un petit bonhomme de 6 ans, aussi blond que ses deux parents et avec une bouille d'ange. On lui aurait donné Merlin sans confession.

- Bonjour oncle Sev. Dit le petit ange

- Bonjour Severus. Narcissa m'a demandé de venir mais elle a refusé de me dire pourquoi. Que se passe-t-il à la fin ?

- Bonjour Lucius. Assieds-toi. Un peu de thé ?

- Severus, ne joues pas avec mes nerfs.

- Bien, je vous laisse, je vais monter voir comment il va. Narcissa les laissa.

Severus mis une bulle de silence autour de Lucius et lui afin que Draco n'entende pas ce qu'ils se disaient. En effet, il voulait protéger son filleul des horreurs de ce monde aussi longtemps que possible.

A la fin de l'explication de son ami, Lucius avait les larmes aux yeux. Bien que la plupart des gens le croient insensible, il n'en était rien. Il avait cultivé son masque de froideur mais il avait beaucoup de mal à le maintenir lorsqu'on parlait d'enfants maltraités.

- Très bien. Tu veux donc cacher Harry du lord mais aussi de Dumbledore. Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu irais voir le vieux citronné dès que possible ?

- C'est Dumbledore qui a décidé que Harry devait vivre dans sa famille moldu. Et, chaque année depuis, il nous explique qu'il est allé le voir et que tout va bien, qu'il est parfaitement heureux et en pleine forme. Il nous a donc menti et je suis sûr qu'il sait ce que cet enfant a subi.

- Je pense que tu te trompes. C'est un vieux fou mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Tu ne penses pas que l'oncle a menacé le petit de représailles au cas où il parlerait à quelqu'un et donc, il aurait fait semblant que tout va bien devant Dumbledore ?

- Viens avec moi Lucius.

Severus se leva, prit Draco dans les bras et entraîna son ami dans l'escalier. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre.

- Entre, je reste avec Draco, il est trop jeune pour voir ça. Souviens-toi seulement, en regardant cet enfant, qu'il a l'âge de ton fils.

Lucius entra dans la chambre, perplexe. Ce qu'il vît lui brisa le cœur. Dans le grand lit de son ami, un tout petit garçon dormait. Il ressemblait à un ange déchu. Déchu oui, car aucun ange ne pouvait pas avoir autant de blessures sur le corps. Il avait l'air d'avoir quatre ans. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Lorsqu'il ressorti de la chambre, Lucius était extrêmement motivé.

- Bien, Severus, laisse Draco à sa mère, nous avons un moldu à tuer

- Non, pas encore. Sinon, Dumbledore pensera que Harry a été kidnappé et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Car, un enfant qui disparaît et un autre qui apparaît en même temps, ce serait un peu gros.

- Très bien. Comment puis-je t'aider alors ?

- Je voudrais faire une adoption par le sang, si Harry est d'accord lorsqu'il se réveillera. Ainsi, il sera entièrement mon fils et personne ne pourra le contester. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il perde pour autant ce que ses parents lui ont légué. Et j'ai peur que, même avec cette adoption, sa cicatrice reste présente et que cela fiche tout en l'air. As-tu des idées pour tout ça ?

- Mmmh, oui, je pense savoir quoi faire mais il faudrait avant tout savoir ce qu'en pense Harry.

Lucius redescendit au salon avec son fils pendant que Severus entrait dans la chambre pour remplacer Narcissa au chevet du petit.

Harry se réveillait mais il était perdu. Que s'était-il passé. Il réfléchit et tout lui revint en mémoire. Son magnifique plan de fugue qui avait lamentablement échoué. L'homme qui l'avait violé et battu, encore et encore, pendant toute une nuit et toute une journée. Cet autre homme qui faisait fasse à son oncle et qui déclarait vouloir l'élever, le violeur qui meurt suite à deux petits mots puis son corps qui s'enflamme et disparaît. Son oncle qui repart sans lui. Et l'homme qui le prend gentiment dans ses bras puis qui lui touche les fesses avant d'avoir ce visage triste. Et puis cette douleur qui n'en finit pas et enfin, le noir qui l'entoure, la sensation d'être dans du coton.

Pourquoi n'avait-il quasiment pas mal. Pourtant, il le savait, il aurait du souffrir beaucoup plus, entre les traitements qu'il avait reçu la veille et ceux des semaines précédentes. Que se passait-il ? était-il mort ? Non, sinon, il n'aurait plus mal du tout. Alors quoi ?

Tout à ses réflexions, il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. De peur d'être de nouveau dans son placard et d'avoir rêvé cet homme qui voulait prendre soin de lui.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit, comme une page que l'on tourne. Il se décida à ouvrir prudemment les yeux afin de savoir où il était.

Severus lisait un de ses précieux livres de potions lorsqu'il sentit un changement dans la respiration de Harry. Il le regarda et vît les yeux de l'enfant s'ouvrir doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas être vu, comme s'il avait peur de ce que son réveil allait lui apporter.

- Bonjour Harry, comment te sens-tu ?

Harry sursauta et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le lit tout en tournant la tête vers la voix. Il ne voyait pas grand choses, mais ça, il en avait l'habitude. Il reconnu pourtant la silhouette tout en noir de son sauveur.

- B … Bonjour maître, je … je vais bien, merci.

- Harry, je ne suis pas ton maître, je te l'ai déjà dit. Appelle-moi Severus ou Monsieur mais pas maître. D'accord ?

- Oui monsieur, merci monsieur. … Monsieur, c'est vous qui m'avez soigné ?

- Oui une amie à moi est venu m'aider et nous t'avons soigné. D'ailleurs, je vais l'appeler pour lui dire que tu es réveillé. Elle va vérifier comment tu vas. Je reviens tout de suite. Ne bouge pas.

Sur ces mots, Severus sortit de la chambre, dévala les escaliers et arriva essoufflé dans le salon. Ses amis étaient toujours là. Draco dormait dans les bras protecteurs de son père et Narcissa lisait un article de la gazette du sorcier.

- Il est réveillé.

Ce simple mot eu l'effet d'une bombe. Narcissa se releva d'un coup et Lucius se redressa sans toutefois trop bouger afin de ne pas réveiller son fils.

Severus et Narcissa arrivèrent dans la chambre à peine trois minutes après que le premier en soit sorti.

- Bonjour Harry, je m'appelle Narcissa. Je suis une amie de Severus.

- Bonjour Madame.

- Je vais m'approcher de toi pour vérifier comment tu vas, d'accord ?

- Oui

Harry ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi cette dame, si belle, si élégante, voulait approcher un monstre comme lui ? Pourquoi avait-elle accepter de le soigner ? Il lança un regard perdu vers Severus. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire encourageant. Harry sentit son cœur se réchauffer face à ce sourire. Mais il savait aussi que cela ne voulait rien dire. Combien de fois lui avait-on sourit juste avant de le frapper.

Narcissa sourit à son tour et vint s'asseoir près de Harry. Elle sortit sa baguette et sentit immédiatement l'enfant se raidir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je vais simplement passer ma baguette au-dessus de ton corps pour savoir si tout va bien.

- D'accord. Répondit Harry bien qu'il n'ai pas confiance. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait jamais contrarier un adulte.

Après avoir fait son examen, elle prit le parchemin qui venait d'apparaître. Harry était bouche bée. Son oncle lui avait toujours dit que la magie n'existait pas et pourtant, il n'était pas stupide, cette dame venait bien de faire apparaître un parchemin et si, ça, ce n'était pas de la magie.

- Vous … Vous êtes ma … magicienne madame ?

- Non mon chéri, je suis une sorcière, comme toi.

- Moi ? Non, non, moi, je suis un … un monstre, un anormal, une pute, mais je suis pas un sorcier.

Narcissa fut choquée d'entendre la sincérité dans la voix de Harry. Ainsi, il se voyait vraiment comme ça ? Son oncle avait fait de sacrés dégâts. Elle pouvait lire de la curiosité mais aussi, et surtout, de la crainte dans les yeux de l'enfant.

- Et pourtant, je peux t'affirmer, et Severus pourra te le dire également, tu n'es ni un monstre, ni un anormal, ni une pute. Tu es simplement un sorcier qui est tombé dans une très méchante famille.

Harry regarda Severus, impressionné mais ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait les croire ou s'ils se moquaient de lui. Il ne dit plus rien et se mit à réfléchir à ce que venait de lui dire Narcissa. Sa famille, méchante, ça il voulait bien l'admettre. Mais pour le reste, il était sûr de lui. Enfin, il ne voulait pas contredire ces personnes qui se donnaient du mal pour lui. Alors il ne dit plus rien.

Voyant que l'enfant ne répliquait pas, Narcissa reprit la lecture du parchemin et fronça les sourcils.

- Harry, tu vas beaucoup mieux.

Severus poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mais ensuite, Narcissa se tourna vers lui et hocha négativement de la tête. Cette fois, Severus senti le poids du monde sur ces épaules. Cet enfant allait encore devoir souffrir et c'est Narcissa et lui qui allaient devoir lui faire du mal. Merlin, qu'il détestait Vernon Dursley.

- Cependant, tu as encore des plaies ouvertes et qui ne cicatrisent pas. Nous allons devoir mettre un baume dessus . Tu comprends ?

- Oui Madame.

- Tu dois savoir où se trouve les plaies dont je parle n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui Madame. La voix de Harry n'avait été qu'un murmure cette fois, signe qu'il savait de quoi elle parlait.

- Préfères-tu être soigné par Severus ou par moi pour cela ?

- Je sais pas madame.

Narcissa était bouleversée de le voir si fragile. Elle se leva et discuta avec Severus. Ils décidèrent que Narcissa lui appliquerait le baume car l'enfant avait toujours eu des rapports … difficiles avec les hommes.

- Bien Harry, je vais te soigner. Severus restera à côté de toi pour te tenir la main.

Elle métamorphosa alors le lit en table avec des étriers. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à une table d'accouchement moldu. Elle déshabilla ensuite Harry d'un sort. Il se contracta immédiatement et se mit à trembler.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, je vais essayer d'être aussi douce que possible. Il faut que tu te rapproches du bord de la table jusqu'à ce que tes fesses soient dans le vide. Ensuite, tu mets tes pieds dans les étriers. Vas-y.

Harry bougea pour se positionner comme elle lui avait demandé mais il continuait de trembler. Rien ne lui garantissait que les deux adultes n'allaient pas lui faire du mal, malgré ce qu'ils avaient dit. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Dès que Harry fut en place, Severus le recouvrit avec un drap et lui prit la main.

- Si jamais tu as peur ou mal, n'hésites pas à serrer ma main aussi fort que tu le veux. Et si tu as trop mal, tu le dis. D'accord ?

- Oui monsieur.

Narcissa vint se positionner entre les jambes de Harry. A côté d'elle sur une table, Harry vit un appareil très étrange et qui lui faisait peur. Il serra donc un peu plus fort la main de Severus.

Ce dernier suivi le regard de l'enfant et comprit.

- Narcissa, tu devrais expliquer à Harry ce qu'est cet appareil et lui dire ce que tu vas faire. Je pense que cela pourrait l'aider.

- Tu as raison. Alors, Harry, cet instrument s'appelle un écarteur. Tu vois, il est assez fin. Je vais mettre un produit dessus afin qu'il glisse facilement sans te faire trop mal. Ensuite, je vais l'introduire dans ton anus, tes fesses si tu préfères. Une fois qu'il sera en place, j'appuierai sur le manche et il va s'écarter, tout doucement, afin que je vois bien où sont les blessures et que je puisse mettre le baume au bon endroit. Je vais commencer, tu es prêt ?

Harry ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix. Il avait peur de se mettre à pleurer s'il ouvrait la bouche. Il fit donc un simple hochement de tête pour notifier son accord.

Narcissa lui fit un sourire bienveillant puis, prit l'écarteur et l'enduisit de lubrifiant.

Lorsque l'écarteur se retrouva contre son entrée, Harry se contracta. Mais il savait qu'il aurait beaucoup plus mal ainsi. Après tout, cette chose allait entrer en lui, comme tout ces hommes. Et il savait qu'en se détendant, il aurait moins mal. Il fit donc tout son possible pour se décontracter au maximum. Il respirait aussi profondément que possible.

Narcissa comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas se détendre plus. Elle introduisit donc l'écarteur le plus doucement possible.

Harry avait mal. Il sentait une brûlure intense dans ses fesses. Mais pas autant que lorsqu'un homme le prenait sans préparation. Il s'efforça donc de ne rien dire et de supporter la douleur.

Un fois l'écarteur entièrement enfoncé, Narcissa leva le regard vers Harry. Il n'avait pas bougé mais sa respiration s'était un peu accélérée. Elle se doutait que l'enfant était courageux après tout ce qu'il avait vécu mais, maintenant, elle en avait la preuve.

Elle commença à appuyer sur le manche de l'écarteur, doucement. Harry sentit la douleur augmenter mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. Une fois l'écarteur en place. Autrement dit, ouvert au maximum, Narcissa prit une lampe spéciale et l'introduisit dans l'écarteur afin de voir les lésions.

Elle retint un haut le cœur en voyant à quel point l'enfant était blessé. D'importantes lacérations étaient visible sur la totalité du canal anal. Il devait souffrir le martyr. Elle se dépêcha donc de passer le baume.

La plus compliqué étant de retirer l'écarteur en position ouverte tout en passant le baume. Elle savait que l'enfant allait avoir très mal mais c'était le seul moyen de mettre du baume dans tout le conduit anal.

Harry serrait de plus en plus les dents et les doigts de Severus blanchissaient à vue d'œil sous la pression de la main du petit. Mais aucun ne fit le moindre mouvement ni ne prononça le moindre mot jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé.

- Parfait Harry. Tu as été extrêmement courageux. En fait, tu as été si courageux que j'ai pu appliquer le baume partout. Du coup, nous n'aurons pas besoin de recommencer.

-Merci madame, de vous occuper de moi. Et merci monsieur, de m'avoir tenu la main.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi Harry. Narcissa et moi avons été heureux de pouvoir t'aider. Maintenant, il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler. As-tu encore la force de m'écouter ou veux-tu te reposer un peu avant ?

- Non, je vous écoute monsieur.

Narcissa s'éclipsa discrètement de la chambre et retourna au salon donner des nouvelles à Lucius. Elle se dit que cela permettrait à Severus d'ouvrir son cœur à Harry sans avoir peur d'être jugé.

-Bien, voilà. Je sais que ta vie n'a pas été facile jusqu'à maintenant, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Mais, tu sais, j'ai bien connu tes parents. Narcissa aussi d'ailleurs. Et je suis navré que tu n'ai pas eu le temps de les connaître aussi bien que nous car c'était des gens formidable et des sorciers très doués.

- Non, ils étaient pas doués. Sinon, ils seraient pas mort dans un accident de voiture stupide.

- Un accident de voiture ? Qui t'a raconté de pareilles sottises ? Ton oncle ?

- Oui

- Il t'a menti Harry. Comme pour beaucoup d'autres choses.

- Alors, ils sont pas mort ?

- Malheureusement si. Je vais tout te dire. D'abord tu dois savoir que chez les sorciers, comme chez les moldus

- Moldus ?

- Les sans pouvoirs. Donc, chez les sorciers comme chez les moldus, il y a des gens bien et des gens mauvais. Il se trouve qu'il y a quelques années, il y avait un sorciers très méchant. Mais qui savait attirer les gens en leur promettant des choses dont ils avaient envie. Ce sorcier a réussi à attirer à lui de nombreuses personnes, donc Lucius, Narcissa et moi.

- Vous êtes méchant? Harry venait de se contracter.

- Plus maintenant, mais je l'étais à l'époque. Et le méchant sorcier m'avait demandé de surveiller un de ses ennemis. En surveillant ce sorcier, dans un bar, j'ai entendu une prophétie. C'est à dire une histoire qui raconte quelque chose qui va bientôt se passer. Cette prophétie racontait qu'un enfant allait naître et que cet enfant aurait le pouvoir de détruire le méchant sorcier.

Comme je te l'ai dit, j'étais du côté du méchant sorcier à l'époque. Alors, je lui ai raconté ce que j'avais entendu. Mais, ensuite, il a trouvé deux familles qui correspondaient à la prophétie et il a décidé de les tuer. Or, je ne voulais pas tuer des enfants. En plus, dans l'une de ces familles, il y avait ma meilleure amie. Alors, je suis allé voir l'ennemi du méchant sorcier et je lui ai tout dit. Je suis devenu son espion afin de pouvoir sauver ces familles.

- Mais vous avez pas réussi. Et le méchant a tué mes parents.

- Oui. Je suis désolé Harry. C'est de ma faute si tes parents sont mort et si tu as vécu avec ces gens horribles.

- Non, c'est pas votre faute.

- Mais

- Vous avez dit que vous avez entendu la pro … pro …

- Prophétie.

- Oui, la pro-phé-tie dans un bar. Donc y avait d'autres personnes qui travaillaient peut-être pour le méchant. Peut-être ils ont dit aussi la prophétie au méchant. Et il vous aurait tué vous aussi pour pas avoir bien fait votre travail. Et, vous auriez pas pu me sauver hier.

-Es-tu sûr de n'avoir que six ans toi ? Tu me parais vraiment très malin.

- Je sais pas monsieur. Mon institutrice voulait que je passe un test parce que je comprenais vite mais mon oncle a pas voulu alors il m'a dit de donner mes contrôles à mon cousin et de prendre les siens. Et on a plus parlé des tests.

- Et bien, il va falloir qu'on s'occupe de ça.

Maintenant que je t'ai parlé du passé, le mien et celui de tes parents, je voudrais te parler du futur.

- Oh, vous voulez plus de moi. C'est pas grave mais me donnez pas au méchant s'il vous plaît

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, je n'ai pas l'intention de me débarrasser de toi, pas du tout. En fait, c'est plutôt le contraire.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, voilà, je voulais que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas parfait avant de te demander si tu accepterais que je t'adopte ? Ainsi, tu deviendrais mon fils.

- Je … je …

- Tu peux prendre le temps que tu veux pour réfléchir, je ne t'oblige à rien. Tu peux aussi rester vivre ici sans que l'on passe par une adoption.

- Pourquoi vous voulez m'adopter ?

- En fait, ce que je te propose, c'est une adoption par le sang. Il s'agit d'un rituel dans lequel tu deviendrais réellement mon fils. Ainsi, ton corps et ton visage changeraient. Je ne sais pas si tu changerais beaucoup ou pas mais, en tout cas, tu changerais suffisamment pour que personne ne puisse te reconnaître comme Harry Potter. Ainsi, tu commencerais réellement une nouvelle vie. Mais je te laisse y réfléchir. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu pourras de toute façon vivre ...

- Ok !

Harry ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de finir sa phrase car il sentait que l'homme avait de moins en moins confiance en lui-même et en sa proposition.

- Tu es sûr Harry ? Tu dois savoir qu'une fois cette adoption faite, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible. Même si ton nouveau visage ne te plaît pas, même si nous nous disputons, je serais pour toujours et à jamais ton père. Tu devrais bien y réfléchir.

- Je suis sûr. Vous êtes gentil avec moi, vous me posez des questions et vous écoutez ce que je dis. Vous me traitez pas comme un cul, ni comme un esclave, mais comme un garçon. Vous avez pris ma défense devant mon oncle. Vous m'avez pas menti. Et j' ai l'impression que vous voulez vraiment de moi. Alors, j'ai envie d'être votre fils.

- Tu as raison sur tout les points. Et la raison pour laquelle je veux t'adopter, c'est parce que tu es un merveilleux petit garçon et que je ne voudrais pas d'un autre fils.

- Alors, c'est ok ? Comment on fait ?

- Oula, du calme. Si tu es assez en forme, je vais appeler Lucius car il a commencé à réfléchir à tout ce que nous devions faire avant de procéder au rituel.

- D'accord, c'est parti.

Severus était ravi par l'enthousiasme de Harry. Il se dépêcha d'aller chercher Lucius et ils discutèrent tous les trois pendant près de 2 heures.

Ensuite, Lucius rentra chez lui avec Narcissa et Draco pour mettre le plan en route.

Severus, de son côté, borda Harry avant d'aller se coucher sur le canapé du salon. Les prochains jours seraient long et difficiles. Il devait être en forme pour son fils … SON FILS. Comme cela sonnait bien à son oreille.

Harry entendit les pas de l'homme s'éloigner. Il s'autorisa donc à réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Lui, un sorcier ? Ce serait vraiment bien si c'était vrai. Mais comment être sûr ? Il n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit qui sorte de l'ordinaire … bon, peut-être qu'une fois où deux, il lui était arrivé des choses bizarres mais rien ne prouvait que cela venait de lui.

Severus se rendit compte, au moment où il ferma les yeux, de la date du jour. Le 31 octobre. Cela faisait 5 ans jour pour jour que la vie de Harry avait basculer dans l'horreur à cause de la mort de ses parents. Et aujourd'hui entre tous, la vie de ce petit bonhomme allait de nouveau changer.

Severus se promit que, cette fois, le 31 octobre marquerait un tournant positif dans la vie de Harry James Potter.


	4. Chapter 3 : Une adoption qui amène bien

Merci à tous pour les reviews, cela me fait très plaisir de voir que vous aimez cette fics. Je sais que le début était assez hard mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la fics ne sera pas comme ça en permanence.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Une adoption qui amène bien des vérités **

1er novembre 1986

Harry se réveilla de très bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui, sa nouvelle vie allait commencer. Il se leva mais ne trouva pas d'interrupteur. Il marcha donc à tâtons jusqu'à la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux. Le soleil commençait juste à se lever. Il se dit qu'il devait être à peu près 8 heures. Il n'avait jamais eu le droit de se réveiller si tard. D'habitude, sa tante le réveillait à 6h30 afin qu'il prépare le petit déjeuner. D'ailleurs, il avait bien l'intention de le préparer pour Severus afin de lui montrer qu'il était utile et qu'il n'avait pas fait d'erreur en lui proposant de l'adopter.

Il fit le tour de la pièce des yeux afin de trouver ses vêtements. Mais il n'y avait rien. Il se permit donc d'ouvrir un placard afin d'avoir quelque chose à se mettre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les robes accrochées dans la partie penderie. Il se dit que ce devait être les robes de la femme de Severus. Pourtant, celui-ci ne lui avait pas parlé d'avoir une mère Peut-être n'était-elle pas au courant à propos de lui. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'aimerait pas et interdirait à Severus de l'adopter. C'était d'ailleurs presque sûr car, après tout, qui pourrait l'aimer, à part Severus …

Il commençait à imaginer son retour chez les Dursley, les coups les clients et se mit à trembler de la tête au pieds.

C'est à ce moment que Severus entra dans la chambre. Il fut surpris de voir les rideaux ouvert. Il s'aperçut ensuite que le lit était vide et que Harry était debout devant son armoire, tremblant et ayant l'air complètement tétanisé.

Il s'approcha rapidement et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

Celui-ci sursauta avant de se retourner. Son visage reflétait une panique telle que Severus voulu le prendre dans ses bras afin de le rassurer. Mais il ne savait pas comment réagirait Harry à ce geste d'affection. Après tout, il avait subi des horreurs et devait être traumatisé. Il décida de briser le silence et d'essayer de comprendre ce qui avait à ce point effrayé son futur fils.

- Bonjour Harry, as-tu bien dormi ?

- ...

- Harry, que se passe-t-il ? Tu te souviens de moi n'est-ce pas ?

- Ou-Oui Monsieur, pardon monsieur, bonjour, j'ai très bien dormi, et vous monsieur ?

- J'ai bien dormi, merci. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

- ...

- Harry, il faut que tu me parles sinon, je ne pourrais pas t'aider.

- C'est rien Monsieur, je me demandais juste ...

- Oui, dis-moi

- Pourquoi, enfin, je veux dire où est, enfin, non, c'est pas ça ...

- Harry, n'ai pas peur. Parle-moi simplement. Je ne me fâcherai pas contre toi, je ne te blesserai pas. Tu peux me faire confiance et me dire ce que tu veux ou me poser les questions que tu veux.

- D'accord, je … je voulais savoir, pourquoi vous m'avez pas présenté votre femme ?

- Ma femme ? Quelle femme ? Je n'ai pas de femme Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser ça ?

- Et bien, c'est à dire que, je trouvais plus mes habits alors, j'ai regardé dans votre penderie, mais j'aurais rien volé, je vous jure.

Son débit de paroles s'était accéléré sur la fin de sa phrase.

- Je sais bien que tu ne m'aurais rien volé Harry. Et tu as eu raison de regarder dans le placard pour essayer de te trouver des vêtements car j'ai jeté les tiens. Ils étaient plein de sang. Mais cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu as cru que j'avais une femme ?

- C'est à cause des robes dans le placard. J'ai cru ...

Severus venait d'éclater de rire ce qui avait stoppé net Harry. Il regarda l'homme rire aux éclats, des larmes perlant à ses yeux tellement sont fou rire était fort.

Cela donna envie de rire à Harry. Mais, dans le même temps, le fait que Severus n'arrive pas à reprendre son sérieux le vexa un peu. Il se moquait de lui et Harry avait horreur de ça. Dudley se moquait tout le temps de lui à cause de sa taille, de sa maigreur, du fait qu'il ne voyait pas à cinq mètres, ...

Il attendit donc que l'homme se calme, ce qui prit cinq bonnes minutes.

- Pardon, excuse-moi Harry mais, c'est si drôle.

- Pou... Pourquoi c'est drôle ?

- Et bien, ce qui est drôle, c'est que ce sont mes robes, et non celles d'une femme.

- Vous portez des robes ! Oh, pardon, je voulais pas dire ça, vous faites ce que vous voulez, pardon, je suis désolé monsieur, ne me frappez pas.

- Harry, du calme, je ne vais pas te frapper, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Bon, peut-être une fessée si tu fais une grosse bêtise mais jamais plus.

Maintenant, que je t'explique. Ce que tu vois dans cette penderie, ce sont des robes sorcières. Et oui, les sorciers portent des robes la plupart du temps. Il existe des robes de travail, des robes de tous les jours, des robes de soirée, des robes de cérémonie, des robes d'écoliers, des...

- Des robes … d'écoliers ? ça veux dire que les enfants vont à l'école en robe ?

- Bien sûr. D'ailleurs, lorsque nous irons au chemin de traverse, je t'achèterai toute une garde robe.

- Oh, vous avez pas besoin de dépenser des sous pour moi. Je prendrais les vieux vêtements que vous mettez plus, ça ira. J'ai toujours porté les vêtements de mon cousin.

- Mais tu n'es plus chez eux désormais. Et ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir t'acheter de beaux habits.

Pour l'instant, tu peux rester en pyjama, il est grand temps d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner.

Soudain, Harry fut pris de panique en se rendant compte qu'il avait discuté, discuté et qu'il avait complètement oublié de préparer le petit déjeuner de Severus.

Il se dirigea vers la porte en courant mais l'homme le retint par le bras.

- Une minute jeune homme. Où comptes-tu aller si vite ? Tu ne sais pas encore où se trouve la cuisine je te rappelle. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer le chemin.

Ils descendirent les escaliers puis Severus tourna à droite, suivi de Harry qui essayait de mémoriser la route. Il voyait pour la première fois les autres pièces de la maison de Severus et il devait avouer qu'elle semblait très grande. Sans doute deux fois plus grande que celle des Dursley.

Severus se stoppa enfin devant une porte. Il se tourna vers Harry et s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau. Harry recula instinctivement. Severus fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué ce mouvement et parla doucement.

- Harry, tu vas découvrir rapidement que, dans le monde des sorciers, il y a beaucoup de créatures différentes. Chaque créature à ses particularités. Tu découvriras les centaures, les gobelins, les vampires, les loup garous et beaucoup d'autres encore. Mais, pour l'instant, tu vas rencontrer une créature que l'on appelle un elfe de maison. C'est une créature dont le seul plaisir est de faire plaisir à la famille de sorcier à laquelle elle appartient. Attention, ne crois pas que les elfes de maison sont des esclaves. Même si certains sorciers les traitent comme tel. En fait, les elfes se lient avec le chef de famille. Ainsi, l'elfe vit grâce à la magie du sorcier et, en échange, il le sert et l'assiste. Lorsque le chef de famille meurt, le lien passe automatiquement au nouveau chef de famille. C'est la magie qui s'occupe de cette transmission. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Si tu as des questions, n'hésites pas à me les poser.

- D'accord monsieur. Alors, on en voit un quand d'elfe de maison ?

- Maintenant. Dit Severus en ouvrant la porte de la cuisine.

Harry entra dans la pièce et son regard s'accrocha immédiatement sur le petit être qui s'affairait devant les fourneaux.

La créature en question se retourna à ce moment là et s'inclina devant eux.

- Maître Snape, bonjour.

- Bonjour Twist. Laisse-moi te présenter mon futur fils. Pour l'instant, il se nomme Harry Potter.

- Bonjour monsieur Twist, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Je suis Harry Potter mais vous pouvez m'appeler Harry.

- Bonjour maître Harry. Appelez-moi Twist, s'il vous plaît, pas monsieur. Twist est très heureux que maître Snape ait choisi une jeune homme aussi bien élevé pour en faire son fils. Twist espère que vous vous rendrez mutuellement heureux.

- Merci Twist. Peux-tu nous servir le petit déjeuner ?

- Oh, je peux le faire vous savez. Répliqua Harry

Mais, soudain, Twist commença à se frapper la tête avec une poêle.

- Twist est un mauvais elfe, maître Harry ne veut pas du déjeuner de Twist. Twist aurait dû prévoir plus de choix. Méchant Twist.

- Twist, STOP !

L'elfe s'arrêta immédiatement et regarda son maître, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Tu vois Harry, c'est pourquoi je te disais tout à l'heure que la seule chose qui rend les elfes de maison heureux est de faire plaisir à leur maître. Lorsqu'ils pensent avoir mal agit ou ne pas en avoir fait suffisamment pour leur maître, ils se punissent eux-même. Là, Twist a cru que tu n'appréciais pas le petit-déjeuner qu'il avait préparé pour nous. Donc, il se sent responsable et se punit en conséquence.

- Je suis désolée monsieur Twist, le petit-déjeuner a l'air très bon et je voulais pas vous faire de la peine. C'est juste que j'ai toujours fait le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde. J'ai pas l'habitude d'être servis. Pardonnez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

- Le jeune maître n'a rien à se faire pardonner, sauf s'il continue à m'appeler monsieur et à me vouvoyer alors que je ne suis qu'un elfe et que je n'ai donc pas de titre. Je suis simplement Twist. D'ailleurs, il est très difficile de différencier un mâle d'une femelle elfe de maison. Donc, en me disant « monsieur », vous auriez pu vous tromper et me vexer. Bien que cela ne soit pas le cas. Mais, en tout cas, le jeune maître n'est pas coupable d'avoir eu une mauvaise famille qui le traitait comme un esclave et non en bon sorcier qu'il est.

Alors, qu'est-ce que Twist peux vous servir ?

- Une … une tranche de pain et un .. œuf ?

- Non, non, et non, le jeune maître a besoin de grandir et pour ça, il doit bien manger. Laissez faire Twist. Twist sait ce qu'il faut au jeune maître. Regarder maître Snape, il est beau, grand et fort car c'est Twist qui lui fait ses repas depuis qu'il est petit.

- Ça c'est bien vrai. Twist est un vrai chef, tu vas voir. Mais, commence doucement Twist, Harry a un tout petit estomac pour l'instant.

Harry se mit à rougir de honte. Ainsi, Severus savait qu'il n'avait jamais mangé à se faim ? Mais comment ?

Il regarda Severus. Celui-ci tourna la tête dans sa direction et lu la question dans ces beaux yeux vert.

- Le sort de diagnostic que Narcissa t'a lancé pour savoir comment tu allais nous a indiqué que ton estomac était vraiment trop petit. Nous en avons tiré les conclusions. Mais ce n'est rien. Tu vas voir, d'ici quelques semaines, tu pourras manger autant qu'un autre garçon de ton âge.

Harry sourit à cette remarque et son regard revint vers son assiette. Elle était à présent composée de deux œufs au plat, de deux tranches de bacon et d'une tranche de pain. A côté, Twist avait posé un verre de lait et un verre de jus de quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi.

- Pardon Twist, tu pourrais me dire ce qu'il y a dans ce verre s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr jeune maître Harry, il s'agit de jus de citrouille. C'était une des boissons préférées de maître Snape lorsqu'il avait votre âge.

Twist se pencha vers Harry et ajouta, sur le ton de la confidence.

- Aujourd'hui aussi d'ailleurs mais il ne l'avouera jamais. Trop mignon pour l'image d'homme cynique et méchant qu'il essaye de montrer.

Harry éclata alors de rire.

Severus en resta interdit. Il n'avait jamais entendu un son aussi beau et il espérait pouvoir entendre Harry rire encore et encore. Cela gonflait son cœur de bonheur et il sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux devant cet enfant qui parvenait encore à rire malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il était tellement fier que ce petit bonhomme ait accepté de devenir son fils.

Harry, voyant les larmes dans les yeux de Severus malgré son sourire, redevint soudainement sérieux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a monsieur, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal qui vous a rendu triste ?

-Oh non, mon cœur. Au contraire, te voir rire m'a rempli de joie et ses larmes que tu as vu étaient des larmes de joie. J'espère t'entendre rire encore et encore car tu as le plus beau rire qui soit.

- Merci monsieur. Dit Harry en rougissant du compliment.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, Severus entraîna Harry vers le salon et le fit asseoir dans un canapé.

- Bien, Harry. Aujourd'hui nous allons nous rendre à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Pour cela, nous allons passer par le chemin de traverse et nous allons rencontrer beaucoup de monde. Or, il ne faut pas que les gens te reconnaissent.

- Pourquoi ils me reconnaîtraient ?

- En fait, tu sais, hier, je t'ai raconté l'histoire du méchant sorcier qui a tué tes parents. Mais je ne t'ai pas tout raconté. Pardonne-moi, je voulais attendre que tu grandisses encore un peu mais j'avais visiblement oublié que tu es très intelligent et perspicace. Donc, voilà, lorsque le méchant sorcier est arrivé chez toi, il a tout d'abord tué ton père. Ensuite, il est monté dans ta chambre pour te tuer. Ta mère s'est interposée entre le méchant sorcier et toi car elle ne voulait pas que tu meurs. Il l'a donc tuée avant de se tourner vers toi. Mais, lorsqu'il a essayé de te tuer à ton tour, le sort s'est retourné contre lui et il a disparu. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit mort, il n'était pas assez humain pour ça, mais il a disparu et tous les sorciers te respectent pour ça. Car, grâce à toi, le méchant sorcier n'a plus été en mesure de tuer ou de faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

- Mais j'ai rien fait, j'étais qu'un bébé. Comment j'aurais pu le tuer ?

- Personne ne le sait.

- Alors mon oncle avait raison, je suis un assassin.

Harry se mit à pleurer et Severus ne pu s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. L'enfant se raidit soudainement avant de se laisser aller dans cette étreinte. Il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cet homme.

- Tu n'es pas un assassin Harry, tu ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé. Tu n'es coupable de rien. Tu m'entends, de rien.

Ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment. Severus ne consentit à s'écarter que lorsqu'il sentit que Harry ne pleurait plus.

- Nous allons profiter de cette matinée pour te faire découvrir la maison. D'accord ?

- Oui, c'est d'accord.

Severus entraîna donc l'enfant pour commencer la visite par la cave qui contenait son laboratoire de potions.

- Voilà, c'est ici que je travaille pendant les vacances.

- Vous faites quoi comme travail ? Enfin, je veux dire, si vous voulez bien que je sache, vous êtes pas obligé de me dire, pardon, j'aurais pas dû demander, pardon monsieur.

C'était la deuxième fois que le débit de parole de Harry s'accélérait et Severus commençait à comprendre qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait peur d'être allé trop loin ou d'avoir dit une bêtise, le stress montait et l'enfant se mettait à parler de plus en plus vite. Sûrement une habitude de chez son oncle, il devait tenter de s'excuser avant de recevoir un coup. Il fallait vraiment qu'il sache ce que son futur fils avait vécu.

- Je suis professeur de potion à Poudlard. C'est une école pour sorciers et sorcières. Tu iras lorsque tu auras onze ans. Et tu n'as pas à t'excuser de poser la question, c'est normal d'être curieux à ton âge. N'hésite pas à me demander tout ce que tu veux.

En dehors de mon travail de professeur, je suis chargé d'approvisionner l'infirmerie de l'école. Donc, je profite de l'été pour refaire les stocks. Je passe aussi beaucoup de temps à créer de nouvelles potions. C'est un travail long et qui ne donne que peu de résultats mais c'est très gratifiant lorsque je réussi à créer une potion qui va aider des gens. En principe, si tu ne me trouves pas dans la maison, c'est que je suis ici. Dans ce cas, demande à Twist de me prévenir. Il suffit que tu l'appelles et il apparaîtra immédiatement devant toi. Je préfères que tu ne descendes pas ici tout seul car certaines vapeur de potion sont toxique et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de mal. Twist, en tant qu'elfe de maison, est immunisé contre les vapeurs toxique. Cela veut dire qu'il ne craint rien, contrairement à toi. Tu comprends ?

- Oui monsieur, je dois pas descendre ici sans vous. Si j'ai besoin, j'appelle Twist. Mais, c'est quoi des potions ?

- Ce sont des … comment expliquer ça … Disons que certaines potions servent à guérir, comme les médicaments moldu. D'autre sont faite pour blesser ou détruire, notamment en cas de guerre. Il y a également des potions pour obliger une personne à t'aimer, des potions qui contiennent un poison très puissant, des potions … Pardon, je crois que je me laisse emporter par mon sujet. Revenons-en à notre visite.

Severus ramena ensuite son fils au rez-de-chaussée.

- Bon, tu connais déjà la cuisine et le salon. La porte que tu vois à droite mène à la bibliothèque.

Il ouvrit la porte en question et entra, suivit de Harry. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'intérieur. Les murs à gauche et à droite étaient entièrement recouverts de rayonnage sur lesquels des centaines et des centaines de livres étaient posés. De chaque côté de la porte qu'il venait de franchir, il y avait d'autres rayonnage, tout autant remplis. Face à lui, une grande porte-fenêtre amenait une luminosité incroyable et, juste à côté, une grande cheminée dégageait une douce chaleur grâce à un feu ronflant. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait 3 fauteuils qui avaient l'air très confortable et, à côté de chacun d'eux, se dressait une petite table supportant une lampe. Les tables étaient suffisamment grande pour y poser un livre en cours de lecture – voir 2 ou 3 – et une tasse ou une assiette. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il aimait beaucoup cette pièce et qu'il aurait adoré pouvoir lire tout les livres entreposés là. Severus vit le regard gourmand que son fils posait sur les ouvrages.

- Tu peux y venir quand tu veux et lire tous les livres que tu veux. J'ai déjà placé un sort afin que ceux qui ne sont pas pour toi ne puissent pas être ouverts.

Harry le regarda comme s'il était Merlin en personne

- C'est vrai monsieur ? Je peux lire tout ce que je veux ? Ça vous dérange pas ? Je ferais très attention à vos livres monsieur, je promets ?

- Mais ce sont également tes livres à présent Harry. N'oublie pas que tu vas devenir mon fils. Donc, tout ce que tu vois dans cette pièce t'appartient autant qu'à moi. Alors, n'hésites pas. Lis ce que tu veux et autant que tu veux. Il y a également un balcon auquel tu peux accéder en passant par la porte fenêtre. Lorsqu'il fait beau, tu verras qu'il est agréable de lire dehors. Il y a une petite table et 2 chaises longues.

Ils sortirent ensuite de la pièce et Severus désigna une nouvelle porte de la main.

- Cette porte mène à mon bureau. Il est fermé à clef la plupart du temps car j'y traite des affaires délicates. Donc, comme pour mon laboratoire, si tu as besoin de moi lorsque je suis dans mon bureau, fais-le savoir à Twist, il me préviendra.

- Ok.

La visite se poursuivit à l'étage. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre que Harry avait occupé.

- Ici, c'est ma chambre ...

- Quoi ?! Mais vous avez dormi où cette nuit ?

- J'ai dormi sur le canapé.

- Oh non ! Je suis désolé monsieur, vraiment désolé. Vous auriez dû me mettre par terre ...

- Jamais Harry ! Moi vivant, jamais tu ne dormiras par terre. J'ai été heureux de pouvoir te prêter mon lit cette nuit. De plus tu avais besoin d'être correctement installé afin que l'on puisse te soigner.

Regarde-moi Harry.

L'enfant leva les yeux vers l'homme.

- Ne crois jamais que tu vaux moins que quelqu'un d'autre. Tu vaux autant, voir plus, que moi ou que n'importe quel autre personne. Tu m'entends ?

- Oui monsieur, mais ...

- Il n'y a pas de mais, Harry, tu es un petit garçon gentil, intelligent et doux. Je suis enseignants depuis longtemps et j'ai donc rencontrer BEAUCOUP d'enfant. Alors, fais-moi confiance quand je te dis que tu vaux autant voir plus que la plupart d'entre eux.

L'enfant n'osa pas répondre. Il était bouleversé que l'homme est une si haute opinion de lui et il se promit de tout faire pour ne pas le décevoir.

- La porte que tu vois au fond de la chambre mène à la salle de bain. Il y a également une salle de bain dans le couloir pour les invités.

Il sortirent ensuite de la chambre et Severus continua la visite.

- Voilà la porte de la salle de bain des invités dont je t'ai parlé. La porte suivante mène aux toilettes.

Ensuite, il y a le petit salon des invités suivi des 2 chambres d'amis.

- Excusez-moi monsieur, vous m'avez pas dit ce qu'il y a derrière la porte à côté de votre chambre ?

- C'est normal. Je n'ai rien dit car c'est une surprise. Je te ferais découvrir cette pièce ce soir.

Voilà, nous avons fait le tour de la maison. Elle n'est pas bien grande mais elle me plaît comme ça.

- Elle est très belle votre maison monsieur.

- Merci Harry. Je suis content que NOTRE maison te plaise. Il est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner. Retournons à ma chambre. Tu pourras te doucher et t'habiller. Ensuite, nous irons manger.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Severus et celui-ci ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain afin que Harry y entre. Ce dernier n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ça, une salle de bain ? Impossible.

Ce qui devait sûrement passer pour baignoire dans l'esprit de Severus ressemblait plus à une piscine aux yeux de l'enfant. Il y avait plusieurs robinets différents et toute la pièce était en marbre. La piscine – non baignoire – n'était pas sur-élevée comme une baignoire moldu. Il y avait des marche qui descendait dans l'eau. Non, Harry en était certain, cela ressemblait plus à une piscine qu'à une baignoire, même s'il n'avait jamais vu de piscine de sa vie.

- C'est ça, la baignoire ?!

- Oui, je sais, elle n'est pas très grande mais...

- Pas très grande ?! On dirait une piscine.

- Oh, j'oubliais encore que tu ne connais pas le monde sorcier. Chez les sorciers, il est habituel d'avoir ce genre de baignoire, même si la mienne est assez simple et pas très grande selon nos normes. Tu as un robinet pour l'eau, un robinet pour le bain moussant parfumé à la rose, un robinet pour celui à la violette, un pour celui à la pomme et un pour celui à la camomille. Chaque bain moussant a une couleur différente en fonction du parfum et tu peux mettre plusieurs parfum si tu veux. Le shampoing et le gel douche sont posés sur le rebord et je te pose des serviettes propre sur le tabouret.

Pendant que tu te laves, je vais te chercher des vêtements et je te les poserai sur le lit. Je t'attendrais derrière la porte de la chambre.

Bon, voyons voir ce que tu pourrais porter.

Severus laissa Harry seul dans la salle de bain et retourna dans sa chambre. Il se mit à fouiller dans ses placard et en ressorti un boxer noir, un jean noir et une chemise noire. Il les déposa sur le lit.

Harry sortit de son bain 10 minutes plus tard et prit les vêtements. Il s'habilla puis ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Severus patientait de l'autre côté, comme il l'avait dit.

Il regarda son fils.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas vraiment de vêtements de couleur. Dans mon travail, je m'habille toujours en noir alors, j'ai pris cette habitude en dehors également.

- Pas de souci.

- Bon, viens par ici, je vais mettre ces vêtements à ta taille.

- Pas la peine monsieur. Répondit Harry en tenant le pantalons de ses deux mains car entre un enfant de 6 ans ayant la morphologie d'un enfant de 4 ans seulement et un adulte mesurant au bas mot 1m85, la différence était notable.

- Ne bouges pas j'ai dit.

Harry s'immobilisa alors, ne voulant pas contrarier son bienfaiteur.

Severus prononça une formule que Harry ne pu entendre et, soudain, les vêtements s'ajustèrent autour de lui.

Il avait désormais, et pour la première fois de sa vie, des vêtements qui lui allait.

Ils descendirent ensuite à la cuisine et déjeunèrent. Harry se dit que Twist était sans doute le meilleur cuisinier du monde.

Une fois le repas terminé, Severus se tourna vers Harry.

- Je vais chercher des robes de sorciers et ensuite, nous devrons y aller, nous retrouverons Lucius dans son manoir et il nous accompagnera. Il a dû régler les derniers détails.

- Ok.

Il ne fallut que 2 minutes à Severus pour revenir avec les robes sorcières. Il avait revêtu la sienne et tendit l'autre à Harry. Il l'aida à la mettre car l'enfant ne connaissait pas ce genre de vêtement. Une fois en place, Severus l'ajusta à la taille du garçon. Il le trouvait magnifique habillé ainsi.

Ils s'approchèrent ensuite de la cheminée. Harry voulu demander pourquoi ils ne partaient pas mais, Severus le devança.

- Nous allons nous rendre chez Lucius par le réseau de cheminette. C'est un moyen de transport très pratique. Tu vois, je vais jeter la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre puis nous y entrerons tous les deux. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, le feu ne te brûlera pas. Ensuite, il ne reste qu'à énoncer notre destination.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Severus jeta une poignée de poudra de cheminette dans l'âtre et prit Harry contre lui pour y entrer. Il énonça ensuite clairement.

- Manoir Malfoy

Harry se sentit tirer et eu l'impression que ses bras et ses jambes étaient collés à son corps.

Quelques instants plus tard, la pression se relâcha et il atterrit avec Severus dans un grand salon.

Heureusement que ce dernier le tenait car le petit garçon sentit qu'il aurait basculé et se serait écraser sans cela.

- Je t'apprendrai comment arriver dignement.

- Merci monsieur.

Lucius, avertit par un elfe de maison, arriva dans le salon. Il était vêtu d'une robe de couleur bleu marine qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. On pouvait apercevoir, en-dessous, une chemise bleu ciel et un pantalon à pince beige.

- Bonjour Severus, Bonjour Harry, comment allez-vous ?

- Bonjour Lucius, nous allons bien je te remercie, et toi ?

- Mieux que bien, j'ai tout réglé et nous n'aurons même pas besoin d'aller sur le chemin de traverse avant la cérémonie.

- Comment ça ? Et Gringotts ?

- Tu verras.

Lucius se retourna et s'éloigna en sifflotant. Severus se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu son ami, un Malfoy, se conduire de la sorte. Sincèrement … un Malfoy qui ... sifflote. C'était du jamais vu.

Il entraîna Harry avec lui à la suite de Lucius. Celui-ci les conduisit dans un dédale de couloir. Harry avait l'impression de tourner en rond et il était sûr que jamais il ne pourrait se repérer dans un tel manoir.

Enfin, Lucius se stoppa devant une porte et l'ouvrit de manière très théâtrale, les 2 battants en même temps.

Severus et Harry pénétrèrent alors dans une pièce qui ressemblait au salon qu'ils venaient de quitter. Les dimensions étaient les mêmes et la même cheminée ornait le mur de droite. Cependant, la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. La décoration, au lieu d'être beige et grise, était marron et crème.

Au centre de la pièce, il n'y avait ni fauteuil ni table, mais des chaises disposées en cercle autour d'un petit lit.

Lucius leur fit signe d'approcher et Harry remarqua enfin que 3 sièges étaient déjà occupés. Les deux premiers par des créatures que Harry ne connaissait pas et le troisième par un elfe de maison.

Severus se pencha vers lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

- Les créatures que tu vois là sont des gobelins. Ce sont des être très intelligent et très susceptible. Tu dois donc leur parler avec respect. Et n'essayes pas de leur mentir, ils sentent le mensonge et ont horreur de ça.

- D'accord, merci monsieur.

Harry se figea et ferma les yeux. Il semblait se concentrer et Severus se dit qu'il devait rassembler son courage avant de rencontrer de nouvelles créatures. Ou peut-être que l'enfant était intimidé de se retrouver devant plusieurs adultes en même temps. Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu de raison de se sentir rassurer en leur présence.

Après quelques instants, Harry s'approcha, tout en restant un peu en retrait, derrière Severus. Lucius regarda ce tableau, attendrit. Il avait l'impression de voir un enfant se cachant dans la robe de son père par timidité.

- Messieurs, je vous souhaite le bonjour.

- Monsieur Snape, je suis Radnar, gestionnaire des comptes de la famille Potter et voici Oktir, qui est spécialiste des procédures familiales. Lord Malfoy nous a demandé de venir dans le plus grand secret et, par respect pour sa famille, nous voici. Bien que je ne comprenne pas vraiment pourquoi vous m'avez demandé plutôt que de faire appel au gobelin de la famille Snape-Prince. J'ai également fait venir un elfe de maison sans maître, comme demandé par Lord Malfoy

- Je ne vais pas vous faire perdre de temps messieurs. Tout d'abord, je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir accepté de faire le déplacement dans un délai si court. Ensuite, je tiens à vous présenter Monsieur Harry James Potter.

Il amena Harry devant lui, mais en le gardant collé à son torse. L'enfant lui en fut reconnaissant car il n'était pas totalement rassuré.

- Bonjour Monsieur Radnar, bonjour Monsieur Oktir, merci de vous être déplacés pour venir nous voir. J'espère ne pas vous faire perdre un temps précieux.

- Monsieur Potter, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. En tant que gestionnaire de votre famille, j'estime que mon temps ne sera jamais perdu en votre compagnie.

- C'est un grand honneur pour moi de rencontrer des gobelins. J'ai vécu avec des moldus jusqu'à hier et je ne connaissais même pas l'existence de votre race, ni des sorciers à vrai dire.

- Comment cela ? Et les retraits alors ?

- De quel retraits parlez-vous Monsieur Radnar, j'ai récupéré Harry hier, dans une situation plus que dangereuse pour sa vie et je peux vous garantir qu'il n'a jamais su qu'il avait un compte à Gringotts. Si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est justement pour parler du futur de Harry et de son intégration dans la société sorcière.

- Je pense que nous devrions nous asseoir et commencer par expliquer notre situation à Monsieur Radnar. Ensuite, peut-être pourra-t-il nous en dire plus concernant ce qu'il se passe avec le coffre de ma famille.

Toutes les personnes présentes regardèrent Harry comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête.

Severus était ébahis par la maturité de Harry ainsi que pas son élocution. Par Merlin, ce matin encore, il parlait et agissait comme un enfant de 6 ans. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?

Revenant de sa surprise, Severus se rendit compte que tout le monde le regardait et que Harry avait les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, sans doute mal à l'aise que tous les gens présents entendent son histoire.

Severus expliqua donc aux gobelins et à l'elfe que Harry avait été maltraité physiquement et moralement et les sévices dont il avait été victime. Il ne parla pas des viols, par respect pour son enfant. Et, bien qu'il ne puisse parler que de ce dont il avait été témoin, ce qui n'était qu'une infime partie de la vie de son protégé, il vit l'elfe pleurer et les gobelins serrer les poings de rage.

- Monsieur Potter, puis-je me permettre de vous poser quelques questions ?

- Bien sûr, je vous en pris, je répondrais autant que faire se peut.

- Très bien. Tout d'abord, vous dîtes avoir eu connaissance de votre condition de sorcier hier. Que pensiez-vous être auparavant ?

Harry vira au rouge mais se reprit rapidement.

- Mon oncle m'a toujours dit que j'étais un monstre, un anormal et une pute, monsieur.

- Je vois, et, depuis que Monsieur Snape vous a trouvé, que c'est-il passé ?

- Et bien, il m'a soigné, avec l'aide de madame Malfoy puis, il m'a proposé de faire de moi son fils grâce à une adoption par le sang.

- Voici donc la raison de notre présence, je commence à comprendre. Mais, vous a-t-il expliqué les conséquences de ce type d'adoption ?

- Il m'a dit que je prendrais certains de ses très physiques, bien qu'il ne sache pas à quel point. Il m'a ensuite expliqué que, suite à cette adoption, personne ne pourrait savoir que j'ai été Harry Potter et que personne ne pourrait contester que je suis bien son fils.

- Très bien, je vois qu'il a été honnête avec vous. Et, êtes-vous sûr de vouloir faire cela ?

- Oui monsieur, de tout mon cœur.

A ce moment là, Radnar se pencha vers son collègue, l'elfe de maison se joignant à eux et ils discutèrent durant 15 minutes qui parurent une éternité pour Harry et Severus.

- Monsieur Potter, avant de procéder à ce rituel, vous devez savoir que Monsieur Snape, bien qu'il n'en parle jamais, est également lord. Il est Lord Prince, cela veut dire qu'il est le chef de la très ancienne famille des Prince. Ce qui signifie que vous conserverez le titre de Lord Potter et que vous deviendrez également Lord Prince, bien que seuls quelques rares privilégiés seront au courant. A présent, puisque vous avez l'air sûr de vous, je vais vous examiner afin de vérifier que rien ne s'oppose à la procédure.

Sur ces mots, Radnar s'approcha de Harry, le fit s'allonger sur le lit où l'enfant se crispa immédiatement. Radnar fronça les sourcils. Il avait comprit, lors des explications de Severus, que celui-ci n'avait pas tout dit et il avait peur de comprendre ce que l'enfant avait réellement vécu.

Il se pencha au-dessus du petit garçon et posa ses mains sur le front de l'enfant.

Une forte lumière commença à entourer le corps du gobelin avant de pénétrer dans le corps de Harry. Celui-ci n'osait ni bouger, ni même respirer. Il avait fermé les yeux.

Il sentit alors une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps. C'était agréable, il avait l'impression d'être devant un feu de cheminée.

Mais, soudainement, la chaleur augmenta au niveau de sa tête, devenant rapidement douloureuse. Il essaya de ne pas bouger mais la douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

Le gobelin relâcha alors le sort et soupira.

- Et bien, Monsieur Potter, il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas qu'un seul ennemi.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Intervint Severus

- Et bien, Monsieur Potter a, pour commencer, un horcruxe de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom dans la tête.

- Quoi ?!

- Et oui, Monsieur Snape, il semblerait que, la nuit où Monsieur Potter a défait le mage noir, un morceau de l'âme de celui-ci se soit accroché à cet enfant.

- Que pouvons-nous faire ? Severus semblait désespéré et choqué.

Le gobelin retourna vers son collègue et l'elfe. Ils discutèrent durant quelques instants puis, Radnar revint vers le lit.

- Cet elfe de maison est en mesure de détruire le horcruxe après s'être lié à Monsieur Potter. Cela aurait posé problème avec la plupart des sorciers de son âge mais, Monsieur Potter étant le chef de la famille Potter, il peut se lier à cet elfe. Qu'en pensez-vous Monsieur Potter ?

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment le danger que représente ce morceau d'âme en moi. Cependant, la réaction de Monsieur Snape me fait penser que c'est quelque chose de mauvais pour moi. Donc, si je peux m'en débarrasser, je suis d'accord. En plus, cela me permettra de me faire un nouvel ami.

- Vous pensez que vous serez amis avec un elfe de maison ? Demanda Radnar, étonné qu'un sorcier puisse vouloir être ami avec une créature.

- Oui, je le pense.

- Vous êtes vraiment particulier, monsieur Potter, dans le bon sens du terme. Répondit Radnar.

L'elfe s'approcha du lit.

- Attendez !

Lucius venait de s'interposer entre l'elfe et l'enfant.

- Lucius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'avais oublié de t'en parler mais, pour être sûr que personne ne fasse le lien entre Harry Potter et ton fils, il ne faut pas que l'un apparaisse au moment ou l'autre disparaît. Donc, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions mettre un golem à la place de Harry durant quelques mois. Le temps que tout le monde soit au courant pour ton fils et le rencontre.

- C'est une très bonne idée Lucius. Merci d'y avoir pensé. Bon sang, je me fais honte, j'aurais dû y penser moi-même.

- Tu avais déjà bien des choses à gérer et c'est pour cela que tu m'as demandé de l'aide. Bref, afin de faire le golem, il va me falloir du sang de Harry ainsi que quelques uns de ses cheveux. Nous devons impérativement le faire avant de changer quoi que ce soit en lui. Ainsi, si quelqu'un lui lance un sort de diagnostic, il ne verra pas de différence dans son aura, sa magie ou son esprit. J'ai pris deux fioles afin de faire les prélèvements nécessaire.

Severus regarda Harry pour avoir son accord. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire et hocha la tête. Cependant, Severus sentit que son fils avait encore un peu peur de Lucius.

- Je vais m'en charger, Lucius, donne-moi les fioles.

Lucius s'exécuta, n'ayant pas besoin de mots pour comprendre que l'enfant faisait confiance à Severus mais pas encore à lui.

Severus prit les fioles ainsi que sa baguette. Il tendit cette dernière en direction du poignet de Harry.

- Je vais devoir t'entailler le poignet pour te prendre du sang. Cela va te faire un peu mal. Mais je refermerai la blessure tout de suite après. D'accord ?

- Oui monsieur.

Severus se pencha alors au-dessus de son fils et prononça le sort de coupure. Harry serra les dents pendant que le liquide carmin remplissait doucement la première fiole. Une fois celle-ci pleine, Severus pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur le poignet de son enfant et, après un nouveau sort, la blessure se referma. On ne voyait plus rien.

L'homme prit ensuite quelques cheveux dans sa main et tire d'un coup sec. Il observa son butin et fût satisfait. Il mit les cheveux dans la seconde fiole et rendit l'ensemble à Lucius qui s'éloigna pour mettre le tout à l'abri.

Avant de se relever, Severus embrassa le front de son fils.

- Tu es très courageux mon cœur.

L'enfant sourit à cette remarque et, surtout, à ce surnom si doux qu'il n'avait jamais entendu à son égard chez les Dursley.

Lorsque Severus s'éloigna, l'elfe revint prendre sa place près de Harry et plaça sa main sur le cœur de l'enfant. Il se concentra avant de dire.

- Votre cœur est pur, je suis très heureux de pouvoir devenir votre elfe et vous aider.

- Bien, Monsieur, Potter, comment voulez-vous nommer votre elfe ?

- C'est à moi de lui donner un nom ? N'en a-t-il pas déjà un ?

- Non, les elfes sont nommés par leur sorcier au moment du lien. Répondit Radnar.

- D'accord, je comprends.

Il s'adressa ensuite à l'elfe.

- Sans vouloir vous vexer, pouvez-vous me dire si vous êtes un garçon ou une fille ?

- Je suis une femelle.

- Alors, que pensez-vous de … Dania ?

- C'est un très beau nom. Il ressemble beaucoup à un nom sorcier. Cela ne vous fait-il pas peur que les sorciers apprennent que vous m'avez donné un nom … normal ?

- Je me fiche de ce que les gens peuvent penser et, si ce nom vous plaît, alors, vous vous appellerez Dania.

L'elfe sourit à Harry.

- Ce sera un honneur pour moi de porter le nom que vous m'avez choisi. Mais, puis-je vous adresser une requête ?

- Bien sûr, je vous écoute.

- Pourriez-vous me tutoyer, maître Potter ? je me sens mal à l'aise de vous entendre me vouvoyer.

- Je veux bien mais, dans ce cas, pourrais-tu m'appeler par mon prénom au lieu de maître Potter ?

L'elfe ouvrit de grands yeux, de même que les gobelins qui n'en revenaient pas de la requête de l'enfant. Il était de notoriété publique que les sorciers aimaient se faire appeler maître afin d'asseoir leur domination sur les elfes de maison.

L'elfe se remit de sa surprise et tourna la tête en direction de Severus, voulant savoir ce que celui-ci en pensait. Après tout, il serait bientôt le père de l'enfant et l'elfe ne voulait pas créer un conflit entre l'homme et son fils.

Severus, captant le regard de l'elfe, lui sourit.

- C'est à Harry de décider, pas à moi. S'il souhaite établir une relation amicale et de confiance avec toi, je n'ai aucun droit de m'y opposer.

L'elfe était stupéfaite. Elle était vraiment tombée sur des sorciers au cœur d'or. Elle ne se serait jamais attendue à pouvoir appeler un humain par son prénom et a, peut-être, devenir amie avec lui.

- Dans ce cas, si vous le voulez bien, je pourrais vous appeler maître Harry ? Car je ne pense pas être encore capable de vous appeler simplement par votre prénom.

Harry tendit sa main à l'elfe.

- Marché conclu ?

L'elfe regarda la main, puis l'enfant, et tendit à son tour sa main.

Harry la saisit et lui donna une poignée de main en souriant.

- C'est une coutume moldu. Le fait de se serrer la main signifie que l'on est d'accord l'un avec l'autre. C'est comme si nous avions signé un accord. Comprends-tu ?

- Je comprends, maître Harry, et je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, marché conclu.

Radnar se plaça alors derrière l'elfe et posa une main sur la tête de celui-ci et l'autre sur la tête de Harry.

Il commença à réciter une incantation dans une langue étrange. L'enfant se dit que ce devait être la langue des gobelins.

Au bout de quelques minutes, une étrange lumière violette entoura le sorcier et l'elfe puis, se regroupa, comme un fil, partant du cœur de Dania à celui de Harry.

La lumière disparut enfin et le gobelin s'éloigna.

- Le lien est établi, monsieur Potter. Dania va, à présent, pouvoir s'occuper du morceau d'âme.

L'elfe prit donc la relève en posant une main sur la tête de l'enfant et l'autre sur son cœur. Elle se mit à chanter. Harry sentit une présence dans son esprit, comme si le chant résonnait dans sa tête. Puis, une douleur sourde se fit sentir dans son crâne. Augmentant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que Harry ait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

Toutes les personnes présentes furent stupéfaites de voir une fumée noire sortir de la cicatrice de l'enfant, la fumée prit la forme d'un visage hurlant. Ce cri était effrayant mais l'elfe continuait son chant et Harry fit tout son possible pour ne pas se débattre malgré la douleur.

Soudain, la fumée disparut, tout comme la cicatrice sur le front de Harry. Le silence revint dans la pièce alors que l'elfe tombait à la renverse.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et, voyant sa nouvelle amie au sol, il se releva pour l'aider.

Severus s'approcha, tout comme Radnar. Ce dernier toucha l'elfe et ferme les yeux. Harry s'était mit à pleurer, pensant avoir tué Dania.

- Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Dania a utilisé beaucoup d'énergie pour détruire le horcruxe mais elle s'en remettra après quelques heures de repos.

Harry était soulagé. Il n'aurait pas supporté d'être responsable d'une autre mort. Après tout, ses parents étaient mort pour lui et s'était déjà beaucoup pour les épaules de ce petit garçon.

- Monsieur Radnar, vous disiez tout à l'heure que Harry avait plusieurs personnes lui voulant du mal, de quoi parliez-vous ?

- En fait, en sondant l'esprit et le corps de Monsieur Potter, j'ai non seulement trouvé le horcruxe, mais également un sort dont le but est de brider au maximum sa magie. Il y a aussi un sort de tutelle mais celui-ci n'a pas été enregistré à Gringotts. Ce qui explique pourquoi une personne a pu se servir dans les coffres Potter en nous faisant croire qu'il se servait lui-même.

- Pouvez-vous savoir qui a posé ces sort ? Et, plus important, pouvez-vous les retirer ?

- Je peux retirer les sorts dès que vous le souhaiterez. De plus je sais déjà qui les a posé, j'ai pris ces informations lors du diagnostic. Le sort de bridage a été lancé le jour de la mort de Lord et Lady Potter par Albus Dumbledore. Le sort de tutelle a, pour sa part, été lancé environ 6 mois plus tard, également par Albus Dumbledore.

- Quoi ?! Comment est-ce possible ? Il n'aurait jamais fait ça ?

- Excusez-moi monsieur mais, qui est Albus Dumbledore ?

- C'est l'ennemi du méchant sorcier dont je t'ai parlé Harry. Il est censé être un sorcier blanc. Mais, s'il t'a fait ça, … Je ne comprends pas.

- Je connais un homme qui s'appelle Albus. Est-ce un nom courant ?

Voyant que Severus était trop enfermé dans sa réflexion pour parler, Lucius, resté en retrait jusque là répondit à Harry.

- Non, monsieur Potter, c'est un prénom assez rare et sorcier. Aucun moldu ne s'appelle ainsi. Comment est l'homme que vous connaissez et qui se nomme ainsi ?

- oh, c'est un homme très vieux. Il a de long cheveux blanc, une longue barbe tout aussi blanche et des lunettes en demi-cercle. Il ne parlait jamais beaucoup quand il me voyait mais il avait de longues discussions avec mon oncle.

Severus releva vivement la tête en entendant la description. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de doute, il s'agissait bien de Dumbledore. Il se tourna vers Harry.

- As-tu souvent vu cet homme ?

- Et bien, il venait environ 2 fois par an. Il restait un peu avec moi puis il discutait avec mon oncle durant de longues heures. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlaient car on m'enfermait ...

L'enfant se tut subitement. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça, ils allaient se moquer de lui. Peut-être même que monsieur Snape ne voudrait plus de lui comme fils.

Harry, qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ? On t'enfermait où ?

- Je … Je ...

- Harry, dis-le moi, s'il te plaît.

Harry baissa les yeux vers le sol, honteux.

- On m'enfermait dans le placard sous l'escalier. C'est la pièce qui me servait de chambre depuis mon arrivée chez les Dursley.

Toutes les personnes présentes étaient choquées par cette révélation. Comment pouvait-on enfermer un enfant, un bébé, dans un placard. Oui, un bébé, car Harry était arrivé chez les Dursley à l'âge de 15 mois.

Lucius analysa les révélations de l'enfant et commença à entrevoir une vérité horrible et il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

- Monsieur Potter, que faisait Albus lorsqu'il restait avec vous ?

Severus regarda son ami et comprit le motif de sa question. Il ouvrit des yeux horrifiés et regarda Harry.

- Pas grand chose. En fait, il me faisait enlever mon pantalon, ensuite il disait quelques mots et l'anneau apparaissait. Après, il prononçait des paroles bizarres, l'anneau brillait, changeait de couleur puis, après d'autres mots du vieil homme, l'anneau disparaissait de nouveau et je me rhabillais. Pour finir, il plaçait ses mains sur ma tête, comme l'a fait Dania, il parlait encore bizarrement, il souriait et me renvoyait dans mon placard.

Severus soupira de soulagement car il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagit si Albus avait violé Harry. Puis, il réfléchit aux paroles de l'enfant et fronça les sourcils.

- Harry, je voudrais sonder ton esprit pour entendre les mots qu'il a prononcés. Es-tu d'accord ? Je dois te prévenir que cela peut être désagréable pour toi.

- Je vous fais confiance monsieur, allez-y.

- Bien, concentre-toi sur tes souvenirs des visites d'Albus.

_Legillimens_.

Harry sentit effectivement que quelqu'un fouillait son esprit. Ce n'était pas douloureux mais très désagréable.

De son côté, Severus fit le tri dans les souvenirs de Harry pour trouver celui qui semblait le plus net. Il se concentra dessus.

_Souvenir_

_- Garçon, viens ici !_

_Harry s'approcha de son oncle. Ce dernier était accompagné d'Albus Dumbledore, habillé en moldu mais conservant sont excentricité habituelle. A savoir, un costume violet avec une chemise bleue et une cravate orange._

_- Vous pouvez nous laisser Monsieur Dursley. Dit le sorcier._

_Vernon Dursley s'éloigna et Albus saisit le bras de Harry pour le faire venir devant lui._

_L'enfant, habitué aux visites de cet homme commença à défaire son pantalon. Il le fit glissé le long de ses jambes, entraînant son slip en même temps._

_Dumbledore fixa son regard sur le sexe de l'enfant. Il pointa sa baguette dessus._

_- Veniat ad me_

_Une lumière rouge sortit de la baguette et s'enroula autour du pénis de l'enfant. Lorsque la lumière disparu, Severus pu voir un anneau noir entourer le sexe de Harry. Dumbledore reprit._

_- ostendit potentiam tuam_

_L'anneau se mit à briller puis devint vert pâle. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils._

_- Auget in virtute_

_De vert pâle, l'anneau devint vert foncé, il semblait presque être redevenu noir. Dumbledore leva le regard vers Harry. Celui-ci semblait plus pâle qu'à l'arrivée de l'homme et de la sueur perlait de son front._

_- Invisibilia hominibus_

_Dumbledore recula alors que l'anneau disparaissait. Harry remonta son slip et son pantalon, sachant que l'homme avait fini. Cela se passait toujours de la même façon._

_Dumbledore plaça ses 2 mains de chaque côtés de la tête de Harry_

_- Mox erunt mea, _

_Anulum corpus contrahit et membra debilitat, _

_Ego vestros venenatis. _

_Non autem prophetia impletur _

_Non amo te conveniam _

_Nolo fundatorum filius _

_Te cum patribus tuis, _

_Testis enim mihi est, ut incendium _

_Quoniam non potest accipere quod imperare sit fatum. (1)_

_Il leva le regard vers l'enfant, sourit puis le poussa dans le dos en direction de son placard. _

_Fin du souvenir_

Severus sortit de l'esprit de Harry. Il était bouleversé et, surtout, très en colère. Cela se voyait sur son visage, d'habitude si impassible.

Son expression et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler firent réagir Lucius.

- Severus, qu'as-tu vu ?

- C'est invraisemblable. Je luis faisais confiance. Nous lui faisions tous confiance. Il nous a trahi.

- Que veux-tu dire mon ami ? Qu'a-t-il fait pour te décevoir à ce point ?

- Il a posé un anneau pénien à Harry. Un anneau de magie noire, afin de freiner sa croissance. Je pense que le but est qu'il reste très jeune d'apparence afin que Vernon puisse se servir de lui aussi longtemps que possible. Il vient 2 fois par an afin de renforcer le pouvoir de l'anneau. Dans le souvenir que j'ai vu, il avait l'air étonné et un peu agacé que le pouvoir de l'anneau ait autant diminué.

- Peux-tu lui retirer ?

- Oui, sans problème. Mais, ce n'est pas tout. Albus a récité une incantation en latin. Une fois traduit, cela donnerait.

_Bientôt tu seras à moi,_

_L'anneau restreint ton corps et l'affaiblit,_

_Je restreins ta magie._

_Jamais la prophétie ne s'accomplira_

_Jamais l'amour tu ne rencontreras_

_Je refuse, fils des fondateurs. _

_Tu rejoindras tes ancêtres,_

_que Merlin m'en soit témoin_

_Car je ne peux accepter que gouverner soit ta destinée._

Je ne sais pas ce que cela peut signifier.

- Je pense pouvoir vous renseigner. Je ne connais pas toutes les prophéties mais je crois me souvenir de l'une d'entre elle parlant du fils des fondateurs qui, rencontrant l'amour accomplirait quelque chose. Mais je me souviens plus vraiment. Je rechercherai dans les archives gobelines et je vous contacterai dès que j'aurais quelque chose.

- Merci Monsieur Radnar, je vous en serais très reconnaissant. Harry, viens vers moi s'il te plaît, je voudrais essayer de te retirer cet anneau dès maintenant.

L'enfant s'approcha de Severus tandis que toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent, dos à eux, afin de leur offrir un peu d'intimité. L'enfant était touché de voir que ces gens respectaient sa pudeur et son intimité.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Severus pour retirer l'anneau. Après tout, il était connu pour être un spécialiste en magie noire et il était heureux que, pour une fois, ses connaissances puissent servir à faire le bien. Et surtout, le bien de Harry.

- Voilà, c'est fait. Monsieur Radnar, pourriez-vous ôter les sorts à présent ?

- Monsieur Potter, rallongez-vous s'il vous plaît car le fait de libérer votre magie risque de vous étourdir.

Harry obéit sagement et, une fois installé, le gobelin se pencha au-dessus de lui. Il se concentra et pointa la tête de Harry avec une main, sans le toucher. Son autre main pointait son cœur.

Une lumière blanche se mit à briller au niveau du cœur de Harry. Elle devenait de plus en plus grande jusqu'à entourer entièrement le petit garçon.

Celui-ci sentait une douce chaleur l'envelopper. Il avait l'impression de retrouver quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir perdue.

La lumière déclina peu à peu, comme absorber par le corps de Harry.

Une fois que la lumière eu disparu, le gobelin se releva.

- Voilà, c'est terminé. Mais je dois vous dire que la majeure partie du pouvoir de Monsieur Potter était bridée. Il risque de faire beaucoup de magie accidentelle car il n'a pas appris à grandir avec son pouvoir et ne saura donc pas le canaliser tout de suite. Je n'avais jamais vu une puissance magique équivalente.

Ils se tournèrent pour regarder Harry. Un grand sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Il semblait serein et heureux.

- Harry, comment te sens-tu ? Severus lui avait pris la main.

- Merveilleusement bien. J'ai l'impression d'être en paix, complet. Il serra la main de Severus et celui-ci sentit un courant de chaleur se propager de la main de Harry jusque dans son propre corps.

- Tant mieux. Avant de commencer la procédure d'adoption, je vais avoir besoin d'une goutte du sang de monsieur Potter afin de l'authentifier et de pouvoir, par la suite, transférer ses comptes en fonction de sa nouvelle identité.

Radnar sortit alors un parchemin de sa poche et piqua le doigt de Harry avec une aiguille. Il appuya ensuite le doigt sur le parchemin afin de récupérer le sang. Aussitôt, le sang disparu pour réapparaître sous forme de lettres. Le gobelin observa le parchemin ou était inscrit :

_Harry James Potter, fils de James Aaron Potter et Lily Carolina Potter née Prewett, adoptée Evans._

- Parfait, Nous allons donc pouvoir procéder à l'adoption par le sang à présent. Lord Malfoy, je suppose que vous serez le témoin humain de l'adoption ?

- En effet.

- Bien, je serais, pour ma part le témoin gobelin. Oktir officiera en tant que spécialiste des procédures familiales et, accessoirement, en tant que mage gobelin en adoption. Évidemment, je vous demanderais à tous de garder le secret sur ce dernier point. Ainsi, Oktir ne sera pas harcelé par les sorciers et personnes ne saura que vous avez fait appel à son pouvoir. Votre secret n'en sera que mieux conservé.

Oktir vint se placer devant le lit où Harry et Severus se tenaient toujours la main.

- Bien, la procédure est simple, je vous demanderais simplement de ne pas bouger.

Il sortit une coupe, une fiole ainsi qu'une dague de son sac. Il vida le contenu de la fiole dans la coupe et récita une incantation. Il tendit ensuite la dague à Severus.

- Répétez après moi.

Moi Lord Severus Snape-Prince, chef des familles Snape et Prince, adopte ce jour et pour toujours Harry James Potter. Je fais de lui ma chair et mon sang. Je jure de l'aimer comme ses parents auraient dû le faire, je jure de lui apporter le soutien dont il aura besoin. Je fais de lui mon héritier par le sang et par la magie.

Severus, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Harry, répéta le serment pendant que Oktir lui entaillait le poignet avec la dague et faisait couler le sang dans la coupe.

Harry le regardait, ne se souciant pas des larmes de bonheur qui s'écoulaient doucement de ses yeux. Il commençait à réaliser qu'il allait enfin avoir une famille.

Le gobelin tendit ensuite la coupe à Harry.

- Veuillez boire le contenu de la coupe Monsieur Potter.

Harry s'exécuta avec plaisir. Mais, à peine la coupe vide, son corps se mit à trembler et à le faire souffrir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, c'est normal, ton corps et ta magie sont entrain d'intégrer le nouvel ADN et la nouvelle magie. Cela risque de te faire mal mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

- Je … sais. Ce n'est … pas grave du … moment que … cela … fonctionne.

Lucius et Severus observaient Harry, s'attendant à voir son corps se modifier. Après plus d'une heure de souffrance physique pour l'enfant et morale pour Severus qui ne supportait pas de voir son fils dans cet état, ce dernier se détendit. Ses muscles se relâchèrent et il pu enfin ouvrir les yeux.

- Ça a fonctionné ?

Oktir s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur le cœur de Harry. Il se concentra puis se releva en souriant.

- Oui, ça a parfaitement fonctionné.

- Pourtant, il n'a pas du tout changé ?

- Non, les modifications physiques se produisent durant la nuit suivant le rituel. Donc, vous pourrez voir la nouvelle apparence de votre fils demain matin.

- Très bien, merci beaucoup.

- Bien, avant que nous nous retirions, j'aimerais aborder avec vous la situation financière de ce jeune homme. D'ailleurs, comment dois-je vous appeler désormais ?

Harry regarda Severus. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas le regard que l'enfant lui lançait.

- Et bien, quel prénom souhaites-tu porter mon chéri ?

- Je … je ...

- Oui ? Dis-moi ?

- Je voudrais que ce soit vous qui me donniez mon prénom. Après tout, ce sont les parents qui décident d'habitude. Et je voudrais vraiment porter un prénom que vous aurez choisi pour moi.

Severus était ému. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Harry lui ferait confiance au point de lui laisser le choix du prénom qu'il porterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il dût essuyer une larme traîtresse qui avait réussi à dépasser la ligne de ses cils.

- Je suis vraiment honoré que tu me le demandes. En fait, je me suis toujours dit que, si j'avais la chance d'avoir un fils, je l'appellerais Alexander. Alors, si cela te ...

- J'adore. S'exclama l'enfant. Monsieur Radnar, vous pouvez donc prendre note que je me nomme Alexandre Snape.

- Bien, je note donc, pour les documents courant et accessible à tous Alexander Severus Snape. Pour les documents confidentiels de Gringotts, en revanche, Oktir va devoir noter votre nom complet.

- En effet, J'ai ici un parchemin de filiation. Je vais encore avoir besoin d'une goutte de sang de votre part afin de l'activer.

Alexander tendit gentiment son doigt à Oktir qui le piqua et le plaça sur un parchemin qu'il venait de sortir de sa sacoche.

Comme la première fois, le sang disparut avant de réapparaître sous forme de lettres. Mais, cette fois-ci, il y avait beaucoup plus de chose écrites.

- Ce parchemin indique précisément votre héritage magique. Il permet de savoir de quels ancêtres vous héritez et quels titres vous possédez.

Durant l'explication de Oktir, le parchemin avait cessé de se remplir. Il se mit à le lire avant de pousser une petite exclamation choquée.

- Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à cela.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Severus était inquiet que quelque chose se soit mal passé malgré l'affirmation de l'elfe concernant la réussite du rituel.

- Et bien, Voyez par vous-même.

Sur ces mots, il tendit le parchemin à Severus qui, Lucius et Alexander penchés au-dessus de son épaule, débuta sa lecture.

_**Lord Alexander Severus Snape-Prince**_

_**Fils de Lord Severus Tobias Snape-Prince, **_

_Chef de la famille Snape_

_Chef de la famille Prince_

_Chef de la famille Serdaigle comme dernier descendant vivant_

_Chef de la famille Serpentard comme dernier descendant vivant_

_**Fils de Lord James Aaron Potter, **_

_**Fils de Lady Lily Carolina Potter née Prewett, adoptée Evans**_

_**Descendant de Lord Godric Gryffondor par James Aaron Potter **_

_**Descendant de Lady Rowena Serdaigle par Severus Tobias Snape-Prince**_

_**Descendant de Lady Helga Poufsouffle par Lily Carolina Potter née Prewett, adoptée Evans**_

_**Descendant de Lord Salazar Serpentard par Severus Tobias Snape-Prince**_

_**En ce jour du 1er novembre 1986, Lord Alexander Severus Snape-Prince est :**_

_Chef de la famille Potter suite au décès du dernier descendant Lord James Aaron Potter_

_Chef de la famille Gryffondor suite au décès du dernier descendant Lord James Aaron Potter_

_Chef de la famille Poufsouffle suite au décès de la dernière descendante, Lady Lily Carolina Potter née Prewett, adoptée Evans_

Ils n'en revenaient pas. Severus, tout comme Lucius avaient la bouche grande ouverte, dans une attitude très peu digne. Alexander, de son côté, se dit que, vraiment il était le descendant de beaucoup de monde.

Avisant les visages songeurs qui l'entouraient, il se décida à demander.

- Excusez-moi mais, pourquoi est-ce que vous avez tous l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme ? N'est-ce pas habituel d'avoir une filiation comme la mienne ?

- Oh non, monsieur Snape, c'est la première fois que je vois une telle filiation. Je pense que votre père sera le plus à même de vous expliquer tout cela. Contrairement à mes prédictions, nous ne pourrons pas aborder la situation financière de ce jeune homme aujourd'hui car je vais devoir ressortir pas mal de parchemin oubliés afin de ne pas faire d'erreur dans les héritages et coffres. Je vous propose de vous contacter dès que j'aurais réuni tous les documents et je pourrais passer vous voir directement au manoir Prince. A moins que vous ne logiez toujours dans la maison Snape ?

- Nous sommes toujours dans la maison Snape mais nous devrions partir bientôt. Envoyez-moi un hibou lorsque vous aurez tout et je vous donnerais le lieu de rendez-vous.

- Je ferai ainsi. A présent, nous devons retourner à Gringotts afin de mettre à jour nos registres. Messieurs, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.

- Bonne fin de journée à tous, je vous souhaite une vie heureuse. Ajouta Oktir en suivant Radnar.

Ils disparurent par la cheminée alors que Lucius et Severus se remettaient doucement du choc.

- Savais tu que Lily avait été adoptée par les Evans ? Demanda Lucius

- Pas du tout. Et je pense qu'elle l'ignorait également. Elle était persuadée d'être une née moldu.

- Monsieur ? Monsieur ?

N'ayant aucune réponse, Alexander se pencha vers Severus et, rougissant, il essaya.

- Papa ?

A ces mots, Severus leva vivement là tête.

- Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

- Pardon, je suis ...

- Non, ne t'excuse pas, je veux simplement que tu répètes ce que tu viens de dire.

- Papa ?

Severus prit alors son fils dans ses bras et le serra très fort.

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'aime t'entendre prononcer ce mot. Je t'aime tellement Alexander. Je t'aime tellement, mon fils

- Je t'aime aussi … papa.

Lucius les laissa afin de raconter à sa femme tout ce qu'il venait de se passer et tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Il entraîna Dania avec lui afin que le père et le fils puissent avoir du temps pour eux.

- Alexander, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, j'aurais une question à te poser.

- Laquelle ?

- Comment se fait-il que, depuis notre rencontre avec les gobelins, tu parles comme un adulte ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- oh ! Et bien, en fait, cette nuit, je me suis réveillé et, comme je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir, j'ai pris un livre qui traînait sur le bureau de la chambre et j'ai lu jusqu'à ce que le sommeil arrive. Et, tout à l'heure, quand tu m'a dit qu'il fallait être très poli avec les gobelins, je me suis souvenu d'une page du livre qui parlait d'un sort permettant d'avoir une bonne élocution et un vocabulaire approprié selon l'interlocuteur. Ce sort était destiné aux personnages publics souffrant de timidité ou n'ayant pas le niveau de connaissances requis pour dialoguer avec certains peuples. Alors, je me suis concentré sur le sort qui était noté dans le livre, et voilà.

- C'est étrange, je ne me souviens pas d'un livre de ce genre. Et encore moins sur mon bureau. Il faudra que je le lise en rentrant. En attendant, peux-tu arrêter ce sort.

- et bien, ...

Alexander se tordait les doigt et avait l'air très mal à l'aise.

- Alexander ?

- En fait, c'est à ce moment de ma lecture que j'ai eu sommeil. Alors, je me suis couché sans finir le chapitre. Je ne connais donc pas le contre-sort.

- Oh Merlin, me voici donc avec un enfant de 6 ans qui parle mieux que moi. Dès que nous seront à la maison, je vais m'empresser de lire ce livre pour trouver le contre-sort.

Alexander s'apprêtait à s'excuser lorsque Severus éclata de rire.

- Tu es vraiment le petit garçon le plus extraordinaire qui soit.

Il reprit son fils dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front. Alexander se tendit un instant mais se décontracta bien vite et cala ensuite sa tête contre le torse de son papa. Il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais été si bien que blotti dans les bras de cet homme. SON PAPA.

C'est ainsi que Lucius et Narcissa les trouvèrent en entrant dans le salon.

Severus releva le regard en entendant les talons de Narcissa.

- Severus, Alexander, je tenais à vous féliciter et à vous souhaiter tout le bonheur possible. Vous le méritez, tous les deux.

- Merci Narcissa

- Merci Lady Malfoy

- Tu peux m'appeler Narcissa si tu le souhaites. Ou bien tante Cissy, comme tu préfères.

- D'accord, je vous remercie tante Cissy.

- Alexander, je voudrais également que tu me tutoies. Marché conclu ? Demanda-t-elle en tendant la main vers l'enfant comme le lui avait raconté Lucius.

Alexander était ravi. Il serra la main de Narcissa avant d'ajouter.

- Marché conclu tante Cissy.

- Je pense que nous allons rentrer maintenant. Il ne faut pas oublier que ce petit bonhomme n'a que six ans et qu'il a encore besoin de se reposer pour se remettre correctement de tout ce qu'il a vécu aujourd'hui. Je tiens à vous remercier tous les deux, mes amis. Sans vous, je ne suis pas sûr que nous aurions pu réaliser cette adoption dans de si bonnes conditions. Accepteriez-vous de venir manger avec nous demain soir ?

- Bien sûr, ce sera avec plaisir Severus. En revanche, nous ne serons que tous les deux car Draco a été invité à passer deux jours chez son ami Blaise. Tu sais, Blaise Zabini. Et j'ai déjà donné mon accord. Je ne peux donc pas annuler maintenant. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Bien sûr que non Narcissa, il n'y a pas de problème. Nous vous attendons donc tous les deux vers 19 heures ?

- D'accord, à 19h, compte sur nous.

Sur ces derniers mots, Severus se leva, portant Alexander qui se laissa faire, heureux d'être porté comme il avait si souvent vu son oncle porter son cousin. Il savourait cette étreinte qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré avoir un jour.

Il avait hâte de voir à quoi ressemblerait son quotidien désormais. Loin des coups, des insultes, des viols. Oui, là vie ne pouvait que devenir merveilleuse maintenant qu'il avait une famille.

Dania suivait son nouveau maître … Non … son ami.

De retour à la maison, Severus s'installa dans le canapé. Alexander était toujours blotti dans ses bras et semblait s'endormir. Dania se tenait à côté de l'homme prête à prendre le relais s'il était fatigué de le porter. Mais il ne semblait pas être dans ses intentions de lâcher son fils.

Severus leva la tête et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà 20h30. Ils étaient arrivé chez Lucius vers 14h. Son fils avait donc passé plus de 6 heures à se concentrer sur ce qu'on lui expliquait, à souffrir lors de la destruction du horcruxe, puis lors du rituel. Il se dit que, pour un enfant de 6 ans, il avait bien tenu le coup mais qu'il devait être complètement épuisé à présent.

- Alexander, il faut que tu manges quelque chose avant de te coucher.

- non merci papa, mais je n'ai pas la force de mâcher. Répondit l'enfant en étouffant un bâillement.

Severus eu envie de rire à cette remarque. Non pas parce qu'elle était drôle, mais parce que c'était la première fois que son fils lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour lui dire « non ».

- Je comprends, tu va juste boire un bol de chocolat chaud dans ce cas. Tu veux bien ?

- Oui papa

- Twist ?!

Un pop de transplanage retentit dans le salon, ce qui fit sursauter Alexander. Mais son père resserra sa prise sur lui tandis que Twist faisait une révérence devant ses maîtres.

- Maître Severus a appelé Twist ? Qu'est-ce que Twist peut faire pour les maîtres ?

- Tout d'abord, je voulais t'informer que, désormais, mon fils ne s'appelle plus Harry Potter mais Alexander Severus Snape-Prince. Tu pourras donc l'appeler « maître Alexander ». Ensuite, je te présente Dania, l'elfe d'Alexander. Elle s'occupera essentiellement de lui mais pourra t'aider lorsque tu en auras besoin. Pour finir, je voudrais que tu lui amènes un bol de chocolat chaud. Ajoute une fiole de potion de nutrition dedans.

- Bien maître. Et pour vous ? N'avez-vous pas faim ?

- Prépare-moi quelques un de tes fameux mini sandwich. Je viendrais te rejoindre en cuisine après avoir couché Alexander.

- Très bien maître.

L'elfe disparut dans un nouveau POP et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une tasse fumante dans les mains. Il la déposa sur la table basse, devant ses maîtres puis repartit en cuisine.

Severus força Alexander à se redresser, bien que celui-ci aurait préféré rester là et dormir.

- Allez mon chéri, fait un effort pour boire ce chocolat et, ensuite, tu pourras te coucher dans un lit bien douillet.

- Oui papa.

Alexander s'assit donc à côté de son père et se dépêcha d'ingurgité son chocolat afin d'en être débarrassé le plus vite possible. C'est qu'il avait vraiment sommeil, lui.

Une fois le bol vide, Severus reprit son fils dans ses bras et monta l'escalier, toujours suivi de Dania. Alexander remarqua qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers la chambre qu'il avait occupé la veille. Il eu un peu peur que son père l'enferme dans un placard mais se reprit rapidement, se souvenant que le temps ou on le traitait comme un monstre était révolu.

Severus s'arrêta enfin devant la porte à côté de la sienne. Alexander reconnu celle-ci comme étant la porte de la pièce que son père n'avait pas voulu lui montrer le matin, parlant d'une surprise. L'homme ouvrit et laissa son fils entrer avant lui.

- Voici ta nouvelle chambre. J'ai demandé à Twist de l'aménager lorsque nous sommes partit chez Lucius. Est-ce que cela te plaît ?

Alexander pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- C'est la plus belle chambre du monde. Merci papa.

Severus observa de plus près la pièce. Les murs étaient dans des tons crème. Il y avait, contre le mur du fond, une immense fenêtre encadrée par des rideaux couleur chocolat. Au centre de la pièce, un grand tapis dans les tons chocolat et crème à l'aspect très moelleux. Tous les meubles de la pièce étaient en bois clair. Il y avait, du côté droit de la porte, un bureau d'écolier avec une chaise. Plus loin, une bibliothèque où trônaient quelques livres. Près de celle-ci, 2 fauteuils et une table basse. Du côté gauche de la porte, une armoire et une commode que Severus avait hâte de remplir avec les nouveaux vêtements de son fils. Et enfin, un magnifique lit à baldaquin avec des voilages crème trônait près de la fenêtre. Les draps étaient couleur crème et la couette couleur chocolat. Vraiment, Severus se dit que Twist avait bien travaillé. Au moment où il pensait cela, il vit Alexander regarder de tous les côtés. Bien qu'il soit épuisé, il voulait tout voir de sa nouvelle chambre. Mais quelque chose manquait. Il leva la tête pour regarder son père.

- Papa, j'adore ma chambre mais ...

- Oui ?

- Et bien, tu en a déjà fait beaucoup et je te suis vraiment reconnaissant. Cependant ...

- Parle Alexander, n'est pas peur de parler. N'es jamais peur de me parler mon fils.

- Et bien, en fait, je me demandais où allait dormir Dania, il n'y a pas de lit pour elle.

Severus et Dania se regardèrent. Étonnés tous les deux par la remarque du petit garçon. Mais il est vrai qu'il ne connaissait pas le monde sorcier. Severus lui répondit donc :

- Alexander, chez les sorciers, les elfes de maison dorment dans une partie de la maison spécialement aménagée pour eux. Ici, ils sont installés dans les combles de la maison. Mais Dania viendra à chaque fois que tu l'appelleras.

-Oh, je pensais qu'elle partagerait ma chambre. Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Il est vrai qu'elle doit avoir envie d'avoir un endroit à elle, loin de moi ...

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure et Dania, tout comme Severus, sentit son cœur se briser.

- Ne pensez jamais que je ne veux pas être avec vous maître Alexander. Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de passer du temps avec vous. Simplement, vous devez comprendre que les elfes de maison sont les esclaves des sorciers et ne peuvent donc pas vivre comme eux.

- Mais ce n'est pas juste, je ne veux pas que tu sois mon esclave Dania, tu es mon amie.

Severus, voyant la souffrance de son fils décida d'intervenir.

- Dania, si tu n'es pas opposée à rester près d'Alexander, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

L'elfe était abasourdie. Elle regarda l'enfant qui attendait avec espoir, les larmes dévalant son beau visage.

- Ce serait un honneur et un plaisir de rester près de maître Alexander, près de … mon ami.

Severus pointa alors sa baguette vers le mur, près du lit de son fils et lança un sort.

Un nouveau petit lit, adapté à la taille de l'elfe apparu soudain. Il était assorti aux autres meubles de la pièce.

- Voilà, ce lit te convient-il Dania ?

- C'est trop maître Snape, beaucoup trop.

- Non, ce ne sera jamais trop si cela rend mon petit garçon heureux.

Dania regarda de nouveaux l'enfant et comprit ce que voulait dire Severus lorsqu'elle aperçu le sourire d'Alexander. Un sourire qui semblait lui manger tout le visage.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son lit pour en toucher le bois. Elle était très touchée par le geste de Severus. Non seulement il l'autorisait à vivre avec Alexander mais, en plus, au lieu de poser un drap au sol pour elle, il lui avait offert un lit. Un vrai lit. Elle ne pu retenir une larme de joie de couler le long de sa joue.

- Très bien, alors, je vous remercie maître Snape. Et merci à vous, maître Alexander, de vouloir me garder près de vous. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de sorciers aussi bons que vous deux. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, vous avez vraiment un cœur en or maître Alexander, et vous aussi maître Snape.

L'elfe s'inclina devant les deux sorciers qui sourirent en retour.

Severus, déposa ensuite son fils dans son nouveau lit et le mit en pyjama d'un simple sort. Les yeux de l'enfant se fermaient déjà. Il le borda, l'embrassa sur le front et lui dit :

- Bonne nuit Alexander, fais de très beaux rêves mon ange. Et si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas à envoyer Dania me chercher ou bien, viens me voir, comme tu préfères. Et si tu as mal dans la nuit, à cause de la transformation, c'est pareil, tu viens me voir ou tu envois Dania me chercher. Et si tu te réveilles avant moi demain matin, tu viens me réveiller. Et si ...

Severus se rendit compte à ce moment là que son fils s'était endormi et qu'il parlait donc tout seul.

Il se tourna vers Dania qui le regardait, attendrie de l'inquiétude que l'homme manifestait pour son fils.

- Bonne nuit Dania. Et surtout ...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, maître Snape, s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, je viendrais immédiatement vous prévenir, vous pouvez dormir tranquille, je m'occupe du petit maître.

- Merci Dania Je sais que je suis ridicule mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui. Il a eu une vie si difficile. Et, regarde-le, il a vraiment l'air d'un ange. Il mérite vraiment d'être heureux.

- Vous n'êtes pas du tout ridicule maître Snape, vous êtes un père qui s'inquiète pour son fils. Et je pense que vous serez un merveilleux père pour cet enfant. Il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux.

Severus était touché. Ainsi, l'elfe le voyait vraiment comme un père. Oui, il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour être un bon père.

Il sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre Twist à la cuisine. L'elfe l'attendait sagement en faisant la poussière.

Sur la table, Twist avait posé une assiette qui débordait de petit sandwichs triangulaire. A côté, il avait posé un verre de jus de citrouille et, au cas ou, une bouteille de whisky pur feu.

Severus s'installa et commença à manger tout en s'adressant à l'elfe.

- Twist, je tiens à te remercier. La chambre que tu as aménagé pour Alexander est sublime et il en est ravi.

- C'était un plaisir Maître. Le jeune maître est un petit garçon tellement adorable que Twist voulait faire quelque chose de très beau pour lui.

- Et bien, tu as réussi. Si tu avais vu ses yeux briller de bonheur. Il en pleurait de joie. J'ai juste eu à ajouter un lit pour Dania.

- Dania ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Et bien, Alexander la considère comme son amie et il souhaitait qu'elle puisse rester près de lui.

- Twist comprend. Ce petit sorcier est bien particulier. Twist pense qu'il fera de grandes choses. Twist dois vous dire que l'aura de maître Alexander a changé. Quand vous êtes partit ce matin, son aura était faible, comme celle d'un tout petit bébé. Mais, à votre retour, elle brillait de mille feux. Twist ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui mais cela a fait beaucoup de bien au jeune maître. Il a maintenant un grand pouvoir magique. Ce pouvoir l'aidera à guérir plus vite et Twist s'attend à ce que le jeune maître commence rapidement à faire de la magie accidentelle.

- Je pense que tu as raison. Il a un grand pouvoir et mon devoir est de lui apprendre à contrôler sa magie et à s'en servir pour faire le bien. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'ai le ventre bien plein grâce à toi, je vais monter étudier un livre qu'Alexander a trouvé sur ma table et qu'il a utilisé pour lancer un sort sans savoir comment l'inverser.

- Oh, Twist vous demande pardon, maître Snape. Twist pense qu'il s'agit du livre que Twist a acheté pour vous sur le chemin de traverse. Twist cherchait le nouveau manuel de potions que vous aviez demandé à Twist d'acheter et, en fouillant, Twist a vu ce livre, posé derrière d'autres et la magie du livre a appelé Twist, en quelque sorte. Twist a sentit que ce livre devait entrer dans la demeure de maître Snape et maître Alexander.

- C'est très étrange. As-tu déjà ressenti cette attraction pour d'autres livres ou objets ?

- Seulement deux fois, maître Snape. La première fois, Twist a été attiré par un s'agit de celui que Twist a offert au maître pour noël, lorsque le maître avait 12 ans et que vous portez toujours.

- Quoi ?! C'est toi qui me l'a offert ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Je me suis toujours demandé de qui il venait ? Sais-tu que ce bracelet m'a sauvé la vie un grand nombre de fois ? Il a stoppé de nombreux sortilèges qui auraient dû gravement me blesser, voir même, me tuer.

- Twist n'était pas au courant de cela maître, mais Twist en est très heureux. Et, si Twist a gardé le secret, au début, c'est parce que le père de maître Snape ne voulait pas que Twist soit proche de son fils. Le vieux maître Snape avait dit à Twist que sa place était aux pieds du maître et que Twist n'avait pas intérêt à essayer d'attirer la sympathie du jeune maître. Twist a eu peur et n'a donc jamais mit de carte avec ses cadeaux. Ensuite, lorsque le vieux maître Snape est mort, Twist n'a pas osé en parler car Twist ne voulait pas que vous pensiez qu'il voulait vous acheter.

Severus réfléchissait. Il était perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il réalisa que, depuis sa naissance, à chaque anniversaire, chaque noël,chaque grande occasion, il avait reçu un cadeau ne portant aucune carte, aucun nom d'expéditeur. Mais ce cadeau n'était jamais joint aux autre. Il le trouvait sous son oreiller ou sur son lit pour les gros paquets, au moment d'aller se coucher.

Une larme commença à glisser. Il passa sa main sur ses yeux afin de chasser la traîtresse avant qu'elle ne coule réellement.

- Tu sais, Twist, je me suis toujours sentit très seul à la maison. Surtout après la mort de ma mère. Mais ces cadeaux étaient des petits moments de bonheur car, contrairement à ceux de mon père, ils me ressemblaient. J'avais l'impression qu'ils venaient d'une personne qui s'intéressait à moi, une personne qui me connaissait. Je me suis souvent demandé qui pouvait me connaître aussi bien et m'aimer au point de toujours trouver LE cadeau qui me plairait le plus ou qui m'aiderait le plus.

Je suis tellement heureux de savoir enfin qui m'apportait ce moment de pur bonheur. Et, en même temps, je suis si triste de ne pas l'avoir su avant. J'aurais pu avoir un ami, comme Alexander avec Dania. C'était mon rêve le plus cher à l'époque. Avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler. A qui me confier. Je suis désolé que tu ais dû te taire. Mais sache que j'ai gardé précieusement chacun des présents que tu m'as offert.

- Twist a une autre confession à vous faire à ce sujet. Twist a été lié directement à vous le jour de votre naissance. C'est votre mère qui a engagé Twist pour prendre soin de son bébé. Elle m'a demandé si j'acceptais de me lier à un nouveau né, bien que cela ne soit pas vraiment toléré par les sorciers et j'ai dit oui. Elle a fait croire à votre père que Twist était lié à elle afin qu'il ne fasse pas de mal à Twist.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as toujours été plus précieux que les autres elfes. Peut-être que, inconsciemment, j'avais senti que notre lien était différent de celui que j'avais avec les autres. Mais, si tu as été lié à moi le jour de ma naissance, qui t'a nommé Twist ?

L'elfe eu un petit rire.

- En fait, c'est une drôle d'histoire. Votre mère avait décidé de me mettre dans votre champ de vision et de sonder en même temps votre esprit afin d'entendre si un son ou autre apparaissait en vous. Elle pensait que cela permettrait de me donner un nom venant de vous, même si ce serait sûrement un nom étrange, plus un bruit. Mais elle n'avait pas compté que vous soyez si puissant au moment même de votre naissance. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle m'a demandé d'approcher et que vous m'avez vu, vous avez trouvé amusant de me faire léviter et de me faire tourner sur moi-même de plus en plus vite. Votre mère a dit que je ressemblais à une tornade. Selon elle, s'était votre manière de me nommer « tornade ». Elle vous a regardé et a répété le mot tornade mais rien n'a changé. Elle a ensuite essayé de prononcer le mot en anglais. Elle a dit « Twister ». Mais, vous avez relâché le sort avant la fin. Elle n'avait eu que le temps de dire Twist. C'est donc devenu mon nom, Twist.

Severus souriait. C'était une belle anecdote. Mais, tout à son bonheur, il n'oubliait pas que Twist avait dit avoir été attiré par des objets deux fois avant le fameux livre qu'Alexander avait lu.

Il reprit donc.

- Je te remercie de m'avoir dit tout cela Twist, cela me rend heureux. Maintenant, je voudrais revenir sur les objets qui t'attirent. Tu a mentionné deux attractions. Tu m'as parlé du bracelet mais, quel est le second objet ?

- Il s'agit d'un autre livre. Celui que je vous ai offert l'an dernier.

- Oui, je vois de quel livre il s'agit. Je n'ai jamais pu le lire, il est écrit dans une langue des plus étrange. Malgré toutes mes recherches, je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver la traduction. Ni même de décoder le moindre mot.

C'est vraiment étrange. Un bracelet qui m'a sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois, un livre que je ne peux pas lire et un autre livre qui permet à mon fils de s'exprimer comme s'il était adulte. Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

- Twist n'en a aucune idée mais, le maître souhaite-t-il que Twist le prévienne s'il est de nouveau attiré par des objets ?

- Oui Twist, si tu sens la même attraction, achète les objets en question, quelque soit leur prix. Prélève le montant sur le compte Prince. Je pense qu'il y a une raison à tout cela.

- Oui maître, Twist fera selon les désirs du maître.

- Merci. Sur ce, je vais aller lire le livre qui est sur mon bureau puis me coucher. Je suis épuisé. Bonne nuit Twist, à demain.

- bonne nuit, maître Snape.

Severus se leva et grimpa les marches jusqu'à sa chambre.

En y entrant, il constata que Twist avait enlevé les draps qui étaient recouvert du sang d'Alexander. Il avait mit, à la place, les draps préférés de Severus, des draps noir, en satin. Un vrai appel au sommeil.

Secouant la tête pour ne pas céder à l'appel de son lit, Severus s'approcha du bureau et prit le fameux livre que son fils avait lu la veille.

Il ouvrit le livre et tourna quelques pages, interloqué.

Il devait y avoir une erreur. Ce n'était sans doute pas le bon livre.

- Twist !

POP

- Le maître a appelé Twist, qu'est-ce que Twist peux faire pour le maître ?

- Je voudrais que tu me dises s'il s'agit du livre qui t'a attiré et que tu as acheté hier ?

L'elfe prit le livre, le retourna pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures puis il se concentra et, enfin, releva le visage vers son maître.

-Oui maître, il s'agit bien du même livre.

- Tu en es vraiment sûr ?

- Oui maître. Maître, y a-t-il un problème avec le livre ? Twist a-t-il mit le jeune maître en danger ?

Twist commençait à paniquer.

- Non, je ne pense pas qu'il soit en danger. Mais, regarde à l'intérieur de se livre.

L'elfe ouvrit le livre et tourna les pages avant de relever vivement les yeux vers son maître.

- Tu comprends mieux mes questions ?

- Oui maître. Mais Twist peux vous assurer que c'est le même livre.

- Bien, tu peux aller te coucher Twist, merci.

- Bonne nuit maître Snape.

Dans un POP sonore, Twist disparut.

Severus reprit le livre. Il était stupéfait et inquiet. Comment son fils avait-il pu le lire ?

Il se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque et en retira un volume assez épais. Il s'assit à sa table de travail et ouvrit les deux livre devant lui.

Aucun doute, il s'agissait bien de la même langue. Celle qu'il essayait de traduire depuis plus d'un an. Comment son fils pouvait-il comprendre cette langue ?

Severus savait qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse ce soir. De plus, il était près de 23 heures et il avait eu une rude journée. Il referma donc les deux livres sur son bureau et se leva.

Il avait besoin de vérifier que son petit garçon allait bien. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de celui-ci et ouvrit doucement la porte. Il aperçut une touffe de cheveux brun qui dépassait de la couette. Il entendit ensuite la douce respiration d'Alexander et de son elfe. Il referma alors la porte le plus délicatement possible et retourna dans sa propre chambre afin de rejoindre son lit. Il s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

* * *

(1) Je ne parle pas Latin. Donc, c'est de l'approximatif. N'essayez pas de traduire au mot à mot, cela n'aurait aucun sens


	5. Chapter 4 : Transformation et chemin de

Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Cela me fait très plaisir. J'ai relu les premiers chapitres suite à un commentaire sur les fautes d'orthographe et j'ai fait au mieux pour les corriger et pour remplacer les anciens chapitres par ceux corrigés. J'espère que cela va fonctionner

Bises à tous et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Transformation et chemin de traverse**

Paroles en Fourchelangue

2 novembre 1986

Severus se réveilla mais ne bougea pas. Quelque chose n'était pas normal. Il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Harry Potter battu et violé, le rituel, la « naissance » d'Alexander, leur retour avec Dania, la discussion avec Twist, le livre. Oui, il se souvenait de tout. Il se souvenait également s'être couché, comme d'habitude. Alors, pourquoi sentait-il quelque chose de différent. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été écrasé par une pierre.

Il ouvrit doucement un œil pour pouvoir évaluer sa situation. Il était bien dans sa chambre, dans son lit, ça s'était une certitude car il voyait le plafond de son baldaquin. Il laissa couler son regard vers son torse, là ou il sentait une pression des plus étrange.

Il fut un instant surpris de voir une touffe de cheveux noir, posée sur lui. Il réalisa ensuite qu'il devait s'agir d'Alexander. Celui-ci était entièrement couché sur son père, de la tête aux pieds. Mais pourquoi était-il là ? Et depuis quand ? Avait-il fait un cauchemar ? Avait-il eu mal durant la transformation ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir réveillé ? Il avait pourtant le sommeil léger, il s'en serait rendu compte si son fils avait tenté de le réveiller ? Et pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas envoyé Dania ?

Tout à ses questions, il mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que son fils commençait à bouger et, de ce fait, risquait de basculer et d'avoir un réveil des plus désagréable. L'homme entoura donc le corps de son petit garçon dans ses bras afin de le stabiliser.

Alors que Severus appréciait se contact avec son enfant et menaçait de se rendormir, sa porte fut violemment ouverte. Il n'aurait pas été étonné si elle avait explosé.

- Maître Snape, maître Snape, le jeune maître a disparu. Oh ! Maître Snape, Dania est désolée, Dania est une mauvais elfe, elle surveillait le jeune maître mais, tout d'un coup, il a disparu. Dania a fouillé toute la maison pendant pendant des heures mais …

- Stop !

Severus sentait poindre une atroce migraine à cause de la voix aiguë et paniquée de l'elfe. Il lui montra l'enfant, couché sur lui et lui fit signe de se taire et de partir.

L'elfe s'exécuta et referma doucement la porte derrière elle.

Évidemment, le mal était déjà fait et il sentit son fils bouger de plus en plus. Fichus elfes.

- Bonjour Alexander, As-tu bien dormi mon cœur ?

L'enfant releva la tête et se crispa en voyant l'homme devant lui. Il pensa un instant avoir rêvé son sauvetage, son adoption. Mais il réalisa que la voix était celle de son nouveau père et qu'il l'avait appelé Alexander. Il regarda l'homme plus attentivement et se détendit.

- Bonjour papa.

Il avait l'air encore complètement endormi. Puis, il sembla réaliser quelque chose.

- Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question car c'est toi qui te trouves dans mon lit.

Alexander tourna alors la tête afin d'observer son environnement.

- Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

- Je ne sais pas. De quoi te souviens-tu ?

L'enfant se mit à réfléchir.

- Et bien, je me souviens que tu m'as mit au lit, tu parlais et, ensuite, je me suis réveillé en ayant mal partout et surtout aux yeux. Je ne pouvais pas les ouvrir car j'avais trop mal et cela m'a fait peur. Je me suis dit que j'aimerais être avec toi afin que tu me protèges mais, je ne voulais pas te déranger. Alors, je me suis simplement concentré sur toi, ta voix, ton odeur pour avoir l'impression que tu étais près de moi et ça a fonctionné. D'un coup, j'ai eu l'impression d'être tout contre toi. J'entendais même battre ton cœur.

Severus sourit, heureux. Son fils avait pensé à lui pour le rassurer.

- Mon chéri, tu dois savoir que les jeunes sorciers font souvent ce que l'on appelle de la magie accidentelle. Cela signifie que, lorsqu'un jeune sorcier veut vraiment quelque chose, ou bien lorsqu'il a peur ou qu'il est en danger, il utilise inconsciemment sa magie pour lui donner ce qu'il demande ou pour le mettre hors de danger. Dans ton cas, comme tu voulais vraiment être près de moi, ta magie t'a fait transplaner dans mon lit.

- Oh, d'accord. Je suis désolé de t'avoir embêté.

- Mais tu ne m'embêtes pas et tu ne m'embêteras jamais Alexander. Pour tout te dire, je crois même que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis des années. Et maintenant, si tu me disais comment tu te sens suite à l'héritage génétique que tu as reçu cette nuit. Te sens-tu différent ?

Alexander se concentra sur son propre corps afin de vérifier si ses sensations étaient différentes.

La première chose qu'il remarqua, c'est que le visage de son père était fait de lignes et de courbes. Il se rendit compte que celui-ci avait des yeux d'onyx, un nez un peu crochu et des lèvres minces, courbées en un fin sourire qui n'était adressé qu'à lui. Ainsi, contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours vu, les gens n'était pas composés de tâches de couleur.

- Je vois enfin à quoi tu ressembles vraiment. C'est étrange.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu ne me voyais pas avant ?

- En fait, je ne voyais que des visages flous et, à moins d'être très près, j'avais du mal à différencier les gens. Pour toi, je t'avais identifié grâce à tes vêtements noirs, ta voix et ton odeur. Tu sens les herbes fraîchement coupées.

- Pourtant, tu ne portes pas de lunettes ?

- Non, quand j'ai dit à mon oncle et ma tante que je ne voyais pas bien, ils m'ont dit qu'un anormal n'avait pas besoin de lunettes et que je n'avais qu'à me débrouiller avec ce que j'avais. Mais, maintenant, je vois très bien.

- Bien, mais nous irons quand même faire un test chez un médicomage.

- D'accord. Sinon, je ne sens pas vraiment de changement.

Bon, alors, comment suis-je ?

- Je pourrais sans doute mieux te répondre si tu te relevais car, pour l'instant, je ne te vois pas vraiment.

Alexander s'exécuta en se levant de sur son père. Il se redressa et se tint le plus droit possible. Ensuite, il tourna sur lui-même avant de se placer de nouveau face à Severus.

- Alors ?

Severus sourit en voyant son fils se comporter enfin comme un enfant de 6 ans. Il le trouvait vraiment à croquer.

- Tu es très beau mon fils. Tu as pris quelques centimètres. Tes cheveux ont beaucoup poussés. Tu as conservé tes beaux yeux vert et tu n'as pas hérité de mon nez. Tout ces changements ajoutés à l'absence de ta célèbre cicatrice, tu peux être sûr que personne ne pensera jamais à Harry Potter en te regardant.

Maintenant, tu devrais te regarder dans le miroir et me dire ce que, toi, tu en penses.

Alexander se dirigea vers l'armoire à côté de laquelle était posé un grand miroir en pied. Il se plaça devant et observa tout d'abord son nouveau corps. Severus se plaça derrière lui, tout en restant un peu en retrait.

Son papa avait raison, il avait grandit. Pour preuve, son pyjama était trop court. Que ce soit aux bras, aux jambes, ainsi qu'au ventre. Mais il avait toujours un corps fin bien que plus élancé. Cependant, il restait maigre à cause de la malnutrition.

Il remarqua aussi que ses mains avaient changé. Avant, elles étaient grosses et caleuses à cause des corvées mais, maintenant, elles étaient longues, fines et paraissaient douces. Il sourit en se rendant compte qu'il avait les mêmes mains que son papa.

Il se décida enfin à observer son visage et là, ce fut le choc. Il se trouvait très beau. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules Son teint était plus clair, presque laiteux. Il avait conservé son petit nez ainsi que ses yeux émeraudes. Mais, à bien y regarder, on pouvait déceler des paillettes noires dans le vert.

Il était vraiment ravi de sa nouvelle apparence. Il se tourna vers son papa et, après un grand sourire, il se jeta dans ses bras.

Severus le réceptionna et le souleva, comme s'il ne pesait rien. Il le fit « voler dans les airs » et l'enfant se mit à rire aux éclats.

Après quelques minutes, Severus s'arrêta et garda son fils au creux de ses bras, lui embrassant le front.

Alexander se détacha alors de son père et lui tendit les mains. Severus les regarda, sans comprendre.

- Tu as vu papa, j'ai les même mains que toi maintenant. Et puis, j'ai tes cheveux. Lui dit-il en se tournant pour que Severus puisse bien voir.

Il se tourna de nouveau pour être face à son papa et s'approcha de lui.

- Et regarde, j'ai des paillettes noires dans les yeux. Tu les vois, hein, dis, tu les vois ?

Severus était heureux de l'enthousiasme de son fils concernant leurs ressemblances.

- Oui, je les vois mon chéri. Tu es vraiment très beau et tu feras tourner beaucoup de tête quand tu iras à Poudlard.

Alexander se renfrogna soudainement.

- Je suis obligé d'y aller papa ? Je ne veux pas revoir monsieur Dumdore.

- Son nom est Dumbledore. Et tu n'auras pas le choix. Cela paraîtrait vraiment étrange que mon fils n'aille pas dans l'école ou je suis moi-même allé et où j'enseigne. Mais nous avons le temps d'y penser, tu iras peut-être en septembre pour vivre avec moi mais je n'ai pas encore décidé. Nous en discuterons ensemble, toi et moi.

Alexander fit la moue mais acquiesça.

- Bien, maintenant, nous devrions aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Allez, viens.

Ils descendirent dans la cuisine où ils trouvèrent Twist et Dania en train de se disputer.

- Bonjour vous deux. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Bonjour maître Snape, bonjour maître Alexander. Twist essayait d'expliquer à ce semblant d'elfe que Twist s'occupait, depuis toujours, du petit-déjeuner et que Twist savait exactement ce qui était nécessaire au jeune maître !

- Et Dania essayait de faire comprendre à ce vieil elfe dépassé que Dania est l'elfe de maître Alexander et que c'est donc à Dania de préparer son repas !

- Vous savez, j'ai très faim ce matin alors, si vous voulez, vous pourriez me préparer chacun un petit-déjeuner, attention, pas trop copieux, et je les mangerai tous les deux. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça Alexander, ils doivent apprendre à se partager les tâches qui te concernent. N'est-ce pas vous deux ? Vous ne voudriez-pas qu'Alexander se sente coupable de votre dispute et s'en veuille ?

Les deux elfes eurent soudain l'air très coupable.

- Non, maître Snape.

Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

- Dania, Twist te laisse préparer le petit-déjeuner du jeune maître pendant que Twist s'occupe de celui de maître Snape. Est-ce que cela te convient ?

- Oui Twist, Dania est très heureuse de ta proposition.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, les deux elfes s'activèrent devant les fourneaux, non sans se jeter de temps en temps des regards accusateurs.

Severus, de son côté, était très satisfait. Il allait pouvoir déjeuner tranquillement.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé – du moins en partie pour Alexander car Dania lui avait préparé une assiette qui aurait pu nourrir 5 hommes adultes en pleine santé – Severus entraîna son fils avec lui dans sa chambre.

- Alexander, je voudrais que tu me lises la suite du livre dans lequel tu as trouvé le sort te permettant de parler comme un adulte.

Sur ces mots, il lui tendit le livre en question et s'assit sur son lit.

L'enfant s'installa à côté de son père et tourna les pages jusqu'à arriver au sort qu'il avait utilisé.

- Où veux-tu que je commence la lecture ?

- Et bien, pourquoi ne pas commencer la où tu t'étais arrêter ?

- Très bien.

Une fois votre conversation ou conférence terminée, il vous suffira de prononcer le contre-sort suivant afin de récupérer vos facultés antérieures : « ego unum verbum sumpta a doctissimus Semper eris ». A présent, passons au sort ...

- Stop ! Stop ! Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu lis Alexander.

- Comment ça ? Oh, c'est parce que je ne lis pas bien, c'est ça ?

- Non mon cœur, c'est surtout parce que tu parles une langue que je ne connais pas.

- Hein ?

- Oui mon ange. Il se trouve que ce livre est écrit dans une langue que je ne maîtrise pas, contrairement à toi, de toute évidence. Et, quand tu lis, tu ne fais qu'émettre des sifflements. Cela m'amène à penser que ce livre est écrit en fourchelangue et, malheureusement, je n'ai jamais été fourchelangue.

- Fourchelangue ?

- Oui, c'est la langue des serpents.

- Mais, comment je pourrais lire et parler cette langue, je ne l'ai jamais apprise ? Et puis, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je parlais une autre langue.

- Je pense que cela a un rapport avec le horcruxe que tu avais dans la tête. Souviens-toi, Radnar nous a expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'une morceau de l'âme du mage noir et, comme celui-ci était un fourchelangue, je pense que tu as acquis cette capacité durant les 5 années où ton esprit a côtoyé le sien.

- Ohhh, mais, maintenant que le horcruxe est parti, comment se fait-il que je puisse encore parler cette langue ?

- Je ne sais pas mon cœur. Peut-être que ton inconscient a mémorisé les informations et qu'elles ne peuvent pas être perdues. Mais ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose d'être fourchelangue. Cela signifie simplement que tu peux parler aux serpents, les comprendre, et que tu peux lire leur langage. C'est un dont très rare que tu ne devras pas montrer à n'importe qui. Le mage noir ayant eu ce don, certains pourraient penser que tu es mauvais, comme lui, même si cela est totalement faux.

- Alors, ce sera notre secret ?

- Oui mon cœur, ce sera notre secret. Et maintenant, peux tu mémoriser ce que tu as lu et essayer, ensuite de me le dire de sorte que je le comprenne ?

- Je vais essayer papa.

Alexander se mit donc à lire et relire le texte jusqu'à le connaître par cœur. Ensuite, il leva le regard vers son père et se concentra très fort pour parler normalement.

Cette fois-ci, Severus comprit ce que l'enfant disait et il lui sourit.

- Je suis fier de toi. Tu as réussi du premier coup. Donc, le sort est « ego unum verbum sumpta a doctissimus Semper eris ». Cela signifie « je rends la parole empruntée à l'érudit et redeviens celui que j'ai toujours été. » Concentre-toi sur le sort en latin tout en pensant que tu veux parler de nouveau normalement.

Alexander se concentra, comme le lui avait demandé son papa puis le regarda, ne sachant pas si cela avait fonctionné.

- Bien, dis-moi ce que tu voudrais manger à midi ?

- Je sais pas, on viens juste de manger alors j'ai pas assez faim pour savoir.

- Très bien mon fils, je te posais cette question pour vérifier si le contre-sort avait fonctionné et il semble que ce soit le cas.

-Ah, ok.

- Maintenant, file te doucher et t'habiller. Ensuite, tu pourras t'occuper comme tu en as envie jusqu'à midi. De mon côté, je dois appeler Lucius par cheminette pour mettre en place le golem.

Nous nous retrouverons pour le repas et cet après-midi, nous irons sur le chemin de traverse pour t'acheter des vêtements.

- Papa, si je peux faire ce que je veux, je peux continuer à lire ce livre ?

- Bien sûr, mais à une seule condition … Tu n'essayes aucun sort avant de m'en avoir parlé. Ce que je te conseille, c'est de noter sur une feuille les sorts et leurs effets, ainsi que les contre-sorts afin que nous puissions en discuter ensemble par la suite. Et, attention, n'écris pas en fourchelangue. Ça te va ?

- Oui papa, merci. Papa ?

- Oui mon cœur ?

- Où sont les feuilles et les stylos pour que je puisse écrire les sorts ?

- J'oubliais encore que tu as été élevé chez les moldus. Attends, je vais te trouver ça.

Severus commença à fouiller dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en ressortit 4 élastiques. Il les métamorphosa ensuite en un stylo et trois feuilles blanche. Il tendit le tout à son fils dont les yeux s'étaient illuminés en voyant son père faire de la magie.

- Voilà, jeune homme. S'il te manque autre chose, demande à Dania de me prévenir, d'accord ?

- D'accord papa, merci beaucoup.

Alexander se pencha vers son père et lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de partir en courant dans sa chambre, son livre dans les mains.

Severus resta un instant stupéfait. C'était la première fois que son fils l'embrassait. Il était positivement ravi.

Il se doucha et s'habilla de ses éternels vêtements noirs Il prit ensuite un boxer, un pantalon, une chemise, un pull et une robe sorcier qu'il alla déposer, après les avoir un peu rétrécis, sur le lit de son fils avant de redescendre à la cuisine.

Là, ils trouva les deux elfes en train de faire la vaisselle pour l'un et de la ranger pour l'autre. Ce qui n'aurait pas dû leur prendre de temps avec la magie mais, allez savoir pourquoi, ils effectuaient leurs tâches de façon moldu.

- Puis-je savoir, au nom de Merlin, pourquoi vous faites la vaisselle et le rangement de cette façon ?

Les elfes sursautèrent car ils ne l'avaient pas entendu entrer. Ils se regardèrent et c'est Twist qui répondit.

- En fait, maître Snape, nous voulions savoir ce qu'avait vécu le jeune maître alors, comme vous avez dit qu'il devait faire toutes les corvées sans magie, nous avons voulu essayer. Et Twist doit vous avouer que c'est très dur, vraiment très dur, et pourtant, les elfes ont l'habitude de beaucoup travailler. Twist ne comprend pas comment le jeune maître a pu vivre comme ça. Il devait être épuisé.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Bien, vous pouvez continuer ainsi ou finir avec la magie si vous en avez suffisamment appris.

- Twist pense que c'était un test bien suffisant.

- Dania pense la même chose.

Les deux elfes agitèrent alors les bras et la vaisselle se lava toute seule, s'essuya et se rangea. La cuisine fut propre et rangée en moins de deux minutes.

- Bien, maintenant que vous avez terminé, je voulais vous demander ce que vous pensiez du nouveau visage d'Alexander ? Pensez-vous que quelqu'un pourrait reconnaître Harry Potter en le regardant ? Je lui ai affirmé que non mais je préfère avoir votre opinion car je sais que vous remarquez des détails que les sorciers ne voient pas.

- N'ayez aucune crainte, maître Snape, le jeune maître est méconnaissable. Twist vous a parlé hier de son aura qui avait totalement changé, il ne sera donc pas reconnaissable par son aura, ni par sa magie car elle a évoluée aussi. Concernant son physique, il a gardé de magnifiques yeux verts mais ils sont teintés de paillettes noires et, bien que son visage soit toujours aussi beau, il est beaucoup plus fin et délicat qu'avant. Personne ne pourra jamais faire le lien.

- Dania est d'accord avec Twist. Et Dania aimerait rajouter que le jeune maître ressemble beaucoup à son papa, surtout avec ses longs et fins cheveux noirs, et avec ce teint de porcelaine. Le jeune maître est vraiment très beau et délicat à la fois.

Severus tiqua à la mention de ses cheveux et de son teint de porcelaine. Alexander s'était également venté d'avoir les même cheveux que lui. Mais cela avait plutôt tendance à angoisser l'homme qui avait subi énormément de railleries tout au long de sa vie à cause de cela. Beaucoup, lors de son enfance, l'avait traité de fille avec ses cheveux noirs très raide et son teint de poupée. Par la suite, à Poudlard, les maraudeurs l'avaient appelé « le bâtard graisseux » toujours à cause de sa tignasse. Aujourd'hui encore, ses élèves lui avaient donné le même surnom. Il ne voulait pas que son fils subisse ça.

Twist semblait suivre le cours des pensées de son maître car il lui dit.

- Vous savez, maître Snape, vos cheveux ont changés lorsque vous vous êtes investi complètement dans le domaine de la préparation des potions. A l'époque, Twist a cherché comment vous aider et a découvert que les vapeurs des potions abîmaient vos si beaux cheveux. Alors, Twist a travaillé à un remède et a réussi à créer un shampooing spéciale ainsi qu'un gaz protecteur afin que les vapeurs n'entrent plus en contact avec vos cheveux.

Malheureusement, le vieux maître Snape a prit Twist sur le fait et a tout détruit avant de punir Twist, disant que son fils n'avait qu'à apprendre à se battre. Par la suite, lorsque le vieux maître est mort, maître Snape a eu l'air de ne plus faire attention aux moqueries alors, Twist a rangé ses formules dans un coin de son esprit.

- Pourrais-tu me noter ces formules Twist ? Severus avait l'air ému et fébrile.

- Bien sûr, maître Snape. Maître Snape, est-ce que Twist s'est trompé ? Est-ce que vous auriez aimé avoir les formules de Twist plus tôt ?

- Cela m'aurait quelque peu facilité la vie, c'est vrai, mais cela m'a permis de me faire une réputation d'homme méchant auprès de mes élèves et, ainsi, ils ne font pas de bazar en classe. Alors, tout compte fait, je pense que c'est une bonne chose que je ne les ai pas eu avant. Cependant, maintenant, je suis père avant d'être professeur et il est hors de question que quelqu'un se moque de mon fils à cause de mes cheveux ou de mon allure. Donc, dès aujourd'hui, je vais prendre le shampooing et le gaz que tu as mis au point afin de rendre mon fils fier de son père.

- Twist va vous écrire les formules immédiatement maître Snape. Et, si vous voulez, Twist peut même préparer le shampooing et le gaz pendant que maître Snape appelle Lord Malfoy.

- Oui, fait cela, je te remercie Twist.

Sur ces mots, Severus sortit de la cuisine pour rejoindre le salon et appela Lucius par la cheminée.

La discussion entre Lucius et Severus dura plus d'une heure et, à la fin, Severus était plus angoissé qu'autre chose.

Il connaissait le fonctionnement des golems mais il avait délibérément occulté ce à quoi il ne voulait pas penser. Ce que Lucius n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer. Le pressant de faire le nécessaire car le golem devait être mis en place au plus tôt afin de protéger Alexander.

Severus était conscient de tout cela mais il estimait que son fils avait déjà vécu beaucoup de chose et qu'il pouvait bien lui accorder un peu de temps.

Il décida donc d'emmener son petit garçon au chemin de traverse, comme prévu et de s'occuper du reste plus tard.

Severus resta un moment à réfléchir. Il voulait trouver comment procéder afin que sont fils n'ai pas à souffrir, ou le moins possible en tout cas. Il avait très peur des répercussions sur l'attitude d'Alexander et sur la confiance qu'il venait juste de lui accorder.

Twist apparu dans un pop de transplanage en tenant, dans une main, un flacon et, dans l'autre, des parchemins.

- Maître Snape, Twist a terminé le shampooing et a réécrit les formules.

- Merci Twist. Je vais immédiatement le tester. Tu peux déposer les formules sur ma table de travail, dans mon laboratoire.

L'elfe tendit le flacon à son maître et disparu dans un nouveau pop.

Severus rejoignit immédiatement sa chambre. Il avait hâte de voir le résultat de la création de Twist. Et, si tout se passait bien, il pourrait emmener son fils se balader sans crainte des moqueries.

De plus, il se dit qu'un moment à faire trempette lui serait sans doute bénéfique pour oublier momentanément ses problèmes.

Il ressortit de son bain au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, se sécha le corps et les cheveux. Il s'habilla et se décida enfin à se regarder dans la glace.

Il fut stupéfait de voir le résultat. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas été aussi beau depuis de nombreuses années. Ils brillaient mais on voyait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas gras, simplement très sain.

Severus se décida ensuite à rejoindre son fils afin de voir ce qu'il faisait et, accessoirement, lui montrer ses cheveux.

Il arriva devant la porte et frappa.

- Entrez

- Alexander, je venais voir ce que tu faisais.

L'enfant se leva et se jeta dans les bras de son père.

- Papa ! Tu m'as manqué. Je lisais le livre en fourchelangue et j'ai noté pleins de sorts et de contre-sorts.

- C'est très bien mon cœur. Si tu veux, nous pouvons en regarder certains maintenant. Ensuite, nous irons manger.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Severus s'assit sur le lit, son fils toujours dans ses bras. Alexander prit les feuilles qu'il avait jetées sur le lit à l'arrivée de son père et les lui tendit.

Severus commença à lire attentivement. Il était stupéfait par la diversité et la complexité des sorts du livre. Il se dit également que certains seraient très utile dans la lutte contre Voldemort.

Alexander observait son père. Il essayait de voir si celui-ci n'était pas déçu par son travail et s'il n'avait pas fait trop de faute que son papa, en tant que professeur, pourrait ne pas apprécier. Il avait peur que l'homme le trouve stupide. Mais il ne voyait aucun signe d'énervement ou de gêne sur le visage de son père et il commença à se détendre. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua à quel point les cheveux de son papa brillaient et à quel point ils avaient l'air doux.

- Papa ?

- Oui chéri ? Dit Severus en relevant la tête en direction de son fils.

- Je peux toucher tes cheveux ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu faire ça mon cœur ?

- Et bein, ils ont l'air tout doux et ils sont super beaux alors, j'avais envie de les toucher. Mais je comprendrais que tu veuilles pas.

- Aucun problème, vas-y mon chéri.

Severus, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, était très heureux que son fils est remarqué le changement et qu'il l'apprécie.

L'enfant toucha alors les cheveux de son père et, comme il l'avait imaginé, ils étaient incroyablement doux et lisse.

- Papa, tu crois que mes cheveux seront aussi beaux que les tiens plus tard ?

- Ils le sont déjà mon cœur. En fait, ils sont même encore plus beaux que les miens.

- Je suis content d'avoir pleins de ressemblances avec toi. Merci de m'avoir adopté papa.

- Non, merci à toi. Tu es le soleil de ma vie. Depuis que tu es arrivé, je suis extrêmement heureux.

Severus prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra. L'enfant lui rendit son étreinte et fit un bisou sur la joue de son papa.

- Bon, et si on travaillait sur ces sorts maintenant ?

- Ouiiii ! Dit le petit garçon, ravi de passer du temps avec son papa.

Le père et le fils passèrent un moment agréable ensemble. Severus expliquait à son fils le but des sorts – du moins ceux qu'il jugeait sans danger pour l'enfant – et Alexander essayait de retenir tout ce qui lui était dit.

Après une demi-heure d'explications, Severus se redressa et reposa les feuilles sur le lit.

- Bien, je pense qu'il doit être l'heure de manger. Allons-y.

Il se leva et son fils lui emboîta le pas jusqu'à la cuisine.

Après un repas des plus savoureux, Severus et Alexander se dirigèrent vers la cheminée. Twist et Dania les attendaient déjà devant, chacun tenant une cape de voyage dans les mains. Le père et le fils prirent les vêtements et les enfilèrent.

Severus prit ensuite une poignée de poudre de cheminette et entra dans l'âtre, Alexander à ses côtés.

- Chemin de traverse.

A cet instant, ils disparurent de leur maison pour réapparaître dans la cheminée d'un bar à l'aspect plutôt délabré. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'eut Alexander en regardant autour de lui. Une fois de plus, il avait failli tomber mais son père l'avait rattrapé.

- Professeur Snape, bien le bonjour. Dit un homme occupé à essuyer des verres derrière son comptoir.

- Bonjour Tom.

Tom aperçut alors Alexander, caché derrière son père, tenant très étroitement la robe de celui-ci.

- Et bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Bonjour bonhomme ?

Puis, se tournant vers Severus.

- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez de la famille. C'est votre neveu ?

- Non, il s'agit de mon fils. Alexander, viens dire bonjour à Tom.

- Je suis désolé, pardonnez mon impolitesse, je ne savais pas que vous aviez un enfant.

L'enfant sortit alors de derrière son père et s'approcha de Tom, mais il ne lâchait toujours pas la robe de son père.

- Bonjour Monsieur.

- Par Merlin, qu'il est trognon. Il vous ressemble beaucoup. Et quel âge as-tu mon bonhomme ?

- J'ai 6 ans monsieur.

- Bien, Tom, nous allons vous laisser, nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire. A plus tard.

-Oh, bien sûr, bonne journée à vous deux.

Sur ces mots, Severus se mit en marche en direction de l'arrière du pub, son fils cramponné à lui.

Une fois dans l'arrière cour, L'homme s'arrêta devant un mur de brique et se retourna vers son fils. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin.

- Je sais que ça a été difficile pour toi de parler à Tom mais tu as très bien agi. Je suis très fier des efforts que tu fais. Nous allons maintenant entrer sur le chemin de traverse. Il y aura sans doute beaucoup de monde et les gens risquent de te regarder bizarrement car je ne suis pas très apprécié. Donc, tu ne dois pas t'en occuper. Et si cela devient trop dur, si tu as peur de quoi que ce soit ou de qui que ce soit, dis-le moi et je te porterais pour te protéger. D'accord ?

- D'accord papa. Mais, pourquoi les gens t'aiment pas ?

- Parce que je suis un professeur très, très dur et que beaucoup de gens ont de mauvais souvenirs d'école à cause de moi.

- Ils avaient qu'à s'appliquer et t'aurais été moins dur. Non ?

- Et bien, peut-être, mais je ne suis pas totalement innocent, je l'avoue. Bien, allons-y maintenant. Tu es prêt ?

- Oui papa.

Severus s'approcha alors du mur et tapa avec sa baguette sur plusieurs briques.

Le mur se mit alors à bouger et les briques s'écartèrent jusqu'à former une arche.

Au delà, Alexander pouvait voir une rue pleine de monde, où se succédait de nombreux magasins.

L'enfant en resta bouche bée.

- Bien, nous allons commencer par le magasin de vêtements, c'est le plus près.

Severus se mit en marche en direction du magasin de Mme Guipure. Alexander avait repris sa position, accroché à la robe de son père.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la boutique, Alexander fut étonné de ne pas voir de vêtements. Il n'était jamais entré dans ce genre de magasin mais il aurait parié que celui-ci était censé être rempli de ce qu'il vendait. Or, là, rien. Il n'y avait que des rouleaux de tissus, disposés dans tous les coins, un tabouret et une table.

- Bonjour monsieur. Au professeur Snape, je ne vous avais pas reconnu, je suis confuse.

- Madame Guipure, Bonjour.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous professeur ? Vous avez eu un souci avec la dernière commande ?

- Non, aucun problème, je ne suis pas là pour moi mais pour mon fils. Alexander, viens dire bonjour s'il te plaît.

Ce dernier sortit du giron paternel et se plaça juste devant sont père.

- Bonjour Madame.

- Bonjour mon grand. Oh, mais qu'il est mignon, on en mangerait.

- Nous sommes là car mon fils a besoin d'une garde robe complète.

- C'est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais vu. Où lui achetiez-vous ces vêtements ? D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que vous étiez père.

- Je viens de récupérer mon fils suite au décès de sa mère. Je n'étais pas au courant de son existence jusqu'à hier. Je ne lui ai donc jamais acheté de vêtements.

- Oh, je comprends, toutes mes condoléances mon bonhomme. Ça doit être dur de perdre sa maman.

- Merci madame, mais je suis heureux d'être avec mon papa. C'est le meilleur papa du monde entier.

Severus rougit à ce commentaire et se racla la gorge.

- Donc, nous aurions besoin d'une dizaine de caleçons, autant de paires de chaussettes, autant de shorts, 4 jeans, 4 pantalons habillés, une douzaine de t-shirt, autant de chemises, 8 pulls, 2 paires de chaussures de ville, 1 paire de basket.

Voyant le regard ébahi de son fils, Severus ajouta.

- Ce seront tes vêtements de tous les jours.

L'enfant hocha la tête mais n'osa pas prononcer le moindre mot, de peur que sa voix ne trahisse son émotion devant tant de gentillesse de la part de son papa.

- Vous mettrez également 2 costumes, le premier, beige et le second, noir. Bien évidemment, vous les ferez dans votre meilleur tissu et vous joindrez 4 cravates assorties. Ensuite, il me faudra 4 robes d'écoliers, 2 robes de soirée, l'une noire et l'autre verte comme les yeux de mon fils. Pour finir, il faudra 3 robes de cérémonie. Une verte, une noire et une argentée.

- Très bien, vous aurez tout ça d'ici 2 heures. Suivez-moi, nous allons choisir les couleurs et les motifs pour les vêtements de tous les jours. Et, j'en profiterai pour vous montrer les derniers tissus que j'ai reçus. Notamment de la soie d'acromentula de la meilleur qualité.

Tout en parlant, madame Guipure les guida au fond du magasin où se trouvaient les tissus ainsi que le tabouret.

- Bien, jeune homme, montez sur le tabouret s'il vous plaît, je vais prendre vos mesures pendant que le professeur Snape choisi les couleurs.

- Prenez les mesures, je vais attendre pour choisir. Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui vais porter ces vêtements. Je préfère donc qu'Alexander choisisse lui-même tant les couleurs que les motifs qu'il aime.

Alexander avait les yeux brillant de reconnaissance. Il monta sur le tabouret et fit fasse à la couturière qui commença à le mesurer de tous les côtés. Au bout d'un moment, elle lâcha son ruban qui continua seul à mesurer le petit garçon tandis qu'un parchemin se remplissait de données.

Cela dura près de 15 minutes avant que l'enfant ne soit invité à descendre du tabouret.

Aussitôt au sol, il se jeta dans les bras de son père qui le réceptionna en l'entourant d'un bras protecteur.

- Allons voir les tissus maintenant.

L'heure suivante fut consacrée au choix des couleurs, des motifs, des matières. Severus semblait ne vouloir que le meilleur et le plus cher pour son fils. Celui-ci était embarrassé mais, en même temps, tellement heureux.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tout choisi, ils prirent congé de la couturière en l'informant qu'ils reviendraient dans deux heures chercher leurs achats.

Severus entraîna ensuite son fils dans le dédale de rue avant de le faire entrer dans un bâtiment d'aspect vraiment bancale.

- Voici Gringotts, la banque des sorcier où travaillent les gobelins.

- Nous allons rendre visite à monsieur Radnar ?

- Non, n'oublie pas que nous ne sommes pas censés le connaître.

Ils s'approchèrent alors d'un comptoir.

- Je souhaite me rendre au coffre Prince. Dit Severus.

Le gobelin face à lui le regarda suspicieusement de haut en bas avant de faire de même sur l'enfant.

- Apposez votre sang sur le parchemin je vous pris.

Severus se piqua le doigt avec l'aiguille que lui tendait le gobelin avant de le poser sur le parchemin.

Le gobelin vérifia l'empreinte magique puis se leva.

- Suivez-moi.

Severus et Alexander suivirent le gobelin jusqu'à un wagonnet. Ils montèrent et s'installèrent à l'intérieur.

- Ce wagonnet va nous conduire jusqu'à mon coffre. Accroche-toi bien car il y a beaucoup de virages et de looping, en plus de la vitesse.

L'enfant se cramponna aussi fort que possible à la barre de protection devant lui. Le wagonnet se mit en marche et prit très rapidement de l'allure. Le petit garçon criait et riait en même temps à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait la tête en bas ou qu'un virage le collait à son père.

Après plus de 20 minutes de descente, le véhicule s'immobilisa enfin. Le gobelin descendit, suivi des deux sorciers. Il s'approcha alors d'une porte immense et passa son doigt dessus. Il y eu de nombreux bruits, comme des verrous que l'on tourne puis la porte s'ouvrit.

Le gobelin se recula afin de laisser entrer Severus et Alexander. L'enfant était émerveillé. Non pas par la grandeur du coffre ou par la montagne d'or et de bijoux amoncelés là, non, ce qui l'émerveillait au plus au point était la quantité de livres de la pièce. Il y en avait des tonnes, disposés un peu partout. Il se dit qu'il devait y avoir pas moins de 100 livres. Et, s'il avait pu les compter, il se serait rendu compte qu'il y en avait beaucoup plus.

- Papa ?

- Oui mon cœur ?

- Ils sont tous à toi ces livres ?

- Non, ils sont à nous. Mais ce sont des livres anciens et très précieux pour la plupart. D'autres sont extrêmement dangereux, soit en eux-même, soit par leur contenu. C'est pourquoi ils sont enfermés ici. Mais j'ai placé énormément de sorts de protections dessus. Donc, si tu veux en prendre quelques uns, vas-y. Tu ne pourras pas toucher les livres dangereux.

Severus était heureux de voir que son fils était autant attiré par les livres que lui. Il n'avait même pas pensé à la fortune contenue dans ce coffre, il n'avait vu que la connaissance qui l'attendait.

L'enfant regarda tout autour de lui pour choisir ce qu'il allait prendre. Il se dirigea vers une pile de livres sur sa gauche avant de s'arrêter, se retourner, et repartir vers une autre pile, plus loin. Ce manège dura près de dix minutes et Severus, après avoir rempli une bourse avec son or, observa son fils en souriant. Oui, Alexander ressemblait de plus en plus à l'enfant qu'il aurait toujours dû être.

Le petit garçon allait se décider à prendre quelques un des livres posés devant lui quand il sentit une force l'attirer vers le fond de la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils et suivit cette attraction. Là, derrière des bijoux, il vit un petit livre et un parchemin. Il les prit et sentit une chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps. Il fit demi-tour, prit encore trois autres livres sur une table et rejoignit son père. Il lui tendit le petit livre et le parchemin tout en gardant les autres livres dans ses bras.

- Papa, ce livre et ce parchemin m'ont attiré, c'est normal ?

Severus repensa à l'attraction de certains objets sur Twsit.

- Je ne sais pas mon cœur. Je vais les garder sur moi pour l'instant et, quand nous serons à la maison, je les examinerai. S'ils ne sont pas dangereux, je te les rendrais. Mais je tiens à te dire que je suis très content que tu ais dit la vérité sur l'attraction que ces objets ont sur toi.

Ils ressortirent du coffre et firent le chemin inverse en wagonnet jusqu'à ce retrouver dans le hall de Gringotts. Là, une mauvaise surprise les attendait.

Dès qu'il le vît, Alexander, qui était toujours derrière son père, tira sur la robe de celui-ci. Severus se retourna et, en regardant son fils, comprit qu'il avait besoin de son aide. Il prit donc l'enfant dans ses bras avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l'entrée de la banque. Là, il le vit s'approcher d'eux.

- Albus, bonjour. Quelle surprise de vous croiser ici.

- Bonjour Severus. En fait, ce n'est pas un hasard, Tom m'a informé qu'il vous avait vu avec votre fils et, vous me connaissez, j'adore les enfants alors, je me suis dit que j'allais venir rencontrer le votre. Surtout que je n'étais pas au courant de son existence.

Le regard du vieil homme était pétillant de malice mais également de suspicion.

- Je n'étais pas au courant non plus avant hier. Sa mère est morte et a laissé un testament indiquant qu'elle n'avait pas voulu que son fils devienne un mangemort. Elle ne m'a donc pas informé de sa naissance puis, lors de la disparition du seigneur noir, elle n'avait, apparemment, plus le courage de me dire la vérité. Elle indiquait également qu'elle souhaitait que j'ai la garde de notre fils si un malheur venait à lui arriver. Je l'ai donc récupéré hier.

Severus baissa alors la tête pour voir son fils qui avait enfoui son visage dans son torse.

- Alexander, je voudrais te présenter un ami. Le professeur Dumbledore. C'est le directeur de Poudlard.

L'enfant releva la tête et regarda son père dans les yeux. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire qui lui redonna le courage d'affronter l'autre homme. Il tourna donc la tête dans la direction d'Albus.

- Bonjour professeur Dumdore

- C'est Dumbledore mais, il est vrai que mon nom est compliqué pour un enfant de ton âge. D'ailleurs, quel âge as-tu ?

- J'ai 6 ans professeur Dum-ble-dore

- Tu apprends vite apparemment.

- Oui, il semblerait que mon fils soit intelligent. En tout cas, depuis hier, il ne cesse de m'étonner par ses capacités de réflexion.

- Oh, je serais ravi que vous me rendiez visite dans ce cas, ainsi, je pourrais tester son niveau.

- Merci, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je me fiche de savoir à quel point il est intelligent du moment qu'il est heureux. Au fait, c'est une bonne chose que je vous ai croisé. Je tenais à vous annoncer que je ne reprendrai pas mon poste à la fin des vacances. J'ai besoin d'apprendre à connaître mon fils et ces quelques mois suffiront tout juste. Je reviendrai à la rentrée de septembre.

- Quoi ? Mais enfin, Severus, vous n'y pensez pas. Je n'ai personne pour vous remplacer.

- Vous n'avez qu'à contacter Slugorn. Je pense que, pour quelques mois, il acceptera. De toute façon, ma décision est prise, il n'y a pas à discuter. A présent, nous allons vous laisser, nous avons des courses à faire. Bonne journée Albus.

- Bonne journée professeur Dumbledore.

- Mais, enfin, attendez, ...

Severus était partit rapidement et n'entendait déjà plus ce que disait le vieux fou. Il continua de marcher jusqu'à arriver devant un café. Il entra et s'installa sur une banquette. Alexander, toujours dans ses bras, tremblait de tout son corps.

Severus entreprit donc de caresser son dos doucement, en formant de petits cercles. Il sentit l'enfant se calmer au fur et à mesure. Ce dernier redressa la tête et regarda son père, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Tu vas vraiment rester avec moi à la maison ? Tu vas arrêter ton travail juste pour moi ?

- Oui mon cœur. Tu es ma seule et unique priorité. Et si je pouvais rester avec toi jusqu'à ton entrée à Poudlard, je le ferais. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire cela. Mais je peux laisser ma place pour quelques mois et c'est avec plaisir que je le fais. C'est pour ça que tu pleures ? Je pensais que c'était parce que tu avais peur d'Albus ?

- J'ai eu peur quand je l'ai vu. Mais il m'a pas reconnu alors … et puis, tu étais là. Je savais que tu le laisserais pas me faire du mal ou me ramener chez les Dursley. J'ai pleuré parce que je suis content que tu veux rester avec moi.

- Je suis content aussi mon cœur. Par contre, on dit : je suis content que tu veuilles rester avec moi. Et pas que tu veux, ce n'est pas français.

- Ok, j'ai compris.

Un serveur s'approcha d'eux à ce moment là et dévisagea Severus, puis Alexander, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait.

- Bon … Bonjour. Que puis-je vous servir. Dit-il avec autant de haine que possible dans la voix.

- Je voudrais un irish coffee ainsi qu'un chocolat chaud avec des marshmallows dedans.

- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Le serveur s'éloigna mais Severus l'entendit quand même ajouter.

- Sale bâtard graisseux. Quelle femme a pu vouloir de lui. Sans doute un viol. Ouais, et bein tu vas voir, connard, tu vas me payer ces années d'humiliation, et pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui.

Malheureusement pour Severus, son fils aussi avait entendu.

Alexander était stupéfait que cet homme ose insulter son papa et le menacer. Il ne pût contrôler la bouffée de colère qui l'envahit. Il fronça les sourcils et le nez en une moue qui aurait sans doute été adorable si la flamme dans ses yeux ne menaçait pas de mort quiconque le contrarierait.

Severus n'avait pas remarqué l'état de son fils et réfléchissait déjà aux types de poisons que le serveur pourrait avoir sur lui et mettre dans son café.

Le serveur revint alors, portant un plateau. Il déposé le café et le chocolat devant Severus. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque Alexander se détacha de son père et se leva pour se placer devant l'homme qui avait menacé et insulté son père.

- Excusez-vous !

Le serveur regarda ce petit garçon et sourit ironiquement.

- Pardon petit mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Vous avez insulté mon papa et vous l'avez menacé. Alors excusez-vous !

Sa voix montait de plus en plus et il avait fini sa phrase en criant. La vingtaine de clients présents se tournèrent pour voir ce tout petit bout, face à cet homme.

- Laisse Alexander, ce n'est pas grave.

- Si papa. C'est grave. Tu es le meilleur et le plus gentil papa du monde entier et lui, il t'a insulté et je suis sûr qu'il a mit quelque chose dans ton café pour que tu sois malade.

L'enfant pleurait de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, cependant, ce n'était pas des larmes de joie mais des larmes de colère, de tristesse et de peur. Peur car il venait de contredire son papa et qu'il appréhendait une punition. Peur car cet homme pouvait très bien avoir mit quelque chose dans le café de son papa qui lui ferait très mal.

Le patron du café, alerté par les cris de l'enfant arriva et entendit la dernière phrase.

Il se sentit insulté que l'on insinue que l'un de ses employés puisse s'abaisser à empoisonner un client, quelque fût ce client.

Il s'approcha de la table et saisit fortement Alexander par le bras.

- Non mais dis donc, petit, comment oses-tu mentir comme ça ? Cria-t-il

Alexander se raidit, soudainement effrayé par cette prise sur son bras qui lui rappelait tant celle de son oncle. Il était terrifié.

Tout d'un coup, les murs du bâtiment se mirent à trembler et Severus qui s'était levé dès que le patron avait osé touché son fils, frappa l'homme d'un bon coup de poing dans le nez afin de lui faire lâcher prise. Cela fonctionna parfaitement puisque l'homme se retrouva au sol, tenant son nez en sang.

Severus prit immédiatement son fils dans ses bras. Il le serra tendrement et lui parla de sa voix la plus douce.

- Du calme mon cœur, c'est fini, je suis là, ne t'inquiètes pas, je te protège. Personne ne te fera de mal, je les tuerai s'ils essayent. Calme-toi, fais-moi confiance, mon ange, fais-moi confiance.

L'enfant s'apaisa au son de la voix de son père. L'étreinte de celui-ci était réconfortante et il se sentit de nouveau en sécurité. Les murs arrêtèrent de trembler quand Alexander reprit ses esprits. Il se tourna vers le patron, tout en restant dans les bras de Severus.

- Si vous êtes sur qu'il n'essaye pas de faire du mal à mon papa, faites-lui boire le café qu'il a déposé sur la table.

L'homme venait de se relever et regarda cet enfant qui avait l'air si fort et en même temps si fragile. Il faisait confiance à son employé.

- Harvey, bois ce café afin que ces gens s'excusent d'avoir jeté le doute sur mon établissement et mes employés.

Le serveur pâlit, sachant qu'il devrait faire ce qui lui était demandé.

Tous les clients du café les regardaient, impatients d'avoir un potin à raconter plus tard sur le serveur ou sur le professeur de potion et son fils. Peu importe qui était coupable, ils pourraient, de tout façon, se vanter d'avoir assisté à la scène.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous nous abaisserions à obéir aux ordres d'un gosse !

Alexander n'en pouvait plus, il voulait punir cet homme et rentrer avec son père dans le cocon protecteur de la maison.

La tasse de café incriminée s'éleva alors dans les airs et vint se placer juste devant le serveur. Les protagonistes regardèrent autour d'eux pour voir qui avait sortit sa baguette pour léviter la tasse mais il n'y avait personne. Severus regarda alors son fils et sourit.

- Si vous voulez pas boire, alors avouez que vous avez insulté mon papa et que vous avez voulu lui faire boire quelque chose qui n'était pas fait pour lui faire du bien.

Le serveur leva la main en direction de l'enfant, dans l'intention manifeste de le frapper mais il se retrouva attaché en un rien de temps. Severus regarda de nouveau son fils. Cela ne ressemblait plus vraiment à de la magie instinctive mais plutôt à de la magie sans baguette.

- Relâchez-moi. Qui m'a attaché ?

- C'est mon fils. Il n'a pas apprécié que vous essayiez de le frapper et c'est là sa réponse. Maintenant, soit vous buvez de vous même, soit je fais appeler les aurors et vous boirez devant eux.

Le serveur, ne voulant pas avoir à faire aux aurors, regarda son patron.

- Monsieur, vous n'allez pas les laisser me menacer quand même ?

- Je t'ai également demandé de boire. À moins que cet enfant n'ai dit la vérité ?

- Non, non, bien sûr que non, mais...

- Alors, bois Harvey et prouve à tous les clients que tu n'es pas coupable de ce dont ce gamin t'accuse.

Harvey approcha alors la bouche de la tasse, étant toujours attaché, et but le contenu.

Il savait qu'il aurait mieux fait d'avouer car tout le monde allait savoir immédiatement qu'il avait menti mais il n'arrivait pas à dire la vérité car cela impliquerait de s'excuser au bâtard graisseux et à son fils.

Dès la dernière goutte de café avalée, il se mit à convulser. Son corps se recouvrit de pustule et il commença à s'étouffer.

En un instant, Severus fut près de lui.

- Mais quel crétin, il a mélangé plusieurs potions et le mélange est devenu instable.

- Comment savez-vous ça ?

- Je suis professeur de potion à Poudlard et ce petit idiot était un de mes élèves il y a quelques années. Apparemment, il est toujours aussi nul dans ma matière. Heureusement je sors toujours avec quelques potions d'urgence.

Suite à ces mots, Severus sortit une sacoche de sa cape et l'agrandit afin qu'elle retrouve sa taille normale. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit 3 potions qu'il fit avaler à l'homme agonisant.

L'un des clients qui avait assisté à toute la scène s'approcha.

- Quelles potions a-t-il mélangées selon vous ?

- Une potion furonculus, c'est évident. Ensuite, je pencherais pour une potion gonflangue et une potion lavetoux. Comme il m'appelait le bâtard graisseux, il a dû penser que la potion lavante était drôle. Et comme il a osé prétendre que j'avais violé une femme, il a dû se dire que la potion de furoncle et la potion pour faire gonfler la langue réussiraient à me mettre hors circuit afin que je ne puisse pas recommencer. Mais les ingrédients de ces potions ne sont pas compatibles. Je lui ai donc donné une potion afin de faire dégonfler sa langue pour qu'il puisse respirer, une autre afin de stabiliser les ingrédients dans son organisme et la troisième pour stopper les bulles formées dans son estomac par la potion lavante.

- Vous avez vraiment un sens d'analyse et une rapidité de réaction incroyable. Sans vous, il serait mort en moins de 3 minutes. Et je sais de quoi je parle, je suis médicomage à Sainte Mangouste, aux services des accidents de potions.

Toutes les personnes présentes se mirent alors à applaudir Severus, se rendant compte qu'il venait de sauver la vie d'un homme qui l'avait insulté et qui avait tenté de lui faire du mal.

Mais Severus se fichait des applaudissements, ce qui lui importait était de régler ses comptes avec le patron du café qui avait osé faire mal à son fils.

Il se tourna donc vers l'homme en question.

- Maintenant que vous savez que mon fils a dit la vérité, je vous demande de lui présenter vos excuses. Et attention à vous, je veux des excuses à genoux pour l'avoir brutalisé.

- Quoi, mais enfin, je ne lui ai rien fait, je l'ai à peine touché.

Severus s'approcha de son fils et lui releva la manche de sa robe de sorcier ainsi que de son pull.

Tout l'assistance pu alors voir l'empreinte de la main du patron, incrustée dans le bras de l'enfant. La marque commençait déjà à virer au bleu.

- C'est ce que vous appelez « rien faire » ? Je vous le demande une dernière fois, présentez vos excuses à genoux à mon fils. Sans quoi, vous risquez de vous en mordre les doigts.

L'homme regarda l'enfant et se rappela de la réaction de celui-ci lorsqu'il lui avait prit le bras. Il se dit que l'homme avait raison et qu'il ferait mieux de s'exécuter avant que l'histoire se sache et que les clients fuient sont établissement, après avoir apprit que son employé avait voulu empoisonner un client et que lui, avait fait du mal à un gosse.

Il se mit donc à genoux devant Alexander qui se crispa et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les robes de son père.

- Je m'excuse jeune homme, je n'aurais jamais dû vous attraper ainsi et je n'aurais pas dû mettre votre parole en doute sans avoir de preuve.

- Merci monsieur. J'accepte vos excuses.

Alexander se tourna alors vers son père.

- Papa, on peut partir d'ici maintenant ? Tu as dit que tu voulais me montrer d'autres magasins.

- Bien sûr mon ange, allons-y.

Severus se tourna vers le patron.

- Il est évident que je ne reviendrai jamais dans votre établissement. Cependant, mon fils vous a pardonné. Je ne porterai donc pas plainte contre vous pour agression sur un sorcier mineur.

- Je vous en suis reconnaissant monsieur.

Severus et Alexander sortirent ensuite du café et retrouvèrent l'air vivifiant de ce début novembre. En se tournant une dernière fois, L'enfant vit le médicomage léviter le corps du serveur et disparaître. Il se dit qu'il l'avait sans doute emmené à l'hôpital.

Afin de changer les idées de son fils, Severus l'emmena chez fleury et bott. Il savait que son petit garçon était féru de livres et il comptait bien le gâter.

- Tu es ici dans le plus grand magasin de livres sorciers qui soit. Choisis ce que tu veux, fais-toi plaisir.

L'enfant ne se fit pas prier et, en moins de 20 minutes, il avait dans les bras une bonne dizaine de livres. Severus qui avait suivi son fils dans les divers rayon était ravi de voir le sourire que celui-ci avait depuis leur entrée dans le magasin

- Si j'en ai trop pris, tu me le dis et j'en repose.

- Non, pas de souci, je t'ai dit de prendre ce que tu voulais. Tu veux ces livres, alors, on les prend.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la caisse ou Severus paya les livres avant de les rétrécir et de les mettre dans sa poche.

La suite de leur après-midi se passa aussi bien que possible. Alexander découvrit le magasin de quidditch et son père lui acheta un balai pour enfant ainsi que des balles d'entraînement. Il découvrit également les diverses sortes de plumes et de parchemins. Là Severus acheta un nécessaire afin de pouvoir apprendre à son fils à se servir de ce matériel. Ensuite, ils allèrent dans un magasin de bonbons et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Alexander pu manger ces douceurs dont tous les enfants raffolent.

Pour finir la journée en beauté, Severus emmena son fils à l'animalerie. Il voulait lui offrir un compagnon. Ils entrèrent donc dans le magasin et Severus se tourna vers son fils.

- Alexander, je t'ai emmené ici afin que tu puisses te choisir un animal de compagnie. Tu peux prendre l'animal qui te plaît. Et, quelque soit ton choix, tu pourras avoir également une chouette car c'est grâce à elle que nous communiquons. C'est l'équivalent sorcier de la poste moldu.

L'enfant fit un grand sourire à son père, enroula sa jambe de ses petits bras pour lui faire un câlin puis regarda autour de lui, les différents animaux. Il n'avait jamais eu d'animal. Il n'avait jamais osé espérer en avoir un un jour.

Il se dirigeait vers les cages des chats, suivi de son père mais s'immobilisa soudainement et pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il écoutait quelque chose. Severus était intrigué mais se força à ne rien dire. Alexander partit alors en direction du fond du magasin.

Ils passèrent un rideau très lourd et se retrouvèrent dans une pièce très sombre.

- Bonjour messieurs, je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer. Je vous en prie, retournez dans la boutique, je finis avec ceux là et je suis à vous.

Cependant, Alexander continua d'avancer jusqu'à une vitre. Severus regarda plus attentivement et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un vivarium et que le commerçant était et entrain de nourrir les occupants..

Alexander leva alors les yeux vers son père. Severus pu y lire une interrogation et beaucoup de timidité.

- Ces serpents sont-ils tous à vendre ?

- Oh, oui, ils sont à vendre mais depuis la mort de vous-savez-qui, ils n'ont plus la côte. Enfin, j'ai quand même quelques clients. Il n'y en a qu'un que j'ai retiré de la vente car il n'est pas en forme. Je pense qu'il va bientôt mourir.

Pendant que Severus discutait avec le commerçant pour détourner son attention, Alexander s'approcha encore plus du vivarium, ouvrit le capot et se pencha au-dessus. Il regarda les serpents et commença à leur parler tout bas.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour jeune maître serpent. Répondit un serpent d'environ 1 mètre de long.

Que fais-tu ici ? As-tu besoin de notre aide ? Nous sommes tout à fait disposés à t'accompagner si tu en exprimes le désir.

- Merci, c'est très gentil de votre part mais j'ai pas de problème. Enfin, j'en ai plus depuis que j'ai un papa. Je suis venu parce qu'il veut m'offrir un ami et, quand j'étais dans la boutique, j'ai entendu un serpent se plaindre, comme s'il souffrait alors je suis venu voir si je pouvais l'aider.

- Il s'agit sans doute du nouveau. Le sorcier a qui appartient le magasin l'a ramené i semaines mais, depuis, il dépérit de plus en plus et nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui. Il est différent de nous.

- Mais peut-être que je pourrais l'aider moi. Où est-il ?

- Juste à côté.

Le serpent pencha la tête en direction d'un autre vivarium, recouvert d'un épais tissu bleu.

Alexander s'approcha du vivarium en question et souleva le tissu.

Il fut horrifié de voir un tout petit serpent, roulé en boule, la langue sortie et qui semblait souffrir le martyr.

L'enfant souleva le couvercle du vivarium.

- Bonjour, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- J'ai mal, j'ai si mal jeune maître serpent. Je suis né pour être un familier et j'étais à la recherche de mon sorcier quand l'homme ma attrapé et mis ici. J'ai besoin de lumière et de mon sorcier pour vivre, je ne suis pas un serpent des ténèbres, ni un simple serpent magique. Je dois retrouver mon sorcier au plus vite pour me rétablir. Je le sens, il est tout près.

- Veux-tu que je t'achète ? Je ne te demanderais pas de rester avec moi, je veux juste t'acheter afin que tu puisses sortir d'ici. Est-ce que ça te va ?

- Je vous en serais très reconnaissant maître serpent et ...

- Et petit, attention, ce serpent est malade. En plus il est très dangereux. Tu ne devrais pas ouvrir un vivarium sans connaître ce qu'il contient.

- Excusez mon fils, monsieur, il aime beaucoup les serpents.

- Je comprends mais, s'il s'était fait mordre, j'aurais été responsable et je ne me serais pas remis de la mort d'un enfant par ma faute.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon fils a un très bon contact avec les serpents. Mon ange, as-tu choisi quel animal tu veux ? Nous pouvons retourner à l'avant de la boutique pour regarder encore si tu veux ?

- Merci papa, mais je sais ce que je veux. Je veux ce serpent.

L'enfant montrait le petit serpent du doigt.

- Combien coûte-t-il ?

- Je l'ai retiré de la vente. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il est malade.

- Alexander, es-tu sûr de toi ?

- Oui papa.

- Bien, alors nous souhaitons le prendre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, s'il meurt, nous ne viendrons pas nous plaindre.

- Bon, très bien. Je vous le vends pour 1 gallion symbolique alors, car il n'est vraiment pas en forme.

- Parfait. Alexander, veux-tu une cage ou le prends-tu sur toi ?

Alexander tourna la tête en direction du serpent. Mais celui-ci ne comprenait pas le langage des humains.

- Je voudrais une cage comme ça, il ne risque pas de tomber s'il est faible.

Le vendeur sortit donc le serpent de son vivarium et le mit dans une cage spéciale, entourée d'une barrière magique empêchant le serpent de sortir et l'isolant de la lumière.

Il reconduisit ensuite ses clients jusqu'à la caisse.

- Nous allons également prendre la chouette harfang des neiges avec deux boîtes de miam hiboux.

L'homme alla chercher la chouette en question et la mit dans une autre cage.

Alexander regarda son père avec reconnaissance.

- Comment tu as su que c'est celle-là que je voulais ?

- Je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Dès que nous sommes entré dans le magasin, tu ne l'as plus lâché du regard.

- Merci papa.

Severus paya leurs achats et sortit du magasin avec son fils. Celui-ci souriait comme un idiot tellement il était heureux. Ils repassèrent chez madame Guipure récupérer les vêtements commandés. Severus réduisit tous les paquets et mit l'ensemble dans sa poche.

Ils arrivèrent chez eux à 18h00. Severus monta avec son fils et déposa tous les paquets sur le lit. Il leur rendit leur taille normale et appela Dania.

- Qu'est ce que Dania peut faire pour maître Snape ?

- Nous avons acheté des vêtements et des livres pour Alexander. Pourrais-tu les ranger s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr maître Snape, Dania s'en occupe tout de suite.

Pendant que l'elfe s'exécutait, Severus s'assit sur le lit de son fils, à côté de ce dernier.

- Alors, ce serpent, qu'a-t-il de particulier ?

- Il souffre papa. Il m'a dit qu'il est un familier et qu'il cherchait son sorcier quand le vendeur l'a prit. Et puis, ce n'est pas un serpent de ténèbres. Il a besoin de lumière. Je lui ai promis de le libérer. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Il faisait une moue des plus craquantes et Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Aucun problème mon cœur. Nous allons commencer par ouvrir sa cage afin qu'il ne soit plus dans le noir. Ensuite, tu lui demanderas comment nous pouvons l'aider à trouver son sorcier. D'accord ?

- Oui papa.

Alexander se pencha alors vers la cage et expliqua au serpent ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ce dernier le remercia. L'enfant fit alors un signe à son père et celui-ci ouvrit la cage.

Le serpent en sortit immédiatement et se cala dans les bras du petit garçon.

- Alors, comment pouvons-nous t'aider à trouver ton sorcier ?

- Ce ne sera plus nécessaire. Tu es mon sorcier jeune maître serpent. C'est pour ça que je sentais une grande proximité, tu étais juste à côté de moi.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne me reconnais que maintenant alors ?

- Il y avait trop d'interférence au magasin. Trop d'animaux en souffrance, cela brouillait mes capteurs.

- Ça veut dire que tu veux bien rester avec moi ?

- ce sera un grand honneur maître serpent.

- Pourrais-tu m'appeler Alexander et non maître serpent s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr maî... Alexander.

- Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Je n'ai pas de nom. C'est à toi de m'en donner un. Cela permettra également de créer un lien entre nous. Ainsi, je comprendrais quand tu parleras avec les autres humains Il te suffit de me donner un nom et de mélanger ta magie à la mienne. Quand tu décideras de mon nom, penses très fort au fait que nous serons toujours ensemble et prononce mon nom en posant ta main sur ma tête.

- D'accord. Alors ... déjà ... tu es un mâle ou une femelle ?

- Je suis un mâle.

- Ok, alors … hum … laisse-moi réfléchir … je pense que tu t'appelleras …

L'enfant posa sa main sur la tête du serpent et se concentra aussi fort que possible.

- Zéphyr.

Est-ce que ce nom te plaît ?

- Oui, j'aime beaucoup. Merci. Je sens déjà le lien commencer à agir.

- De rien. Au fait, de quelle race de serpent es-tu ?

- Je suis un hybride de epicrates cenchria. On me nomme aussi hybride de Boa arc-en-ciel. En fait, depuis que je suis né, tout le monde se moque de moi car, en principe, mes couleurs ne devrait pas être aussi nettes. Quand j'étais petit, on voyait clairement que tous mes motifs étaient composés de deux jeux de couleurs. Certains étaient rouge et or et les autres étaient jaune et noir. Donc, ceux de ma famille ont dit que je n'étais pas un vrai boa arc-en-ciel et ils m'ont désigné comme hybride. Mais, il y a un mois, notre reine est venue nous voir et m'a pris à part. C'est elle qui m'a dit que j'étais destiné à être un familier. Elle m'a expliqué que c'était un privilège très rare et que je devais m'en montrer digne. Elle m'a appris comment je pourrais aider mon sorcier et elle m'a expliqué que je changerais avec lui. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire mais, il y a deux jours, je me suis réveillé en étant tout engourdi. Je me suis alors rendu compte que j'avais grandit et que j'avais de nouvelles couleurs. Comme tu peux le voir, à présent, en plus de mes anciens motifs, j'en ai des bleu et bronze et d'autres vert et argent. Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie mais je me trouve très beau maintenant. Même si j'ai hâte de grandir car je suis encore petit, même pour ma race.

En effet, Alexandre avait déjà remarqué les magnifiques couleurs du serpent ainsi que sa petite taille. Il faisait tout juste 30 centimètres de long.

- En tout cas, moi, je te trouve très beau. Je vais traduire tout ce que tu viens de me dire à mon papa. D'accord ?

- Merci Alexander. Prends tout le temps que tu veux avec ton père. Mais, pourrais-tu me déposer sur le rebord de la fenêtre car, même s'il fait nuit, le ciel m'a manqué et je voudrais le regarder.

L'enfant se leva, prit son serpent et le déposa sur la fenêtre avant de rejoindre son père sur le lit pour lui répéter tout ce que Zéphyr lui avait raconté. Il essaya de traduire le plus fidèlement possible le récit du serpent.

Severus sourit en entendant l'enthousiasme de son fils lorsqu'il annonça fièrement qu'il avait choisi le nom de Zéphyr et que celui-ci était son familier.

A la fin de son récit, Alexander souriait de toutes ses petites dents.

- Dis papa, pourquoi il a de nouvelles couleurs Zéphyr ?

- Je pense que c'est dû au rituel d'adoption. Avant le rituel, tu étais le descendant de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Mais, le jour de l'adoption, tu es également devenu le descendant de Serdaigle et Serpentard.

- Je comprends pas.

- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te parler de Poudlard. En fait, il y a très longtemps, existait quatre sorciers très puissants. Les plus puissants depuis Merlin lui-même. Ces quatre sorciers ont décidé de créer une école ensemble afin d'éduquer tous les sorciers à partir de leurs 11 ans. Ces quatre sorciers ont mis en place un système de maison. En fait, à leur entrée dans l'école, les enfants sont répartis dans l'une des quatre maisons en fonction de leurs qualités. Pour identifier ces maisons, les fondateurs ont utilisé les couleurs de leur blason familial. Rouge et or pour Gryffondor, Jaune et noir pour Poufsouffle, bleu et bronze pour Serdaigle et, pour finir, vert et argent pour Serpentard. C'est pour ça que les couleurs de ton familier ont changé.

- Ah, d'accord, je comprends.

- Maintenant, je pense que nous devrions regarder le livre et le parchemin qui t'ont attiré dans le coffre.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Severus sortit de sa poche le livre et le parchemin et les agrandit.

Il déroula le parchemin et essaya de le lire afin de vérifier ce qu'il contenait avant de délivrer l'information à son fils. Malheureusement, une fois de plus, le document était en fourchelangue.

Il le tendit donc à Alexander et lui demanda de le lire puis de lui traduire.

L'enfant se concentra sur ce qu'il lisait durant 5 bonnes minutes. Severus en profita pour aller chercher un parchemin vierge et une plume afin de retranscrire ce que son fils allait lire.

- Il est écrit « Toi, héritier, prends connaissance de notre lignée. Ne la laisse pas être déshonorer. Nous avons lutté pour conserver notre dignité face à ceux qui voulaient nous spolier. Moi, Arthémus, fils de Salazard Serpentard jure sur ma vie et ma magie que ce que j'écris sur ce parchemin n'est que vérité. Lorsque mon père est arrivé au terme de sa vie, il m'a avoué le secret de notre famille. Si tu es mon héritier, tu pourras le vérifier. Il m'a indiqué que tous ces descendants seraient marqués par le symbole du serpent, en haut de la hanche gauche. Seul ce symbole prouve notre lignée et rares sont les personnes à connaître ce secret. Il n'y a que notre famille, les gobelins qui gèrent nos comptes et le directeur de Poudlard afin qu'il sache qu'un héritier est présent et qu'il lui accorde les égards qui lui sont dus. Certains, à mon époque, prétendent être des héritiers de mon père car ils parlent le fourchelangue. Foutaise, mon père parle fourchelangue, ce n'est pas mon cas. Mon fils et ma fille parlent fourchelangue, mais pas mon petit-fils. Oui, tu l'auras compris, ce don saute une génération. Vérifie donc ton tatouage et, si tu es bien mon descendant, tu pourras lire le livre de mon père qui doit être joint à ce parchemin. A la fin du livre, tu trouveras un arbre généalogique qui a été enchanté par mon père, grâce à son sang, afin de se mettre à jour à chaque naissance ou décès de l'un de ses descendants. Tu devrais donc trouver ton nom ainsi que celui de tes enfants si tu en as. Pour finir, je te le redis, soit honoré du nom que tu portes et défends-le. Ne laisse personne le salir. Sans te connaître, je t'aime car tu es de mon sang. Arthémus Serpentard. »

L'enfant avait fait plusieurs pauses durant son récit afin de mémoriser la suite du texte. Severus avait tout noté. Quand son fils s'arrêta, l'homme lui sourit.

- Merci mon cœur. Tu as vraiment une très bonne mémoire.

- Papa, tu l'as toi, le symbole de Serpentard ?

- Oui mon fils, je l'ai. Et toi ?

- Je sais pas, j'ai pas regardé.

L'enfant se leva alors et remonta sa robe de sorcier. Il descendit ensuite son pantalon sur sa hanche gauche et regarda celle-ci. On pouvait y voir un petit serpent argenté en position d'attaque.

Alexander remonta alors son pantalon, laissa retomber sa robe de sorcier et fit un grand sourire en regardant son père.

- Maintenant, tout le monde saura que je suis vraiment ton fils. Pour de vrai.

- Oui mon cœur, pour de vrai.

Severus ouvrit alors le livre pour voir s'il était écrit en fourchelangue. Ce n'était pas le cas et il en fût soulagé. Il ne voulait pas faire trop souvent appel à son fils car il avait peur de ce qui pourrait être écrit. Son fils n'avait que 6 ans après tout. Il remit donc le livre dans sa poche. Alexander le vit faire mais ne dit rien. Son papa lui faisait confiance et lui, faisait confiance à son papa. Si le livre contenait des choses qu'il avait le droit de savoir, il était persuadé que son papa le lui dirait.

- Bien, il est temps de te doucher et de te changer. Lucius et Narcissa ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Mais, demain, il faudra que nous posions d'autres questions à Zéphyr. Préviens-le avant d'aller te laver, qu'il ne s'inquiète pas et dis-lui qu'il peut t'accompagner au repas s'il le veut. Je vais me doucher également et nous nous retrouverons en bas. À tout de suite mon ange.

Severus embrassa son fils sur le dessus de la tête et partit.

Dania, restée en retrait s'approcha de l'enfant.

- Maître Alexander, Dania est très heureuse que vous ailliez un ami de plus. Vous le méritez. Dania va vous préparer vos vêtements pour le dîner de ce soir.

- Merci Dania.

Sur ces mots, l'enfant rejoignit la salle de bain.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Alexander arriva au salon et trouva son père en train de discuter avec Twist. Il s'approcha et s'accrocha à la jambe de son père.

- Et bien, mon chéri, fais-moi voir comme tu es beau.

L'enfant se décolla de son père et se mit bien droit. Il fit ensuite plusieurs tours sur lui-même et regarda son père en souriant.

- Alors, tu en dis quoi ? Je suis beau hein ? J'ai jamais eu des vêtements aussi beau de toute ma vie.

- Tu es parfait. Lucius va être jaloux de ton élégance.

- Je ne suis jamais jaloux, sache-le.

Lucius, qui venait d'entrer, s'avança dans le salon, suivi de Narcissa. Son ton sec et hautain perdait toute crédibilité à cause du sourire qu'il arborait.

- Bon, je dois avouer que tu es vraiment superbe Alexander. Mais un Malfoy n'est jamais jaloux.

Il s'approcha encore plus et serra la main de Severus avant de la tendre à l'enfant. Celui-ci regarda la main de l'homme puis son visage. Il répéta ce mouvement pendant une dizaine de seconde avant de s'approcher un peu plus de Lucius. Il lui fit signe de se baisser et Lucius, intrigué, s'exécuta.

Alexander lui fit alors un bisou sur la joue.

- Bonjour monsieur Malfoy.

Le sourire de Lucius s'agrandit et il fit à son tour une bise à l'enfant.

- Bonjour Alexander. Je suis très heureux de te revoir.

- Bonjour Alexander. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Bonjour tante Cissy, je vais bien, merci.

Tout en parlant, il s'approcha de la femme et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue qu'elle lui rendit avec une étreinte en plus.

- Twist peut-il débarrasser Lord et Lady Malfoy de leurs manteaux ?

- Oui, merci.

Lucius tendit son manteau à l'elfe. Narcissa fit de même.

L'elfe disparut dans un pop et revint de la même façon quelques instants plus tard. Il tenait dans ses bras un grand plateau rempli de bouteilles, et d'assiettes.

Il laissa le plateau en lévitation et commença à installer son contenu de manière harmonieuse sur la table. Quand il eut fini, il invita les sorciers à s'installer pour l'apéritif.

- Lady Malfoy, que désirez-vous boire ?

- Un martini blanc, s'il te plaît.

- Et pour vous, Lord Malfoy ?

- Un whisky pur feu.

- Maître Snape ?

- Un whisky pur feu également, merci.

- Et pour vous, maître Alexander ?

- Un jus de citrouille s'il te plaît Twist.

En quelques secondes, chaque invité se retrouva avec son verre à la main et Twist passait entre eux avec des assiettes de toasts.

- Alors Alexander, comment s'est passé ton après-midi au chemin de traverse ?

- Oh, bien tante Cissy, j'ai découvert mon familier. Il était en train de mourir de ne pas m'avoir trouvé et d'être enfermé dans le noir mais nous l'avons acheté et, maintenant, il ne me quitte plus.

Lucius et Narcissa regardèrent alors autour d'eux, cherchant le familier en question.

Ils étaient très étonné qu'un enfant d'à peine 6 ans ait un familier car, même pour un adulte, il fallait une immense puissance pour mériter ce privilège.

Alexander se mit soudain à rire et les 3 adultes le regardèrent.

- Désolé, c'est Zéphyr qui me chatouille.

Il mit un main dans sa chemise et en retira son serpent. Il se rappelait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de parler fourchelangue devant une autre personne que son père. D'ailleurs, il l'avait bien expliqué à Zéphyr avant de descendre.

- Tante Cissy, Lord Malfoy, je vous présente mon familier, Zéphyr

Narcissa eu un mouvement de recul en voyant le serpent alors que Lucius était stupéfait.

- Il est au couleur des fondateurs. Comment ? Pourquoi ?

- Lucius, tu te souviens de l'adoption de Alexander. Il est le descendant des quatre fondateurs. Son familier étant un boa arc-en-ciel, il a prit les couleurs de son maître.

- Oui, en parlant de ça, comment se fait-il que tu sois un descendant de Serpentard, Severus ? Le seigneur noir a toujours affirmé qu'il était le seul descendant.

- Il a menti.

- Comment peux-tu affirmer cela ?

Severus hésita un instant mais se rappela tout ce que ses amis avaient fait pour son fils et lui.

- En fait, je connais la vérité depuis seulement une heure et je ne sais pas encore tout.

- Explique-nous ce que tu sais, s'il te plaît.

- Très bien. Lorsque j'ai emmené Alexander au chemin de traverse, nous sommes passez à Gringotts chercher de l'argent dans le coffre Prince. Là, Alexander a été attiré par un livre et un parchemin. Il me les a donné en m'expliquant ce qu'il ressentait. J'ai donc attendu que nous soyons rentrés pour voir ce qu'ils contenaient. Malheureusement, j'étais incapable de lire le parchemin car il est écrit en fourchelangue. C'est donc Alexander qui l'a lu et me l'a traduit.

- Alexander est fourchelangue ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- J'y viens. En fait, il semble qu'il puisse parler fourchelangue depuis longtemps. Il peut également le lire. Il a trouvé un livre sur mon bureau et a utilisé une des formules à l'intérieur afin de parler correctement devant les gobelins.

- Je me disais aussi qu'il avait un vocabulaire bien trop avancé pour son âge. Dit Lucius.

- Oui, il m'a avoué dans quel livre il avait trouvé la formule et, en rentrant hier soir, j'ai vérifié et me suis rendu compte que j'étais incapable de comprendre ce qui était écrit. Alexander a donc continué la lecture pour moi afin de trouver le contre-sort et c'est là que je l'ai entendu parler fourchelangue. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Pour ce qui est du fait que je sois l'héritier de Serpentard, et bien, comme je le disais, après notre retour du chemin de traverse, Alexander m'a traduit le parchemin. Il y était raconté l'histoire des descendants de Salazar Serpentard. L'auteur de ce parchemin était le fils de Salazar et il indiquait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique façon de vérifier qu'une personne est bien un descendant de Serpentard. Il s'agit d'une marque spécifique, connue de la famille Serpentard, des gobelins et du directeur de Poudlard. J'ai cette marque et Alexander l'a également depuis l'adoption par le sang.

Le fils de Serpentard indiquait aussi que le fait de parler fourchelangue n'était absolument pas une preuve car, à son époque, plusieurs personnes étaient fourchelangue. De plus, dans la famille Serpentard, cette aptitude saute une génération. Ainsi, Salazar était fourchelangue mais pas son fils. Son petit fils et sa petite fille étaient des fourchelangue mais pas leurs enfants, et cætera. Ainsi, même si Alexander n'avait pas été fourchelangue à cause du horcruxe, il est plus que certain qu'il le serait devenu après l'adoption par le sang.

Lucius et Narcissa étaient stupéfaits de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Narcissa fut la première à se reprendre.

- Il reste à savoir si le seigneur noir avait la marque de Serpentard ou pas. S'il ne l'avait pas, il n'était pas descendant de Serpentard et il nous a menti.

- Il y a plus simple. Le livre qui accompagnait le parchemin comporte, selon le fils de Salazar, une arbre généalogique qui se met à jour automatiquement à chaque naissance ou décès d'un descendant de la famille Serpentard. Il me suffira donc de vérifier si le véritable nom de Voldemort est inscrit dans ce livre.

- Et comment comptes-tu obtenir son véritable nom ?

- Je demanderais à Albus. Il a été l'un des enseignants de Voldemort. Il doit donc forcément connaître son nom de naissance.

- Bonne idée.

- Severus, excuse-moi de revenir là-dessus, mais je voudrais comprendre. Tu as dit que tu as entendu Alexander parler fourchelangue et qu'il n'en était pas conscient. Dans ce cas, comment as-tu pu comprendre ce qu'il lisait ?

- Je n'ai pas compris. Alexander a du mémoriser le texte pour, ensuite, me le réciter dans un langage normal.

- Mais, cela demande une mémoire considérable, et une intense concentration pour passer d'une langue à l'autre. Non ?

- C'est ce que je pense également. Je voudrais d'ailleurs qu'il rencontre un médicomage pour vérifier ses aptitudes.

- Ce serait sans doute une bonne chose. Ainsi, s'il a autant de mémoire que nous le pensons, tu pourras lui enseigner tout ce qu'il aurait appris en ayant grandit dans une famille sorcière et, ainsi, éloigner encore plus les soupçons concernant son ancienne identité.

- En parlant de son ancienne identité, Severus, as-tu parlé à Alexander du Golem ?

- Pas encore Lucius. Je voulais que nous passions une après-midi normale avant d'aborder ce sujet avec lui.

- Et j'ai passé la meilleure après-midi du monde avec papa. Enfin, sauf quand on a croisé le vieux fou. Ça, c'était pas drôle et j'ai eu peur. Mais, comme papa était là, ça a été. Oh, et puis, y a eu le problème avec le méchant serveur et le méchant patron mais papa s'en est occupé.

Les trois adultes se rendirent compte que l'enfant, bien que n'étant pas intervenu une seule fois, avait suivi leur discussion.

- Severus, comment cela s'est-il passé avec le vieux citronné ? Demanda Lucius, inquiet.

- Très bien. Je lui ai présenté Alexander, l'informant que sa mère était morte et que je venais juste d'apprendre son existence. Je l'ai aussi informé que je ne reviendrais pas à Poudlard avant septembre afin de passer du temps avec mon fils. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de négocier et nous sommes partit.

- Très bien, très bien, mais quelle est cette histoire avec un serveur et un patron, Alexander, tu veux bien me raconter ?

Narcissa voulait intégrer Alexander à la discussion afin qu'il se sente le plus à l'aise possible pour ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

- Oh oui ! En fait, papa m'a emmené au café pour prendre un chocolat et là, le serveur a dit des choses horribles sur papa en s'en allant. Il a dû croire qu'on l'entendait pas. Et il a même menacé papa. Alors, quand il est revenu, je lui est demandé de s'excuser mais il a pas voulu et le patron est arrivé et il m'a serrer fort le bras en disant que je mentais. Mais papa a prouvé que j'avais raison et il a dit au patron de s'excuser à genoux. Et, tu sais quoi ? Et bein il l'a fait parce que mon papa, c'est le plus fort du monde. Et il a même sauvé le serveur qui mourrait et ...

- Attends, tu vas trop vite, je ne comprends pas tout. Pourquoi le serveur était-il en train de mourir ?

- Oh, et bein, il avait mit des potions dans le café de papa pour le tuer. Et moi, j'ai fait aller la tasse jusqu'à lui sans faire exprès. Et puis je l'ai attaché parce qu'il a essayé de me taper. Alors, le patron a dit au serveur de boire pour prouver que je mentais et il a bu et il s'est écroulé par terre. Et papa, il l'a forcé à boire des potions pour le guérir.

- Alexander, est-ce que tu as fait exprès d'attacher le serveur ?

- Oui parce qu'il a menacé papa et qu'il a essayé de me taper.

- Donc, tu as fait de la magie accidentelle et de la magie sans baguette pour vous protéger, ton papa et toi ?

- Oui, pardon, j'aurais pas dû ?

- Si, tu as bien fait. C'est très bien de vouloir protéger les gens que tu aimes.

Maintenant, est-ce que je peux voir ton bras, la où le patron t'a serré ?

L'enfant s'approcha alors de la femme et remonta sa manche. Là, les trois adultes virent une empreinte de main violette entourer tout le petit bras menu. Narcissa sortit sa baguette et la tendit vers le petit garçon. Elle récita une incantation et prit le parchemin qui venait d'apparaître. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Alexander, tu as une déchirure musculaire. Tu dois avoir très mal ?

Il regarda la femme, perplexe. Il avait déjà eu très mal mais là, la douleur était supportable.

- Non, ça fait pas trop mal, j'ai déjà eu beaucoup plus mal que ça chez les Dursley.

- Alexander, tu n'es plus chez eux, à présent, tu dois nous le dire quand tu as mal. Que ce soit à Lucius, à Narcissa ou à moi et, s'il n'y a aucun d'entre nous, tu dois le dire à Dania ou à Twist. Désormais, tu n'as plus de raison de te taire quand tu souffres. Tu comprends ?

- Oui papa, je vous préviendrai à partir de maintenant. Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé mon cœur, tu ne savais pas.

Severus embrassa alors son fils sur la tête avant de se rasseoir sur le fauteuil, emportant l'enfant sur ses genoux.

- Bien, je vais te réparer ça maintenant. Ne bouge pas.

Narcissa pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur le bras de l'enfant et, avec un simple sort, répara les muscles.

- Voilà, c'est fini. As-tu encore mal ?

- Non, plus du tout. Merci tante Cissy.

Zéphyr avait suivi les paroles de son jeune maître et, même s'il ne comprenait pas les autres, il avait saisi que cette sorcière avait aidé son ami et il lui en était reconnaissant car le lien était encore trop récent pour qu'il puisse se servir de ses pouvoir pour soigner l'enfant. Il approcha alors sa tête du visage de l'enfant.

- Alexander, pourrais-tu remercier cette sorcière pour moi ? Dis-lui que, bientôt, j'aurais la force nécessaire pour te soigner car le lien sera plus fort mais que, pour l'instant, je ne pouvais rien faire et que je suis heureux qu'elle ait été là.

- Tu veux dire que tu as le pouvoir de soigner ?

- Uniquement toi, oui. Mais notre lien est encore un peu trop récent, cela prendra quelques jours avant que je ne puisse me servir correctement de mes pouvoirs de familier.

- C'est génial, je vais leur dire et remercier tante Cissy de ta part en même temps.

L'enfant se tourna alors vers Lucius et Narcissa qui le regardaient, émerveillés de l'entendre parler fourchelangue.

Il leur expliqua ce que lui avait dit Zéphyr et remercia Narcissa de la part de son serpent.

Severus était ravi d'apprendre que son fils avait désormais un protecteur qui pourrait le soigner.

Twist arriva alors et les invita à passer à table. Ils se levèrent et le suivirent. Le dîner fut excellent et l'ambiance était des plus agréable.

Malheureusement pour Severus, la fin du dîner arriva bien vite et il savait qu'il devait parler avec son fils de la création du golem. Ils se rendirent tous dans le petit salon et burent leur café.

Severus demanda alors un whisky pur feu à Twist, afin de se donner le courage de parler à Alexander.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. A bientôt


	6. Chapter 5 : Se souvenir du passé pour

Une fois encore, je vous remercie pour vos reviews. J'essaye de prendre en compte toutes les remarques pour améliorer l'histoire, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

ATTENTION : Je venais de poster ce chapitre qui revient sur l'enfance de Harry Potter et, de ce fait, il contenait des scènes très explicite de maltraitance et de viol sur mineur. J'ai été avertie par une lectrice que le site n'acceptait pas ce genre de scène et que l'histoire risquait d'être supprimée. De ce fait, j'ai modifié le chapitre et vous en livre une version censurée.

Pour ceux qui souhaitent lire le chapitre original (je préviens, il est très dur car je voulais un chapitre pour dénoncer la pédophilie), vous pouvez me faire la demande par message avec votre adresse électronique et je vous l'enverrai.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Se souvenir du passé pour vivre au présent et construire le futur**

Version CENSUREE

2 novembre 1986

Après un verre de whisky, Severus décida de se jeter à l'eau, sous l'œil compatissant de Lucius et de Narcissa.

- « Alexander, il faut que je te parle du golem qui va prendre ta place chez les Dursley. Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir qu'un golem est comme une marionnette créée à partir de terre. On lui donne vie grâce au sang et aux cheveux d'un sorcier. Ainsi, le golem lui ressemble en tout point, y comprit au niveau de son aura. Mais, ce qui donne réellement vie au golem, ce sont les souvenirs du sorcier. Ce qu'il a vécu et qui fait de lui ce qu'il est. Bien-sûr, le golem, avec ces informations, agira exactement comme le sorcier dont il a l'apparence mais il ne ressentira rien. Ni douleur, ni peine, rien du tout car il n'est pas réellement vivant. Tu comprends ? »

- « Oui papa, je comprends. Il n'est pas vraiment vrai. Mais, quand tu dis qu'il faut les souvenirs, comment tu vas mettre mes souvenirs dans le golem ? »

- « C'est là que ça se complique mon cœur. Je dois donner au golem les souvenirs les plus marquants de ta vie, ceux qui t'ont fait tel que tu es aujourd'hui. Et, donc, les meilleurs comme les moins agréables. Pour cela, je vais devoir entrer dans ton esprit, un peu comme je l'ai fait pour voir ton souvenir de la visite d'Albus sauf que, cette fois, je dois pouvoir connaître tes émotions, tes réactions, savoir ce que tu penses et ce que tu ressens pour pouvoir les communiquer ensuite au golem. »

- « Donc, je vais devoir me souvenir de tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait et tu verras tout ? »

- « Oui, c'est ça. »

- « Je veux pas, je veux pas que tu vois. Je veux pas que tu saches que je suis un monstre, Tante Cissy a qu'à le faire, ou Lucius mais pas toi. Je peux pas, je veux pas, je ... »

L'enfant était en larmes et Zéphyr, sentant sa douleur s'enroula autour de lui pour le réconforter.

Severus s'approcha mais le serpent se mit à siffler méchamment sur lui. Il hésita mais tendit tout de même la main vers le visage de son fils tout en fixant le serpent dans les yeux.

Zéphyr scanna le regard de l'homme et il pu y lire la même souffrance que celle de l'enfant. Il le laissa donc . Severus vit le serpent baisser la tête en signe d'acceptation. Il en profita donc et vint prendre son fils dans ses bras.

- « Alexander, calme-toi mon chéri. Tu n'es pas un monstre et je ne penserai jamais cela de toi. Tu es mon fils, ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. Je veux faire cela moi-même car je veux savoir par quoi tu es passé pour pouvoir t'aider au mieux. Je ne te jugerai jamais coupable de ce qui t'es arrivé et je ne t'aimerai pas moins. Je te le promets, je t'aime tellement Alexander, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. »

Le larmes s'étaient mise à couler sur les joues de Severus et c'est en les voyant et en entendant la litanie de son père que l'enfant réalisa à quel point cet homme était sincère avec lui. A quel point il avait mal pour lui.

- « Je t'aime aussi papa et je te fais confiance, mais c'est si dur. J'ai peur que tu m'aimes plus après parce que tu sauras comme je suis sale et faible. J'ai pas su me défendre tout seul alors que c'étaient des moldus. Je suis mauvais mais je t'aime et je veux pas que tu me laisses. »

- « Jamais ! Tu entends Alexander ? Jamais je n'arrêterai de t'aimer et jamais je ne te laisserai. Je suis ton papa pour toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Il faut que tu me crois. Fais-moi confiance encore une fois mon cœur, comme quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je t'en prie, crois en moi »

Le petit garçon se blottit encore plus dans les bras de son père et c'est, le visage enfoncé dans la robe de l'homme qu'il répondit.

- « C'est d'accord, fais-le. »

Severus essuya les larmes sur les joues de son fils puis sur les siennes.

- « Je te promets de faire aussi vite que possible mon ange. »

Il s'éloigna alors un peu de son fils, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui sourit.

- « Narcissa et Lucius vont rester avec nous mais ils ne verront pas tes souvenirs. Je serais le seul à partager tes secrets. Ils sont là pour vérifier que tout se passe bien et pour nous épauler au cas où. »

- « D'accord papa. »

L'enfant tourna alors la tête vers les deux adultes qui étaient restés en retrait. Il voulait s'excuser d'avoir fait une scène mais il resta figé devant le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux.

En effet, Narcissa pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Lucius et celui-ci n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

- « Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait pleurer. Je voulais pas vous rendre triste. »

Narcissa et Lucius s'approchèrent et prirent l'enfant dans une étreinte à trois.

- « Ne t'excuses pas Alexander, nous sommes tristes de savoir que tu vas être obligé de revivre ça. Mais ce n'est pas ta faute. Pas du tout. Tu sais, nous aussi nous t'aimons très fort, comme Severus. »

- « Merci, je vous aime beaucoup aussi. »

Alexander les embrassa avant de rejoindre Severus qui l'entraîna jusqu'au canapé pour qu'il s'allonge. Il voulait qu'il soit installé aussi confortablement que possible. Il s'assit sur le rebord et pointa sa baguette en direction de la tête de son fils.

- « Il faut que tu te concentres sur ton souvenir le plus ancien chez les Dursley. Je vais y aller à 3.

1 … 2 … 3 … _Legillimens »_

Severus se sentit aspirer dans l'esprit de son fils. Tout d'abord, il fut assailli d'images diverses et qui n'avaient ni queue, ni tête. Puis il vit, au loin, son fils lui faire signe. Il le rejoignit. L'enfant lui désigna une porte.

- « Je crois que c'est le plus ancien de mes souvenirs. »

- « Allons-y alors. Si tu veux, tu peux me tenir la main. Comme ça, tu sauras que je suis là, je ne te quitte pas. »

- « Merci papa. »

Severus ouvrit la porte et entra avec son fils dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un salon.

_1er Souvenir 06 novembre 1981_

Un enfant qui semblait avoir moins de 2 ans était assis par terre. Il souriait en regardant une fourmi marcher sur le sol, il la trouvait très marrante. Mais une femme grande et très maigre arriva et écrasa la fourmi avant de saisir l'enfant par le bras pour le mettre debout.

- « Toi, il est hors de question que je continue à changer tes couches de monstre. Ça fait 1 semaine que ça dure et j'en ai marre. Ta mère n'avait qu'à t'apprendre à être propre. Donc, à partir de maintenant, fini les couches. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à faire tes immondices partout. J'espère que tu as compris ! »

Le petit garçon regarda la femme. Celle-ci se pencha et lui enleva son pantalon puis sa couche. Elle lui remit ensuite son pantalon et le poussa. Il tomba par terre et se mit à pleurer. A ce moment là, un homme énorme arriva.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il a le monstre encore ? »

- « Pfff, il est tombé et il s'est mit à pleurer. »

L'homme s'approcha de l'enfant, le remit debout et le gifla avec une force incroyable qui le fit tomber de nouveau et pleurer encore plus.

- « Tu vas te taire oui ! Si tu tenais mieux debout te ne tomberais pas. Tu es le seul coupable et je ne veux pas t'entendre. Arrête tout de suite de pleurer ! »

Évidemment, l'enfant ne comprenait pas ce que les adultes voulaient et il pleura de plus belle.

L'homme lui donna alors un coup de pied dans le ventre.

- « Tais-toi je t'ai dit ! Sinon je vais te donner de bonnes raisons de pleurer moi ! »

L'homme frappa, encore une fois l'enfant d'un coup de pied, dans le bras cette fois.

Le petit garçon poussa un cri de douleur. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie et il comprit qu'il devait se taire car l'homme le frappa de nouveau. Il essaya, tant bien que mal de stopper ses sanglots. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes durant lesquels l'homme le frappa encore à 3 reprises.

- « Tu vois Pétunia, ce n'était qu'un caprice, il a comprit que ça ne marchait pas avec nous et il s'est arrêté. C'est comme ça les monstres, il faut leur montrer qui commande. »

- « Tu as bien raison Vernon. »

La femme regarda alors l'enfant qui, la tête baissée, essayait de se faire encore plus petit pour que les adultes ne le voient plus. Mais cela ne fonctionna pas. »

- « Regarde ça Vernon, il a fait pipi par terre. Non mais, je n'y crois pas. Et qui va devoir ramasser ? Hein ? C'est moi. Comme d'habitude. »

- « Oh non Pétunia, ce n'est pas à toi de ramasser les saletés de ce monstre. Va chercher une serpillière. Nous allons commencer à l'éduquer. »

Pendant que la femme alla chercher le nécessaire à la cuisine, l'homme prit l'enfant par le bras et l'obligea à mettre la tête dans la flaque d'urine.

- « Tu vois ce que tu as fait. Et bien tu vas nettoyer. Et la prochaine fois, ce sera pareil. Tu vas comprendre qu'on est pas à ton service. Et pour te punir, tu ne mangeras pas aujourd'hui, comme ça, tu auras moins de saletés à faire. »

Le femme était revenue et elle tendit le balai à l'enfant qui ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en faire.

Elle lui montra donc, en se saisissant violemment de sa main, comment tremper la serpillière dans le seau, comment l'essorer et comment laver le sol. Elle le lâcha ensuite et l'enfant reproduisit les gestes autant que possible.

Satisfaite, la femme se tourna vers son mari.

- « Tu as raison, il faut l'éduquer. Après tout, il n'y a pas que ses saletés à ramasser. Il fera également les corvées de la maison. Pour l'instant, il maîtrise la serpillière. Et, bientôt, je lui apprendrai à se servir d'un balai, d'une éponge et du reste. Cela remboursera un peu de ce qu'il va nous coûter.. D'ailleurs, je vais tout de suite lui apprendre à laver ses vêtements. Il n'est pas question que je fasse la lessive de ce monstre avec la nôtre. »

_Fin du 1er souvenir_

Severus ressortit de la pièce, dégoutté par l'attitude de ces moldus. Il suivit son fils qui l'entraînait déjà dans un couloir. L'enfant avait l'air de ne rien ressentir mais son père savait que c'était un masque. Il resserra sa prise sur la main du petit garçon pour le rassurer. Celui-ci sembla apprécier car il fit un sourire timide à son père avant de pousser une nouvelle porte.

_2ème souvenir 07 novembre 1981_

Harry devait avoir le même âge que dans le souvenir précédent. Il était en train de passer la serpillière dans la cuisine et se dandinait étrangement. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard. Mais il était seul. Soudain, l'enfant se figea sur place alors que son pantalon se mouillait. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps et il savait qu'il allait le payer. Son oncle arriva et vit la scène.

- « Non mais j'y crois pas, tu as recommencé. Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit hier espèce de monstre ? Tu comprends pas ? T'es pas capable de demander ? Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. Tu vas nettoyer tes saletés et ensuite, je vais te montrer ce que je fais aux enfant sales. »

L'enfant commençait à comprendre les ordres. Il se dépêcha de passer la serpillière sur son petit accident mais, dès qu'il eut fini, l'homme le tira par les cheveux et l'entraîna dans le jardin, derrière la maison. Il le jeta violemment au sol avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre, comme la veille. Harry eu le réflexe de mettre ses bras devant son ventre et, au moment de l'impact, il sentit une douleur intense se diffuser, il cria ce qui mit son oncle encore plus en colère. L'homme avait entendu un bruit sourd et il se doutait qu'il avait du casser un os ou autre chose mais il s'en fichait.

- « Tais-toi, tu vas ameuter les voisins. Si tu te tenais correctement, je n'aurais pas besoin de te frapper. »

Il releva l'enfant en le tirant par l'épaule. Celui-ci essaya de ne pas crier pour éviter un autre coup. Vernon lui enleva alors son pantalon et son slip puis le força à s'asseoir sur le pot qu'il avait récupéré en sortant puis il repartit. Harry n'osait pas bouger. Son oncle revint avec un rouleau de scotch et attacha l'enfant de sorte qu'il ne puisse plus se lever.

- « Voilà, tu resteras ici jusqu'à demain. Peut-être que tu comprendras que les besoins se font dans le pot et non sur le sol. Après tout, il est 18h, cela te laisse environ 12 ou 13 heures pour comprendre. J'espère que ce sera suffisant. »

L'homme se mit à rire et partit. Harry avait mal car son oncle avait mis le scotch à même sa peau et qu'il l'avait beaucoup trop serré. En plus, il avait collé son bras, qui le lançait terriblement, contre son corps et le scotch l'enserrait. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait rien dire, il ne devait pas pleurer.

Une attente longue et douloureuse commença alors pour le petit garçon. La nuit tombait et il faisait de plus en plus froid en ce mois de novembre. Après quelques heures, Harry ne sentait plus ses fesses ni son pénis et il avait les lèvres bleues. Un peu plus tard, ce sont ses mains et ses pieds qui s'engourdirent. Il faut dire qu'il devait marcher pieds nus dans la maison pour ne pas salir et que son oncle n'avait, évidemment, pas prit la peine de récupérer ses chaussures avant de le faire sortir.

La fatigue, déjà présente lorsque son oncle l'avait emmené dans le jardin, le gagnait de plus en plus. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne dormait que quelques heures par nuit à cause de ses cauchemars. Au début, il se réveillait en hurlant, espérant que sa maman viendrait le consoler mais, à sa place, c'était son oncle qui venait et qui lui criait dessus pour qu'il se taise. La nuit dernière, son oncle avait été tellement excédé par les cris de l'enfant qu'il l'avait frappé au visage jusqu'à ce que l'enfant s'évanouisse. Il avait d'ailleurs des coupures à l'arcade sourcilière ainsi que sur la joue où la montre avait tapé. Il avait également le visage tuméfié et les deux yeux au beurre noir.

Il finit par s'endormir, tant bien que mal mais, pour une fois, il ne se réveilla pas de la nuit.

Vernon trouva l'enfant endormi sur son pot ce qui l'énerva prodigieusement. Il se rapprocha et lui donna un coup de pied dans les jambes ce qui fit tomber l'enfant, toujours attaché à son pot. Comme il avait fait ses besoins avant de s'endormir, il fut souillé par l'urine et les excréments. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et vit de quoi il était couvert. Il avait honte et les larmes commençait à monter toutes seules.

Son oncle riait tout en allant chercher le tuyau d'arrosage.

- « Tu ne crois pas que ta tante va accepter que tu rentre comme ça dans la maison ? Je vais te laver. »

A ces mots, l'homme mit en marche l'eau et arrosa l'enfant qui était déjà frigorifié et dont le corps et le visage étaient dangereusement bleus. Vernon se pencha et récupéra la brosse de fer dont il se servait pour nettoyer le toit de la maison. Il frotta les vêtements de l'enfant avec mais ne se soucia pas des endroits non couverts. Ainsi, après 10 minutes de ce traitement, Harry avait de nombreuses plaies sur les hanches, les cuisses, le ventre, les pieds et les mains. Mais il avait réussi à ne pas crier et il en était fier.

L'homme coupa alors l'eau et détacha l'enfant.

- « Tu pourras rentrer quand tu seras sec. Bien sûr, tu es privé de repas pour avoir dormi au lieu de réfléchir comme je t'avais ordonné de le faire. »

Il repartit dans la maison, laissant Harry seul. Il essayait de comprendre ce que son oncle avait dit. Il pensait avoir saisit qu'il ne devait pas rentrer pour l'instant. Mais quand pourrait-il se réchauffer dans la maison, ça, il n'en savait rien. Il remonta donc son slip et son pantalon qu'il attacha comme il pu car il ne sentait toujours pas ses mains. Une fois fait, il se mit à attendre qu'on l'autorise à entrer.

Son oncle revint, 2 heures plus tard et le disputa de nouveau pour ne pas être rentré faire ses corvées dès qu'il avait été sec. Il poussa l'enfant dans la maison et lui ordonna de commencer à travailler.

Le petit garçon prit la serpillière et travailla mais, au bout d'une demi-heure environ, il eu l'impression que tout tournait autour de lui. Il essaya de continuer son travail mais tomba dans les pommes. Sa tante le trouva, inconscient, à même le sol. Elle tenta de le réveiller en le giflant mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle vit alors que l'enfant avait les lèvres bleues et se décida donc à toucher son front. Elle se rendit compte qu'il était brûlant.

Elle appela son mari, tout en prenant le petit garçon dans ses bras. Vernon arriva rapidement.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma chérie ? »

- « Vernon, je t'ai dit que j'étais d'accord avec tes méthodes d'enseignement mais tu dois quand même faire attention, il est brûlant de fièvre et si l'un de ses monstres vient vérifier son état, il risque de nous faire du mal. Il faut faire en sorte qu'il ne tombe pas trop malade et qu'il n'ai pas de marques visibles non plus. Je vais faire couler un bain afin de le réchauffer, il a les lèvres violettes. En attendant, peux-tu aller à la pharmacie et leur dire que Dudley a pris froid et que tu souhaites un médicament car tu crains qu'il ai la grippe. »

Vernon acquiesça et partit. Pétunia monta à la salle de bain, alluma le robinet et régla la température. Une fois la baignoire remplie, elle déshabilla Harry et le déposa dedans. L'enfant reprit des couleurs au fur et à mesure que son corps se réchauffait. En observant l'enfant, elle vit que son bras droit était très gonflé. Elle soupira en se disant qu'elle allait être obligée de l'emmener chez le médecin.

Harry reprit conscience petit à petit. Lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui, il vit sa tante le regarder comme un monstre.

- « Ça y est, tu te réveilles enfin ?! Sors de là et va t'habiller. Je t'attendrais dehors, devant la maison. »

L'enfant obéit et rejoignit sa tante à peine 5 minutes plus tard. Au moment où sa tante le faisait monter en voiture, Vernon arriva.

- « Où l'emmènes-tu ? »

- « Chez ta soeur, je crois que tu lui a cassé le bras et, comme je te l'ai dit, nous devons faire attention que les monstres ne se doutent de rien. Comme nous ne pouvons pas l'emmener à l'hopital car ils vont se poser des questions en voyant son visage tuméfié, je me suis dit que Marge devait savoir soigner les os brisés, avec tout les chiens qu'elle a. »

Elle partit sans un mot de plus. Elle revint à la maison 2 heures plus tard avec l'enfant. Il avait le bras bandé et immobilisé par un bout de bois.

- « Voilà, au moins, si quelqu'un vient, nous n'aurons qu'à montrer que nous le soignons. J'ai dit à ta sœur qu'il s'était cassé la figure dans les escaliers. La prochaine fois, tape là où personne ne peut voir les marques grâce aux vêtements.

_Fin du souvenir._

Severus était de plus en plus énervé et il se demandait comment son fils avait pu rester aussi gentil après tout ça. Ils continuèrent à avancer vers une nouvelle porte mais, à la différence des précédentes, cette porte là était munie d'un cadenas. Severus fronça les sourcils, il s'approcha mais son fils l'arrêta et se mit devant lui.

- « Je suis le seul à pouvoir l'ouvrir. Mais prépare-toi, c'est mon pire souvenir et j'ai tellement voulu oublier que je sais plus exactement ce qu'il contient. Mais je sais que j'ai beaucoup souffert. Alors, si tu dois connaître mes émotions et ce que je ressens, je pense que tu vas souffrir aussi. »

Severus hocha la tête puis suivi son fils quand celui-ci enleva le cadenas et entra dans la pièce.

_3ème souvenir 01 juin 1981_

Harry était à quatre pattes, en train de nettoyer les traces de peinture séchées qui maculaient le sol suite à l'activité manuelle de son cousin Dudley. En effet, tous les jours, la tante Pétunia organisait une activité pour son fils à laquelle Harry n'était pas convié, sauf pour nettoyer. Sa tante était partie depuis un moment déjà pour changer la couche de Dudley et lui faire prendre son bain. Et oui, Dudley avait le droit de porter des couches.

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que l'enfant frottait. Il était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait qu'il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?! Tu sais que je ne veux pas te voir en rentrant. Vas-t-en !

Je suis désolé monsieur Flemming, de vous imposer la vue de ce petit monstre. »

Harry se releva et partit en courant s'enfermer dans son placard sous l'escalier. Monsieur Flemming le regarda faire avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme face à lui.

- « Puis-je le voir de plus près ? »

- « Si vous voulez mais il n'a rien de bien intéressant. »

Vernon se leva, alla chercher l'enfant dans son placard et le ramena devant l'homme. Celui-ci l'observa longuement.

- « Dites-moi, Vernon, qui est cet enfant ? Ce n'est pas votre fils, j'ai vu des photos de lui sur votre bureau. »

- Non, en effet, c'est juste mon neveu. Ces parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture et nous nous sommes retrouvé à devoir assumer la charge de ce monstre. Et, croyez-moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire des méchanceté ou de hausser le ton avec les enfants mais celui-là ne comprend que la manière forte. Remarquez, avec un père alcoolique et une mère folle, il ne fallait pas en attendre plus de sa part. Enfin, nous faisons ce que nous pouvons, mais c'est un enfant très difficile.

- « Je comprends. Et puis, il doit vous revenir cher non ? »

- « Oui, oui tout à fait, vous avez raison. »

Vernon était heureux de voir que son plus gros client, non seulement ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir crié sur l'enfant – il n'avait pas pu se retenir, c'était instinctif quand il le voyait – mais en plus, comprenait sa situation et le plaignait.

De son côté, monsieur Flemming jubilait, il avait là une grande opportunité.

- « Quel âge a-t-il ? »

- « Il aura 2 ans dans 3 mois. »

- « Je vois, il va donc vous revenir cher pendant très longtemps. Avez-vous une compensation pour cette charge ? »

- « Même pas, nous devons tout assumer nous-même avec mon seul salaire. »

- « Pourquoi ne pas faire en sorte qu'il vous rapporte de l'argent afin de participer aux frais que vous engagez pour lui ? »

- « Je voudrais bien, croyez-moi mais, à son âge, il ne peut rien faire. »

- « C'est la que vous vous trompez Vernon. Je connais plusieurs personnes qui seraient très heureuses de payer pour passer un moment avec lui. Pour dire la vérité, je serais moi-même intéressé. »

- « Mais, pourquoi voudriez-vous payer pour passer du temps avec ce vaurien ? »

- « Voyons Vernon, réfléchissez. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez. »

Vernon essaya de comprendre où voulait en venir son client et ce qui lui vient à l'esprit n'était pas vraiment recommandable.

- « Vous voulez dire que vous passeriez du temps uniquement vous et lui, dans une chambre ? »

- « Dans une chambre ou ailleurs. Mais je vois que vous avez saisi l'idée. Est-ce que cela vous dérange? »

Vernon réfléchit à cette idée. Non, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Après tout, cet enfant était un monstre, pire qu'un animal alors. Il regarda de nouveau monsieur Flemming.

- « Non, je suis d'accord avec cette idée mais je ne sais pas comment mettre ça en place. Pouvez-vous m'aider ? »

- « Bien sûr. Je vais vous indiquer tout ce à quoi vous devez penser et tout ce que vous devez faire. Tout d'abord, vous devez louer un lieu, un hangar ou une cabane par exemple. Ensuite, vous équipez cet endroit d'un lit, d'une table, de chaises. Enfin, ce genre de chose. Je vous ferais une liste des aménagements à faire pour que ce lieu plaise au plus grand nombre et je vous donnerai également la liste des équipements indispensables. »

- « Très bien, et après ? »

- « Une fois que vous serez équipé, il vous faudra définir des règles de conduite et des tarifs. Je vous suggère, vu son âge, de prendre un maximum maintenant, plus il va grandir et moins il vous rapportera. Je peux vous dresser une grille tarifaire en fonction du temps et de ce que les clients veulent faire.

Je pense que ces informations suffiront pour commencer. Je pourrais tout vous donner demain. Mais, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser, je serais ravi de vous aider. Oh, et, si je pouvais être le premier à passer du temps avec lui, je vous en serais TRES reconnaissant. Et si j'avais accès à l'enfant, disons, 2 fois par mois, gratuitement bien sûr, je pourrais signer dès aujourd'hui le contrat que vous désirez tant avec mon entreprise ... »

- « Oh, c'est très généreux de votre part. Par contre, je n'ai pas encore de lieu pour les rencontres. Mais, si vous voulez, je peux louer tout de suite une chambre au motel à la sortie de la ville. Ainsi, vous seriez sûr d'être le premier et nous pourrions signer le contrat immédiatement. En plus, je pense qu'il va falloir le discipliner et vous feriez sans doute cela très bien. »

- « Dois-je comprendre que vous me donnez carte blanche pour le soumettre ? »

- « Oui, c'est cela, carte blanche. »

- « Très bien, alors appelez pour louer la chambre tout de suite, je vous attends avec le garçon. »

Vernon se leva et partit dans l'entrée pour téléphoner.

Monsieur Flemming resta avec Harry qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais qui avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée se mit à résonner au moment ou Flemming approchait sa main de l'enfant. Il stoppa net son mouvement et attendit de savoir ce qui se passait.

Harry, de son côté, pu entendre son oncle râler en allant ouvrir. Ce dernier revint, accompagné d'un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche et des lunettes en demi-lune.

- « Oh, je ne savais pas que vous aviez de la visite monsieur Dursley. »

- « Oui, en effet, alors que voulez-vous ? »

- « Je souhaiterais vous parler de l'enfant. Pouvons-nous laisser votre amis seul quelques minutes et nous isoler avec Harry pour discuter ? »

- « Suivez-moi ! »

Vernon semblait très en colère de cet interruption. Albus conduisit gentiment Harry dans la chambre du couple Dursley, à la suite de Vernon.

- « Bien, que voulez-vous ! »

- « J'ai découvert une prophétie concernant Harry et je refuse qu'elle s'accomplisse. Je vous ai observé à plusieurs reprises depuis que je l'ai laissé devant chez vous et je sais que vous le détestez. J'ai donc un marché à vous proposer. »

- « Un marché ? Quel genre de marché ? »

- « J'ai lu dans votre esprit en arrivant, ainsi que dans celui de votre invité. Je sais ce que vous voulez faire à Harry et je ne m'y opposerai pas. Je vais même vous aider. Je vais poser un anneau magique sur Harry qui ralentira considérablement sa croissance. Ainsi, vous pourrez vous servir de lui beaucoup plus longtemps. Cependant, je devrais revenir 2 fois par an afin de renforcer l'anneau. Il servira également à l'affaiblir afin qu'il ne puisse pas faire de magie accidentelle car, vous ne le savez sans doute pas mais les enfants sorciers peuvent se défendre sans même s'en rendre compte. Bien sûr, cet anneau sera totalement invisible.

En contrepartie, je vous demande de cacher sa cicatrice. Aucun des hommes qui vont passer du temps avec lui ne doit la voir. C'est très important. Vous pouvez le frapper et l'humilier autant que vous le souhaitez car j'ai besoin qu'il arrive à Poudlard brisé moralement et affaibli physiquement. Mais il doit être vivant. Êtes-vous d'accord avec tout cela ? »

Vernon n'en revenait pas. C'était vraiment son jour de chance. Ainsi, même le chef des sorciers lui donnait l'autorisation d'utiliser l'enfant à sa convenance.

- « C'est d'accord. De toute façon, ses cheveux tombent sur son visage. Donc, monsieur Flemming n'a pas vu sa cicatrice. Je vais lui mettre un foulard et je noterai dans les règles qu'il est interdit de le lui enlever. Est-ce que cela vous va ? »

- « Parfaitement. Bien, je sais que vous avez réservé une chambre d'hôtel. Je vais donc me dépêché de poser l'anneau sur Harry puis je vous laisserai. »

Sur ces mots, le vieux sorcier regarda Harry.

- « Enlève ton pantalon mon garçon. »

L'enfant savait qu'il ne devait pas contredire les adultes. Il enleva donc son pantalon comme l'avait demandé le vieil homme. Celui-ci fit ensuite descendre la culotte de l'enfant et pointa son sexe avec sa baguette. L'homme prononça plusieurs incantations, la première fit apparaître un anneau autour du sexe de l'enfant, la seconde fit briller l'anneau d'une intense lumière verte qui devint de plus en plus foncé. La dernière rendit l'anneau invisible.

L'homme posa ensuite ses mains sur la tête de l'enfant et prononça quelques mots dans une langue étrange. Il releva alors le visage vers l'enfant et lui sourit. Il fit apparaître un foulard qu'il accrocha autour du front de l'enfant pour cacher sa cicatrice.

- « Tu peux te rhabiller et suivre ton oncle. »

L'enfant obéit et son oncle le ramena vers Flemming avant de raccompagner le vieil homme à la porte. Une fois débarrassé du vieil homme, il retourna vers son client.

- « Bien, je suis désolé de ce contre-temps. J'ai loué la chambre d'hôtel. Nous pouvons signer le contrat ici. Ensuite, nous pourrons y aller. Combien de temps pensez-vous garder le garçon pour cette première fois ? »

- « Et bien, comme vous m'avez donné carte blanche, je pense en avoir pour 3 ou 4 heures. Peut-être un peu plus. Préférez-vous rester pour voir ou bien que je vous appelle quand ce sera fini ? »

- « Si je peux rester pour voir, cela me permettra de mieux comprendre ce que mes futurs … clients, risquent de me demander. Oh, je ne vous ai pas dit. La première règle que j'ai mise en place est qu'il ne faut pas lui enlever son foulard. Sous aucun prétexte. »

- « Pas de problème. Allons-y, j'ai hâte de commencer. »

Vernon sourit et sortit un contrat de son attaché-case. Flemming se dépêcha de signer.

Ils avaient décider de se rendre au motel avec deux voitures afin que Flemming ne soit pas obligé de repasser par Privet Drive en partant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au motel Vernon entra seul afin de récupérer la clef et payer.

Il ressortit et accompagna l'homme et l'enfant jusqu'à la chambre. Ils entrèrent et Vernon prit la chaise disposée devant le petit bureau pour la mettre à l'extrémité de la pièce. Il s'assit dessus et regarda Flemming s'approcher de l'enfant après avoir déposé une petite valise, qu'il avait récupéré dans son coffre, sur le lit.

- « Je te préviens, sois gentil avec monsieur Flemming, c'est un ami à moi. Tu as intérêt à lui obéir. »

Flemming attrapa Harry par le menton et lui fit lever la tête.

- « Tu es vraiment adorable. Je vais me régaler avec toi. »

Ce à quoi il assista ne peut être décrit ici.

En effet, Severus dû assister aux premiers viols des son fils ainsi qu'aux premières tortures auxquelles l'enfant fut soumis. Il le vit se débattre puis se résigner à son sort. Il le vit dans un état de choc tel que l'enfant obéissait sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il faisait.

Une fois chez les Dursley, Vernon entra avec l'enfant et Pétunia arriva en courant.

- « Mais où étais-tu Vernon, je me suis inquiétée. »

- « J'ai trouvé un moyen pour que le monstre nous rapporte de l'argent. D'ailleurs, je viens de signer un énorme contrat avec monsieur Flemming, tu sais, le directeur de la Flemming corporation. »

- « Comment ce monstre pourrait nous rapporter de l'argent, il n'est bon à rien. »

- « En fait, il y a beaucoup d'hommes qui aimeraient passer du temps seul à seul avec lui et ils sont prêt à payer très cher pour ça. »

- « C'est pour ça qu'il saigne sur mon parquet ? J'espère qu'on ne risque pas de se faire prendre ? »

- « Pour le sang, souviens-toi de ta première fois, toi aussi tu as saigné. Pour cette petite, activité, aucun risque de se faire prendre, Flemming m'a donné pleins de conseils. Je vais d'ailleurs les mettre en application dès demain. »

- « Bien, je te fais confiance. »

Harry, qui n'avait pas bougé de place venait de comprendre l'essentiel de la conversation, d'autres hommes allaient lui faire subir ce qu'il avait subi aujourd'hui et sa tante ne trouvait rien à redire à cela.

- « Au fait, Pétunia, il s'est sans doute cassé les cordes vocales à force de crier alors ne t'inquiète pas s'il ne parle pas et le fait de saigner ne l'empêche pas de travailler. »

- « D'accord mais, s'il saigne, il risque d'en mettre dans le placard comme il vient de la faire sur mon parquet. Ce n'est pas propre et, cela ne va-t-il pas sentir dans la maison ? »

- « Tu as raison. Nous allons le mettre dans l'abri de jardin jusqu'à ce qu'il ne saigne plus. Oh, dernière chose, il est privé de repas pendant deux jours pour avoir vomi sur les draps du motel. »

- « Très bien chéri, c'est noté. »

Vernon entraîna ensuite Harry jusque dans l'abri, situé au fond du jardin. Il laissa l'enfant là et se retourna pour fouiller dans une malle. Il en ressortit un collier et une chaîne.

- « Je savais bien que Marge m'avait laissé la laisse et le collier de son chien lors de son dernier séjour. Et, maintenant que tu as une utilité, je ne voudrais pas que tu te sauves. Donc ... »

Vernon attacha alors le collier autour du cou du petit garçon, puis, il passa la chaîne dans un anneau, planté dans le mur avant d'attacher l'autre extrémité sur le collier. Il raccourci beaucoup la chaîne afin que l'enfant ne puisse pas sortir. En réalité, la chaîne était si courte que Harry ne pouvait même plus se lever. Il resta donc assis au sol et, dès que son oncle repartit, il s'allongea, espérant avoir moins mal aux fesses ainsi.

_Fin du souvenir_

Severus referma la porte et prit son fils dans ses bras. Il le serra fort, tout en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire de mal.

- « Mon bébé, je suis tellement désolé que tu ais subi tout cela. J'aurais tellement aimé être entré dans ta vie avant pour que tu ne saches à quel point certaines personnes sont ignobles. »

- « Oui mais, si tu étais venu plus tôt, j'aurais pas été celui que je suis et, peut-être que t'aurais pas eu envie de m'adopter alors, tous ces malheurs, ils ont quand même donné un truc positif, j'ai gagné un papa. »

Severus resserra encore son étreinte et embrassa son fils sur le sommet du crâne.

- « Je pense qu'il nous faudrait encore quelques souvenirs mais, j'ai déjà vu l'essentiel pour le golem. Nous allons donc mettre fin à cette séance, faire une pause et recommencer après, d'accord ? »

- « Est-ce qu'on pourrait pas en finir maintenant papa ? Je suis pas sûr d'avoir le courage de recommencer plus tard. »

- « D'accord, conduis-moi. »

C'est ainsi que Severus suivit Alexander qui l'emmena vers une porte puis une autre, puis encore une autre, jusqu'à ce que Severus ait suffisamment de souvenir pour que le golem soit parfait.

Il ressortit de l'esprit de son fils et vomit. Il n'avait pas pu se libérer avant, étant à l'intérieur d'un esprit mais, maintenant qu'il avait rejoint la réalité, toutes les horreurs dont il avait été témoin et toutes les émotions et la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti, venant de son fils lui avaient brassé le cœur et le corps avaient eu raison de son estomac. Il se rendit compte également qu'il pleurait.

Il se reprit et se tourna vers Alexander. Il retrouva celui-ci, les yeux encore fermés et les larmes dévalant ses joues. Le coussin, sous sa tête avait été trempé par ces larmes.

Lucius et Narcissa regardaient l'enfant avec inquiétude et, lorsqu'ils virent Severus se redresser et prendre son fils dans ses bras, ils furent soulagés que ce terrible moment soit terminé.

Ils espéraient que leur ami n'aurait pas besoin d'une deuxième séance car ils les avaient vu souffrir, tous les deux et, même s'ils ne lui feraient jamais la remarque, ils voyaient bien les larmes sur les joues de Severus.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas prêt à parler, ni même à lâcher son fils qui ouvrait doucement les yeux et se collait autant que possible à son père.

- « Severus, veux-tu que nous vous laissions ? Nous pouvons revenir demain si tu préfères ? »

- « Non, vous devez finir le golem ce soir tante Cissy. Comme on a vu le professeur Dumbledore au chemin de traverse, il pourrait allez voir chez Harry si tout est normal. Papa m'a dit que le vieux fou est très intelligent. Il ne faut pas prendre de risque et je veux pas avoir montré tout ça à papa et lui avoir fait du mal pour rien. »

- « Alexander, tu ne m'as pas fait de mal. C'est ce que tu as enduré qui me fait du mal. C'est ton oncle qui m'a fait du mal en te blessant et en te traitant comme ça. Toi, tu es innocent et je t'aime encore plus qu'avant car tu es l'enfant le plus courageux que je connaisse. »

L'enfant enfonça encore plus sa tête dans le torse de son papa et les trois adultes purent entendre ses sanglots. Après quelques minutes, il releva la tête.

- « Je t'aime papa. »

- « Je t'aime mon fils. »

Sur ces bonne paroles, Alexander se releva et demanda à assister à la création du golem. Les adultes acquiescèrent et se mirent au travail.

Narcissa sortit de sa poche une petit figurine de terre et lui lança un sort d'élasticité afin que la figurine puisse grandir jusqu'à la taille de Harry Potter.

Severus prit la fiole de potion qui trônait sur le manteau de la cheminée et y ajouta les cheveux et le sang contenus dans les fioles que Lucius lui tendait. Une fois le mélange prêt, Severus le versa sur la figurine. La transformation prit à peine 2 minutes. Ils se retrouvèrent alors avec un petit Harry Potter de 6 ans – mais n'en paressant que 4 – allongé au sol, immobile, comme mort, si ce n'est sa poitrine qui se soulevait à intervalles réguliers.

- « Maintenant, je vais lui implanter tes souvenirs. Tu va voir le golem se débattre et s'agiter, c'est normal, il va vivre tes souvenirs et avoir les même réactions que toi, même s'il ne ressent rien. »

Sur cette explication, Severus pointa le golem avec sa baguette et récita une incantation. Un filament argenté sortit alors de sa baguette et entra dans la tête du golem.

Durant les 10 minutes suivantes, le golem se tordit dans tous les sens. Lorsque, enfin, le filament argenté disparu, Severus était épuisé. Il n'avait jamais eu à maintenir un sort aussi longtemps.

- « Bien, je vais le ramener chez les Dursley et modifier leur mémoire concernant ces derniers jours. »

- « C'est à moi de le faire Lucius, je ... »

- « Non Severus ! Toi, tu dois être avec ton fils. Vous devez passer du temps ensemble pour oublier tout ce qu'il a vécu. Vous avez plongé dans l'esprit de Alexander pour vous souvenir de son passé. À présent, vous devez vivre le présent et vous construire un futur. Et, tout cela, dès maintenant. Le golem, je m'en charge et je vous tiendrai au courant. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Lucius se pencha et embrassa Alexander sur le front puis serra la main de Severus. Narcissa se leva à son tour et sourit tendrement à son ami et son fils. Elle les embrassa tous les deux sur le front et suivit son mari.

Enfin tranquille, Severus serra son fils dans ses bras.

- « As-tu sommeil mon cœur ou veux-tu que nous fassions un jeu pour passer le temps ? A moins que tu ne veuilles discuter ? »

- « Tu devrais peut-être lire le livre du coffre et moi, je finirais le livre en fourchelangue et, après, on pourrait en discuter ? »

- « C'est une très bonne idée. Tu préfères lire dans ta chambre tout seul ou bien qu'on lise ensemble ? »

- « Ensemble ! »

- « D'accord. Alors, c'est parti. »

Severus souleva son fils et l'installa sur ses épaules. Alexander éclata de rire. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il relâchait la pression et la tristesse de ses souvenirs. Severus partageait les sentiments de son fils et se mit à rire à son tour.

Une fois dans la chambre, Severus reposa son fils au sol. Celui-ci se précipita vers le bureau pour récupérer son livre, ses feuilles et son stylo. Il fit demi-tour et vit que son père s'était assis, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit. Il grimpa donc à son tour dans le lit et vint coller son dos contre le torse de son papa. Les deux sorciers étaient heureux ainsi, ensemble.

- « Tu sais papa, j'arrive pas encore à me dire que c'est pas ma faute si mon oncle m'a fait tout ça. Je sais que tu dis que je suis pas coupable mais, pourquoi ça m'est arrivé à moi alors ? Pourquoi les autres enfants, il grandissent avec leurs parents et qu'ils sont heureux ? Moi, mes parents sont morts, j'ai tué un monsieur, méchant oui, mais un monsieur quand même et ensuite, j'ai toujours été malheureux. Peut-être que ça veut dire que je porte malheur. Peut-être que je vais te faire du mal sans le vouloir Peut-être qu'à cause de moi, tu vas mourir aussi. Peut-être ... »

- « Peut-être que tu n'as pas eu de chance mais qu'elle est revenue quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. Peut-être que, à partir de maintenant, tu seras heureux comme tu aurais toujours dû l'être. Écoute Alexander, à chacun de tes arguments, j'aurais une réponse à apporter et ça, parce que tu n'es responsable de rien. La chance tourne. Tu n'as pas eu de chance jusque là mais, maintenant, nous ferons tous, ensemble, pour qu'elle reste avec toi. Et puis, à présent, tu as Dania et Zéphyr qui veillent sur toi. Tu as aussi Lucius, Narcissa et Twist. Et, surtout, maintenant, tu m'as, moi. Et ça change tout car, je suis prêt à tout pour toi. Je tuerais même pour toi. Alors, ne pense plus au passé, tourne toi vers l'avenir, vers notre avenir, ensemble, tous les deux. »

Severus embrassa son fils et l'étreignit.

- « D'accord papa, alors, on oublie le passé et on vit le futur toi et moi. Merci papa, j'aurais jamais pu imaginer un meilleur papa que toi. Je suis tellement heureux que tu ais voulu de moi. »

Alexander étreignit son père à son tour. Zéphyr, ne voulant pas interrompre un moment de bonheur entre le père et le fils descendit du bras de l'enfant et se rendit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il s'apprêtait à se coucher à même la bordure de bois quand, soudain, un coussin bien moelleux apparu devant lui. Il tourna la tête vers les deux sorciers et vit Severus ranger sa baguette et Alexander sourire. Il remercia l'enfant en fourchelangue et adresse un signe de tête à l'homme qui comprit le message et sourit à son tour. Le serpent se blottit sur son nouveau coussin et s'endormit.

Severus et Alexander, toujours blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre débutèrent leur lecture mais, très vite, l'enfant reposa son livre et se tourna vers son père. Celui-ci le regarda et, voyant que son fils voulait lui parler, il reposa son livre également et sourit, faisant ainsi comprendre à l'enfant qu'il pouvait parler sans crainte.

- « Papa, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Je veux dire, je sais que les gens doivent me voir pour que personne n'ai de doute sur le fait que je suis ton fils mais, en même temps, j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Et puis, comme tu vas pas retourner au travail tout de suite, est-ce qu'on va pouvoir rester ici ? Ensemble, avec Twist, Dania et Zéphyr ? »

- « En fait, j'y ai déjà réfléchi. Nous n'allons pas rester ici car cette maison n'a pas beaucoup de barrière de sécurité. Nous avons une autre maison, le manoir Prince et je pensais que nous pourrions aller là-bas jusqu'à la rentrée de septembre. Nous pourrions partir dans trois jours, le temps de tout organiser car il faut que les elfes du manoir préparent notre arrivée. Et puis, il faut que nous rencontrions un médicomage. Attention, j'ai toute confiance en Narcissa mais elle n'a jamais fini ses études de médicomagie et il y a certaines choses qu'elle ne maîtrise pas. Or, je voudrais être sûr que tu vas bien. Je lui ai envoyé un hibou et j'attends sa réponse.

Pour ce qui est de te montrer, je pensais organiser un bal en ton honneur au manoir. Ainsi, je pourrais mieux maîtriser qui te rencontrera. Cela ne nous empêchera pas d'aller au chemin de traverse si tu le veux. Ou ailleurs, si le cœur nous en dit. Le reste du temps, nous serons ensemble que ce soit pour nous amuser, pour nous détendre, ou pour travailler sur tout ce que tu dois savoir en tant que jeune sorcier. Et, bien évidement, Twist, Dania et Zéphyr viendront avec nous au manoir Prince. »

- « Alors, j'ai hâte d'y être. »

Severus et Alexander reprirent leurs livres d'un même mouvement. A les voir faire, une personne ignorant la vérité n'aurait pas douté un seul instant qu'ils étaient père et fils.

Ils continuèrent leur lecture et s'endormirent sans s'en rendre compte.

Twist vint prévenir son maître qu'il venait de recevoir un hibou mais, voyant le tableau sous ses yeux, il ressortit de la chambre et appela Dania. Celle-ci arriva dans un pop et Twist ouvrit la porte pour qu'elle puisse, à son tour, observer ses maîtres, heureux et réunis.

Dania fit signe à Twist de ne pas bouger. Elle repartit mais revint rapidement, munie d'un appareil photo sorcier. Elle s'approcha en silence et photographia les deux sorciers.

Au « click » de l'appareil photo, Alexander bougea. Il mit son pouce dans sa bouche et se cala encore plus contre le torse de son père qui, instinctivement, enroula ses bras autour du corps de son petit garçon.

L'elfe sourit et prit deux autres photos, juste pour être sûre d'avoir correctement immortalisé ce moment.


	7. chapitre 6 : Partie 1 : Médicomage,

Bonjour,

Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, cela me fait très plaisir de savoir que vous appréciez.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Médicomage, gobelins et prophétie**

Partie 1 : Médicomage

3 novembre 1986

La journée avait bien commencé. Severus s'était réveillé, son fils blotti contre lui.

Ils étaient descendus prendre un bon petit-déjeuner. Là, Twist avait informé son maître de l'arrivée d'un hibou durant la nuit et de deux autres ce matin. Il avait récupéré les parchemins que lui tendait l'elfe ainsi que le hibou grand duc de Lucius qui avait refusé de délivrer son message à une autre personne que son destinataire.

Soudainement anxieux, Severus avait commencé par le courrier de son ami. Il ne mit que quelques instants avant de soupirer de soulagement. Tout s'était bien passé et le golem était en place. Lucius l'informait également qu'il allait rester sur place quelque temps pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun problème avec le comportement de leur création. Severus se fit la remarque qu'il devait parler à Alexander pour le tenir informé des dernières avancées de leur plan.

Il prit ensuite l'un des parchemins restant. Il portait le sceau officiel de Gringotts. Severus le décacheta puis en prit connaissance. Apparemment, Radnar souhaitait les voir, Alexander et lui, dès que possible mais rien n'était mentionné concernant le motif de cette demande. Il se demanda si cela concernait les compte d'Alexander ou bien la prophétie.

La dernière missive ne portait aucun signe particulier. Il l'ouvrit et vit qu'elle venait du médicomage qu'il avait contacté et qui lui annonçait pouvoir les recevoir le jour même à 14h00.

Severus se dit que c'était parfait. S'il renvoyait un hiboux dès maintenant pour confirmer leur venu au médicomage et un autre pour prendre rendez-vous avec Radnar le lendemain matin, il n'aurait pas à retarder leur départ pour le manoir Prince. Il était pressé d'y aller, non pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas la maison Snape, pas du tout. En fait, il était pressé de partir pour le manoir Prince car, depuis qu'ils avaient croisé Albus sur le chemin de traverse, il était stressé. Il avait peur que le vieil homme ne vienne les voir et que cela perturbe Alexander. Ces nouvelles arrivaient donc à point nommé.

Rassuré de ces nouvelles, Severus avait alors fini son petit-déjeuner puis emmené son fils dans sa chambre. Ils avaient passé un peu de temps ensemble à lire jusqu'à ce que le père ne se décide à parler des différents courriers avec son fils.

- « Alexander, j'ai reçu plusieurs nouvelles ce matin. »

L'enfant leva la tête de son livre et lui accorda toute son attention.

- « Lucius m'a informé que la mise en place du golem s'est bien passée et qu'il va surveiller quelques temps que tout continu à bien aller. »

- « Je suis content mais je veux pas que Lucius s'éloigne de sa famille pour moi. »

- « Justement, en parlant de famille, tu dois savoir que, dans les familles sorcières, on désigne un parrain et une marraine pour chaque enfant sorcier. Ainsi, s'il arrive quelque chose aux parents, l'enfant a encore des adultes pour s'occuper de lui. Je voudrais savoir si tu accepterais que Lucius et Narcissa soient ton parrain et ta marraine. »

- « Bien sûr mais je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

- « Mon cœur, c'est juste par sécurité. »

L'enfant fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir.

- « Papa, si tous les sorciers font ça, pourquoi le parrain ou la marraine de Harry ne se sont pas occupés de lui ? »

Severus fut étonné que son fils parle de son ancienne identité comme d'une personne différente mais ne dit rien, il en parlerait au médicomage.

- « Ils ont fait le nécessaire mais, ta ma … la marraine de Harry a été attaquée peu de temps avant eux et elle est, encore aujourd'hui, à Sainte Mangouste, l'hôpital sorcier, elle s'appelle Alice Longdubat. Pour ce qui est du parrain de Harry, il a été accusé de les avoir trahi et d'avoir donné leur adresse au méchant sorcier. Il est donc en prison. Il s'appelle Sirius Black »

- « Et il est vraiment coupable ? »

- « Ça, je n'en sais rien. J'ai été à l'école en même temps qu'eux, nous nous détestions mais, malgré tout le mal que je pensais de lui à l'époque, je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait trahir son meilleur ami. Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai de gros doutes. Mais je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir la vérité. »

- « Papa, est-ce que tu pourras me parler des parents de Harry et de son parrain et sa marraine un jour ? »

- « Bien sûr mon cœur, quand tu voudras. Bon, en attendant, que penses-tu de Lucius et Narcissa dans les rôles de parrain et marraine ? »

- « Je suis d'accord, je les aimes beaucoup. Ils sont gentils et tu as confiance en eux. Ça me suffit. »

- « Très bien, alors, je vais leur envoyer un hibou pour les inviter à venir nous voir demain soir. »

- « Pourquoi pas ce soir ? »

- « En fait, cela concerne l'un des autres parchemins que j'ai reçu ce matin. Il venait du médicomage que j'avais contacté. Il peut nous recevoir cet après-midi et je ne sais pas combien de temps nous allons rester. Je ne veux donc pas prendre le risque d'inviter Narcissa et Lucius alors que nous rentrerons peut-être tard. »

- « C'est sûr que ce serait pas gentil qu'ils se retrouvent à la maison sans nous. »

- « Exactement. Et, le dernier parchemin venait de Gringotts. Radnar souhaite que nous passions le voir. Je lui ai envoyé un hibou pour lui donner rendez-vous demain matin. Je n'attends plus que sa confirmation. »

- « Je suis content de savoir qu'on va revoir Radnar. »

L'enfant se rallongea alors contre son père. Celui-ci sourit de bonheur et, père comme fils se replongèrent dans leur lecture. Ce n'est qu'à midi qu'ils redescendirent pour déjeuner dans la bonne humeur.

Il était à présent 13h55 et Severus attendait son fils pour l'emmener voir le fameux médicomage donc Narcissa n'avait eu de cesse de lui vanter les mérites. Alexander arriva en courant et dérapa dans l'entrée.

- « Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre papa, Dania m'a fait changer trois fois de robe car elle voulait en trouver une qui fasse sérieux pour le médicomage. »

- « Aucun problème, allons-y. Je vais nous faire transplaner. Tu vas voir, c'est complètement différent du voyage en cheminette. Tu dois rester bien accroché à moi pendant tout le trajet. »

- « D'accord. »

Ils sortirent de la maison, et Alexander s'accrocha comme un désespéré au bras de son père. Celui-ci sourit et transplana.

Ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison. Alexander ne lâchait pas son père. En fait il avait très peur de ce que le médicomage allait lui faire et de ce qu'il allait penser de lui. Il était aussi effrayé à l'idée qu'il dise à son père qu'il n'était qu'un enfant stupide.

Severus se doutait de l'appréhension de son fils et ne fit donc aucune remarque concernant l'attitude du petit garçon.

Il sonna à la porte et un elfe leur ouvrit immédiatement.

- « Bonjour, nous avons rendez-vous avec le docteur Matteson. »

- « Jive va vous conduire. Par ici s'il vous plaît. »

Les deux sorciers suivirent l'elfe jusqu'à un petit salon. Ils restèrent debout, anxieux, tandis que Jive allait prévenir son maître.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme d'environ une trentaine d'années entra dans le salon. Il était grand avec d'immenses yeux bleus. Ses long cheveux, couleur de miel étaient retenus dans son dos par un fin ruban de velours. Il ressemblait plus à un mannequin qu'à un médicomage. C'est en tout cas ce que pensa Severus en le voyant entrer.

- « Monsieur Snape, je vous souhaite le bonjour. »

- « Bonjour docteur Matteson. »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main puis le médicomage s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant.

- « Bonjour Alexander, je suis le docteur Matteson, mais tu peux m'appeler Andrew. Je suis très heureux de te rencontrer. »

Il lui tendit la main que le petit garçon regarda suspicieusement. Il observa cet homme, son attitude, son regard patient, son sourire avenant puis, prit sa décision. Il tendit à son tour la main et serra celle du médicomage.

- « Bonjour Docteur Andrew, je suis heureux de vous rencontrer aussi. »

- « Appelle-moi simplement Andrew, pas besoin du « docteur » entre nous. D'accord ? »

- « D'accord, merci Andrew. »

- « Bien, installons-nous, je voudrais discuter un peu avec vous deux avant de passer à l'examen à proprement parler. Voulez-vous du thé ? »

- « Avec plaisir, merci. »

- « Moi aussi s'il vous plaît. »

- « Jive. »

L'elfe apparu dans un pop sonore.

- « Le maître a appelé Jive ? »

- « Oui, pourrais-tu nous apporter du thé et des petits gâteaux s'il te plaît ? »

- « Bien sûr maître, Jive vous amène ça tout de suite. »

L'elfe disparut aussitôt. Le médicomage s'installa alors dans un fauteuil pendant que Severus prenait place sur le divan. Alexander se jeta pratiquement sur son père et se colla à lui, comme s'il avait besoin d'un rempart.

Jive réapparu dans un pop et servit le thé aux trois sorciers puis déposa une assiette de gâteaux sur la table avant de s'éclipser de nouveau.

- « Veuillez excuser Jive, il sait que je ne veux personne dans la pièce quand je consulte et il a pris l'habitude de repartir aussi vite que possible pour ne pas me déranger. Du coup, il oublie parfois la plus simple des politesse. »

- « Ce n'est pas grave. Nous ne sommes pas le genre de sorciers à traiter nos elfes comme des esclaves et nous pensons qu'ils sont des êtres à part entière. Mon fils a même demandé à son elfe si elle voulait bien dormir dans sa chambre car il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle vive dans le grenier. Il lui a également demandé de l'appeler par son prénom et d'être son amie. »

Le médicomage regarda Severus, essayant de juger sa sincérité. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un homme partageant ses idées concernant les elfes. Il n'avait pas osé dire à l'homme que son elfe ne s'inclinait pas car il était son ami et non son esclave. Il se dit que le père était aussi intriguant que le fils et qu'il aimerait vraiment apprendre à les connaître l'un comme l'autre. Il sourit donc à l'homme pour lui montrer qu'il appréciait ce qu'il venait de dire.

- « Je dois vous avouer que je suis étonné mais également très heureux de voir qu'il existe des sorciers ouverts d'esprit et généreux. Mais revenons-en à ce qui vous amène. Monsieur Snape, dans votre hibou, vous m'indiquiez que la mère de Alexander venait de mourir et que vous veniez d'apprendre son existence et d'en avoir la garde. C'est bien cela ? »

- « Oui, c'est cela, j'ai pris Alexander avec moi il y a trois jours. Je ne savais pas, jusque là, que j'avais un fils. »

- « Vous savez, monsieur Snape, la relation entre un médicomage et son patient, ainsi que la famille de son patient, est basée sur la confiance. Tout ce qui est dit est confidentiel et ne sera jamais divulgué. Si je vous précise cela, c'est parce que j'ai besoin que vous me disiez tout. Vous avez été honnête concernant ce que vous pensez des elfes de maison. J'ai besoin que vous le soyez autant concernant votre fils. Je DOIS connaître la vérité pour l'aider. »

- « Mais, c'est la ... »

- « Non, monsieur Snape, ne me prenez pas pour un idiot. Un enfant qui vient de perdre sa mère et se retrouve avec un père qu'il ne connaît pas ne se blottit pas contre ce dernier comme le fait votre fils.

Son attitude me fait plutôt penser à un enfant qui a beaucoup souffert et qui se raccroche à la seule personne en qui il a confiance. »

Severus regarda son fils. Celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux et s'était figé. Il se sentait coupable. Il se disait que c'était sa faute si le médicomage avait des doutes. Il se dit que son père allait lui en vouloir et être déçu d'avoir un fils incapable d'agir comme il faut. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

Severus passa son pouce sur les joues de son fils pour essuyer les larmes et lui fit un sourire.

- « Alexander, regarde-moi. »

L'enfant leva les yeux vers son père.

- « Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable mon cœur. »

Le petit garçon ouvrit de grands yeux. Comment son papa pouvait-il savoir à quoi il pensait.

- « Je commence à comprendre comment tu réfléchis mon ange. Alors, je te le redis, tu n'es pas coupable. J'ai choisi le meilleur médicomage qui soit. Il est spécialisé dans la médico-pédiatrie. Ce qui veut dire qu'il travaille avec des enfants toute la journée. Il est normal qu'il ait compris. Je m'y était préparé et, pour tout te dire, je pense que c'est comme s'il avait passé un test en lisant aussi vite en nous. Tu comprends ? »

- « Oui papa. »

Severus se tourna alors vers le médicomage et lui sourit.

- « Bien, pour commencer, appelez-moi Severus et, si vous le permettez, je vous appellerais Andrew. »

- « Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient Severus. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, surtout si nous sommes amené à travailler ensemble pour le bien de votre fils. »

- « Parfait. Je vais vous faire confiance. Cependant, et pour des raisons que je vous expliquerais par la suite, j'ai besoin que vous prêtiez un serment sorcier. Vous devez jurer de ne jamais dévoiler ce que vous allez apprendre de mon fils ou de moi, que ce soit par écrit, oralement ou par légilimencie. »

- « Ce doit être très sérieux pour que vous exigiez cela. Je vais vous faire confiance également. »

Andrew leva sa baguette magique et la pointa sur son propre cœur.

- « Moi, Andrew Matteson, jure sur ma magie et ma vie, de conserver le secret sur tout ce que j'apprendrais concernant la famille Snape. »

Un filament doré sortit de la baguette et entra dans le corps du médicomage, au niveau du cœur.

Severus était soulagé. Il se permit alors de mieux observer Andrew. L'homme avait un magnifique sourire qui faisait pétiller ses yeux. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point les yeux du médicomage était clair. En les regardant, Severus avait l'impression de se noyer dans les eaux turquoises du pacifique. Il remarqua également que l'homme avait l'aire musclé, sans toutefois ressembler à un bûcheron. Il avait de longue jambes et des mains faites pour caresser …

Severus secoua la tête pour stopper le cours de ses pensées. Il était la pour son fils, un point c'est tout. Il tourna le regard vers son enfant. Celui-ci attendait sagement de voir ce qui allait se passer.

- « Alexander, acceptes-tu que je dise toute la vérité à Andrew ? »

- « Tu veux tout lui dire, y compris comment on s'est rencontré ? »

- « Oui, mais uniquement si tu es d'accord. Je pense qu'il est important qu'il connaisse tout pour pouvoir t'aider au mieux. Mais si tu veux que j'évite de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avant que je te rencontre ou même, le jour de notre rencontre, je ne dirais rien. C'est à toi de décider. »

- « Si tu penses que c'est important de tout lui dire, alors vas-y. Je crois en toi. »

- « Veux-tu rester pendant que je lui parle ou préfères-tu sortir ? »

- « Je veux rester, je n'ai plus peur maintenant parce que tu me protèges. »

Severus sourit à son fils et se tourna vers le médicomage. Il souffla pour se donner du courage et regarda l'homme dans les yeux.

- « Bien, Andrew, j'ai effectivement rencontrer mon fils il y a seulement trois jours, le 30 octobre pour être précis. Mais, la vérité, c'est que ce n'était pas encore mon fils à ce moment là.

Mais commençons par le commencement. Vous devez savoir que j'étais un mangemort. J'ai rejoint l'ordre du phœnix durant la guerre et je suis devenu un espion. Depuis la disparition du mage noir, certains mangemorts cherchent un moyen de le ramener car ils sont persuadés qu'il n'est pas mort. Je continue donc à faire croire que je suis l'un d'entre eux afin de me tenir au courant de l'avancé des recherches. Ce jour là, j'étais avec un de mes associés. Il m'a demandé de venir avec lui car il avait quelque chose à faire. … »

Durant près d'une heure, Severus raconta tout à Andrew. Tout ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de son fils, tout ce à quoi il avait assisté. Il ne cacha pas son absence de réaction face à ce que l'enfant subissait, ajoutant simplement qu'il devait protéger sa couverture d'espion.

Andrew l'écouta, prenant des notes, hochant parfois la tête ou fronçant les sourcils. Severus fini enfin son histoire. Il releva le regard vers le médicomage. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de baisser les yeux au fur et à mesure de son récit.

- « Malgré tout cela, Harry était un petit garçon gentil et affectueux. Je lui ai proposé de l'adopter grâce à une adoption par le sang. Je lui est expliqué ce que cela entraînerait et il a accepté. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que c'était Harry Potter, mais parce que je l'aime et que je veux le rendre heureux. »

- « Vous m'avez donc fait faire un serment sorcier afin que je ne dévoile pas son ancienne identité. Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Si mes sources sont bonnes, le chef de l'ordre du phœnix est Albus Dumbledore, vous auriez pu lui confier l'enfant ? »

- « Non, surtout pas. »

Severus enchaîna donc avec le récit du souvenir de la pose de l'anneau, de celui de la cérémonie de renforcement, des étranges paroles de l'homme. Bref, il raconta toutes ses découvertes concernant Albus ainsi que ce qu'il en avait déduit.

- « Je comprends, je suis terriblement déçu d'apprendre que le directeur de la plus grande école de sorcellerie est un tel monstre. Qu'est ce que je dois savoir d'autre ? Car je sens que vous ne m'avez pas encore tout dit. »

- « En effet, nous avons également découvert que Harry avait, dans la tête, un horcruxe, créé par le mage noir. Une elfe de maison a pu supprimer le horcruxe en se liant à l'enfant. Nous avons appris aussi qu'il est un fourchelangue. Nous avons ensuite procédé à l'adoption par le sang et, suite à cela, les gobelins ont vérifié la généalogie de mon nouveau fils. Nous avons appris que Alexander est le descendant des quatre fondateurs. Une prophétie le met apparemment en scène mais je ne la connais pas encore entièrement, j'en saurais plus demain.

Enfin, depuis cette adoption, j'ai passé du temps avec mon fils et je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait une mémoire incroyable. C'est aussi pour cela que je vous l'ai amené. Je voudrais que vous fassiez un bilan complet pour voir s'il n'a pas des séquelles dues à tout ce qu'il a subit et voir son potentiel magique afin que je sache comment mettre en place son enseignement. Oh, j'allais oublier, avant l'adoption, il avait une très mauvaise vue. Il m'a dit qu'à présent il voyait bien mais si vous pouviez quand même vérifier ? »

- « Pas de souci. Maintenant que je connais toute l'histoire, je vais pourvoir m'occuper correctement de votre fils. Venez avec moi, nous allons passer dans mon cabinet. »

Il se leva et partit en direction d'une porte située sur le mur gauche de la pièce.

Il entra, suivi de Severus et Alexander.

La pièce était assez grande mais pratiquement nue de meubles. Il y avait simplement une grande table de travail avec un fauteuil et trois chaises. Le tout était disposé dans un coin. Au centre de la pièce, on pouvait voir d'étranges symboles dessinés au sol, tout autour d'un cercle.

- « Bien, Alexander, je vais te demander de te placer au centre du cercle. Severus, vous pouvez vous asseoir. »

Severus s'installa sur l'une des chaises pendant qu'Alexander ôtait sa robe sorcière et la déposait sur le dossier d'une chaise avant de rejoindre l'emplacement désigné par le médicomage. Le petit garçon avait un peu peur mais ne le montra pas. Il se mit, bien droit, au centre du cercle et regarda droit devant lui.

- « Ne te fais pas de souci, tu n'auras pas mal, tu vas seulement ressentir une chaleur à l'intérieur de ton corps. Ne bouges pas s'il te plaît. »

Sans attendre, Andrew sortit sa baguette, la pointa en direction de l'enfant et commença à réciter une incantation. Alexander sentit effectivement une douce chaleur l'entourer et s'insinuer en lui. Cette sensation dura une bonne vingtaine de minutes puis s'atténua et disparu. L'enfant ouvrit les yeux et vit le médicomage faire de même. Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'adulte sourit.

- « C'est très bien Alexander, tu peux nous rejoindre pendant que je note les résultats. »

Le petit garçon obéit et retourna jusqu'à son père qui le prit dans les bras et le fit asseoir sur ses genoux.

Andrew lisait un parchemin tout en prenant des notes. Il fronça les sourcils à plusieurs reprises. Au bout de cinq minutes qui parurent durer des heures à Severus, le médicomage releva le visage vers eux.

- « Bien, Severus, je vais être honnête … »

Severus serra les poings d'anticipation et sentit une boule se former dans son estomac.

- « … Je ne sais pas qui vous a aidé à soigner Alexander, mais cette personne a fait un excellent travail. Je n'aurais pas pu mieux faire. Ces blessures sont guéries et il n'aura pas de séquelles physique. Pas même une petite cicatrice. Concernant ses yeux, je vous confirme qu'il a une vue parfaite. Par contre, en ce qui concerne son retard de croissance, il va falloir que je le surveille de près. Je vais vous prescrire des potions de nutrition de ma composition afin de l'aider car même si l'adoption lui a permit de gagner un peu en force, il reste fragile et trop petit pour son âge. Je voudrais le suivre régulièrement. Je pense qu'une fois tous les deux jours serait une bonne moyenne. »

- « Malheureusement, nous devons partir pour le manoir Prince dans deux jours et nous ne pourrons pas faire le trajet aussi souvent … Peut-être ... »

- « Oui ? »

- « Non, rien, une idée stupide. »

- « Et si vous me laissiez juger si votre idée est stupide ou non ? »

- « Et bien, je pensais que vous pourriez venir habiter au manoir avec nous … mais, je vous l'ai dit, c'était une idée stupide, vous avez vos patients et vous ne voulez sûrement pas déménager chez nous, ne serait-ce que le temps des soins ... »

- « Severus, stop ! Laissez-moi répondre avant de trouver à ma place, des arguments pour refuser.

Vous devez savoir que je ne m'occupe que d'un patient à la fois afin de pouvoir me concentrer complètement sur lui. Donc, Alexander est mon seul patient et je ne vois aucun inconvénient à venir habiter chez vous le temps des soins. Enfin, si cela ne vous dérange pas, Alexander et vous, et si vous avez la place ... »

- « Oui, nous avons de la place, pas de souci. »

- « Donc, c'est réglé. Dite-moi quel jour et à quelle heure je dois être prêt et se sera bon. »

- « Et bien, nous partons à 18h00 le 05 novembre. Pourrez-vous nous rejoindre à la maison Snape ? »

- « Oui, aucun problème. Et je pourrais en profiter, d'ici là, pour préparer les potions de nutrition. Je n'ai pas confiance dans tous ces magasins qui vendent des produits dans lesquels ils ont rajouté je ne sais quoi par rapport à la formule que je leur fournis. »

Severus et Alexander se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Andrew en fut étonné et attendri. Il y avait tant de bonheur et de complicité entre ces deux là. Et Severus avait un rire très agréable et un sourire à se damner et … Stop ! Se dit-il, calme-toi. Il se reprit et regarda Severus dans les yeux afin de rester concentré.

- « Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? »

- « Ce n'est pas grand chose. Simplement, il serait plus simple que vous me donniez votre formule et que je brasse la potion moi-même, cela vous ferait gagner du temps. »

- « Oh, mais, elle est très compliquée à faire vous savez. Il faut un très bon niveau en potion ou connaître un très bon brasseur. Moi-même, j'ai réussi à la créer grâce à un coup de chance. »

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis professeur de potion à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années. Et j'ai été le plus jeune diplôme en maîtrise des potions depuis plus de deux cents ans. Je devrais m'en sortir. »

Andrew fut rassuré et sourit avant d'aller prendre la formule dans son tiroir. Il l'a tendit à Severus.

- « Dès que vous aurez terminé la potion, il faudra lui en donner deux cuillères à soupe toutes les six heures.

Bien, ceci étant réglé, je voudrais maintenant te faire passer un autre test Alexander. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne sentiras rien. Je vais simplement te poser des questions et tu devras me répondre ce qui te passe en premier par la tête. D'accord ? »

- « Ok. »

Le médicomage emmena de nouveau Alexander au centre de la pièce, dans le cercle avant de retourner à son bureau. Là, il sortit un parchemin et commença à poser toute une série de questions sans rapport les unes avec les autres.

Comme demandé, Alexander répondait ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Après les questions, le médicomage se mit à prononcer des mots auxquels l'enfant devait répondre par un autre mot.

L'homme s'approcha ensuite de l'enfant et fit apparaître une table, des parchemins et une plume. Il lui demanda de répondre aux questions notées sur la feuille. Severus se leva à ce moment là, s'approcha de son fils et métamorphosa la plume en stylo. Andrew s'engueula mentalement pour ne pas avoir réfléchi au fait que l'enfant ne s'était jamais servi d'une plume ou d'un parchemin avant. Ensuite, il sourit en pensant à quel point Severus était prévenant envers son fils. Il devançait les demandes de l'enfant, c'était vraiment beau à voir.

Après plus d'une heure à écrire l'enfant se rapprocha des deux adultes. Il tendit les parchemins et le stylo à Andrew et, lorsque celui-ci les prit, le petit garçon se colla au torse de son papa et n'osa plus relever la tête. Il avait peur du verdict.

Andrew analysa les réponses durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de relever la tête.

- « Et bien, je suis très agréablement surpris. Tu es vraiment très intelligent Alexander et tu as également de grandes capacités de réflexions. Tu as fait des erreurs sur les questions en relation avec les connaissances pratiques. Mais c'est normal puisque tu as vécu dans le monde moldu. Tu ne peux donc pas savoir ce qu'un enfant sorcier élevé dans notre monde sait. Cependant, tu as répondu juste à toutes les questions concernant les capacités intellectuelles et d'analyses. »

- « Est-ce très étonnant ? » Demanda Severus.

- « Oui, très. Pour tout vous dire, le premier parchemin correspondait aux connaissances, aux capacités intellectuelles ainsi qu'aux capacités d'analyse d'un enfant de cinq ans. Donc, il n'est pas étonnant qu'il l'ai remplit correctement. Les suivants sont progressifs jusqu'à atteindre, sur le cinquième parchemin, les capacités d'un enfant de 11 ans sur le point d'entrer à Poudlard. Ce qui signifie que Alexander a une grande capacité d'apprentissage et qu'il réfléchi déjà comme un enfant de 11 ans et peut analyser les situations et les données comme eux. Si vous le souhaitez, je pourrais vous aider à mettre en place un programme d'apprentissage adapté à son niveau et nous pourrons le réadapter en fonction de son évolution ? »

- « Ce serait parfait, merci. »

- « Je pense qu'il serait intéressant de faire travailler Alexander autant sur ses capacités que sur ces éventuelles aptitudes telles que la musique, le dessin, la danse, ou même les potions ou d'autres choses encore. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

- « Je vous fais confiance pour créer un programme. Mettez-y les matières qui vous semblent importantes ou intéressantes, je suis d'accord. »

- « Une dernière chose. Vous m'avez dit qu'il parlait fourchelangue. Le lit-il également ? »

- « Oui, il le parle, le lit, et je pense qu'il pourrait l'écrire mais nous n'avons pas testé ce dernier point. Oh, et, son familier est un boa arc-en-ciel. »

- « Son familier ? Il a déjà un familier ? »

- « Oui, Alexander ? Tu veux bien ? »

L'enfant sourit et se mit à parler en fourchelangue. Zéphyr sortit alors de la cape que le petit garçon avait déposé sur l'une des chaise. Il rampa sur le bureau jusqu'au médicomage, se mit face à ce dernier et hocha la tête en sifflant.

- « Que lui as-tu dis ? »

- « J'ai dit à Zéphyr que je voulais lui présenter le médicomage qui allait m'aider et que vous aviez été très gentil avec moi. Il vous a jugé en vous regardant et m'a dit que vous étiez un homme de confiance. Il vous remercie également de prendre soin de moi. »

- « C'est incroyable. Jusqu'à présent, le plus jeune sorcier à avoir eu un familier avait 14 ans et c'était il y a plus de 500 ans. Alexander, dis à Zéphyr que je suis ravi de le rencontrer et que je sais qu'il prendra soin de toi également, ce dont je lui suis reconnaissant. »

L'enfant traduisit le message et le serpent fit un nouveau signe de tête en direction d'Andrew avant d'aller se lover dans les bras de son petit maître.

Les deux adultes discutèrent encore un moment, de tout et de rien, et Alexander remarqua qu'ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que son papa aimait beaucoup le médicomage et que cette affection était réciproque. Mais il n'était pas jaloux, il était simplement heureux de voir que son papa avait un nouvel ami.

Ils se séparèrent en fin d'après-midi. Severus et Alexander passèrent par le chemin de traverse avant de rentrer car il fallait acheter les ingrédients pour la potion de nutrition.

À peine arrivé, Twist et Dania vinrent leur prendre leur capes de voyage.

Severus se dirigea ensuite vers son laboratoire. Alexander hésita puis tira sur la manche de son père et baissa les yeux au sol.

- « Papa, est-ce que je pourrais venir te regarder préparer la potion ? Je te dérangerai pas, c'est promis, je toucherai à rien et je parlerai pas. »

Severus lui sourit.

- « Cela me ferait très plaisir que tu viennes mon cœur. Nous pourrions dire qu'il s'agit de ton premier cours de potion. Ainsi, nous verrons si tu aimes cette matière ou pas. Et, si tu n'aimes pas, tu ne dois pas hésiter à me le dire, je ne serais ni déçu, ni vexé, ni rien de ce genre. Nous sommes d'accord ? »

- « Promis papa. Je te dirais sincèrement ce que j'en pense. »

Ils se rendirent donc ensemble dans l'antre du maître des potions.

Durant les 20 minutes suivantes, Alexander observa son père travailler. Il regarda les mouvements de ses mains, la dextérité avec laquelle il coupait, hachait et ciselait les différents ingrédients, la précision avec laquelle il dosait et pesait avant d'ajouter un élément dans le chaudron. Enfin, il décida de se rapprocher.

- « Papa, est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer comment reconnaître les différents ingrédients un jour ? Et puis, aussi, comment les préparer ? J'aimerais tellement t'aider. »

Severus regarda son fils avec un immense sourire. Il prit un tabouret et le rapprocha de sa table de travail.

- « Viens mon cœur, monte là, je vais te montrer certaines choses dès maintenant. »

Alexander était ravi, il essaya de monter sur le tabouret mais il avait du mal. Severus le souleva alors pour l'installer. Cela fit encore plus plaisir à l'enfant car il sentait la complicité entre son père et lui grandir.

Severus débuta alors son explication concernant les différentes plantes, leurs propriétés, leur réaction en fonction de la manière dont on s'en servait, entières ou coupées, en gros morceaux ou en petits, infusées ou ajoutées directement …

L'enfant écoutait religieusement en observant les plantes que son père lui présentaient. Il enregistrait tout ce que son père lui expliquait, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il trouvait tout cela fascinant.

Ils continuèrent ainsi durant les trois heures suivantes. Severus autorisa son fils à piler certains ingrédients, à en ajouter d'autres dans le chaudron mais il ne le lâchait pas dur regard. Il était hors de question de prendre le risque de rater une potion destinée à son petit garçon.

Lorsque la potion fut enfin prête, Severus se tourna vers son fils.

- « Ça y est, nous avons terminé. Il ne reste plus qu'à laisser refroidir. Je te remercie de ton aide, tu as été très consciencieux et je suis très fier de toi. »

- « Tu sais papa, je t'ai promis d'être honnête alors, je peux te le dire ... »

Severus commença à angoisser. Il avait peur d'avoir été un mauvais pédagogue et d'avoir dégoûté Alexander des potions.

- « J'ADORE LES POTIONS ! C'est trop bien, il faut connaître tous les ingrédients, il faut être précis et concentré, c'est génial. En plus, on peut créer plein de nouvelles potions pour aider les gens. C'est trop bien. Dis papa, tu voudras bien m'apprendre encore ? Et puis, je pourrais t'aider quand tu retourneras à l'école, je serais ton assistant, je préparerais les ingrédients, je ... »

- « Doucement Alexander, doucement. Je suis heureux que tu aimes les potions. J'ai même l'impression que tu aimes ça autant que moi, ce que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Et nous pourrons en refaire ensemble si cela te fait plaisir. Par contre, pour ce qui est de Poudlard, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. »

Severus vit le sourire de son fils s'évaporer et ses traits se contracter, comme s'il allait pleurer.

- « Tu dois comprendre que, à Poudlard, il y a beaucoup d'enfants qui n'aiment pas les potions et qui m'aiment encore moins. Il font exploser des chaudrons régulièrement et je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé. Et puis, ils risqueraient de te jouer de mauvais tours simplement pour se venger de moi. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. »

- « Je comprends. »

L'enfant descendit de son tabouret et sortit du laboratoire. Severus hésita à le suivre mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction. Il décida d'appeler le médicomage pour lui parler de la réaction du petit garçon. Il se dit qu'il en profiterait pour lui parler de la manière dont Alexander faisait référence à Harry en parlant à la troisième personne.

Il soupira, sortit à son tour du laboratoire et se rendit à son bureau. Après avoir jeté de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et mit la tête à l'intérieur.

- « Docteur Andrew Matteson »

Une fois de l'autre côté, l'elfe du médicomage se pencha pour être à sa hauteur.

- « Monsieur Snape, Jive peut-il vous aider ? »

- « Je voudrais savoir si le docteur Matteson aurait un moment à m'accorder ? »

L'elfe s'inclina puis disparu dans un pop. Il revint quelques instants plus tard.

- « Le maître vous fait dire que vous pouvez venir, il vous attend. Il a également dit que vous pouviez entrer par la cheminée, il l'a débloquée pour votre fils et vous. »

- « Très bien, le temps de prévenir mon elfe et je suis là. Merci. »

Severus se redressa dans son salon et appela Twist.

- « Qu'est-ce que Twist peut faire pour le maître ? »

- « Twist, je dois aller voir le médicomage de Alexander afin de discuter d'un incident qui vient d'avoir lieu. Pourriez-vous, Dania et toi, vous occuper de lui jusqu'à mon retour ? »

- « Bien sûr maître, partez sans crainte, nous veillerons sur le jeune maître. »

Severus fit donc demi-tour et se rendit chez le médicomage. Lorsqu'il sortit de la cheminée, l'homme était présent et l'attendait, l'air anxieux.

- « Severus, que se passe-t-il ? Un souci avec la potion ? J'espère que Alexander va bien ?

Severus était touché que le médicomage s'inquiète ainsi pour son fils. Il lui sourit.

- « En fait, je voulais vous parler de quelque chose qui vient de se passer avec Alexander et je voulais votre avis. »

- « Très bien, suivez-moi, nous serons mieux dans le salon. »

Andrew accompagna donc son invité dans le salon ou Jive avait déjà dressé, sur une table basse, du thé et des petits biscuits. Les deux hommes prirent place dans de confortables fauteuils et le médicomage leur servit le thé. Il attendait ensuite que l'homme face à lui prenne la parole. Ce dernier prit sa tasse, touilla son thé avant de soupirer et de relever la tête.

- « Alexander m'a accompagné dans mon laboratoire pour préparer la potion. Il voulait me voir travailler. Il a montré un grand intérêt pour ce que je faisais et nous avons passé plusieurs heures entre confection de la potion et explications en tout genre. Nous avons passé un excellent moment et, lorsque nous avons terminé, Alexander m'a dit qu'il voulait m'assister à Poudlard. Je lui ai donc dit que nous pourrions refaire des potions mais qu'il ne pourrait pas venir avec moi à Poudlard car mes élèves font exploser des chaudrons et que je ne voulais pas qu'il soit blessé, je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas non plus que les élèves s'en prennent à lui à cause de moi car la plupart des étudiants me détestent. Alexander avait l'air au bord des larmes. Il m'a juste dit qu'il comprenait et il est partit du labo. C'est la première fois qu'il quitte une pièce sans rien dire et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a été à ce point bouleversé. »

Le médicomage posa sa tasse de thé sur la table et lança un regard compatissant à Severus.

- « Severus, vous devez comprendre qu'avec tout ce qu'il a vécu, Alexander ne fait pas facilement confiance. Il a peur d'être abandonné, rejeté ou de ne pas être assez bien pour être aimé. Vous êtes la première personne en qui il a réellement confiance et, de ce fait, il a encore plus peur de vous perdre. Je pense qu'il voulait vous accompagner à Poudlard parce qu'il a peur qu'une fois là-bas, vous ne vouliez plus de lui ou que vous l'oubliez. »

- « Mais je n'ai pas dit que je ne l'emmènerais pas à Poudlard, simplement que je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne dans ma classe. Concernant sa venu à Poudlard, nous en avions discuté et je lui avais dit que je devais y réfléchir à cause de la présence d'Albus. »

- « Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il a entendu. Vous devez comprendre, Severus que, malgré son intelligence, Alexander reste un petit garçon de 6 ans qui a vécu des choses atroces. Il sera parfois très mature et, à d'autres moments, il aura la réaction d'un enfant de 3 ans car il voudra être rassuré et protégé. Pour être honnête avec vous, je suis déjà étonné qu'il n'est pas régressé suite aux souvenirs qu'il a revécu pour la création du golem. La plupart des enfants serait retombé dans un état catatonique ou se serait mis à se comporter comme des bébés. Mais Alexander a pris sur lui pour continuer à avancer. Il fait tout son possible pour oublier ce qu'il a vécu et pour être heureux. »

Severus comprenait ce que le médicomage lui expliquait et il se sentait coupable d'avoir parlé à son fils comme à un adulte et non comme à l'enfant qu'il est encore.

- « Je comprends. Je lui parlerai en rentrant. Je voulais également vous voir car, ce matin, j'ai proposé à Alexander d'avoir un parrain et une marraine. Il m'a alors interrogé sur ceux qu'il avait avant. Cela ne m'aurait pas étonné outre mesure s'il n'avait pas parlé d'eux comme du parrain et de la marraine de Harry. Il m'a également demandé si je pourrais, un jour, lui parler des parents de Harry. Je voulais savoir s'il était normal qu'il parle de son ancienne identité comme d'une personne à part entière ? »

Le médicomage soupira.

- « C'est encore un réflexe de protection. Il a l'impression que s'il agit comme s'il n'avait aucun rapport avec Harry, alors, ce qui est arrivé à Harry n'est pas arrivé à Alexander. »

- « Mais c'est ridicule, Alexander est Harry ... »

- « Je le sais et vous le savez. Alexander aussi le sait mais je pense qu'il essaye de mettre de côté ce qu'il a vécu et, le plus simple pour lui est de dissocier celui qui a vécu tout cela de celui qui, aujourd'hui, a un papa, une maison, des amis et qui est heureux. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il a beau être intelligent, il n'a que 6 ans. »

- « Que dois-je faire alors. Dois-je le laisser faire ou le reprendre ? »

- « Pour l'instant, laissez le faire. Lorsque je serais avec vous, vous lui parlerez de ses parents et j'observerai ses réactions. En fonction de cela, je vous dirais ce qui me semble le plus approprié. Est-ce que cela vous convient ? »

- « Oui mais, de mon côté, dois-je lui dire que je vais lui parler de ses parents ou des parents de Harry ? »

- « Vous devez rester honnête. Dites-lui que vous allez lui parler de ses parents. Cela me permettra également de sonder ses réactions. »

- « D'accord. Je vous remercie beaucoup Andrew, vous m'avez vraiment aider. J'ai hâte que vous soyez avec nous. »

Le médicomage rougit mais se reprit assez rapidement.

- « J'ai hâte également. »

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et Severus rentra chez lui. Il monta aussitôt voir son fils. Il toqua à la porte et attendit l'accord du petit garçon pour entrer. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre, il fut étonné de voir l'enfant, assis à son bureau en train de prendre des notes, un livre posé à côté de lui.

- « Alexander, est-ce que je peux te parler ? »

- « Bien sûr. »

L'enfant repose son stylo et se tourna vers son père. Celui-ci remarqua, sur les joues de son fils, des traces prouvant qu'il avait pleuré. Il s'assit sur le lit du petit garçon et le regarda dans les yeux.

- « Je crois qu'on ne s'est pas compris tout à l'heure et je voudrais que les choses soient claires entre nous. L'autre jour, je t'ai dit que je réfléchissais au fait de t'emmener avec moi à Poudlard, tu t'en souviens ? »

L'enfant hocha simplement la tête pour faire comprendre qu'il se souvenait.

- « Tant mieux. Je voudrais donc que tu comprennes que je n'ai pas encore pris de décision par rapport à cela. Quand je t'ai dit, tout à l'heure, que je ne voulais pas que tu m'assistes pendant mes cours, je parlais uniquement du fait que je ne veux pas que tu sois dans ma salle de classe pour éviter que les étudiants te fassent du mal ou que tu sois blessé. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec moi à Poudlard. Est-ce que tu comprends mon cœur ? »

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur les joues d'Alexander alors qu'il se levait et se jetait dans les bras de son père.

- « Papa, j'ai eu peur, je croyais … que tu voulais me laisser à la maison tout seul. J'ai cru ... »

- « Je sais ce que tu as cru Alexander et tu t'es trompé. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Mais, la prochaine fois que je dis quelque chose qui te rend triste ou qui te fait du mal, tu dois absolument m'en parler. Ne garde pas tout pour toi, ce n'est pas bon. D'accord ? »

L'enfant hocha de nouveau la tête avant de se coller encore plus contre son père et de pleurer. Severus resta là, à caresser le dos de son fils pour l'apaiser. Quand il sentit que l'enfant allait mieux, il l'embrassa dans les cheveux, voulant mettre derrière lui cet épisode.

- « Que faisais-tu quand je suis entré ? »

L'enfant releva la tête vers son père puis se détacha de lui et se releva. Il récupéra les feuilles sur son bureau et les tendit à Severus.

- « J'ai fini de noter tous les sorts et contre-sorts du livre en fourchelangue. J'ai également noté à quoi ils servent. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être passer un peu de temps avec moi pour les regarder ? »

- « Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour vouloir passer du temps avec toi tu sais. Tu peux simplement me dire que tu veux qu'on soit ensemble, ce sera un plaisir pour moi. Mais, oui, nous pouvons regarder tes notes , avant ça, je vais passer récupérer la potion que nous avons faite dans mon labo afin que tu puisses prendre la première dose. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Severus partit mais il ne mit pas plus de 5 minutes pour revenir. Il remplit une cuillère à soupe de potion et la tendit vers son fils qui ouvrit docilement la bouche et ingurgita la potion. L'homme répéta l'opération puis rebouche la fiole de potion et vint s'asseoir près de son fils.

Ils restèrent à étudier les notes d'Alexander jusqu'à ce que Dania apparaisse.

- « Dania est désolée de vous déranger mais Dania venait vous informer qu'il est déjà 20h. Voulez-vous dîner ici ou dans le salon ? »

Le père et le fils se regardèrent et, d'un bel ensemble, ils répondirent.

- « Ici »

L'elfe sourit puis disparut dans un pop avant de revenir, 10 minutes plus tard, les bras chargés d'un plateau contenant une quantité impressionnante de sandwich. Elle avait également apporté une grande carafe de jus de citrouille.

Le père et le fils dînèrent calmement, tout en continuant de travailler ensemble sur les notes du Alexander.

Vers 21 heures, Severus se rendit compte que son fils faisait de moins en moins de commentaires sur les sorts et que ses yeux se fermaient tout seul.

- « Bien, je crois qu'il est l'heure de dormir. Je vais te border. »

Sur ces mots, il se releva, récupéra les feuilles et les déposa sur le bureau afin de revenir vers le lit de son fils.

Il l'aida à s'installer sous les couvertures avant de le border puis de se pencher afin de l'embrasser sur la joue et de lui faire un câlin.

- « Bonne nuit Alexander, fais de très beaux rêves mon ange, et à demain. Et si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas à venir me voir ou à envoyer Dania me chercher. Je t'aime mon chéri. »

- « Bonne nuit papa, je t'aime. »

Severus redescendit à la cuisine pour prendre un verre de jus de citrouille. Lorsqu'il entra, il se trouva devant une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir de sa vie. En effet, Twist et Dania étaient en train de s'embrasser fougueusement. Il se racla la gorge pour montrer sa présence.

Aussitôt, les elfes se séparèrent et prirent un air coupable. Severus sourit en se disant qu'ils ressemblaient aux étudiants qu'il prenait dans la même position dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

- « Twist est désolé maître, Twist n'aurait pas ... »

- « Pas la peine de t'excuser. Toi non plus Dania. Vous avez le droit de ressentir des émotions et cela me fait plaisir de voir de l'amour dans cette maison. J'ai l'impression que, depuis l'arrivée d'Alexander, tout le monde est bien plus heureux. Je voudrais juste savoir une chose … Êtes-vous amoureux ou bien ne s'agit-il que d'une romance passagère, car je ne voudrais pas que mon fils souffre en vous voyant vous déchirer dans quelques temps ? »

- « Twist peut vous assurer qu'il est sincèrement amoureux de Dania, maître. »

- « Et Dania peut vous assurer qu'elle est très amoureuse de Twist elle aussi. »

- « Alors je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. »

- « Merci maître. Twist voudrait également vous demander l'autorisation d'épouser Dania. Twist espère que le maître acceptera et que les futurs enfant de Dania et Twist pourront ainsi servir le maître et son fils pour de nombreuses générations. »

Severus était très étonné. Il était rare que les elfes de maison se marient car cela impliquait de lier toute leur descendance à un sorcier alors que, s'il faisaient des enfants en dehors du mariage, ceux-ci devenaient des elfes sans maître qui pouvaient donc choisir le sorcier avec lequel ils se lieraient.

Oui, c'était encore une de ces règles que Severus ne comprendrait jamais, deux elfes appartenant au même sorcier et qui faisait des enfants sans se marier voyaient leurs enfants devenir dans elfes sans maître alors que, s'ils se mariaient avant de faire des enfants, ces derniers appartiendraient au même maître que leurs parents qui n'avaient que le choix entre l'un ou l'autre maître.

En bref, savoir que les deux elfes les aimaient suffisamment pour souhaiter sceller le destin de leurs enfants avec le leur lui faisait très plaisir.

- « Dania, Twist, je suis très honoré de votre choix et c'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous donne mon autorisation et, plus que cela, ma bénédiction. Si vous le souhaitez, nous pourrions même organiser une réception pour célébrer votre mariage au manoir Prince. Ou bien ici, si vous vous mariez dans les deux prochains jours. A vous de voir. Et vous pourrez inviter qui vous voulez. »

Les deux elfes étaient en larmes devant la générosité de leur maître. Ils se dirent qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix. Il se regardèrent et, sans même un mot, prirent leur décision.

- « Dania et Twist aimeraient beaucoup se marier dès demain, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Le mariage des elfes se fait uniquement entre les deux époux et leurs maîtres qui deviennent témoins de leur union. Concernant une fête après mariage, Twist vous remercie de votre gentillesse. En effet, nous aimerions beaucoup pouvoir en faire une ici même mais, pour les invités, nous ne souhaitons que peu de monde. Le maître, le jeune maître, Zéphyr, les Malfoy et leur fils, qui nous ont toujours bien traités et le médicomage qui aide le jeune maître. Peut-être aussi Radnar qui a choisi Dania pour le jeune maître et a ainsi permis à Twist de rencontrer la plus merveilleuse elfe du monde. »

- « Très bien, Narcissa et Lucius sont déjà conviés demain soir car je dois leur demander quelque chose. Je vais envoyer un hibou à Narcissa pour savoir si elle veut bien s'occuper de préparer la fête, elle adore ça et j'irai voir Andrew, enfin, je veux dire, le docteur Matteson, demain matin pour l'inviter. Je vais également envoyer un hibou à Radnar. »

Les deux elfes firent comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué que leur maître voulait se rendre chez le médicomage plutôt que de lui envoyer un hibou, comme aux autres invités.

- « À présent, je vais prendre un petit jus de citrouille et j'irai me coucher. Alexander est déjà au lit et il faudra que j'aille lui donner sa prochaine dose de potion à deux heures du matin. Je voudrais donc essayer de dormir un peu avant. »

- « Maître, Dania peut s'occuper de donner la potion à maître Alexander. Dania est trop heureuse pour dormir de toute façon. »

- « Merci Dania, cela m'aiderait beaucoup, en effet. Je te confie donc la potion. Il faudra lui en donner deux cuillères à soupe et la dose suivante sera à 8 heures demain matin mais je pense que je pourrais m'occuper de celle-là. Bonne nuit vous deux. »

D'un bel ensemble, les deux elfes lui souhaitèrent également bonne nuit avant de s'éclipser. Twist partit rejoindre sa chambre et Dania, celle de Alexander.

Lorsque Severus eu fini son verre, il fit venir à lui un parchemin et une plume afin d'informer Lucius et Narcissa de l'invitation au mariage pour Draco et eux et pour proposer à Narcissa de tout organiser. Il lui adressa également la liste des invités. Il écrivit ensuite une missive à l'attention de Radnar afin de l'inviter également. Une fois cela fait, il partit se coucher, pressé de retrouver les bras de Morphée.


	8. Chapitre 6 : Partie 2 : Médicomage,

Bonjour à tous.

Après quelques soucis de mise en page, j'ai besoin de votre avis. On m'a fait remarqué que lorsqu'une personne disait plusieurs choses, le fait d'aller à la ligne créait un saut de ligne par le système de pagination du site. Je n'ai pas trouvé comment résoudre ce problème. Du coup, à chaque dialogue, j'ai mis un - ainsi que des " afin que vous sachiez quand la personne commence et finit de parler. Je voudrais savoir si ce système vous convient.

donc, merci de me faire savoir, à l'occasion, si vous préférez :

- uniquement un - car vous arrivez à comprendre qui parle et où il s'arrête et cela ne vous dérange pas

- un - et un " car cela vous rend la lecture plus simple

- un " uniquement en début et fin de prise de parole afin que cela soit plus simple en terme de lisibilité sans, pour autant ajouter des ponctuations.

Voilà, en fonction de vos réponses, je modifierai tous les chapitres en suivant l'avis du plus grand nombre.

Je compte donc sur vous.

Bonne lecture et à vos reviews

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Médicomage, gobelins et prophétie**

Partie 2 : Gobelins et prophétie

4 novembre 1986

Alexander se réveilla une nouvelle fois dans les bras de son papa. Il savait que c'était encore sa magie qui l'avait amené car il avait fait un cauchemar dans lequel son papa l'abandonnait et il s'était réveillé en larmes. Il avait pensé très fort qu'il voulait que Severus vienne le rassurer et il avait alors ressenti une douce chaleur. Il avait eu l'impression d'être dans un cocon et, maintenant qu'il avait les yeux ouverts, il pouvait se rendre compte que le cocon en question était en fait composé des bras de l'homme. Oui, il n'y a que dans les bras de son père qu'il arrivait à dormir sans avoir peur.

Il se rendit compte que son père était réveillé quand celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux et lui parla tout bas.

- «Bonjour mon cœur, il est l'heure de se lever. Nous avons une grande journée et j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer. »

Alexander releva la tête et embrassa son père sur la joue.

- « Bonjour papa, désolé d'être encore venu t'embêter. C'est quoi la grande nouvelle ? »

- « Alors, déjà, tu ne me déranges pas, je dors très bien quand tu es dans mes bras car je peux veiller sur toi. Donc, n'hésites pas. Quand tu seras suffisamment rassuré, le phénomène s'arrêtera de lui-même. Ensuite, la grande nouvelle, c'est que, ce soir, nous assistons à un mariage. »

- « Un mariage ? Mais le mariage de qui ? Je connais personne moi. »

- « Oh si, tu connais les deux mariés. Il s'agit de Twist et Dania, ils ... »

- « Quoi ?! »

L'enfant avait sauté du lit et avait les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

- « Et oui, grâce à toi, ils se sont rencontrés et ils sont tombés amoureux. Ils me l'ont annoncé hier et vont se marier ce soir. Comme tu es le maître de Dania et moi, celui de Twist, nous serons donc les témoins de leur union. Ensuite, il y aura une petite fête ici-même. »

Le petit garçon sautait dans tous les sens en poussant des cris de joie. Cela eu le don de faire accourir Dania, très inquiète d'entendre son maître crier de la sorte. Mais dès que l'elfe entra dans la pièce, l'enfant se jeta sur elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- « Dania, je suis trop content, papa m'a dit pour Twist et toi. Je suis tellement heureux, tu peux pas savoir, c'est génial, on est de plus en plus une famille. »

L'elfe avait les larmes aux yeux de savoir que son mariage rendait le petit garçon si heureux.

- « Maître Alexander, c'est grâce à vous si j'ai rencontré Twist. Je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir accepté de vous lier à moi. Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer arriver dans une meilleure famille. Et je n'aurais jamais pensé me marier un jour. »

L'enfant se calmait progressivement.

- « Pourquoi tu pensais pas te marier ? »

- « Oh, vous demanderez à votre papa de vous expliquer maître Alexander, je n'ai, malheureusement, pas le temps moi-même, je dois retourner préparer le petit déjeuner avec Twist. »

- « D'accord, à tout de suite alors ? »

- « A tout de suite maître Alexander. »

L'elfe disparut dans un pop tandis que l'enfant retournait vers son père. Il grimpa dans le lit et se blottit dans l'étreinte paternelle.

- « Papa, tu me racontes pourquoi Dania pensait pas se marier ? »

- « Bien sûr mon chéri. Et, ensuite, nous irons déjeuner et nous préparer pour aller voir Radnar à Gringotts. »

L'homme expliqua donc à son fils les tenants et les aboutissants de l'esclavage des elfes de maison et les conséquences d'un mariage. A la fin de son récit, Alexander lui sourit.

- « Alors, ils doivent beaucoup nous aimer pour vouloir se marier, hein papa ? »

- « Oui, c'est une certitude. Et, maintenant, lèves-toi, nous devons descendre et nous ne sommes ni douchés, ni habillés. »

Alexander obéit et se précipita dans sa chambre afin de se laver. Il enfila ensuite le pantalon à pince et la chemise que Dania avait déposés sur son lit. Il était incapable de nouer la cravate mais il comptait bien sur son papa pour lui apprendre. Il prit la robe de sorcier dans les mains et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Severus l'attendait déjà. Alexander prit le temps de se jeter dans les bras de Twist pour le féliciter avant de se tourner vers son père qui se tenait dos à lui, discutant avec Dania. L'enfant remarqua alors que l'homme était habillé comme d'habitude, tout en noir, mais que, sur le dos de sa robe de sorcier, il y avait un dessin brodé en fils argentés. Il représentait la lettre P, très stylisée et entourée de roses et d'épines. L'enfant trouva ce dessin magnifique.

Il s'assit et Severus fit de même. Dania et Twist les servirent.

- « Papa, c'est quoi le dessin de ta robe ? »

- « Il s'agit de l'emblème de la famille Prince. Je ne le mets pas souvent car peu de gens sont au courant mais, pour rencontrer les gobelins, c'est important. »

- « En tout cas, c'est un très bel emblème et il te va très bien. »

- « Merci mon cœur. »

- « Papa, j'ai pas réussi à mettre ma cravate. Tu pourrais m'apprendre ? »

- « Bien sûr, fini de manger et, ensuite, je t'expliquerai comment faire. »

Alors qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement, plusieurs hiboux tapèrent de leurs becs à la vitre de la cuisine. Twist les fit entrer et récupéra les parchemins, excepté celui du hibou grand duc qui, comme à son habitude, refusait de délivrer son message à une autre personne qu'à son destinataire. Severus se chargea donc de cette missive. Après l'avoir récupérée, il l'ouvrit. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il sourit de plus en plus et finit par relever la tête. Twist, Dania et Alexander le regardaient, dans l'attente des nouvelles.

- « Narcissa m'informe qu'elle est très heureuse que vous ayez pensé à elle pour organiser la fête et qu'elle arrivera d'ici 30 minutes afin de voir avec vous ce que vous voulez. »

Les deux elfes souriaient comme des enfants devant un sapin de noël. Severus comprit qu'ils étaient touchés qu'une sorcière accepte de prendre du temps pour eux.

Il prit connaissance de la seconde missive. Radnar les attendait à 09h00 à Gringotts. Il lança un tempus et vit qu'il était tout juste 7h30. Cela leur laissait du temps pour accueillir Narcissa avant de partir.

La missive suivante venait d'Albus. Severus se renfrogna mais l'ouvrit tout de même. Apparemment, le vieil homme avait pu convaincre Slugorn de reprendre le poste jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Il invitait également Severus et Alexander à venir prendre le thé le lendemain à Poudlard.

Severus regarda son fils puis se dit qu'il en parlerait à Andrew afin d'être sûr que cette visite ne risquait pas de faire du mal à son petit garçon.

Il ne dit pas un mot et recommença à manger. Alexander, le voyant faire, décida de faire de même. Dix minutes plus tard, ils avaient terminé et Severus se leva en regardant son fils.

- « Bien, il nous reste peu de temps avant l'arrivée de Narcissa, si nous en profitions pour apprendre à nouer une cravate jeune homme ? »

Alexander sourit et suivit son père jusqu'à sa chambre. Severus passa plus de 15 minutes à lui expliquer comment faire un nœud de cravate mais il semblait que, aussi intelligent soit-il, Alexander n'ait aucun don pour cette activité. Severus éclata de rire devant la moue de son fils après la quinzième tentative infructueuse. Il le sauva en refaisant correctement le nœud et en lui promettant de lui montrer de nouveau mais, plus tard, quand il aurait un peu grandi. Il lui fit également remarquer qu'il avait déjà bien assez de chose à apprendre et que nouer une cravate n'était absolument pas une priorité. Alexander en fut soulagé et sourit à son père.

- « Narcissa devrait arriver d'ici peu, nous devrions ... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'enfant partait en courant. Il se tint bien droit devant la cheminée, attendant l'arrivée de la femme. Severus arriva à son tour, à une allure bien plus digne.

Narcissa ne tarda pas à faire son entrée. Alexander s'approcha tout de suite d'elle et elle se pencha afin de pouvoir lui faire une bise et de le prendre dans ses bras. L'enfant fit de même.

- « Bonjour Alexander, comment vas-tu ? »

- « Très bien tante Cissy. Et toi, comment vas-tu ? »

- « Je vais parfaitement bien et je suis très heureuse d'avoir à préparer une fête. »

Elle se releva et se tourna vers Severus pour lui faire une bise également.

- « Bonjour Severus, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas retardés ? »

- « Bonjour Cissy. Non, tu ne nous a pas retardés, nous avons rendez-vous dans une heure, pas de souci. En plus, Radnar m'a informé dans son courrier qu'il nous ouvrait la cheminée de son bureau afin que nous n'ayons pas à passer par le chemin de traverse. Nous avons donc tout notre temps. »

- « Tant mieux. Alors, où sont les futurs mariés ? »

- « Twist, Dania ? »

Les deux elfes apparurent dans un pop et, voyant la femme, s'inclinèrent devant elle.

- « Lady Malfoy, Dania et Twist sont très heureux et très honorer qu'une grande dame comme vous ait accepté de s'occuper de leur fête. »

- « Tout l'honneur est pour moi. Il est rare de pouvoir célébrer un mariage d'elfes de maison et je suis très heureuse de pouvoir organiser une fête en cet honneur. Alors, quel genre de décor voulez-vous ? »

Les elfes et la femme discutèrent de chaque détail de la soirée. Alexander les écoutait. Il était très heureux car ce serait la première fête à laquelle il assisterait.

A neuf heures moins deux, Severus appela son fils. Ils saluèrent Narcissa et les elfes puis se rendirent à la cheminée. Une fois leur destination annoncée, ils arrivèrent dans un bureau assez vaste, et magnifiquement décoré. Radnar se leva de sa chaise et vint les accueillir.

- « Messieurs, je vous souhaite le bonjour. »

- « Bonjour Monsieur Radnar, je suis très content de vous revoir. »

Dit Alexander serrant la main du gobelin. Celui-ci sourit en se souvenant que cette coutume moldu signifiait que l'enfant le reconnaissait comme son égal.

- « Bonjour Monsieur Radnar, je vous remercie de nous avoir permis d'arriver par votre cheminée personnel. Je me doute que vous souhaitiez nous vous concernant Alexander mais je n'ai pu me décider entre la prophétie ou l'héritage. »

- « En réalité, je vous ai fait venir pour les deux. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai tenu à vous rencontrer ici et non chez vous comme je vous l'avait suggéré lors de notre rencontre. Mais, tout d'abord, installez-vous. J'ai fait servir du thé et des gâteaux. »

Le gobelin se tourna et les devança jusqu'à une table basse sur laquelle trônait une cafetière et une énorme assiette de biscuits. Il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils pendant que Severus et Alexander faisait de même, en face de lui.

- « Pour commencer, Lord Snape-Prince, je tenais à vous faire savoir que c'est avec un grand plaisir que je serais présent ce soir pour fêter l'union de vos elfes. Il est rare que des elfes ou même des sorciers ne nous invite et je prends cela comme un grand honneur. Je vous en remercie. Cependant, je devais voir un ami ce soir et je voulais savoir si cela vous dérangerait qu'il m'accompagne ? »

- « Le plaisir est pour nous. Et il n'y a aucun problème concernant la présence de votre ami. Comme me l'a dit Twist, si vous n'aviez pas choisi Dania, ils ne se seraient jamais rencontré et ne seraient jamais tombés amoureux. C'est donc pour nous un honneur de pouvoir vous compter parmi nous ce soir, votre ami et vous. »

Le gobelin hocha la tête en signe d'accord puis servit le thé. Il en donna une tasse à chacun avant de tendre l'assiette de biscuits à Alexander qui en prit un et l'enfourna immédiatement. Son attitude fit sourire Severus et Radnar qui voyaient là l'attitude habituelle d'un enfant ce qui était un grand progrès pour le petit garçon. Radnar proposa ensuite un gâteau à Severus avant d'en prendre un lui-même et de déposer l'assiette juste à côté de l'enfant qui rougit mais la garda près de lui.

- « Bien. A présent, je voudrais vous entretenir, pour commencer, de la prophétie concernant Alexander. Comme je vous l'avais dit, les mots prononcés par le professeur Dumbledore me faisaient penser à quelque chose et j'en ai parlé au conseil des anciens car ils sont les détenteurs de nombreuses prophéties humaines, sorcières et gobelines. Elles sont transmises oralement dans le conseil mais nous gardons toujours l'écrit original. Ne voulant pas risquer de vous livrer une interprétation qui aurait pu être faite au fil des siècles, ils ont recherché la prophétie originale dans les archives et m'en ont fait parvenir une copie hier matin. C'est pourquoi je ne vous ai pas prévenu avant. Je vous laisse en prendre connaissance puis vous pourrez me poser les questions que vous voulez. »

Le gobelin se leva, retourna à son bureau pour récupérer un parchemin qu'il tendit à Severus. Alexander restait assis tranquillement, sachant qu'il s'agissait d'une conversation d'adulte et qu'il serait informé en temps voulus.

Severus débuta sa lecture.

_- « En ces temps où la paix règne à nouveau, je vois poindre un nuage au loin. _

_L'homme à la tête de cette nuée de haine sèmera le chaos chez les moldus et les sorciers._

_Il fera beaucoup de mal à toutes les créatures en distillant sa haine dans les cœurs des sorciers._

_Fils des fondateurs, un enfant parviendra à le faire disparaître mais pas à le tuer. _

_Il aura été marqué comme l'égal du mage noir mais son cœur sera aussi pur que le cristal._

_Son enfance n'aura été que tortures et humiliations. Pourtant, il ne portera aucune haine en lui._

_Seul l'amour inondera son cœur. Et c'est cet amour qui sauvera le monde._

_L'enfant devenu homme saura régner sur notre monde et sauver toutes les créatures en leur offrant la liberté à laquelle ils n'ont jamais eu droit._

_Il rétablira des lois oubliées et abolira les lois injustes._

_Il aidera tout ceux qui souhaitent faire le bien et punira ceux dont le cœur ne cherche que le mal._

_Mais tout cela ne sera possible que si l'enfant rencontre son âme sœur. _

_Car, dès leur rencontre, ils seront voués à régner ensemble et leur puissance sera décuplée. _

_Malgré les difficultés et les obstacles, de leur amour naîtra un monde de paix._

_Leur rencontre précédera de beaucoup leur avènement au pouvoir._

_Ceux qui assisteront à cette rencontre seront au nombre de dix._

_Chacun d'eux aura un rôle dans l'avenir._

_Certains seront leur famille et leurs soutiens_

_D'autres seront leurs amis_

_Les derniers seront les témoins. _

_A eux dix, ils représenteront cinq races._

_Mais le chemin des témoins sera long pour les témoins qui devront avertir chaque race sur terre._

_Et chaque race devra décider si elle veut combattre auprès du couple pour changer le monde._

_Ou si elle veut combattre contre lui et détruire notre monde._

_Car l'enjeu est là._

_Le couple sauveur devra entrer en guerre contre la mage noir lors de son retour._

_Mais ils devront également se battre contre la folie d'un homme qui fut, en son temps, un héro._

_Le poids de son statut l'aura mené à se croire tout puissant et il voudra garder son pouvoir._

_Seul le couple sauveur pourra le détruire et, ainsi, rendre l'équilibre à notre monde._

_Car le pouvoir ne peut appartenir à un seul et, cette vérité, le couple sauveur l'aura devinée. »_

Severus roula le parchemin avant de lever la tête vers Radnar.

- « Êtes-vous sûr de l'authenticité de cette prophétie ? Elle me paraît très longue par rapport à celles que j'ai déjà pu lire ? »

- « Elle est longue, en effet, et pour cause, elle a été faite par la plus grande prophétesse ayant jamais vu le jour. Il s'agissait de la petite fille de Merlin lui-même. Elle a fait cette prophétie alors que son grand père et elle était en visite au conseil gobelin afin de discuter des nouvelles lois sorcières car nous étions contre et que nous envisagions de cesser tout contact avec votre peuple. Merlin était venu nous persuader de donner une chance aux sorciers. Le conseil lui a donné son accord et, alors que Merlin s'apprêtait à partir, la petite a commencé à convulser. Ces yeux se sont révulsés et elle a fait cette prophétie. Seuls les gobelins et Merlin étaient au courant car la fillette ne se souvenait plus de rien lorsqu'elle a reprit connaissance. C'est en tout cas ce que le conseil m'a expliqué lorsque je leur ai parlé des mots prononcés par le professeur Dumbledore. Aucun de nous ne sait comment il a pu être au courant. A moins qu'il n'ai réussi à ensorceler un gobelin pour connaître nos secrets. Cette prophétie étant notre plus grand secret, le gobelin en question aurait révélé ce qu'il savait avant de parler de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais nous n'avons aucune preuve de cela. »

- « Mais, si un gobelin lui en avait parlé, il aurait su que le fait de faire du mal à mon fils ne ferait que confirmer le contenu de cette prophétie ? »

- « Et bien, comme je vous l'ai expliqué, les anciens conservent jalousement les prophéties et dans le plus grand secret. C'est pour cela que les mots du professeur Dumbledore me disait quelque chose mais que je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr du contenu de la prophétie dont il parlait. Nous nous transmettons nos secrets de père en fils et, en tant que fils d'un membre du conseil, on m'a dit cette prophétie lorsque j'étais jeune mais je n'en avait retenu que l'essentiel, à savoir qu'un enfant marqué comme l'égal d'un mage noir et ayant réussi à le faire disparaître sans le tuer serait amené à gouverner quand il aurait trouvé son âme sœur. Mais je n'avais pas retenu le reste. Si Dumbledore a ensorcelé un gobelin comme moi, il n'en aura pas appris plus et ce sera basé sur cela uniquement. »

- « C'est sans doute une chance pour nous car il aurait pu décider de tuer Alexander s'il avait connu l'intégralité de cette prophétie. »

- « C'est ce que je pense également. »

- « Puis-je garder cette copie afin de l'étudier ? »

- « Bien sûr, vous êtes directement concerné et le conseil vous a jugé digne de confiance. J'ai obtenu l'accord de vous la remettre au moment même où ils me l'ont donnée. »

- « Je ne comprends pas, comment peuvent-ils savoir que je suis digne de confiance ? »

- « Le conseil vous connaît. Nous connaissons vos actions passées, les bonnes comme les mauvaises choses. Vous savez que les gobelins peuvent sonder l'âme des sorciers et nous avons sondé la votre. Elle est pure, malgré ce que vous avez fait. Votre cœur reste empli de courage et d'amour. Nous savons que vous ferez tout pour protéger votre fils. Nous avons donc confiance en vous. »

Severus était ému. Alors, tout le mal qu'il avait fait en tant que mangemort ne le condamnait pas ? Il y avait encore assez de bonté en lui pour pouvoir obtenir la confiance d'un peuple tel que les gobelins ? Il n'aurait jamais osé y croire.

- « Je vous remercie Radnar, vous et votre peuple, de m'accorder votre confiance. Je ferais tout pour en être digne. »

- « Papa, est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui est expliqué dans la prophétie ? »

Severus regarda son fils dans les yeux avant de répondre.

- « Alexander, je voudrais en parler à Andrew avant. Je veux être sûr que tu es en âge d'être au courant. Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves avec un poids supplémentaire sur les épaules. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

- « Oui papa, je comprends. Et si tu penses que je ne dois pas encore savoir, alors d'accord. Je sais que tu me le diras quand tu penseras que je suis prêt. »

Severus était encore étonné de la maturité de son fils. Radnar, de son côté sourit en se disant que le destin n'aurait pas pu choisir meilleur sorcier pour les guider et les gouverner. Il était attendri par cet enfant qui n'avait pas une once de méchanceté ou de duplicité en lui. Il avait sondé son âme lors de leur rencontre et avait été ébloui par la pureté de celle-ci.

Radnar se ressaisit car l'heure avançait et il devait encore parler de l'héritage de l'enfant. Il se leva et retourna à son bureau afin de récupérer une pochette.

- « Je voudrais à présent vous parler de l'héritage d'Alexander. En tant qu'héritier et seul descendant de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, vous avez désormais accès à ces coffres jeune homme. J'ai fait estimer leur contenu et je peux vous dire que vous êtes à la tête de la plus immense fortune qui n'ait jamais existé. En effet, les coffre Gryffondor Poufsouffle et Potter réunis représente environs huit milliards de gallions, ce qui est, vous pouvez me croire, le plus gros montant que les gobelins n'aient jamais eus à gérer pour une seule personne. J'ai pris la liberté de garder les trois coffre au lieu de les fusionner afin de ne pas prendre le risque qu'une autre personne découvre la vérité. »

- « Merci monsieur Radnar, et qu'en est-il des retraits effectués sur le compte des Potter ? »

- « Oui, hum, tout d'abord, je tiens, au nom de Gringotts, à m'excuser que cela ait pu se produire. Nous aurions dû vérifier que le professeur avait bien une autorisation ou un testament lui permettant de faire cela. »

- « Ne vous excusez pas, nous avons tous été dupés par cet homme. »

- « Oui, en effet. Bien, j'ai là le parchemin récapitulant les différents retraits fait sur le compte. »

Il prit un parchemin et se mit à le lire à haute voix.

- « Albus Dumbledore n'a jamais eu accès aux comptes de Lord et Lady Potter. Cependant, depuis le 31 octobre 1981, il a retiré, sur le compte de Harry James Potter, les sommes suivantes : 300 000 gallions pour soutien à l'effort de guère, somme versée sur le compte de l'ordre du Phoenix. 250 000 gallions pour soutien à l'éducation, somme versée sur le compte de Poudlard, 100 000 gallions pour gestion et administration de tutelle, somme versée sur le compte personnel d'Albus Dumbledore et, pour finir, 50 000 gallions pour entretien, hébergement et éducation, somme versée sur le compte de Vernon et Pétunia Dursley. »

Severus se leva d'un bon et commença à arpenter la pièce, un air de pure horreur sur le visage.

- « Comment a-t-il osé ? Qu'il donne de l'argent à l'ordre du Phoenix ou à Poudlard, je comprends, qu'il s'attribue de l'argent, je peux le tolérer car il n'est qu'un horrible vieux sénile en mal d'argent. Mais qu'il ose donner de l'argent à ces gens qui ont fait du mal à mon bébé … jamais, vous m'entendez, JAMAIS JE N'ACCEPTERAI CELA ! »

La fin de sa phrase avait été dite dans un cris de rage et se sont les bras de son fils autour de sa jambe qui lui firent cesser sa marche et se calmer. Il baissa les yeux et vit les larmes couler des beaux yeux de son petit garçon. Il le prit dans les bras.

- « Mon chéri, je suis désolé, il nous le payera, je te le promets. »

- « Je m'en fiche papa, c'est que de l'argent, mais je veux pas que tu cries, je veux pas que tu sois triste non plus. C'est pas grave, je t'assure, monsieur Radnar a dit que j'avais plein de sous alors, c'est pas grand chose. Et puis, je sais qu'un jour, ils payeront pour ça. Ils payeront parce que tout se paye un jour, surtout la méchanceté. Alors, ne nous occupons pas d'eux, vivons notre vie, heureux d'être ensemble et laissons le destin décider de ce qu'il adviendra d'eux. D'accord papa ? »

Severus sourit à son fils en le serrant dans ses bras. Il essuya ensuite les larmes de son petit garçon.

- « D'accord mon chéri, nous ferons comme tu veux. »

L'enfant sourit à son tour. Radnar avait suivi l'échange et se sentit embêté de devoir briser ce moment.

- « En fait, même si vous ne souhaitez rien faire, les gobelins, eux, feront quelque chose. Quand le conseil a appris ce que Dumbledore avait fait avec votre argent, ils ont été très en colère. Et je peux vous dire qu'il vaut mieux ne jamais mettre le conseil en colère. De ce fait, à partir de ce jour, le professeur Dumbledore aura de nombreux problèmes avec ses comptes. Il se peut que nous perdions, accidentellement bien sûr, une partie de son argent. Disons que, ponctuellement, une somme symbolique sera prélevée de son coffre et reversée sur un compte spécifique. Lorsque vous aurez décidé de détruire le golem et, de ce fait, que la disparition de Harry Potter sera connue, son compte sera scellé, comme stipulé dans le règlement de Gringotts et ce, jusqu'au retour de l'enfant. Dans la réalité, dès ce moment, l'argent du coffre de Harry ainsi que l'argent que nous aurons ponctionné sur le compte du professeur Dumbledore seront automatiquement crédités sur le compte de votre choix jeune homme. »

Severus une un petit rire.

- « J'adore votre manière d'agir. Ainsi, il se verra couper les vivres sans même que nous n'ayons à faire le moindre mouvement. Il ne lui restera que ce qui lui appartient réellement. »

- « Est-ce que vous pouvez mettre cet argent sur le compte que papa a ouvert pour moi ? Comme ça, il aura plus besoin de mettre des sous dessus ? »

- « C'est hors de question Alexander. Tu es mon fils et il est normal que je mette de l'argent sur ton compte. Si tu veux y ajouter l'argent du compte Potter, c'est à toi de voir mais sache que je continuerais à alimenter ton coffre de la même manière. »

- « Merci papa. Dans ce cas, vous pourriez mettre l'argent sur le compte Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle, celui que vous voulez ? »

- « Très bien, je ferai cela. Lord Snape-Prince, il faudra que vous pensiez à me prévenir la veille de la destruction du golem afin que je bloque les comptes avant que le professeur Dumbledore n'ait le temps de les vider en apprenant la nouvelle. »

- « Aucun problème. »

- « Bien, maintenant que le cas de l'argent est réglé, je tenais à vous faire savoir que nous avons d'ors et déjà récupéré les livres et artefacts magiques que le professeur Dumbledore avait fait transférer sur son compte. En revanche, il a sortit divers ouvrages du coffre qu'il a emmenés avec lui. Pour cela, nous ne pouvons rien faire malheureusement. »

- « Ce n'est pas grave. »

- « Si Alexander, c'est grave car tu n'étais qu'un bébé lors de leur mort. De ce fait, les livres et artefacts qui se trouvaient dans ton coffre devaient, pour la plupart, avoir une valeur sentimentale pour tes parents. Il s'agissait sans doute d'albums photos, de souvenirs de famille et d'objets qu'ils souhaitaient que tu ais en ta possession. Dès mon retour à Poudlard, j'essayerai de découvrir quels objets il a volé. »

- « Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Lord Snape-Prince, nous tenons un registre de tout ce qui sort de Gringotts. Ainsi, en cas de contestation d'un client, nous savons qui a sortit l'objet et quand. Concernant le compte de votre fils, Albus Dumbledore a emporté une cape d'invisibilité, une tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique de la famille Potter, l'épée de Godric Gryffondor et une baguette magique portant la signature de Helga Poufsouffle. Cependant, concernant cette dernière, étant le dernier de ses descendant, si Lord Alexander se concentre suffisamment, il devrait pouvoir l'appeler à lui. Il en est peut-être de même pour l'épée de Gryffondor mais je ne peux pas vous le certifier. »

- « Je comprends, il a récupéré des objets appartenant aux fondateurs afin que personne ne puisse s'apercevoir que Alexander est leur descendant. Il a volé la tapisserie car elle devait mentionner cela également. Concernant la cape de James, il avait sans doute dans l'intention d'en faire cadeau à Harry pour s'assurer se confiance et son entière soumission pour l'homme qu'il aurait vu comme un sauveur. »

- « Papa, tu m'apprendras à me concentrer et on récupérera la baguette et l'épée. Pour la tapisserie, c'est pas grave, je m'en fiche, j'ai une famille avec toi, ça me suffit. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'arbre généalogique de Harry, il ne me servirait à rien. Pour la cape, je sais pas comment elle aurait pu servir alors, elle ne me manquera pas. »

- « Tu es vraiment formidable de prendre les choses aussi bien. Mais je ne supporte pas de savoir qu'il t'a volé et qu'il prévoit de te manipuler. »

- « Merci papa. »

L'enfant se tourna ensuite vers le gobelin.

- « En tout cas, je vous remercie monsieur Radnar. Vous avez dû beaucoup travailler pour moi et c'est vraiment gentil à vous d'avoir fait tout cela. »

- « C'était un plaisir jeune homme. À présent, Lord Snape-Prince, il nous reste à régler le problème de vos coffres à présent. »

- « Mes coffres, de quoi parlez-vous ? Quel problème ? »

- « Non, il n'y a aucun problème mais souvenez-vous que nous avons découvert, lors de l'adoption de votre fils, que vous étiez l'héritier légitime de Serpentard et de Serdaigle. De ce fait, vous devenez l'héritier de ces coffres. Je les ai fait rouvrir en même temps que ceux de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Vous êtes désormais à la tête de douze milliards de gallions et vous devenez Lord Snape-Prince-Serdaigle-Serpentard. Du moins, c'est votre statut officiel pour le gestionnaire de votre compte. Quand à votre fils, il est aujourd'hui Lord Alexander Severus Snape-Prince-Potter-Poufsouffle-Gryffondor. Ce sont tous ses titres. Mais, comme pour vous, ce nom ne sera présent que sur les documents officiels de Gringotts et personne ne pourra y avoir accès, excepté le gestionnaire gestionnaire du compte. »

Severus était sans voix. Il n'avait pas du tout repensé à cette découverte. Il eu un instant l'impression de défaillir mais, heureusement, il avait plus de sang froid que cela.

- « Je vous remercie d'avoir fait le nécessaire. Pouvez-vous me dire combien de gobelins sont concernés par la gestion de nos comptes ? »

- « Nous sommes six. »

- « Et combien sont au courant de tous ces changements et de nos identités ? »

- « Je suis le seul. Je n'ai, pour l'instant, informé personne. Je voulais vous laisser la liberté de choisir votre nouveau gestionnaire de compte. Les autres n'auront pas à être au courant. »

- « Parfait. Et bien, étant donné votre connaissance de la situation, pourriez-vous devenir le gestionnaire de l'ensemble de mes comptes en plus de ceux de mon fils ? »

Le gobelin écarquilla les yeux.

- « Bien sûr, ce serait un grand honneur d'être le gestionnaire de votre famille. J'accepte avec joie. »

- « Avons-nous tout réglé ? »

- « Oui, il ne vous reste plus qu'à signer les parchemins pour prendre possession de vos coffres et un parchemin qui me nommera gestionnaire de vos comptes. Je vais le préparer pendant que vous signez les autres. »

Le gobelin retourna à son bureau et prit deux liasses de parchemin. Il déposa la première devant Severus et la seconde devant Alexander.

Il repartit ensuite s'asseoir à sa place afin de rédiger le contrat de nomination de gestionnaire.

Durant les 20 minutes qui suivirent, Severus prit le temps de lire les contrats puis les signa avant d'aider son fils à faire de même. Radnar leur apporta ensuite le dernier contrat qu'ils signèrent tous les deux.

Lorsqu'ils prirent congé du gobelin, il était déjà 11h00. Severus décida de se rendre immédiatement chez le médicomage. Ils arrivèrent et furent accueillis par Jive.

- « Messieurs, Jive vous souhaite le bonjour. »

- « Bonjour, nous somme venu voir le docteur Matteson. Est-il disponible ? »

- « Jive va l'informer de votre présence, vous pouvez patienter ici. »

L'elfe disparut dans un pop pour revenir de la même façon 5 minutes plus tard.

- « Le maître va vous recevoir, veuillez suivre Jive. »

Le père et le fils obéirent et furent introduits dans le salon ou se tenait Andrew, en grande conversation avec une magnifique femme. Il s'approcha d'eux dès qu'il les vit entrer.

- « Severus, Alexander, je suis étonné de vous voir. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de souci ? »

Severus lança un regard polaire à la femme qui le lui rendit. Il se concentra ensuite sur le médicomage.

- « Tout va bien. En fait, nos elfes de maison se marient aujourd'hui et que nous organisons une fête en leur honneur ce soir. Nous sommes donc passés afin de vous inviter. Enfin, si vous avez déjà quelque chose de prévu avec cette … femme, je suis sûr que Twist et Dania comprendront. »

Le médicomage fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension puis se tourna. Il regarda la femme avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Severus.

- « Oh, pardon, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Severus, Alexander, je voudrais vous présenter Anya Cambovar, une amie d'enfance. Et, en effet, nous avions prévu de passer la soirée ensemble mais, si vous acceptez que je vienne à votre fête avec elle, ce serait un plaisir pour moi d'y assister. »

- « Oh, et bien, … oui … bien sûr … pas de problème … votre … amie d'enfance sera la bienvenue également. »

- « Je vous remercie. Je tiens cependant à vous signaler que Anya est un vampire. Si cela vous pose un problème, je comprendrais. »

- « Non, aucun problème, du moment qu'elle ne mort personne durant la soirée ... »

- « Dites, ELLE est là et ELLE vous entend. D'ailleurs, ELLE aurait aimé qu'on lui demande son avis et, oui, ELLE sait se retenir de mordre durant une soirée. »

Elle avait l'air très énervée. Puis, soudain, son visage redevint lisse et jovial, un beau sourire aux lèvres, elle s'approcha de Alexander qui se blottit instinctivement contre son père, le visage caché dans ses robes.

- « Bonjour toi, comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Severus posa une main protectrice sur l'épaule de son fils afin de lui apporter son soutien. L'enfant releva alors le visage vers Anya.

- « Bonjour Madame, je m'appelle Alexander. »

Il semblait encore plus timide que d'habitude et sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Mais ce fut suffisant pour Anya qui l'entendit clairement.

Elle lui tendit la main.

- « Je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin Alexander. Tu sais, depuis que je suis arrivée, Andrew n'a fait que me parler de ton père et de toi. »

Severus sembla étonné d'apprendre que le médicomage avait parlé de lui. Il le regarda et vit qu'il rougissait des mots de son amie. Il en fut encore plus étonné mais, surtout, secrètement heureux.

- « Il vous a dit quoi sur papa et moi ? »

_Ah, la spontanéité des enfants. _Pensèrent les trois adultes dans un bel ensemble.

- « Et bien, il m'a dit qu'il s'occupait à présent d'un petit garçon extrêmement intelligent, très gentil et très courageux, même s'il refuse de me dire pourquoi ... »

Alexander rougit.

- « Il m'a dit également qu'il allait vivre avec ton papa et toi le temps de t'aider et qu'il avait hâte car il était très intrigué par ton papa comme par toi et qu'il avait vraiment envie de mieux vous connaître tous les deux. »

Ce fut au tour de Severus et Andrew de rougir. Il levèrent instinctivement le regard l'un vers l'autre et leur rougissement s'intensifia.

Anya les vit et se mit à rire.

- « J'adore les sorciers, vous êtes tellement mignons. En tout cas, Severus, je me permets de vous appeler Severus, n'ayez aucune crainte, je ne m'intéresse pas à Andrew de manière amoureuse. Il m'a aidée lorsque nous étions jeunes et que j'étais gravement blessée. Il m'a offert son sang afin de me soigner et nous sommes devenus les meilleurs amis du monde depuis ce moment. Nous nous disons tout, nous n'avons aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Mais nous ne nous aimons pas comme un couple, je dirais plutôt que nous sommes comme frère et sœur. Vous n'avez donc rien à craindre de moi. »

Severus rougit de plus belle, tout comme le médicomage.

- « Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, je ... »

- « Mais bien sûr, continuez, je vais finir par vous croire. »

Elle rit de plus belle. Alexander, de son côté ne comprenait pas du tout de quoi parlait Anya mais il la trouvait drôle et il sentait, au fond de lui, qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

- « Dites, madame Anya ... »

- « Ahhh ! Pas de madame mon cœur, appelle-moi Anya, c'est bien suffisant. »

- « D'accord Anya, merci. Vous avez dit que vous vous disiez tout, Andrew et vous. Pourtant, il ne vous a rien dit sur nous, pas vrai ? »

- « Tu es très perspicace pour un petit garçon. Tu as quoi, 6 ans d'après ce que m'a dit Andrew. Pourtant, tu me sembles très réfléchi. En effet, Andrew a refusé de me parler de vous, mis à part ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure. »

- « Est-ce que cela vous inquiète de ne pas savoir ? »

- « En effet, mais comment le sais-tu ? »

- « Je le sens. Je sentais que vous n'étiez pas comme Andrew, papa et moi avant d'apprendre que vous êtes une vampire. Je sais que je devrais avoir peur de vous pour ce que vous êtes et pourtant, je sens que vous ne nous voulez pas de mal et que vous êtes réellement très attachée à Andrew. Je sens aussi une grande peur en vous. Mais je ne comprends pas. Elle vient pas uniquement du fait que vous ne savez pas tout à propos de papa et moi. J'ai l'impression que vous avez peur de perdre Andrew et, ça, je le comprends pas. Pourquoi le perdriez-vous ? Je voudrais comprendre. »

Les trois adultes étaient choqués. Comment cet enfant pouvait savoir tout cela. Anya, plus encore que les autres, se demandait comment ce petit garçon pouvait sentir les émotions qu'elle cachaient si habilement à Andrew. Comment pouvait-il lire ainsi en elle ?

Elle regarda Severus et Andrew pour avoir leur accord de parler honnêtement à l'enfant. Ils hochèrent la tête pour lui donner leur accord.

- « Effectivement, j'ai peur de perdre Andrew. Tu dois comprendre, Alexander, qu'il est rare, pour un vampire, de se lier d'amitié avec une personne d'une autre race, et encore plus avec un sorcier car ils sont souvent plein d'à priori. Je me sens extrêmement chanceuse d'avoir Andrew comme ami et, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, nous nous étions toujours tout dit. Il me demandait même des conseils pour certains de ses patients de temps en temps. Mais là, il ne veux rien me dire et j'ai peur que cela signifie qu'il ne me fait plus confiance ou, pire, qu'il s'est embarqué dans une histoire dangereuse. Je veux le protéger car je ne supporterais pas de le perdre. Tu comprends mieux maintenant ? »

Elle regarda l'enfant dans les yeux et vit qu'il pleurait. Alexander se rapprocha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

Severus et Andrew étaient étonnés du geste du petit garçon. Pourquoi pleurait-il ainsi ? Severus s'apprêtait à interroger son fils quand celui-ci reprit la parole.

- « Je comprends. En fait, vous considérez Andrew comme votre famille et vous ne voulez pas risquer de le perdre. Je ressens la même chose pour papa. »

Alexander regarda alors son père.

- « Papa, je sens que nous pouvons lui faire confiance. Accepterais-tu de l'inclure dans le serment sorcier ? Ou bien, est-ce que je peux lui expliquer ? »

Severus réfléchit un instant puis sourit à son fils.

- « Tu est vraiment incroyable. Tu souhaites devenir ami avec Anya n'est-ce pas ? »

- « C'est vrai. Elle est seule, comme moi avant. Elle pourrait faire partie de notre famille, comme Twist, Dania, Zéphyr et … Andrew. Je les aime tous et je veux pas les voir malheureux. »

Anya et Andrew étaient émus de voir ce petit bonhomme les considérer comme faisant partie de sa famille.

- « Très bien. »

Il se tourna vers le médicomage et pointa sa baguette vers lui.

- « Andrew Matteson, moi, Severus Tobias Snape-Prince, détenteur de votre serment sorcier, vous autorise à révéler la vérité concernant ma famille à votre amie, Anya Cambovar. Je sais qu'elle saura être digne de notre confiance. »

Le médicomage sourit à Severus. Anya se dit que son ami avait raison, le père comme le fils étaient intrigants et elle avait, elle aussi, envie de mieux les connaître.

- « Bien, nous allons vous laisser afin que Andrew puisse vous parler tranquillement. Nous vous attendons ce soir à huit heures pour la fête. A tout à l'heure. Oh, Andrew, pourrez-vous m'accorder un moment ce soir, je dois vous parler à propos de la prophétie ? »

- « Bien sûr Severus, je vous accordais tout le temps que vous voudrez. »

Les deux hommes rougirent une fois de plus puis se saluèrent avant que Severus et Alexander ne rentrent chez eux.

En arrivant, Severus eu un instant d'hésitation. Était-il vraiment chez lui ? Tout le salon était décoré de fleurs blanches et des tentures, blanches également, tombaient des plafonds. Il se souvint ensuite que Narcissa avait été chargée de la décoration pour la fête. Ceci expliquant donc cela.

Alexander, lui, était ébloui par la beauté des lieux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder chaque détail afin de le graver dans sa mémoire.

Narcissa arriva alors, suivi de près par Twist et Dania.

- « Ah, vous voilà vous deux. J'avais hâte que vous arriviez. Nous allons passer à table immédiatement avant que vous ne veniez m'aider pour mettre en place les tables. »

- « Mais Twist peut s'en occuper Lady Malfoy. »

- « Or de question. C'est une fête en votre honneur. Je refuse que vous mettiez la main à la pâte. »

Les elfes secouaient la tête de dépit.

- « Narcissa, en parlant de la fête, il y aura deux personnes en plus par rapport à la liste que je t'avais envoyée. »

- « Très bien, je vais faire les ajustements nécessaire. Rendez-vous dans la cuisine dans vingt minutes. Et ne soyez pas en retard ! »

Severus éclata de rire dès que la femme eu disparut de la pièce.

- « Papa, qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? »

- « En fait, je trouve très drôle de voir Narcissa aussi excité. A chaque fois qu'elle doit préparer une fête, c'est la même chose. Tu vas voir qu'après nous avoir dit où placer les tables et les chaises, elle va disparaître jusqu'à ce soire pour être aussi belle que possible. Ah, les femmes, elles me font mourir de rire. »

Alexander regarda son papa et éclata de rire à son tour.

- « J'aime te voir rire papa, ça me donne envie de rire aussi. »

C'est dans cette ambiance détendue que Severus et Alexander se rendirent à la salle de bain pour se laver les mains et se débarbouiller un peu avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Severus était impeccable mais Alexander, de son côté était tout noir suite à l'utilisation de la cheminée.

Une fois propre, ils redescendirent à la cuisine et mangèrent avec Narcissa. Celle-ci passa tout le repas à leur expliquer ce qu'elle avait prévu pour la soirée.

Après le repas, Severus aida Narcissa à installer la salle et à répartir les tables afin de créer une ambiance chaleureuse. Le nombre d'invités étant restreint, elle avait décidé que la fête se déroulerait dans le petit salon. Il faisait 60 m² ce qui permettait d'installer les tables des buffets apéritif et de dessert le long des murs, de même que la table des boissons. La table à laquelle les invités s'assiéraient était, quand à elle, placée un peu plus loin mais pas trop centrée afin de laisser la place pour une piste de danse agréable et conviviale. Alexander les regarda faire, il n'avait pas assez de force pour aider son papa à porter les tables.

Comme l'avait prévu Severus, dès la table dressée en fonction du plan de table et les porte-noms en position, Narcissa s'éclipsa pour se préparer. Il était tout juste 14h.

Ayant encore du temps avant la cérémonie d'union prévue à 19h00, Alexander décida de retourner lire dans sa chambre. Il voulait absolument livre le second livre en fourchelangue pour pouvoir avoir encore des choses à travailler avec Severus. Il savait que son papa l'aimait et ne voulait pas le laisser mais il avait ce constant besoin d'être avec l'adulte et de trouver des raisons de passer du temps avec lui.

Severus, de son côté, se dit qu'il devait refaire de la potion pour son fils car il ne voulait pas en manquer au dernier moment. Et il devait aussi emballer le cadeau qu'Alexander et lui avaient acheté sur le chemin de traverse comme cadeau de noce.

Il se séparèrent donc sans un mot, somme s'il se comprenait instinctivement.

À 18h30, Severus frappa à la porte de son fils. Celui-ci l'autorisa à entrer.

- « Alexander, il est temps de te doucher mon cœur, la cérémonie débute dans 30 minutes. »

L'enfant reposa son stylo sur la table et referma son livre.

- « Merci papa, j'y vais tout de suite. »

- « Je te pose ta tenue de cérémonie sur ton lit. Tu me rejoins dans ma chambre quand tu seras prêt. D'accord ? »

- « Oui papa, à tout de suite. »

Ils se sourirent et Alexander fila sous la douche. Severus sortit du placard une magnifique robe de cérémonie d'un vert émeraude ressemblant énormément aux yeux de l'enfant ainsi qu'un costume beige. Il les posa sur le lit puis partit rejoindre sa chambre pour se préparer également. Ils avaient décidé de mettre leurs plus belles robes de cérémonie afin d'être les plus élégants possible pour montrer à Twist et Dania à quel point ils étaient fiers d'assister à leur union.

Alexander arriva à la chambre de son père à 18h45, bien décidé à réussir à nouer sa cravate grâce à l'aide de l'adulte. Malheureusement, 10 minutes plus tard, il dû se rende à l'évidence, il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ça, malgré tous ses efforts et ceux de Severus.

À 19h00 exactement, ils étaient prêt et attendaient devant la petite salle que Narcissa avait décorée dans le plus grand secret pour la cérémonie en elle-même. Twist et Dania arrivèrent à leur tour.

Ils n'avaient pas changé de tenus, mais Dania portait, sur la tête, une couronne de fleur blanche. Twist, pour sa part, avait une rose blanche accroché à son vêtement.

Severus ouvrit la porte de la salle de cérémonie et ils découvrirent, tous les quatre ensemble, que Narcissa avait fait de son mieux.

En effet, la petite salle baignait dans une atmosphère des plus douces grâce à la lumière tamisée, aux roses blanches et rouges accrochées ici ou là sur des pans de tissus blanc qui tombait du plafond.

La cérémonie de mariage ne prit que 30 minutes mais ce furent elles furent très émouvantes pour les quatre personnes présentes. Ils en sortirent bien plus soudés qu'avant et avec une confiance encore renouvelée, les uns envers les autres.

Twist et Dania se rendirent ensuite dans la cuisine pour vérifier que les elfes, engagés par Narcissa pour la soirée, faisaient bien leur travail pendant que Severus allait dans le salon pour vérifier, une dernière fois, que tout était parfait. Alexander, de son côté, couru jusqu'à sa chambre pour récupérer le cadeau qu'il souhaitait offrir aux deux elfes.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous devant l'entrée de la maison, prêts à accueillir comme il se doit leurs invités. Les deux elfes étaient très heureux mais un peu stressés car c'était la première fois que des sorciers allaient se déplacer pour une fête en leur honneur. Cependant, ils faisaient bonne figure. Severus aussi était stressé, mais c'était surtout car il attendait un invité bien plus que les autres. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait même pas sous la torture, malgré les dires d'une certaine femme, vampire de son état.


	9. Chapter 7 : Mariage, témoins et idylle

Bonjour à tous,

Désolée pour ce petit retard de publication mais je suis en pleine organisation de mon déménagement.

J'ai suivi le choix de la majorité et j'ai donc conservé la ponctuation des dialogues avec le tiret + les guillemets.

Je vous remercie tous de vos reviews, cela me motive à me donner encore plus à fond.

Bises à tous et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Mariage, témoins et idylle**

4 novembre 1986

Les premiers à arriver furent Radnar et son ami. Le gobelin portait un costume très chic et semblait très heureux de se trouver là. L'autre homme était habillé avec une robe sorcière extrêmement belle et semblait très gêné de se trouver à une fête alors qu'il n'y connaissait personne. Ils entrèrent mais lorsque l'homme releva la tête, son regard rencontra celui de Severus et il se figea.

Severus avait soudain l'air choqué et énervé mais il se reprit en voyant Radnar s'approcher de lui.

- « Lord Snape-Prince, je vous remercie une nouvelle fois de votre invitation. Laissez-moi vous présenter un ami de très longue date, Monsieur Carlson Meyers. Il m'a beaucoup aidé à une certaine époque et, depuis, il est l'un des rares sorciers dont je peux dire que je le respecte, l'apprécie et le considère comme mon ami. »

- « Nous nous connaissons déjà. » dit Severus. « Comment vas-tu Carl ? »

- « Je vais très bien, merci. Et toi Sev, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? »

- « Je vais très bien aussi. Merci. »

Les deux hommes s'affrontaient du regard et, bien que leur ton soit courtois, l'ambiance semblait soudain tendue.

Alexander sentit la tension ambiante et voulu désamorcer la situation.

- « Bonjour Monsieur Radnar, je suis très content de vous revoir. »

Il sourit et serra la main du gobelin avant de se tourner vers l'autre homme.

- « Bonjour Monsieur Meyers, je suis heureux de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Alexander Snape, je suis le fils de Severus. »

N'étant toujours pas à l'aise avec les inconnus, il tendit timidement sa main à l'homme en essayant d'aborder un sourire avenant. Celui-ci le regarda soudain comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de sa présence et qu'il l'analysait. L'enfant se sentit mal sous ce regard et, lorsque l'homme émit un grognement très étrange, il eu peur et se cacha derrière son père.

Severus envoya à Carlson son regard le plus noir.

- « Effectivement, Alexander est bien mon fils et il a eu une vie très compliquée avant de me rejoindre. Donc, la prochaine fois que tu lui grognes dessus ou que tu le regardes comme ça, je te tue. J'espère que c'est clair. »

Severus se tourna alors vers son fils, s'accroupit à sa hauteur et posa une main sur son épaule en lui souriant. Cela sembla calmer l'enfant qui sourit à son tour.

- « Alexander, tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir peur mon ange, Carlson est un … ami de longue date, s'il te semble un peu dangereux, c'est parce qu'il l'est. En fait, Carlson est un loup garou. Mais je te promets qu'il ne te fera pas de mal. D'accord ? »

Alexander regarda son père, puis l'autre homme avant de revenir à son père.

- « Si tu lui fais confiance. Alors je lui fais confiance aussi. »

Carlson qui regardait toujours l'enfant releva le regard vers Severus avant de le baisser de nouveau vers le petit garçon. Il lui tendit la main et l'enfant s'approcha de nouveau pour la serrer.

- « Bonjour, désolé de ma réaction mais je ne savais pas que Sev avait un fils. »

La dureté de son regard démentait son ton poli et calme. Alexander recula de nouveau pour se replacer derrière son père, signe qu'il avait peur et voulait être protégé. Severus le laissa faire. Il lui fit un câlin avant de se relever.

Le loup avait suivi l'échange et essayait de comprendre l'attitude de Severus. Son loup intérieur en voulait à cet enfant et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

- « Tu sais, petit, ton père ne te l'a sans doute pas dit mais nous étions en couple avant. Il a rompu parce que je ne pouvais pas lui donner d'enfant. En tout cas, je vois que quelqu'un d'autre a fait le nécessaire. Enfin, si ça suffit à son bonheur d'avoir un gamin avec n'importe qui. Et, où est ta … mère ?

Enfin, peu importe, note bien ce que dit ton père, je suis un loup garou. Le monstre dont on t'a appris à te méfier et je pourrais te tuer si l'envie m'en prenait puisque tout le monde sait que les loup garous ne sont que des monstres assoiffés de sang. »

Inconsciemment, Severus se raidit et regarda Carlson, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se venger de ce que l'homme venait de dire.

- « Ne va pas te poser en victime en disant que tu ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant et avoue que tu ne voulais pas avoir d'enfant avec moi car cela aurait signifié te ranger et avoir une vie saine, former un vrai couple et ne plus aller coucher avec tous les hommes et les femmes que tu croisais. Je te rappelle que, si nous avons rompu, c'est parce que tu couchais avec tout le monde, pas simplement parce que je voulais fonder une famille avec toi. Je pensais que tu étais celui fait pour moi mai, une fois de plus, je me rends compte que je m'étais trompé et que j'ai bien fait de me séparer de toi. »

Severus était soudainement terrifié. Il réalisait juste ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Il regarda Alexander, se disant qu'après ce qu'il avait vécu, il y avait de grandes chance qu'il n'accepte pas ses préférences sexuelles et le rejette. Il ne voulait pas non plus que son fils régresse par simple peur. Cependant, l'enfant resserra encore plus sa prise autour du bras de son père en regardant Carlson dans les yeux.

- « J'ai pas de maman monsieur, j'ai que mon papa. Je suis désolé que vous soyez plus en couple mais je pense pas en être responsable. Papa connaît mon existence que depuis quelques jours. Donc, s'il vous plaît, ne m'en veuillez pas pour ça. Pour le fait que vous êtes un loup garou, j'ai pas peur car j'ai jamais entendu d'histoire les concernant. Et même si c'était le cas, il semble évident que vous me détesté et, pourtant, je suis encore en vie. Donc, je pense que vous n'êtes pas un monstre assoiffé de sang mais un homme blessé par le regard des autres et je ne peux que vous dire que, pour moi, vous êtes comme papa, Lord Malfoy ou encore Radnar, vous êtes quelqu'un qui souhaite vivre heureux et en paix alors, ne faites pas de moi votre ennemi, cela ne servirait à rien et cela ferait souffrir papa et Radnar. »

Alexander avait volontairement occulté ce que son père avait dit sur la vie dissolue de Carlson. Le loup en resta abasourdi. Il venait de se faire remettre en place par un gosse qui, non seulement, n'avait pas peur de lui mais qui, en plus, semblait le considérer comme un homme normal. Il s'approcha doucement de l'enfant, comme par peur de l'effrayer. Il le sentit et s'imprégna de son odeur sous le regard de tous.

Severus n'en revenait pas. Son fils avait encore réussi. Mais comment parvenait-il à comprendre tout le monde ainsi.

Lorsque les yeux de Carlson croisèrent de nouveau ceux de Alexander, ils avaient pris une teinte dorée.

- « Je sens sur toi l'odeur de la souffrance et de la peur. Mais je sens surtout l'odeur de la confiance et un amour inconditionnel. Tu es un petit garçon étonnant. Tu ne juges pas sur la race ni sur l'apparence. C'est très rare et, pour cela, je voudrais pouvoir te considérer comme un des louveteaux de ma meute. Ton cœur et ton âme sont purs. Tu es bien plus méritant que moi mais j'espère que tu accepteras quand même. Enfin, si ton père est d'accord avec cela. »

Il leva un regard interrogateur vers Severus qui lui fit un petit sourire en hochant la tête.

- « Je lui expliquerai plus tard ce que signifie ta proposition. Il ne connaît pas encore bien le monde sorcier et ses coutumes. »

- « Je te fais confiance Severus, fais au mieux. »

La discussion en resta là. Radnar et Carlson présentèrent enfin leurs félicitations aux elfes et leurs donnèrent leurs cadeaux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Andrew et Anya arrivèrent également. Ils saluèrent chaleureusement Alexander et Severus avant de se présenter aux elfes.

- Bonjour, je suis Andrew Matteson, le médicomage de Alexander et voici une amie à moi, Anya Cambovar. Je suis très honoré que vous nous ayez invité pour célébrer votre union. Je suis conscient de la rareté d'un mariage d'elfe et j'espère que ce modeste présent vous montrera notre reconnaissance pour cette invitation. »

Dania rougit fortement tandis que Twist récupérait le cadeau que lui tendait Andrew.

- « Merci à vous. Il est rare de voir autant de personnes qui nous respectent et ne nous juge pas inférieurs. C'est nous qui sommes honorés de vous recevoir dans la demeure de nos maîtres, vous ainsi que votre amie. »

Anya n'avait pas osé relevé la tête car elle savait pertinemment que les elfes de maisons avaient la capacité de sentir son état de vampire et elle avait peur d'être rejetée, une nouvelle fois, malgré l'invitation de Severus. Elle se décida donc à regarder les deux elfes et vit qu'ils souriaient gentiment dans sa direction. Elle se dit que, décidément, toute cette « famille » était des plus intrigante. Elle se décida à sourire à son tour et hocha la tête en direction des elfes.

- « Je suis également très heureuse d'être parmi vous ce soir et je vous remercie de m'accepter pour cette occasion si spéciale. »

- « C'est avec plaisir que nous le faisons. Vous avez fait grande impression sur maître Alexander, ce qui n'est pas chose facile. Vous êtes donc quelqu'un de bien, comme toutes les personnes présentes ce soir. Vous pouvez passer au salon et vous servir un rafraîchissement si vous le souhaitez en attendant le reste des invités. Monsieur Radnar et son ami y sont déjà.Mais vous devez savoir que l'ami de Monsieur Radnar est un loup garou. Vous risquez d'être dérangée par sa présence mais, s'il vous plaît, faites un effort, pour maître Alexander. »

Anya hocha de nouveau la tête en direction de Twist pour lui signifier son accord et se tourna vers Andrew dont elle saisit le bras afin de l'entraîner dans la salle et qu'il lui serve de garde chiourme face au sale cabot. Après tout, elle voulait bien faire un effort, mais uniquement s'il en faisait un aussi et il était hors de question qu'elle supporte une agression de la part d'un chien galeux. Seul Andrew aurait la capacité de la calmer si cela venait à dégénérer.

Il entrèrent dans le salon et Anya fut assaillie par une odeur dérangeante mais, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, elle n'en était pas dégoûtée. Elle fronça le nez et s'approcha du gobelin et du loup, toujours accrochée à Andrew.

Carlson eut sensiblement la même réaction et se retourna pour regarder les nouveaux arrivants.

- « Bonjour, je suis Andrew Matteson, le médicomage de Alexander, et voici Anya Cambovar, une amie. »

Le médicomage serra la main de Carlson puis celle de Radnar.

Anya fit de même mais son regard restait planté sur le loup.

- « On m'a prévenue que vous étiez un loup garou. Cela ne me dérange pas, du moment que vous ne cherchez pas les histoires. Et j'aime à penser que vous ne le ferez pas et que vous ne ferez de mal à personne dans cette maison car cela blesserait Alexander qui, en peu de temps, m'est devenu très précieux. »

- « J'en ai autant à votre service. Je sens votre nature de vampire et j'espère que vous saurez contrôler votre soif car, si vous faites du mal à l'une des personnes présentes, je serais contraint de vous tuer. »

Les deux protagonistes se défièrent du regard pendant un long moment avant de hocher tous les deux la tête, comme s'ils venaient de communiquer mentalement et de sceller un accord.

Pendant ce temps, dans le hall d'entrée de la maison, Alexander angoissait. Il savait qu'il allait enfin rencontrer le fils des Malfoy. Un enfant de son âge, élevé dans le monde sorcier et, du coup, sans doute beaucoup plus malin que lui. Il avait peur de la comparaison que toutes les personnes pourraient faire. Et, en même temps, il avait hâte de voir une autre personne de son âge et, peut-être, de se faire un nouvel ami. Il sentit la prise de Zéphyr sur son bras se resserrer, signe que son ami comprenait son trouble et le soutenait, qu'il était là si l'enfant avait besoin de lui.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas son père lui parler et mit plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte qu'il était dans ses bras.

En effet, Severus avait vu son fils se raidir de plus en plus et avait essayé de savoir ce qui lui arrivait mais, devant son manque de réaction, il l'avait pris dans son étreinte dans le but de le rassurer.

Alexander se décida à relever la tête vers son père et papillonna des yeux, comme s'il reprenait conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

- « Papa, désolé, j'étais dans la lune. »

- « Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu sais que tu peux me parler ? »

- « C'est pas grand chose, j'ai juste un peu peur de rencontrer Drago. Et s'il ne m'aimait pas ? Et si tu le préférais à moi ? Et si ... »

Severus resserra soudainement son emprise autour du corps de son fils.

- « Alexander, je connais Drago depuis sa naissance et je l'aime énormément. Mais je ne l'aimerais jamais plus que toi. Tu es mon fils et cela ne changera jamais.

Tu devrais aller au salon avec nos invités et demander à Andrew de te servir un jus de citrouille, Lucius, Narcissa et Drago ne vont pas tarder, nous vous rejoindrons directement. D'accord ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête, embrassa son père sur la joue et partit au salon. Là, il alla rejoindre Andrew.

- « Andrew, est-ce que tu pourrais me donner à boire s'il te plaît ? »

- « Bien sûr mon ange. Que veux-tu ? Un jus de citrouille ? »

Alexander sourit en approuvant de la tête. Le médicomage le servit avant de s'accroupir à son niveau.

- « Alors, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

- « Oui, j'avais un peu peur de rencontrer Drago mais papa m'a rassuré. Il a dit qu'il m'aimerait toujours. »

- « Bien sûr qu'il t'aimera toujours. Tu es un petit garçon adorable et il ne pourrait pas en être autrement. Viens, nous allons rejoindre les autres. Comme ça, tu penseras à autre chose. »

Sur ces mots, il entraîna l'enfant dans son sillage jusqu'aux invités. Ils discutèrent tous ensemble durant un moment jusqu'à ce que Twist et Dania fassent leur entrée, suivis de près par Severus, Lucius et Narcissa.

Alexander fixa les nouveaux arrivants, inquiet et soulagé en même temps de ne pas voir l'autre petit garçon.

Il s'excusa auprès des adultes avec lesquels il discutait et s'approcha des nouveaux arrivants. Il s'approcha d'abord de Narcissa et l'embrassa sur la joue tandis que celle-ci le serrait fort sur son cœur.

- « Bonsoir Alexander, tu vas bien mon ange ? »

- « Oui tante Cissy, merci. Et toi, comment vas-tu ? »

- « Je vais très bien, merci. »

Elle libéra l'enfant qui se dirigea alors vers Lucius. L'adulte se pencha et l'embrassa avant de se relever.

- « Bonsoir Alexander. »

- « Bonsoir Monsieur Malfoy, je suis très content de vous revoir. Comment allez-vous ? »

- « Je vais très bien, merci. »

Voyant que l'enfant regardait derrière lui, en direction de l'entrée, Lucius cru bon d'ajouter.

- « Drago arrivera plus tard, il était fatigué et nous l'avons laissé au bon soin des elfes afin qu'il se repose et qu'il puisse profiter de la soirée avec toi. »

Alexander fixa son regard dans celui de Lucius, il paraissait déçu.

- « Oh, je comprends. Il n'est pas obligé de venir s'il ne veut pas ou s'il est fatigué, ce n'est pas grave. »

- « Détrompe-toi, il avait très envie de venir mais il a été malade cette nuit et il n'a pas dormi. J'irai le chercher tout à l'heure car il a vraiment hâte de te rencontrer. »

L'enfant sourit à cette remarque. Il regarda ensuite son père en se mordant la lèvre. Celui-ci comprit très bien le message et prit la parole.

- « Lucius, Narcissa … Alexander et moi avons quelque chose à vous demander. »

- « Oui, dis-nous ? »

- « Et bien, comme vous le savez, Alexander n'est mon fils que depuis peu et, de ce fait, il n'a ni parrain, ni marraine et, après en avoir discuté ensemble, nous nous sommes dit que vous seriez parfait dans ces rôles. Est-ce que vous accepteriez ? »

Narcissa se mit à tamponner ses yeux où de petites larmes commençaient à perler tandis que Lucius serrait son ami dans ses bras, choses extrêmement rare entre les deux hommes.

- « Ce sera un plaisir et un honneur Severus. Tu sais que je te considère comme mon frère et je suis très heureux de savoir que tu as confiance en moi au point de me confier ton fils. Et je suis également très heureux que Alexander soit d'accord avec cette idée. »

- « C'est un plaisir pour moi aussi Severus. Alexander, je suis très heureuse de devenir ta marraine. »

- « J'avais pensé organiser la cérémonie demain matin si cela vous convient ? »

- « Oui, ce sera parfait. »

Alexander était heureux que Lucius et Narcissa aient accepté. Il les embrassa encore une fois puis repartit gaiement vers les autres invités.

Tout le monde se regroupa et Severus les conduisit vers le buffet. Dans un pop sonore, un elfe de maison apparut.

- « Mesdames et Messieurs, Dobby est heureux de pouvoir vous servir ce soir. Un si grand événement est très rare et Dobby est heureux que ses maîtres lui aient demandé de s'occuper des invités et des héros de la fête. D'ailleurs, Maîtresse Malfoy a bien demandé à Dobby de servir en tout premier les jeunes mariés. Donc, Monsieur Twist, Madame Dania, que désirez-vous boire ? »

Severus se retourna vers Narcissa qui souriait, heureuse du sens de l'à propos de son elfe tandis que Dania et Twist étaient étonnés et confus de voir un autre elfe les servir et, qui plus est, avant de servir les sorciers. Ils prirent chacun un jus de citrouille. Dobby servit ensuite les autres invités avant de leur présenter les plateaux de petits fours.

Une fois que tout le monde eu son verre en main, Alexander se raidit et se racla la gorge.

- « S'il vous plaît, je vous demande une seconde d'attention. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Il rougit devant tant de regards.

- « Je sais que c'est au maître de maison de porter le premier toast mais papa a accepté que je le fasse.

Donc Voilà. Twist, Dania, nous nous connaissons depuis peu de temps. Pourtant, vous m'avez tout de suite accepté. Vous m'avez permis, avec papa, d'avoir une vraie famille. Je sais que, par votre statut d'elfe de maison, vous êtes souvent considérés comme inférieurs aux sorciers. Mais je tenais à vous dire que, dans mon cœur, vous avez une immense place et que je vous considère comme égaux à moi. Vous êtes mes amis et vous le resterez toujours. C'est pourquoi je bénis ce jour qui a permit votre rencontre et la naissance de votre amour. J'espère que vous pourrez concrétiser votre amour avec des enfants et, si c'est le cas, je m'engage aujourd'hui, devant vous, à considérer votre enfant comme mon frère ou ma sœur. En tout cas, comme quelqu'un cher à mon cœur.

Voilà, je crois que c'est tout … Je lève mon verre à vous et à votre amour. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible. A Dania et Twist, que Merlin protège votre bonheur et votre amour. »

Tout les invités étaient touchés par les mots du petit garçon. Dania et Twist étaient, pour leur part, en larmes devant la gentillesse et la bonté de leur petit maître. C'est alors que tous les invités levèrent leurs verres.

- « A Dania et Twist, que Merlin protège votre bonheur et votre amour. »

Tout le monde bu une gorgée de son verre puis applaudit à la fois les jeunes mariés mais également l'enfant pour son discours.

Un moment plus tard, Dobby vint les prévenir que le repas était prêt. Ils se rendirent tous à la table et s'installèrent selon les marques place. Severus remarqua immédiatement que Andrew était assis à côté de lui. Il ne fit aucune remarque, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un heureux hasard, mais se dit qu'il aimerait profiter de ce moment pour apprendre à connaître le médicomage de son fils.

Une fois que chacun eut pris place, les plats apparurent sur la table et chacun pu se servir. Severus décida d'entamer la conversation avec Andrew.

- « Andrew, je vous avais dit que je devais vous parler ce soir. »

- « En effet. Vous souhaitez que nous discutions maintenant ? Je pensais, … enfin j'avais cru … ce n'est pas grave, je vous écoute. »

Severus était troublé par la réaction du médicomage. Serait-il possible que celui-ci s'intéresse un peu à lui et n'ait pas pensé qu'il voulait lui parler de Alexander ? Il était perdu et, en même temps, heureux à l'idée d'avoir raison.

- « Et bien, en fait, je voulais vous parler de plusieurs choses. La première, dont nous pouvons discuter ici, concerne Alexander et Albus. Ce dernier nous invite à prendre le thé avec lui demain mais je voulais savoir si cela ne risquait pas de perturber Alexander ? La seconde chose, concerne Alexander et la prophétie. Je voulais savoir s'il vous serait possible de la lire et de me dire ce que vous comprenez afin que je vérifie si mon interprétation est la bonne ? »

- « Oh, et bien, concernant Albus, parlez-en à Alexander. S'il vous dit qu'il se sent capable d'y aller, alors allez-y. S'il hésite, alors, trouvez une excuse pour annuler.

Concernant la prophétie, pas de souci, donnez la moi et je la lirai tout à l'heure afin de vous dire dès la fin de la soirée ce que j'en pense. »

- « Merci beaucoup. Je voulais également vous parler … enfin … je ... »

- « Andrew ! viens m'aider, ce maudit loup ne cesse de dire que Alexander est un de ses louveteaux et que, du coup, je ne peux pas le considérer comme l'un des miens ! »

Severus et Andrew sursautèrent au son de la voix de Anya. Andrew se leva pour aller calmer son ami mais, au moment où il se tournait, il pu clairement entendre le soupir de frustration de Severus, ce qui lui fit très plaisir.

Le médicomage mit très longtemps avant de réussir à calmer son amie. De ce fait, il ne revint à sa place qu'au moment du dessert et s'excusa auprès de Severus. Lui qui espérait lui faire bonne impression, il se dit que son impolitesse en s'absentant au cours de la discussion ne risquait pas de jouer en sa faveur. Cependant, Severus ne fit aucune remarque et lui sourit en lui tendant le parchemin contenant la prophétie.

- « Tenez, voici la prophétie. Pour le reste, je pense que ce n'est pas le bon jour. Tant pis, nous en discuterons à un autre moment. »

Sur ces mots, Severus, se leva pour porter un toast en l'honneur des jeunes mariés. Ensuite, il se dirigèrent tous vers la table où se dressait le buffet de desserts ainsi qu'une magnifique pièce montée. Dobby servit du champagne à tout le monde, excepté Alexander qui eu droit à un grand verre de jus de citrouille. Ils trinquèrent et ce régalèrent de desserts, Severus restant près de son fils afin de surveiller ce qu'il mangeait.

Vint ensuite le moment de l'ouverture des cadeaux. Twist et Dania furent très touchés. Ils reçurent, de la part de Radnar, un talisman gobelin chacun, permettant de savoir si l'autre est en danger. De Carlson, ils eurent des alliances, choses très inhabituelle chez les elfes de maison car ils n'ont pas les moyens de se les offrir. Anya leur offrit à chacun une petite fiole remplie de son sang en leur expliquant qu'en cas de problème avec des vampires, ils leur suffiraient de faire sentir cette fiole pour que leurs opposant sachent qu'ils bénéficient de la protection de la jeune femme. Andrew leur offrit des billets pour la nouvelle croisière romantique de chez magicvoyage. Il avait demandé l'autorisation à Severus afin d'être sûr que celui-ci serait d'accord pour se séparer des ses elfes durant une semaine. Les Malfoy leur offrirent un ensemble de fioles de potions allant des potions de nettoyage aux potions de guérisons. En bref, tout le nécessaire pour qu'ils puissent palier à toute éventualité. Severus leur offrit une carte sur laquelle était indiqué qu'à présent, ils bénéficiaient d'une vrai chambre, rien que pour eux, dans chacune des résidence de la famille. Il leur précisa qu'ils pourraient découvrir la chambre de la maison Snape ce soir et que celle-ci avait été décorée tout spécialement pour eux par Narcissa. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Alexander qui s'approcha timidement et tendit une feuille aux deux elfes. Sur celle-ci, ils découvrirent un dessin de leur famille. On pouvait y voir Severus, Alexander, Twist, Dania mais également, à côté de cette dernière une petit berceau.

- « Je voulais dessiner tout le monde mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je vous en ferais un plus joli, c'est promis. »

- « Maître Alexander, c'est le plus joli dessin que Dania ait vu de toute sa vie et Dania vous remercie. Cela touche beaucoup Dania que vous nous considériez comme de votre famille et que vous ayez penser au futur en dessinant un berceau. C'est le plus beau cadeau du monde. »

Sur ces mots, Dania fondit en larmes de joie et prit son petit maître dans ses bras.

- « Dania a raison, maître Alexander, c'est un cadeau magnifique et Twist n'en aurait pas voulu un autre. Merci. »

Alexander rougit, ne pensant pas mériter ces compliments. Les adultes se firent passer le dessin et Andrew remarqua que l'enfant avait un coup de crayon très sur et qu'il avait déjà le sens des proportions alors qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de dessiner jusqu'à ce jour. Il se dit qu'il devait impérativement inclure le dessin dans les matières que Alexander devait étudier.

Lorsque chacun se fut remit de ses émotions, Severus tapa dans les mains, signe pour l'orchestre commandé par Narcissa de commencer à jouer. Twist et Dania s'avancèrent sur la piste de danse pour ouvrir le bal. Les Malfoy se joignirent rapidement à eux, suivis par Severus qui tirait son fils récalcitrant par le bras.

- « Alexander, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais t'apprendre à danser. Ensuite, tu pourras inviter qui tu veux. »

De mauvaise grâce, l'enfant obéit et se mit à danser avec son père.

Andrew n'avait pas vraiment envie de danser, il souhaitait avant tout lire et analyser la prophétie. Il resta donc dans un coin et commença sa lecture. Anya approcha de lui.

- « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

- « Severus a enfin obtenu la prophétie concernant Alexander et il m'a demandé de lui donner mon avis. Donc, je la lis. »

- « Tu ne préfères pas venir danser ? »

- « Non, merci. Mais vas-y toi, invite Carlson. Je pense que ce serait un bon pas dans l'entente entre vampires et loup garou. »

- « Andrew, je te connais et je sais que tu veux me faire enrager afin que je ne te demande pas ce que tu as. »

- « Pas du tout, je pense vraiment que tu devrais danser avec lui. »

- « Mais bien sûr que je vais danser avec lui. Pour tout te dire, il me faire rire ce loup et il ne sent pas mauvais comme les autres. Mais, avant que je n'y aille, je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne danses pas avec Severus ? »

- « Et bien, il danse avec Alexander et moi je lis. Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que je devrais danser avec lui ? »

- « A d'autres ... »

- « Bon, d'accord, tout à l'heure, il a essayé de me parler mais c'est à ce moment là que tu as eu besoin de moi et, lorsque je suis revenu, il ne m'a plus adressé la parole. Du coup, je ne sais pas de quoi il voulait me parler et j'ai peur de l'avoir déçu en partant au milieu de la conversation. »

Anya se mordilla les lèvres.

- « Je suis désolée. Si j'avais su qu'il était sur le point de te parler, je ne t'aurais pas dérangé. »

- « Ne sois pas ridicule, tu ne me déranges jamais. Compris ? »

- « Oui, c'est compris. Même si tu ne sais toujours pas mentir. Bon, je te laisse à ta lecture alors. A tout à l'heure ? »

- « Bien sûr, à tout à l'heure. »

Anya repartit en direction de Carlson. Celui-ci discutait avec Radnar.

- « Excusez-moi de vous interrompre messieurs. Je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez de danser avec moi Carlson ? En tout bien tout honneur, évidemment. »

Le loup cligna des yeux, comme s'il tentait de comprendre ce que Anya venait de dire. Il déglutit ensuite afin de retrouver un peu de salive pour répondre.

- « Bien … Bien sûr, avec plaisir. C'est la première fois qu'un vampire accepte de m'approcher et je suis ravi que ce soit vous. »

Il se leva et prit la main de Anya pour la mener sur la piste de danse. De son côté, Alexander commençait à en avoir marre de danser avec son père et il sentait que celui-ci avait la tête ailleurs.

- « Papa, pourquoi tu n'invites pas Andrew à danser ? Il est tout seul dans son coin alors que tout le monde devrait s'amuser. Moi, je vais aller parler un peu avec monsieur Radnar. »

Severus regarda un instant son fils puis lui sourit avant de hocher la tête et de se diriger vers le médicomage. Celui-ci ne le vit pas approcher, trop prit dans son analyse de la prophétie. Lorsque Severus se racla la gorge pour signifier sa présence, Andrew sursauta et leva vivement le regard vers lui.

- « Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait peur Andrew. Je voulais savoir si cela vous dirait de … danser, enfin, je veux dire, … avec … moi ? »

Le médicomage papillonna des yeux avant de secouer la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

- « Je … enfin, … oui, avec plaisir. »

Severus eu alors un sourire qui aurait pu faire le tour de son visage, chose très rare chez lui. En fait, suffisamment rare pour que Lucius, Narcissa et Twist le remarque et sourit à leur tour, heureux de revoir ce sourire que leur ami n'adressait plus à personne depuis des années. La seule exception étant Alexander depuis son arrivée.

Andrew se leva et pris la main que Severus lui tendait. Ils se rendirent sur la piste de danse et débutèrent une valse.

Narcissa, observant tout cela, fit signe à Dobby qui s'approcha d'elle. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et et l'elfe repartit aussitôt.

A la fin de la valse, contrairement à ce qui avait été prévu, ce ne fut pas le moment du paso mais celui des slows. Dobby fit alors un clin d'œil à sa maîtresse tandis que celle-ci souriait en voyant Severus se rapprocher encore d'avantage de Andrew et le serrer un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Cela ne sembla pas déranger le médicomage qui se laissa aller dans cette étreinte.

Ce moment de bonheur, tant pour Severus que pour Andrew, dura une bonne demi heure, sans que les deux protagonistes ne voient le temps passer. Ils ne remarquèrent pas non plus les regards attendris de toutes les personnes présente et le sourire immense de Alexander.

Lucius se rendit compte de l'heure et, après avoir embrassé sa femme alla prévenir Twist qu'il allait chercher son fils et qu'il revenait d'ici quelques minutes. Il avait bien pensé prévenir directement Severus mais n'avait pas osé l'interrompre.

Après une dizaine de minutes, les invités, fatigués de danser, se retrouvèrent assis dans des canapés confortables, buvant un café, un whisky ou bien un chocolat chaud. Tout le monde attendait le retour de Lucius.

Cependant, même dans cette attente, tout le monde remarqua que Severus et Andrew s'étaient assis dans le même canapé et qu'ils étaient un peu plus proche l'un de l'autre que ce que la bienséance autorisait.

Un moment plus tard, Lucius entrait de nouveau dans la salle. Alexander était déçu car il semblait que l'homme était seul. Au moment où il allait se retourner vers les autres invités pour cacher sa tristesse, il stoppa net son mouvement. Il venait de remarquer une petite main accrochée à la robe de l'homme. Il en déduisit rapidement que cette main devait appartenir à Drago et que celui-ci était donc caché derrière son père. Il se dit que l'autre enfant réagissait comme lui, ce qui le rassura.

Alexander prit donc son courage à deux mains et se leva pour rejoindre Lucius et se présenter à son, peut-être, futur ami. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Tous les adultes le suivirent du regard. Ils le trouvaient attendrissant et mignon.

- « Alexander, je voudrais te présenter notre fils, Drago. Drago, viens dire bonjour s'il te plaît. »

Lucius se décala d'un pas et un petit garçon apparut. Il était si blond qu'on aurait pu penser que ses cheveux étaient blanc. Il avait un teint de porcelaine et de magnifiques yeux gris, comme de l'acier en fusion. Il était plus grand qu'Alexander, qui, malgré l'héritage de l'adoption par le sang et les soins de son père avait encore un retard de croissance dû aux mauvais traitements qu'il avait subi.

Les deux enfants se fixèrent sans rien dire. Tous les adultes présents attendaient, ne comprenant pas ce silence. Severus avait peur que son fils se sente de nouveau inférieur à Drago alors qu'il n'y avait pas de raison, Andrew sentit son stress et lui prit la main pour l'empêcher de se lever rejoindre son enfant. En tant que médicomage, il savait qu'il était essentiel pour Alexander de faire cette démarche tout seul. Narcissa et Lucius, de leur côté espéraient que leur fils trouverait en Alexander un ami avec qui il pourrait être lui-même et ne plus jouer le rôle du petit aristocrate fils de mangemort.

Au bout d'une minute de ce silence pesant, Alexander et Drago, d'un même mouvement, tendirent leur main l'une vers l'autre. Mais au moment où elle entrèrent en contact, les deux enfants ressentirent une décharge électrique et une forte lumière blanche irradia la pièce. Zéphyr se laissa tomber au sol, ressentant une grande puissance autour des enfants. Tous les autres avaient été forcés de fermer les yeux.

Dès que la lumière eu disparu, Lucius, Narcissa, Severus et Andrew s'approchèrent dans le but de réconforter les enfants qu'ils imaginaient en pleine panique face à ce phénomène étrange et de les soigner au besoin.

Cependant, lorsqu'ils les regardèrent, ils les trouvèrent face à face, s'observant de nouveau, comme s'ils communiquaient par la pensée. Zéphyr était installé plus loin, les fixant de son regard le plus doux.

- « Alexander, Drago, est-ce que ça va ? » Narcissa était inquiète pour les deux petits garçons.

- « Oui, merci » Les deux enfants avaient répondu dans une parfaite synchronisation.

- « Quelqu'un sait-il ce qui vient de se passer ? »

Elle semblait perdue et un peu effrayée. Les deux enfants se regardèrent dans les yeux avant que Drago ne prenne la parole.

- « Au moment où nous nous sommes touchés, nous avons ressenti une décharge électrique ainsi qu'une grande et douce chaleur et nous avons vu des images étranges, comme si elles venaient de très loin. Mais je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie. Alexander non plus. En tout cas, cela a fait fuir ce magnifique serpent qui était sur Alexander. »

- « Il s'appelle Zéphyr, c'est mon familier. Tu veux le caresser ? »

- « Oui, je veux bien. »

Les deux enfants rejoignirent Zéphyr comme si rien d'étrange ne venait de se passer. Comme s'il se connaissait depuis des années.

De leur côté, les adultes réfléchissaient. Severus regarda tous les invités. Une fois fait, il regarda Radnar et lui fit un signe de tête. Le gobelin sourit et hocha la tête à son tour après avoir également regarder toutes les personnes présentes.

- « Je pense savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et je vais vous l'expliquer car vous êtes tous concernés. Cependant, je peux déjà vous dire qu'il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir mais qu'il s'agit d'une affaire sérieuse. Je préférerais, si cela vous convient à tous, que nous retournions nous installer dans les fauteuils afin que je puisse vous expliquer ce qu'il se passe. »

Sans un mot, tout le monde retourna s'installer. Alexander et Drago s'approchèrent également afin de pouvoir savoir ce qui allait se dire. Ils gardaient Zéphyr avec eux, Drago étant tombé sous le charme du serpent.

- « Bien, tout d'abord, je dois vous demander à tous de faire un serment sorcier afin que personne ne puisse vous soutirer les informations que je vais vous donner, que ce soit par écrit, oralement ou même par légilimencie. Il en va de la sécurité de Drago et Alexander. »

A la mention de leur fils, Lucius et Narcissa se redressèrent instinctivement, prêts à défendre les deux petits.

Andrew, étant déjà sous serment sorcier, fut le premier à se lever et à tendre sa baguette en direction de son cœur.

- « Moi, Andrew Matteson, jure sur ma magie et ma vie de ne jamais dévoiler, par quelque moyen que ce soit, les informations que je vais recevoir ou que je serais amené à découvrir et qui impliqueraient la sécurité de Drago Malfoy ou Alexander Snape. »

Une lumière blanche jaillit de sa baguette et entre dans son corps, au niveau du cœur. Une à une, chaque personne présente récita la même incantation.

Il ne restait plus que les trois elfes de maison qui, n'ayant pas de baguette, avaient besoin de l'assistance de leurs maîtres pour faire le serment. Severus se chargea des serments de Twist et Dania tandis que Lucius se chargeait du serment de Dobby.

Severus demanda ensuite à Alexander de montrer sa chambre à Drago et de rester là-bas avec lui car il devait raconter son passé et qu'il ne voulait pas que Drago entende. Alexander s'exécuta sans faire d'histoire.

Une fois que les enfants furent partis et que chaque adulte eu prêté serment, Severus commença son récit.

Il débuta en racontant sa rencontre avec Alexander. Il expliqua tout, même le plus choquant, afin que chacun prenne conscience de ce que le petit garçon avait subi et de ce que cela impliquait concernant son comportement actuel. Narcissa ajouta quelques éléments concernant les blessures de l'enfant et Andrew parla de l'incroyable intelligence du petit garçon.

Toutes les personnes présentes étaient choquées par ce qu'avait subi Alexander. Anya partit vomir, ce qui permit de faire une pause afin que chacun reprenne ses esprits. Le loup, à l'intérieur de Carlson était enragé et l'homme avait du mal à se retenir de foncer tuer l'ancienne famille du petit garçon qui l'avait tout de suite accueilli comme une être à part entière.

Lorsque Anya revint, elle était encore en larmes, tout comme Dobby et Twist qui n'avait jamais entendu l'intégralité de ce que son petit maître avait vécu.

Ensuite, vint le moment d'expliquer l'ancienne identité de Alexander ainsi que l'adoption par le sang et des découvertes qui en avaient découlé. Radnar rapporta ce qu'il avait découvert des agissements de Dumbledore, tant concernant l'anneau posé sur l'enfant que le sortilège, la tutelle illégale ou encore les vols effectués dans les coffres de l'enfant.

Là, les invités furent étonnés, certes mais, en vérité, ils se fichaient tous de Harry Potter. Ils appréciaient trop Alexander pour regretter cet enfant chéri par le monde sorcier et qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré. En revanche, les nouvelles concernant le comportement de Dumbledore firent très mal à Anya et Carlson qui avaient entendu dire que c'était un homme bon qui aimait et respectait toutes les créatures vivantes. Sauf que s'il était capable de voler un enfant et de le laisser se faire violer sans rien dire, alors il n'était qu'un monstre et pas un sorcier de bien.

Severus enchaîna avec la création et la mise en place du golem et Lucius en profita pour faire un compte rendu de ce qu'il avait fait et observé depuis dans la maison des moldus.

Lorsque Severus commença à parler de l'héritage magique de Alexander, tout le monde fut estomaqué. Un enfant, descendant des quatre fondateurs. C'était totalement inimaginable. Cela laissait présager de grandes aptitudes et un futur hors du commun. Il expliqua ensuite ses découvertes concernant Serpentard et, par la même, Voldemort. Chacun y alla de son petit commentaire concernant « le serpent visqueux ». Lucius et Narcissa déclarèrent officiellement aux personnes présentes qu'ils n'étaient plus fidèles au seigneur noir et qu'ils ne le suivraient pas si jamais il revenait. Severus en profita pour annoncer son propre héritage et Andrew se mordit la lèvre, pensant déjà que jamais un homme descendant de si grandes lignées ne pourrait s'intéresser à lui. Il était triste soudain mais refusait de s'avouer qu'il commençait à espérer pouvoir vivre quelque chose avec cet homme si énigmatique.

Enfin, Severus demande à Andrew le parchemin qu'il lui avait remis et il lut à haute voix la prophétie.

A la fin de cette lecture, tout le monde se regardait, se comptait, analysait chaque phrase. Il était évident pour chacun que l'élu était Alexander et que le couple sauveur se composait de Drago et lui. Cela expliquait le phénomène dont ils avaient été témoins lors de la rencontre des deux enfants.

Ils comprirent également que Voldemort allait revenir un jour et que les enfants devaient être préparés à le combattre. Chacun de son côté, ils se promirent de les aider.

Le second ennemi, ils eurent tous la très nette sensation que c'était Dumbledore. Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait falloir protéger les enfants lorsqu'ils iraient à Poudlard.

Chacun était plongé dans ses réflexions et vingt minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus total avant que Severus ne reprenne la parole.

- « Vous aurez tous compris que Carlson représente la race des loups garous, Anya, celle des vampires, Radnar, celle des gobelins, Twist, Dania et Dobby, celle des elfes de maison et Narcissa, Lucius, Andrew et moi, celle des sorciers. Narcissa, Lucius et And... moi, représentons la famille des enfants. Vous autres, êtes les amis et témoins des garçons. Je ne sais pas du tout quand ni comment nous allons devoir ou pouvoir prévenir chaque peuple alors, si vous avez une idée, n'hésitez pas. »

Tout le monde nota que Severus allait inclure Andrew dans la famille de Alexander mais personne n'en fit la remarque. Le médicomage rougit énormément mais se contenta de baisser le regard sur ses genoux.

- « Et bien, en temps que chef des loups garou, je peux déjà contacter mon peuple pour leur annoncer ma décision de protéger les garçons et je pourrais également contacter les centaures avec lesquels nous avons de bonnes relations. Nous voyons également souvent les géants lorsque nous montons nos campements dans des cavernes. Je pourrais donc les contacter aussi. »

Severus connaissait déjà la position de Carlson mais il était étonné qu'il en parle aussi ouvertement. D'habitude, il faisait tout pour garder le secret afin de ne pas prendre le risque d'une trahison.

- « De mon côté, je contacterai mon peuple pour les informer que nous nous rangeons du côté de Alexander et Drago. Oh, oui, je ne vous l'avais pas dit mais je suis la reine des vampires, sauf que je n'aime pas me venter. »

Anya éclata de rire devant les mines stupéfaites des personnes présentes, sauf Andrew qui connaissait déjà le rang de son amie. Après avoir réussi à calmer son rire, elle reprit.

- « Je pourrais également contacter les elfes noirs avec lesquels nous entretenons de bonne relations. »

- « Si les maîtres le permettent, Dobby aimerait aider en allant contacter les elfes de lumière ainsi que les elfes sylvestre. Dobby a de très bons amis parmi eux et Dobby voudrait vraiment protéger son jeune maître. »

Narcissa sourit puis hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

- « Et bien, je ne pensais pas que les choses se régleraient aussi vite. Je pense que Zéphyr pourra contacter les animaux magique. Et il ne nous restera plus qu'à trouver un moyen de convaincre les sorciers, ce qui sera sans doute le plus compliqué car ils sont vraiment étroits d'esprits.

D'ailleurs, avant que je n'oublie, nous partons demain pour le manoir Prince et vous aurez tous un accès spécial pour venir quand vous le souhaitez. Je vais également devoir organiser un bal pour présenter Alexander à la communauté et j'espère que vous pourrez tous être présents. Lors de ce bal, il y aura une alerte chez les moldus de Harry Potter et ce, dans le but d'enlever tout doute de l'esprit d'Albus. Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'un instant que Alexander était Harry. Il sera au bal et devra se rendre lui-même chez Harry. Une fois qu'il aura vu que celui-ci va bien et qu'il sera revenu au bal, il ne devrait plus avoir aucun doute. Par la suite, nous pensons détruire le golem mais nous n'avons pas encore décidé dans combien de temps.»

Ils continuèrent à discuter durant un long moment, ils échafaudaient des plans, répartissaient les missions et prenaient des décisions. Ce fut Lucius qui mit fin à la discussion en s'adressant à Severus.

- « Sev, je pense que tu devrais aller chercher les enfants, nous devons leur expliquer certaines choses. »

- « Tu as raison, j'y vais. »

- « Dobby va resservir du café en attendant votre retour. » dit l'elfe en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Ils avaient beaucoup discuté de ce qui devait être dit aux enfants et de quelle manière. C'est pourquoi il avait été décidé que c'est Narcissa qui leur parlerait.

Lorsque Severus revint avec les deux enfants, il arborait un sourire attendrit. Les deux petits garçons s'installèrent côte à côte sur un canapé tandis que les adulte se demandaient d'où venait cet air sur le visage de l'adulte.

- « Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je n'y peux rien. Lorsque je suis monté dans la chambre d'Alexander, j'ai trouvé ces deux petits chenapans endormis l'un contre l'autre, serrant Zéphyr entre eux. Le pauvre, je ne sais pas comment il a survécu, ils étaient tellement serrés l'un contre l'autre qu'on aurait pas pu passer une feuille de parchemin entre-eux. Alors imaginez ce pauvre boa. »

Tout les adultes regardèrent les enfants et imaginèrent la scène. Du coup, ils avaient tous cet air attendri lorsque Dobby apporta le café et le chocolat chaud.

Tout le monde prit sa tasse et c'est donc Narcissa qui s'approcha des garçons.

- « Alexander, Drago, nous devons parler de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. »

Les deux enfants la regardèrent, attendant patiemment l'explication.

- « Voilà, vous devez comprendre que, dans le monde de la magie, certaines personnes sont … reliées. C'est comme si le destin ou la vie, voulait que ces personnes se rencontrent et restent ensemble. Et bien, c'est ce qui vous est arrivé. Le destin s'est rendu compte que vous étiez fait pour vous entendre. Cela signifie que vous allez partager pleins de choses ensemble et vous allez pouvoir passer du temps tous les deux. Nous avons découvert une prophétie qui vous concerne tous les deux et qui dit que vous êtes fait pour faire de grandes choses ensemble. Est-ce que vous comprenez ? Est-ce que vous avez des questions ? »

- « Maman, ça veut dire que j'ai le droit d'être ami avec Alexander et d'être moi même avec lui ? »

- « Oui mon chéri. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant avec Alexander, il est au courant de tout. »

- « Tante Cissy, est-ce que ça veut dire que Drago pourra venir me voir au manoir Prince ? »

Là, Narcissa releva la tête vers son mari puis vers Severus et enfin vers Andrew.

- « En fait, nous en avons parlé pendant que vous étiez en haut et Severus nous a proposé d'emménager au manoir pour le reste de l'année scolaire. Ainsi, vous suivriez les cours ensemble tous les deux. Est-ce que cela vous convient ? »

- « Ouiiiiiii ! »

Les deux enfants avaient bondit et sautaient dans tous les sens en se tenant par la main. Ils se jetèrent sur Narcissa pour l'embrasser avant de faire de même avec Lucius, Severus et, plus surprenant, avec Andrew. Celui-ci était étonné du comportement des enfants envers lui mais il se dit que, comme il serait un de leurs professeurs, les enfants devaient penser que c'était un peu grâce à lui.

De son côté, Severus avait parfaitement compris que, pour son fils, Andrew était bien plus qu'un médicomage et qu'il avait du en parler à Drago. Il se promit d'expliquer les choses à son fils dès que possible afin qu'il ne s'imagine pas des choses qui ne se produiraient peut-être jamais.

Une fois les enfants calmés et réinstallés sur le canapé avec leur chocolat chaud, la discussion reprit sur le départ pour le manoir Prince et la manière dont Severus allait les inclure dans les sorts de protection de la maison sans qu'ils ne courent le moindre risque de se faire repérer ou d'être blessés. Ils trouvèrent rapidement une solution grâce à une remarque de Alexander.

- « Papa, les sorts de protection de la maison, ce sont ceux qui empêche que les gens sachent où est la maison, c'est bien ça ? »

- « Oui mon chéri, c'est ça. »

Alexander fronça les sourcils.

- « Papa, il y a tout un chapitre la dessus dans le livre que j'ai traduit. »

Severus se redressa. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas encore pu tout étudier avec son fils. Il lança un accio sur le livre qui arriva quelques instants plus tard. Il le tendit à son fils.

- « Peux-tu nous lire le passage en question ? »

- « Bien sûr »

Il se concentra sur le livre en l'ouvrant et tous purent voir les pages se mettre à tourner à une vitesse folle avant de se stopper d'un coup. Alexander ne semblait pas trouver cela étrange. Il approcha le livre et commença sa lecture. Il lisait d'abord en silence, mémorisait puis récitait ce qu'il venait de lire. Et oui, le livre n'avait pas changé et était toujours écrit en fourchelangue.

- « Protections de maison et élargissement des accès. Si vous avez une demeure familiale, il est très probable que vous ne connaissiez pas la totalité des sorts de protection en place. Il vous est donc très difficile d'inclure de nouvelles personnes dans ces protections si celles-ci ne font pas partit de la famille. C'est pourquoi j'ai créé le sort qui suit. Celui-ci a pour but d'inclure dans votre famille de cœur des personnes supplémentaires. Ainsi, sans pour autant vous marier ou adopter toutes les personnes que vous souhaitez inclure, ce qui serait profondément stupide et sans aucun sens, vous pourrez tout de même permettre à des personnes de confiance d'entrer chez vous.

Il s'agit ici d'un rituel assez simple permettant de lier par le cœur des personnes n'ayant aucun lien entre elles, si ce n'est un but ou un désir commun. Ce rituel est réversible par l'une ou l'autre des parties concernées dès qu'elle le souhaite et sans accord de la seconde personne. De même, ce rituel n'entraîne pas d'effets secondaire et n'aura aucune conséquence néfaste pour les personnes concernées. Voici la marche à suivre ... »

- « C'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut. S'il te plaît, lis la suite, que nous préparions ce dont nous aurons besoin le plus vite possible. »

Alexander s'exécuta, heureux d'avoir eu une bonne idée et de pouvoir aider toute les personnes auxquelles il tenait.

Le rituel s'avéra être une simple incantation dans laquelle Severus et la personne à inclure dans la protection devaient énoncer leur but ou leur désir commun tout en se pointant l'un l'autre de leur baguette.

Severus pratiqua donc immédiatement le rituel avec chacune des personnes présentes. Ainsi, il ne prenait pas le risque que l'un d'entre eux soit capturé et remplacé grâce au polynectar ou autre.

Une fois chacun inclut dans les protections, Severus leur demanda de venir le lendemain à 17h00 du matin afin de se rendre tous ensemble au manoir, ce qui leur permettrait de repérer le chemin et de pouvoir transplaner directement les fois suivantes.

Ensuite, Carlson expliqua qu'il comptait se rendre dans son clan dans 2 jours et enchaîner directement chez les centaures et les géants.

- « Anya, voudriez-vous m'accompagner afin que mon peuple comme les autres se rendent compte que nous sommes alliés, que ce ne sont pas que de vains mots ? »

Anya était heureuse de cette proposition car elle comptait lui demander la même chose mais ne savait pas comment le faire.

- « Je suis d'accord, c'est une bonne idée. Et, ensuite, vous pourrez m'accompagner pour rencontrer mon peuple puis les elfes noirs ? »

- « Aucun problème, faisons comme ça. »

- « Attendez, je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit juste de commencer à faire comprendre aux différents peuple qu'une issue est possible pour eux et qu'elle ne passe pas par Voldemort ou Dumbledore. Ne parlez pas de la prophétie, vous devez juste planter la graine de la réflexion. Il faudra du temps avant que nous soyons prêt à combattre et je ne voudrais pas que les peuples nous prennent pour des menteurs sous prétexte que les choses ne bouge pas assez vite. Je pense qu'il ne se passera rien avant au moins une dizaine d'année. »

- « Tu as raison Sev. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ferons très attention à ne rien révéler et à juste distiller la petite dose de doute nécessaire pour les faire réfléchir. »

- « Merci Carl, merci Anya, je sais que vous nous avez pas tout dit et que ça nous concerne, Drago et moi, ce que vous allez faire. Alors, merci de prendre soin de nous. »

Anya et Carlson se rapprochèrent d'un même mouvement et prirent Alexander et Drago dans leurs bras.

- « Nous vous aimons les enfants, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

- « Je vais demander audience au conseil des gobelins le plus vite possible. Ils connaissent déjà la prophétie et je pense qu'ils en ont saisi le sens principal. Je vais donc simplement leur préciser les derniers événements, si vous êtes d'accord ? Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vous dire que vous pouvez compter sur mon peuple, nous aspirons à un monde de paix depuis si longtemps. »

- « Bien sûr Radnar, faites cela, je sais que le conseil comprendra la nécessité d'attendre quelques années. »

- « Comme nous allons emménager au manoir Prince pour quelques temps, Dobby, tu pourrais allez rencontrer les elfes sylvestre et les elfes de lumière pendant ce temps. Et, si tu pouvais emmener Zéphyr, ainsi, tu l'accompagnerais ensuite pour rencontrer les différents animaux magiques ? »

- « Dobby obéira avec plaisir maîtresse. Dobby partira avec Zéphyr dès que ses maîtres seront en sécurité au manoir Prince. »

C'est ainsi que les tâches de chacun furent réparties. Les adultes continuèrent à discuter un moment jusqu'à ce que Andrew mette sa main sur l'épaule de Severus pour attirer son attention. Celui-ci releva la tête et suivi le regard du médicomage.

Il découvrit alors son fils et Drago, blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Une fois de plus, Zéphyr tenait lieu de doudou, ce qui ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure. Tous les adultes observèrent cette scène durant quelques instants, attendrit et déterminés à protéger et à aider les deux petits bout de chou.

Après un temps, Severus regarda l'horloge et décréta que, vu l'heure tardive, tout le monde devait rester dormir, et, comme ils devaient revenir le lendemain, tout le monde accepta.

Dania alla coucher les enfants tandis que Twist et Dobby préparaient les chambres d'amis. Il n'y en avait pas suffisamment. Du coup, Radnar partagea sa chambre avec Carlson, Anya, en tant que seule représentante de la gente féminine célibataire eu droit à une chambre individuelle, Dobby dormit dans la chambre des enfants à la place de Dania afin qu'elle puisse profiter de sa nuit de noce avec Twist, Lucius et Narcissa partagèrent une chambre et Andrew du s'installer dans celle de Severus. Ce dernier était très nerveux et du s'y reprendre à 3 fois avant de réussir à éteindre la lampe de chevet. Il se dit qu'à ce rythme là, il allait commencé à faire des erreurs digne d'un débutant, surtout qu'il venait de réaliser que, dès le lendemain, Andrew vivrait avec lui.

Enfin, pas vraiment avec lui mais, dans la même maison, partageant sa table, son laboratoire, ses activités. Si, si, tout bien réfléchit, c'était ça, Andrew allait vivre avec lui, même s'il n'était pas encore un couple. Non, non, non, et non, il ne venait pas de penser au mot encore dans sa phrase, il était juste fatigué. Il s'enroula dans sa couverture, essayant d'oublier la proximité du médicomage. Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, il du admettre qu'il était complètement obnubilé par le bruit de la respiration de l'autre homme, une respiration calme, sereine, apaisante en fait.

C'est ainsi que s'acheva ce qui aurait du être une simple soirée en l'honneur du mariage de Twist et Dania mais qui, finalement, venait de voir apparaître un groupe uni et soudé, dont le seul but était de protéger des petits garçons qui, un jour, serait amenés à sauver le monde.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

A la semaine prochaine


End file.
